Miraculous Hogwarts
by Ichigo Snape
Summary: Mi nombre es Alexandra, Una chica como las demás. Pero cuando el destino me escogió para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, ¡Me convierto en Miraculous Ladybug! Durante el día, soy Severus Un chico normal, con una vida normal Pero en mí, hay algo que nadie sabe Es mi secreto
1. Origenes, los Miraculous

Hace muchos siglos, unas joyas mágicas poseedoras de un gran poder fueron creadas: estas eran los Miraculous. A través de la historia, los héroes han usado estas joyas por el bien de la raza humana. Dos de estos Miraculous son más poderosos que los demás: Los aretes de Catarina, que proveen el poder la Creación y el anillo del Gato Negro, que provee el poder de la Destrucción. De acuerdo a la leyenda, quien controle ambas joyas al mismo tiempo alcanzará el Poder Absoluto.

En un observatorio abandonado a las afueras de Londres, un hombre rodeado de mariposas blancas escuchaba el relato siendo contado por una pequeña criatura lila con una espiral púrpura en la frente y alas de mariposa que flotaba ante él.

—Yo quiero el poder absoluto, Nooroo —dijo el hombre a la criatura—. Debo tener esos Miraculous —el hombre observaba la fotografía de una mujer en un broche ovalado púrpura oscuro antes de cerrarlo

—Pero... Maestro, nadie sabe dónde están esos Miraculous —respondió la criatura de nombre Nooroo

—Pero te encontré a ti, Nooroo. Tú Miraculous. Recuérdame sus poderes otra vez

—El broche de Mariposa permite a darle a alguien súper poderes y hacer de esa persona su fiel seguidor

—Y cuando se trata de atraer superhéroes... ¿qué mejor manera que crear supervillanos?

—Pero, Maestro... los Miraculous no deben usarse para propósitos malvados

—¡Necesito el Poder Absoluto! —exclamó el hombre dando un fuerte pisotón y ahuyentando a las mariposas blancas—. ¡Tú Miraculous está bajo mi control! ¡Ahora soy tu maestro y debes obedecerme! —gritó el hombre el pobre de Nooroo, que lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza, resignado ante su destino.

—Sí, maestro. A tu servicio

El hombre se colocó el broche en el cuello y miró a la criatura.

—Nooroo ¡Que se desplieguen las alas de la noche! —exclamó el hombre. En seguida, Nooroo fue absorbido por el Miraculous, haciendo que el hombre se transformara; su miraculous tomó la forma de una mariposa, lucía un traje púrpura en tonos oscuros y una máscara plateada que cubría todo su rostro a excepción de los ojos (en donde tenía la silueta de una mariposa), y la boca, en su mano derecha tenía un bastón igualmente púrpura—. Nooro, alas oscuras elevense —y soltó una risa malévola.

En otro parte de Londres, en un salón de meditación estilo Chino, una pequeña criatura con un leve parecido a Nooroo —a excepción de era verde y tenía una caparazón de tortuga— descansaba en una caja de fósforos dentro de un gramófono hasta que sintió una presencia fuerte haciendo que despertara y saliera de donde descansaba y se acercará a un anciano chino con una camisa hawaiana, pantalones cafés y sandalias en plena sesión de meditación con un cliente.

—Maestro ¡Maestro! —llamó la pequeña criatura llamando la atención del cliente, quien se incorporó al escuchar la vocecita. La criatura se escondio en la ropa del anciano rápidamente.

—¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! —repitió el anciano, juntando las manos y mirando para otro lado—. Son mantras. Son parte de la sesión. ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! —entonces el anciano se puso de pie, levantó al cliente y a empujones lo sacó del salón, diciendo que lo vería en la próxima sesión. Cerró la puerta y finalmente la pequeña tortuga salió de su escondite.

—¡Maestro! El Miraculous de Mariposa ¡Sentí su aura! —dijo la criatura

—Creí que se había perdido para siempre —confesó el Maestro llevándose una mano a la barbilla en señal de pensamiento

—Pero Maestro, era un aura negativa. Temo que ha caído en las manos equivocadas

—Debemos encontrar a Nooroo y su Miraculous. Si ha caído en manos equivocadas, no sabemos la maldad que caerá sobre el mundo —dijo el Maestro, caminando por el lugar hasta colocarse en el centro de este ante la mirada de preocupación de la pequeña criatura.— ¡Es hora de intervenir! —exclamó el anciano levantando el brazo derecho, el cual tenía un brazalete verde en su muñeca—. Wayzz... —pero al intentar transformarse, se lastimó la espalda y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Por favor, Maestro —dijo la criatura de nombre Wayzz—, sea razonable. Usted está...

—Sigo joven, solo tengo 186 años—dijo el Maestro, levantándose del suelo—. Pero tienes razón, Wayzz. Ya no puedo hacerlo solo —reconoció el anciano, mirando su gramófono y acercándose a él—. Necesitaremos nuevos héroes

Presionó los ojos de los dragones que estaban en el gramófono. Estos abrieron la boca y se abrió un compartimiento secreto con botones. El maestro presionó tres de ellos y el gramófono giró. Se abrió, y dos puertas se abrieron dejando ver un cofre.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

En el pueblo de Cokeworth, el día era tranquilo y soleado. En la casa número 10, todos los miembros de la familia estaban terminando su desayuno... bueno, casi todos. La señora de la casa se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia el pie de los escalones.

—¡Alexandra! ¡Ya es hora de levantarse! —llamó la mujer—. ¡El hecho de que sean vacaciones de verano, no quiere decir que te quedes en cama todo el día! ¡Anda, ya levántate!

—¡Ya voy, tía Deborah! —respondió una joven, la cual se escuchaba todavía adormilada

La mujer negó con una leve sonrisa y regreso a la cocina.

—Esa niña si que duerme demasiado. Parece un oso hibernando —dijo el hombre de la casa con una sonrisa burlona

Su hija menor —de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verde esmeralda— rio ante el chiste de su padre, mientras que la hija mayor —rubia y de ojos oscuros— frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sigo sin entender qué hace ella aquí —dijo la rubia—. Ni siquiera es nuestra pariente

—No digas eso, Petunia —la reprendió su madre—. Es tu prima tercera, pero aun así prima

—Pero yo no la recuerdo. Y tampoco recuerdo que mis tíos —dijo Petunia, haciendo ese énfasis con sarcasmo— les llamaran o les escribieran avisando que ella vendría y se quedaría con nosotros para asistir a esa escuela de... fenómenos a la cual asiste ella —dijo lo último señalando a su hermana

—Ya te dije que por favor no hables así de Hogwarts y de lo que hago —pidió su hermana

—Lily tiene razón —dijo su padre—. Es algo maravilloso y asombroso lo que tu hermana y tu prima hacen, así que no deberías de comportarse de ese modo

—Lo que pasa, tío, es que son los celos hablando

La familia miró a la puerta y por ella entraba la chica dormilona.

—¡Buenos días, Alex! —saludó con entusiasmo Lily—. ¡Hola, Metstli*!

Detrás de la chica llegó un husky completamente blanco y de ojos azul claro. La perra saludó a los adultos y fue hacia su plato de comida, junto a la puerta del jardín.

—¿Ya terminó su hibernación, señorita?

—Ha, ha. Muy graciosos, tío Jake —dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Era una chica de 14-15 años de cabello castaño oscuro un poco arriba de los hombros y algo alborotada, ojos igualmente castaños oscuro pero con gafas. Vestía una playera negra desfajada con el logo de los Beatles en blanco, sobre esta una blusa a cuadros morado oscura con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, guantes sin dedos de cuero negro, unos jeans y unos tenis negros con detalles blancos.

—Buenos días a todos. —saludo la recién llegada—. Disculpen por quedarme dormida —se disculpó mientras andaba de un lado al otro en la cocina viendo que podría prepararse de desayuno

—No es necesario, querida —dijo la tía Deborah, ayudándole con el desayuno—. Es normal que te cueste ajustarte a este horario puesto que vienes de otro continente

—Por como es, parece que vino de otro planeta —masculló Petunia sin darse cuenta que su padre y hermana la escucharon

—Petunia, compórtate —la reprendió su padre

La rubia gruñó y se levantó de la mesa dejando sus platos sucios en el fregadero y se fue a su habitación.

—Disculpala por favor, Alexandra —se disculpó el tío Jake—. Petunia todavía no se acostumbra a ti

—No hay cuidado —dijo rápidamente y algo nerviosas la chica—. Yo soy la que debería de disculparse, yo fui la que llegó sin avisar

—No te preocupes —dijo su tía—, fue una linda sorpresa saber que teníamos una linda sobrina como tú y que estudiaría en Hogwarts con Lily. Ahora nuestra pequeña ya no se sentirá tan sola

—Mamá tiene razón —secundo Lily poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su prima para decirle algo en secreto en la oreja—. Aunque sí fue muy extraño la manera en que llegaste a nuestras vidas y tu "mascota" también

Alex se pusó nerviosa ante el comentario de la pelirroja haciendo que accidentalmente la leche, el yogur, el chocolate en polvo y la fruta se cayera de la mesada.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —exclamaba Alex a la vez que trataba de recoger todo pero solo ocasionó un mayor desastre

La familia se rió por la torpeza de su inquilina y la ayudaron a recoger. Después del desastre, Alex finalmente logró desayunar. Las dos brujas, seguidas por la husky, subieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

—Me alegra que estés en el mismo grado que yo —dijo Lily a Alex a la entrada de la habitación de la primera—, espero que quedes en Gryffindor

—Yo también —concordó Alex. Caminó al final del pasillo donde colgaba una cuerda con un nudo al final, tiró de esta y una trampilla se abrió dejando paso a una escalera que se desdobló a los pies de la castaña.

—Aun no puedo creer que tengas que dormir en el ático porque "no puedes usar la habitación de huéspedes" —dijo Lily con fastidio

—Estoy bien, no había muchas cosas arriba por lo que quepo bien con Metstli y además la arregle a mi gusto, por lo que parece un cuarto cualquiera

—Pero sigue sin parecerme bien. No puedo creer que Petunia hiciera un berrinche para conservar la habitación de huéspedes

—Si yo la tomaba "sus amigas no tendrían donde quedarse" —dijo Alex imitando la voz de Petunia

Las chicas se rieron y cada quien entró a su habitación. En cuanto Alex entró, cerró la puerta. El ático era de un tamaño medio, el techo era triangular pero se podía caminar sin problema ya que no estaba tan bajo, las paredes estaban pintadas de lila y los marcos de las ventanas con morado oscuro y cortinas semitransparentes blancas.

La cama al fondo de la habitación y junto a esta una mesa de noche con una lámpara de noche sencilla de color negro. De lado izquierdo de la habitación, cerca de la puerta, había un armario antiguo de madera con seis puertas y cajones, de lado derecho estaba el tocador y junto a este un mueble donde descansaba un tocadiscos pequeño, un radio casette y una televisión con un betamax sobre esta. De lado derecho, debajo de una de las ventanas estaba un escritorio con algunos pergaminos, plumas, tintero y libros a su alrededor. De lado izquierdo del escritorio estaba un baúl abierto con algunas túnicas algo arrugadas, ingredientes de pociones y un caldero.

—Pasado o presente, tu habitación siempre es un desastre

—No me molestes, Xóchitl

Siendo rodeada por una luz morada, la husky se transformó en una loba negra con azul en su hocico, las patas, parte de la cola y la panza. En el cuello tenía una marcas extrañas de color dorado que parecían un collar, como los que usaban antes los aztecas.

—No sé que me molesta más: cambiar un poco mi aspecto de brije o el disfraz de husky —se quejó "Metstli"—. Aunque el nombre falso me gusta

—Creo que lo que menos te agrada es hacerte pasar por una simple mascota ¿verdad? —preguntó Alex con un tono de burla

—Ha, ha. Que graciosa Alexandra, o... ¿mejor te dijo Alejandra? —dijo la loba a su dueña

La chica rodó los ojos y se sentó en su escritorio sacando de uno de los cajones un cuaderno simple de pasta dura de color morado oscuro.

Su verdadero nombre era Alejandra Macías, y tanto ella como la loba no eran de ese lugar, o más específico de esa época. Era cierto que ambas venían de otro continente, pero las dos eran viajeras del tiempo accidental; esto fue a causa de un combate en el Ministerio de Magia con los mortífagos.

Alex aun recordaba lo que había sucedido antes de desaparecer y cuando llegó a esa época:

Había ido al Ministerio de Magia en compañía de sus amigos: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y su hermana menor, Ginny, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood.

Ella, junto con su amigo Harry, tuvieron una visión en pleno TIMO de Historia de la Magia: el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black, era torturado por Lord Voldemort en el Departamento de Misterios. En cuanto los TIMO's de ese día terminaron, los siete amigos se dirigieron al Ministerio de Magia en Londres; sin embargo, descubrieron que era una trampa y fueron atacados por los mortífagos. Durante la batalla, Alex y Xóchitl fueron arrojadas hacia un estante lleno de giratiempos, los cuales les cayeron encima y por accidente viajaron al pasado.

Cuando llegaron al pasado, justamente llegaron al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero no precisamente por la puerta principal: de algún modo el vórtice de tiempo si las llevo al colegio, pero las arrojó al Lago Negro y a causa de sus heridas en batalla no pudieron nadar a la superficie. No obstante, un estudiante de Hogwarts pasaba por ahí, se arrojó al lago y la salvó antes de que perdieran el conocimiento pero no pudieron ver bien quién era.

Cuando Alex abrió los ojos, se encontró con el familiar techo blanco de la enfermería. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que Madame Pomfrey no supo quienes eran y la sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar a Lily Evans sentada junto su cama.

Se llevó un buen susto al descubrir que viajó veinte años al pasado. Descubrió que quien las salvó fue nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape. Al principio no se llevaba muy bien con él Slytherin, pero poco a poco su relación fue mejorando hast crear una linda amistad, haciendo que se volvieran un trío muy unido.

Llegó cuando estaban terminando el cuarto curso en Hogwarts. Hablo con Dumbledore (quien enseguida descubrió que venían del futuro) y que el nombre que les dio a Lily y a Severus —Alexandra "Alex" Jones— sería su nombre y se haría pasar por una prima lejana de Lily. Cuando llegó a casa de los Evans, costó mucho trabajo a las dos bajitas convencer a los señores Evans y a Petunia de su "parentesco" pero finalmente la aceptaron.

Alex suspiró a la vez que miraba la fotografía mágica que estaba ante ella. Se lo tomó en el último día de clases de Lily y Severus entre el Lago Negro y los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Pasado o Presente, sus sentimientos por Severus Snape no cambiarían.

Xóchitl al verla, rodó los ojos. Se acercó al diván púrpura estilo antiguo, tomó uno de los cojines y se lo arrojó a Alex dándole en la cabeza. Por la fuerza del impacto, hizo que la cabeza de Alex se fuera de frente y chocará con el escritorio.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Alex, ya que se dio en la nariz muy fuerte. Se la tocó y miró a Xóchitl enojada—. ¿Y eso cómo por qué? —le preguntó enojada

—¡Para que despiertes! Te quedas embobada viendo la foto de Snape. Solamente te faltaba que salieran corazoncitos de tu cabeza

Alex se puso roja y le dio la espalda a la loba. De pronto se escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

—¡Sí! —la puerta se abrió y entró Lily—. Hola ¿qué pasa?

—Voy a ir a la librería a buscar unos libros que quiero leer mientras estemos en Hogwarts y para el camino en el tren. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Podrías encontrar algo que te guste y Metstli puede salir a estirar las patas

—Me parece bien. ¿Tú qué dices, Metstli?

—¡Claro que voy! Sí quiero salir un rato

Las chicas rieron ante la reacción de la loba. Alex tomó una pequeña bolsa morada que se colgaba cruzada, de botón con un dibujo de estrella con bordes plateados y salió detrás de Lily.

Aunque a Metstli no le gustaba, cada vez que se disfrazaba de husky y salían tenían que ponerle un collar de perro y una correa.

—¡Me estoy ahorcando con esto! —se quejó Metstli jalando el collar como si así pudiera aflojar el agarre

—¡Sh! Se supone que los perros no hablan —le susurró Alex, ya que había gente y llamaban la atención

Metstli sólo dejó escapar un mohín y las tres siguieron con su camino. Ya estaban a una cuadra de la librería, cuando cerca de ellas se escuchó un revuelo; las chicas voltearon y vieron que era un ladrón huyendo con un portafolio estilo oriental bajo el brazo.

—¡Ayuda! —gritaba el anciano que fue asaltado mientras corría hacia el ladrón

La gente que estaba en la banqueta se hacía a un lado en lugar de ayudar al anciano. El ladrón iba directamente hacia las chicas. Alex y Metstli se miraron y asintieron. Metstli se hizo más hacia adelante como si fuera a cruzar la calle y Alex jaló la correa como si quisiera detener a Metstli; justamente el ladrón pasó y se tropezó con la correa soltando el portafolio, el cual Alex recogió enseguida.

El ladrón se levantó y huyó, siendo perseguido por un par de policías. El anciano llegó hasta donde estaban las chicas. Por sus facciones, se podía decir que era oriental, pero traía puesta una camisa hawaiana, pantalones cafés, sandalias y un brazalete verde en su muñeca derecha. El hombre trataba de recuperar el aliento, recargándose en sus rodillas.

Alex se acercó al anciano y le tendió su portafolio.

—Aquí tiene —dijo la chica

—¡Ah! Muchas gracias, señorita —dijo el anciano. Quién era, nada menos que el Maestro Fu

—¡Alex! —Lily se le acercó preocupada. Se había hecho a un lado ante el alboroto y se alejó por accidente de la latina y la loba—. ¿Metstli y tú están bien?

—Estamos bien, gracias —respondió la castaña, moviendo una mano para quitarle importancia—. ¿Y usted está bien, señor?

—Sí —juntó las manos y se inclinó un poco cerrando los ojos—. Xie Xie

—Uh... De nada —dijo Alex, rascándose un poco la cabeza

«Al menos sé que me acaba de dar las gracias en chino... literalmente» pensó Alex algo apenada

—Bueno, será mejor que me retire —dijo el Maestro Fu, enderezándose—. Qué tengan un buen día, señoritas

—Gracias, señor. Usted también —dijeron las chicas.

Y se fueron cruzando la calle, seguidas por Metstli. El Maestro Fu sacó de su portafolio una pequeña caja negra con detalles rojos y miró a la castaña alejándose.

—Muchas gracias, jovencita —murmuró el maestro

Guardó la caja en el portafolio y caminó por la calle sin dificultad.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

En una casa algo maltratada en Cokeworth, ubicada al final de la calle de la Hiladera, junto a un río, se escuchaba claramente una discusión, muy fuerte, y que desde hace quince años era muy común escucharlas. En esa casa vivía la familia Snape; desde donde podían recordar los vecinos, los primeros meses cuando el matrimonio se mudó todo era tranquilo, pero unos meses antes de que naciera su único hijo, comenzaron los problemas en esa familia.

Al principio eran discusiones leves que se podría considerar normal en un matrimonio de recién casados y que pronto serían padres primerizos. Pero aún después del nacimiento del niño y con el paso de los años, las cosas iban cada vez peor y más porque el señor Snape comenzó a beber y a causa de eso golpeaba a su esposa e hijo.

Como cada día, se escuchaba la discusión seguida por los golpes y las súplicas de la señora Snape y ahora seguidas por las de su hijo, Severus. De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió y por ella salió un chico de quince años, de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, piel cetrina, usando una camiseta gris, pantalones de mezclilla gris oscuro y tenis negros, todo su conjunto lucía gastados. Su cabello cubría un poco su rostro, su nariz era algo ganchuda y sus ojos negros como la noche, pero ahora brillosos a causa de las lágrimas.

Severus corrió por toda la calle, queriéndose alejar lo más posible de esa casa que solamente le traía dolor y sufrimiento. Poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Respiraba pausadamente tratando de controlarse y respirar con normalidad. En cuanto se recuperó, continuó su andar pero esta vez caminando y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Estaba por llegar al parque cuando de repente escuchó unas risas cerca de ahí. Levantó la vista y vio un grupo de cinco chicos a unos metros del parque molestando a alguien. Se acercó un poco solo para ver y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la víctima de esos matones era un anciano; lo estaban molestando por culpa de la camisa hawaiana que llevaba.

Severus también pudo reconocer al líder de los matones, era Vernon Dursley, el novio de Petunia Evans.

—¡Bonita camisa, viejo! —dijo Vernon con burla—. Aunque creo que se te perdio la playa ¿no crees? —lo empujó hacia uno de sus amigos a la vez que hizo se le cayera su portafolio de sus manos. Vernon lo vio y lo levantó—. Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué es lo que guardas aquí, anciano?

El Maestro Fu no respondió. Vernon estaba por abrir el portafolio cuando una piedra salió de la nada dándole en la mano y provocando que el portafolio se le cayera.

—¿Qué demonios...? ¿¡Quién hizo eso!? —exigió saber a la vez que miraba a todos lados para encontrar al culpable

—Y yo que creía que era patético que molestaras a niños menores que tú, ahora resulta que molestas a los adultos mayores. Sí que has caído bajo, Dursley

El mencionado volteo y sintió su sien del cuello palpitar al ver al dueño de esa voz y al responsable de la piedra.

—Snape

—El mismo —respondió el azabache lanzando y atrapando una piedra en su mano derecha

—Yo que tú no me metería en asuntos ajenos, Snape

—Lo normal es que hiciera eso —dijo Severus ladeando un poco la cabeza y sujetando con fuerza la piedra con la que jugaba—. Pero no puedo permitir que tú y tus amigotes estén de bravucones con un anciano indefenso

Los amigos de Vernon crujían los nudillos ante la osadía de Severus. Vernon levantó una mano dándole a entender a sus amigos que no se involucrarán. Se acercó al azabache, quien no se inmutó y no retrocedió en ningún momento.

—Apuesto a que traes esa... cosa con la que haces tus anormalidades y por eso te sientes muy valiente. Pero yo sé, gracias a Petunia, que no puedes hacerlo enfrente de las personas normales

—Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no. Además, si trajera mi varita (que es cierto) ¿quién dice que no puedo usarla? Y sobre todo ¿quién dice que no han cambiado las leyes?

Eso último hizo palidecer a Vernon y que retrocediera un poco.

—No te atreverías

Severus sonrió de lado y se llevó una mano al bolsillo donde guardaba su varita con la intención de sacarla.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Ya había sacado un poco la varita. Vernon lo miró con odio, se volvió hacia su compinches y les dijo que se irían de ahí. Cuando pasó junto al Maestro Fu, pateó el portafolio y le escupió a los pies. Severus volvió a guardar la varita y se acercó al anciano.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó el chico a la vez que recogía el portafolio, le sacudía un poco el polvo y se lo tendía

—Ahora lo estoy —dijo el maestro recibiendo su portafolio. Juntó las manos y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante—. Xie Xie

—De nada —respondió Severus haciendo el mismo gesto—. Tengo que irme. Tenga un buen día y vaya con cuidado —y se retiró del lugar, pasando de largo el parque.

El maestro Fu vio al azabache alejarse a la vez que sonreía y se acariciaba la barba.

—Gracias, jovencito —murmuró el anciano y continuó con su camino

Sonrió satisfecho, había encontrado a las personas que necesitaba.

Severus seguía caminando sin prestar atención a donde iba, hasta que repentinamente chocó con alguien haciendo que esa persona se cayera de sentón junto con lo que llevaba en sus manos.

—¡Ay!

—Lo siento —miro al suelo y reconoció a la persona—. ¡Alex! Lo siento, déjame ayudarte

Alex se sobó un poco el trasero ya que cayó muy fuerte y en cuanto reconoció la voz levantó la mirada y se puso roja al ver al chico.

—¡Severus! Uh, hola... yo... —entonces se dio cuenta que el azabache estaba de rodillas juntando los libros que llevaba—¡No... no te molestes, en seguida los recojo! —dijo atropelladamente a causa del nerviosismo.

—Tranquila, no hay problema —respondió Severus poniéndose de pie con los libros en una mano y la otra la extendía hacia Alex—. Te ayudo

La chica sentía su cara cada vez más roja y sus manos comenzando a sudar. Se la limpió con discreción en su blusa y le tomó la mano.

—Gracias —dijo Alex con timidez

Iba a tomar los libros que tenía Severus pero el chico no la dejo.

—Te acompaño a casa. Sí es que no te molesta

—¿Molestarme? ¡No, claro que no! No molestarme ¡digo! No te molesta ¡digo!... —para no arruinar más la situación (y ponerse más nerviosa), Alex solamente asintió y empezó a caminar

Desde lejos, Lily y Metstli miraban la escena con una sonrisa cómplice. Ella sí vieron a Severus acercándose pero la latina no, por lo que se rezagaron a propósito para dejarlos solos.

—Nunca había visto a alguien ponerse así con Sev —comentó Lily, caminando a casa

—Pues será la única. Porque con esa cara y su mal humor, la verdad si me sorprendería que tuviera alguna admiradora —opinó Metstli

—Que grosera

—Tú lo ves grosero. Yo veo la realidad

Lily solo rodó los ojos y continuaron caminando. Llegaron a casa y vieron a los padres de Lily hablando con Severus en la puerta.

—Les agradezco la invitación. Veré si mi madre no tiene inconveniente en que vayamos con ustedes

—Espero que no —dijo la Sra. Evans

—Entonces los esperamos mañana temprano para ir todos juntos al Callejón Diagon, muchacho —dijo el Sr. Evans

—De acuerdo. Hasta mañana —se despidió Severus con la mano y se fue a su casa

Durante la cena, la familia Evans se ponía de acuerdo para las compras de mañana al mágico Callejón Diagon. Alex hacía un gran esfuerzo en parecer emocionada y fascinada con lo que le platicaban.

Mientras en la calle de la Hiladera, Tobías Snape no estaba en casa por lo que Severus y su madre, Eileen, podían hablar de magia sin problemas.

—Entonces ¿podemos ir? —preguntó a su mamá mientras cenaban

—Será mejor que vayas tú solo con ellos, hijo —respondió Eileen—. Si tu padre regresa y ve la casa vacía nos meteremos en problemas

Severus gruñó ante esas palabras. Hizo a un lado su plato con enfado y miró hacia otro lado que no fuera a su madre.

—Todavía no logro entender porque prefieres seguir con ese animal

Eileen no respondió, solamente estiró su mano y la colocó sobre la de su hijo. Severus la miró y correspondió el gesto. Terminaron de cenar, recogieron todo y subieron a sus habitaciones. Antes de que el chico entrará al suyo, su madre lo llamó y le dio dinero para las compras del día siguiente.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

En el viejo observatorio, a primeras horas del día, el misterioso hombre con el Miraculous de Mariposa vigilaba la ciudad de Londres como si buscara algo en especial.

—Mh... me pregunto ¿quién será la persona adecuada para ser mi primera víctima y que me consiga los Miraculous?

=

El viaje a Londres estuvo tranquilo; Petunia fue a pasar el día en casa de una amiga ya que no quería estar cerca de los "anormales y sus rarezas". Como Lily y Severus ya estaban acostumbrados al carácter de la rubia no les importó.

Durante el recorrido por el callejón se encontraron con varios compañeros de su curso. Lily saludo con alegría a Alice, la novia de Frank Longbotton y a otra chica de Gryffindor, Mary Macdonald. Severus también había visto a algunos compañeros de Slytherin, pero al verlo con Lily y sus padres muggles solamente lo saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza a la distancia.

Alex al verlos con sus amigos, le dio un poco de envidia y nostalgia. Llevaba poco en esa época, pero ya extrañaba a sus amigos.

«Me pregunto si estarán bien» pensó Alex, mirando al cielo.

—¡KIM!

Alex y Metstli buscaron el origen del grito. Vieron que era cerca de la tienda de "Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch", dos chicos de entre 14-15 años estaban discutiendo; uno de ellos era corpulento y sujetaba un pedazo de pergamino en su mano mientras que la otra la levantó dispuesto a golpear al chico frente a él, de complexiones atléticas.

—¿Que sucede aquí? —De la tienda salió el dueño ante el escándalo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

El chico corpulento bajó la mirada, arrugó el pergamino de su mano y se fue del lugar gruñendo a causa del enojo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó Alex

—¿Ahora que hizo Kim? —Alex miró sobre su hombro y vio que se trataba de Lily

—¿Qué?

—El del flequillo rubio levantado y que parece que lo único que hace en su vida es ejercicio. Esta en mi curso, es de Hufflepuff al igual que Iván (el corpulento, de flequillo igual rubio pero acomodado hacia abajo). A veces se la pasa molestando a todos. Me pregunto que le hizo esta vez.

Alex pasó su vista de Lily hacia donde se perdió el chico de nombre Iván. Supuso que debió molestarse por lo que sea que estaba anotado en el pergamino. Severus, quien no se enteró de lo que pasó, se acercó a las chicas y reanudaron sus compras en el callejón.

A las afueras de Londres, la ventana del observatorio abandonado se abría dejando a la vista al misterioso hombre sintiendo lo que sucedía en la ciudad.

—Emociones negativas, perfecto. Justo lo que necesito ¡enojo, tristeza! Infiltrate en su corazón, pequeño akuma —extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está. La cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló de su mano—. Vuela, mi pequeño akuma ¡y oscurece su corazón!

La mariposa negra, de nombre akuma, salió por una pequeña abertura de la ventana y voló por la ciudad.

En las calles del Londres muggle, Iván caminaba con la mirada baja, todavía molesto y apretando con fuerza la bola de pergamino en su mano, no se dio cuenta que una mariposa negra voló hacia él y se fundió en el pergamino. Detuvo su andar levantando la cabeza y un símbolo de mariposa morada aparece sobre su cara y escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

—Corazón de piedra, yo soy Le Papillon. Te doy el poder de vengarte de quienes te hicieron tanto daño.

—OK, Papillon —respondió Iván. De pronto, fue envuelto en una nube de energía negra y púrpura. Cuando se disipó, Iván se transformó en un monstruo de piedra. Los peatones al verlo gritaron y huyeron despavoridos—. ¡KIIIM! —exclamó Corazón de piedra, volviendo sobre sus pasos para encontrar al chico.

De regreso en Cokeworth, Los Evans dejaron a Severus enfrente de su casa (sin hacer caso a las negativas del chico, ya que no quería que vieran donde vivía), prometiéndole que lo llevarían a King's Cross el 1 de septiembre. El chico se sonrojó por las atenciones de la familia pero igualmente se los agradeció. En cuanto el coche de los Evans se perdió de vista, Severus tomó las compras y entró a su casa.

—Ya volví —anunció Severus, pero lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un total silencio—. Típico —murmuró Severus para sí

Dejó las compras en su habitación y bajó a la cocina a prepararse algo para almorzar. Antes de entrar a la cocina, fue a la sala a encender la radio. Por lo general prefería el silencio, pero cuando ya no lo soportaba, encendía la radio o el tocadiscos para tratar de sentirse menos solo. Al encenderla, se escuchó una canción de The Beatles, "Here comes the sun"; y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la música del mundo muggle era de las pocas cosas que le gustaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a cantar:

Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)

Here comes the sun, and I say

It's all right

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter

Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun

Here comes the sun, and I say

It's all right

«Ventajas de estar solo» pensó Severus

Terminó de cocinar y antes de comer, recogió la cocina. Mal terminó la canción, se cortó la sintonía pasando a una noticia de emergencia.

—Interrumpimos la transmisión para traerles una noticia impactactante: Londres está bajo ataque de un supervillano —dijo el reportero

Severus se detuvo al escuchar la noticia. Dejó todo y fue a la sala pensando que no había escuchado bien.

—¿Supervillano? —repitió todavìa sin creerlo

—Sí, escuchó bien: un supervillano. —confirmó el reportero—. Apareció de la nada en las calles de Londres y al parecer iba detrás de una persona, ya que lo único que exclama es "Kim". El supervillano está formado en su totalidad de piedra y las defensas de la policía no son suficientes; cada vez que los oficiales le dispararon, el ser de piedra se hizo más grande...

Severus apagó el radio y enseguida encendió la televisión y a continuación apareció el canal del noticiero.

—De las pocas cosas que le puedo agradecer a Tobías —dijo Severus

Estaban transmitiendo una entrevista hace poco hecha a la primera ministra muggle, Margaret Kesteven.

—Admito que nunca había visto algo como esto —dijo la ministra—. Pero el gobierno inglés no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Como su primera ministra, les prometo que las fuerzas policiacas, y si es necesario las militares también, velaremos por el bienestar de nuestros ciudadanos... —Severus apagó la televisión

Se levantó, regresó a la cocina a tomar su almuerzo y subió a su habitación a comerlo con calma.

—Esto es una locura. Supervillano, a lo mejor es alguna clase de broma pesada hecha por un loco fanático de las historietas —entró a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y empezó a comer.

En casa de los Evans, las hermanas veían las noticias en la sala mientras que Alex y Xóchitl lo hacían en su habitación.

—Esto... es... ¡genial! —dijo la loba, emocionada

—¿Cómo puede parecerte esto genial? —le reprochó Alex—. No se sabe de dónde salió esa cosa o ser y está atacando a personas inocentes.

—¿Pero no escuchaste que el presentador dijo "supervillano"? ¡Eso significa que en cualquier momento aparecerá un superhéroe para derrotarlo! —a cada palabra que decía, los ojos de la loba brillaban ilusionada

—Creo que alguien ha leído demasiadas historietas —opinó Alex

—Como si a ti no te gustaran también

—Pero yo vivo en la realidad

Xóchitl se ofendió un poco por la actitud de su humana. Tomó uno de los cojines del diván y se lo aventó, pero apuntó mal y le dio al escritorio.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —reclamó Alex

Recogió el cojín y revisó su escritorio para ver si la loba no rompió nada. Pero entonces se percató de una caja pequeña negra con detalles en rojo estilo oriental.

Severus dejó su plato vacío en su escritorio, pero descubrió que sobre éste había una caja pequeña negra con detalles en rojo estilo oriental.

—¿Qué? —dijo Severus desconcertado

—¿Eh? —dijo Alex sorprendida

Ambos jóvenes tomaron sus respectivas cajas, confundidos.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí? —preguntaron a la vez

Abrieron sus cajas revelando unos aretes de catarina y un anillo negro con una huella de gato verde a la vez que una luz roja y verde salían de estas. Con el brazo libre se cubrieron de la luz.

La luz roja ante Alex, en cuanto desapareció, había una pequeña criatura roja con motas negras en su frente, mejillas y espalda, un par de antenas, una cola triple y ojos azules grandes. Alex y Xóchitl no podían creer lo que veían.

—¡Hola! —saludó a criatura con una voz aguda, era ella.

—¿Qué... ? ¿Qué es lo que...? —de repente, Xóchitl tomó a la criatura y comenzó a inspeccionarla sin cuidado—. ¡Xóchitl! ¿Qué haces?

—¿Y las baterías? ¿Dónde está el botón? ¿Por dónde sale tu voz? —decía Xóchitl, inspeccionando a la criatura pensando que era un juguete.

De pronto, la criatura desapareció de sus patas. La loba volteó y vió que Alex se la había arrebatado de las manos.

—¡Oye! —protestó Xóchitl, pero Alex la ignoró.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Alex a la criatura

—Sí... no es nada –respondió la pequeña ser algo mareada por el ajetreo—. No era la primera impresión que esperaba

—De verdad lo siento —se disculpó Alex—. Por cierto ¿quién o qué eres tú?

La criatura roja voló de sus manos hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—Soy un kwami y mi nombre es Tikki

—¿Kwami? —repitieron Alex y Xóchitl

—Sí, otorgo a mí portadora el poder de la Creación —se acercó a la cajita del escritorio y señaló su contenido— por medio de esto

—¿Los aretes? —preguntó Alex, acercándose y tomando la cajita

—Exacto —confirmó la criatura, de nombre Tikki—. Alejandra, tú eres la elegida para ser la portadora de mi Miraculous

Alex observó fijamente a Tikki, intentando procesar todo lo que le decía.

En cuanto la luz verde desapareció, Severus bajó el brazo y vio que en su lugar estaba una pequeña criatura de color negro y apariencia de gato. La criatura bostezo y se estiró despabilándose un poco.

—Ah... qué buena siesta —comentó al aire la criatura frotándose sus grandes ojos verdes con sus patitas. Cuando terminó, se percató finalmente de Severus—. Hola, soy Plaga. Mucho gusto

—Ho... hola —respondió el azabache todavía sorprendido. De pronto la criatura, de nombre Plaga, empezó a volar por toda la habitación y a morder todo lo que encontraba—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No toques nada! —Severus trataba de atrapar a Plaga, pero era muy escurridizo—. ¡Ya basta! ¡Ven aquí ahora! —le gritaba al kwami pero este no lo escuchaba.

Al ver que no lograba atraparlo al estarlo persiguiendo, decidió intentar otra cosa. Con cuidado (y dificultad) se subió a su armario, en cuanto vio que Plaga estaba distraído mordiendo su varita, lo cual no le hizo gracia, saltó del armario y atrapó al kwami con las dos manos y cayó bocabajo en su cama.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó Severus a modo de victoria—. Sigo sin entender qué haces aquí

—Bien. Soy un kwami y otorgo poderes. El tuyo es el poder de la Destrucción ¿entendido?

—Ah, ah —respondió Severus, negando con la cabeza

—Muy bien ¿tienes algo de comer? ¡Estoy hambriento!

Severus se levantó de la cama, aún con Plaga en sus manos.

—No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, pero será mejor preguntarle a mi madre si...

De pronto Plaga se liberó de su agarre y flotó hasta quedar frente a frente con el azabache.

—Tu madre no debe saber que existo, o cualquier persona

Severus observó fijamente a Plaga, intentando procesar todo lo que le pasaba.

=

En la sala de meditación, el Maestro Fu y Wayzz miraban el cofre de los Miraculous, el cual ya solamente conservaba dos.

—¿Usted cree que podrán con esto, maestro? —preguntó Wayzz algo preocupado

—Solo me he equivocado una vez en mi vida. No volveré a cometer otro... Eso espero... —respondió el maestro no muy convencido de sus propias palabras

Cerró el cofre y automáticamente se activó el sistema de seguridad del gramófono.

=

—Oye, me halaga que me eligieras... o eligieran, o como sea —dijo Alex a Tikki— pero no puedo ser una superheroína. Ni siquiera soy de aquí...

—Porque vienes de otro tiempo ¿cierto? —completó Tikki

Alex y Xóchitl miraron sorprendidas a la kwami.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?

—La magia de los kwamis es diferente a la de los humanos, se podría decir que es más poderosa. Por eso puedo sentir algunas anomalías mágicas y ningún humano podría sentir mi presencia, aún si es portador de algún Miraculous

—Órale... Eso sí que no me la esperaba

—Aún así, no puedes negarte —dijo Tikki, un poco más seria—. Si el Gran Guardián te eligió es porque vio algo en ti. Además de que obviamente él no ha de saber que eres de otro tiempo y cómo tampoco sabes quién es no puedes devolverle el Miraculous.

—En eso tiene razón —concordó Xóchitl

Alex meditó un poco las palabras de Tikki. Es cierto que desde niña, como cualquier muggle o criado por muggles, siempre fantaseaba con ser una superheroína; pero no pertenecía a ese tiempo. Además ¿cómo podría seguir con eso en cuanto entrara a Hogwarts?

«Esta es una oportunidad única ¿la vas a dejar pasar?» dijo una voz en su cabeza

«Esperaría ese comentario de Xóchitl, pero bueno»

Observó la caja que aún contenía los aretes, pero se sorprendió al ver que los aretes ya no eran rojos con motas negras, sino que eran totalmente negros.

—Tikki, los aretes...

—Así es como lucen cuando no están funcionando. Es para que puedan pasar desapercibidos y puedas mantener tu identidad secreta. —explicó la pequeña kwami

—Increíble —sacó los aretes y se los puso, se acercó a su espejo de cuerpo completo para verse—. Hablando en sentido de la moda: bonitos y sencillos

Ante el comentario, Tikki y Xóchitl soltaron una risita.

—¿Eso significa que aceptas?

—¡Oh sí! —respondió Alex, guiñándole un ojo—. Muy bien Tikki ¿cuál es mi misión?

—Debes encontrar y destruir el objeto dónde está fusionada la mariposa negra que ocasionó esto

—¿Mariposa negra?

—Sí, se llama akuma. Y cuanto se libere tienes que capturarlo y purificarlo

—Entendido ¿y cómo lo hago?

—Usarás tu arma para eso, el cual es un yoyo. Tu superpoder secreto es el "Lucky Charm"

—¿Lucky Charm?

—Ajá. Lo invocas usando tu yoyo y este te entregará un objeto con el cual lucharás y obtendrás el objeto del akuma. Cuando todo termine, podrás regresar todo a la normalidad arrojando al aire el objeto del Lucky Charm y diciendo "Miraculous Ladybug"

—Increíble —dijeron Alex y Xóchitl a la vez

—Aunque es mucho trabajo para Alex ¿no crees? —observó Xóchitl

—No estará sola

—¿A no? —preguntó Alex sorprendida—. ¿Con quién lo haré?

—Con el portador del anillo del Gato Negro. El poder de la Creación y la Destrucción. La buena y la mala suerte siempre están juntas. Es cuestión de balance

—Como el Yin y el Yang ¿no?

—¡Exacto! Lo único malo es que no sé quién es

Alex suspiró, pero le agradó saber que no lucharía sola.

—¡Esto es una locura! —exclamó Severus en la cocina, viendo lo que necesitaría para preparar la cena, ese día le tocaba hacerlo—. ¿Yo? ¿Un superhéroe? No creo poder hacer esto

Escuchó la risa de Plaga desde la sala, se asomó y vio al kwami saltando alegremente en el sillón.

—Para estar algo viejo y fuera de moda es muy cómodo —opinó Plaga sin dejar de saltar—. ¡Y es divertido brincar en él!

Severus rodó los ojos. En cuanto Plaga volvió a saltar, lo sujetó al aire por debajo del cuello jalando un poco de piel.

—¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Te digo que no puedo ser un superhéroe! Ni siquiera he leído alguna de esas tontas historietas

—Pues lástima —dijo Plaga—. Tú fuiste el elegido para portar mi Miraculous —de quién sabe dónde Plaga sacó el anillo (que ya no era negro y tampoco tenía la huella verde, sino que ya era totalmente plateado) y se lo tendió—. Sí el Gran Guardián te eligió es porque vio algo en ti. Además cómo no sabes quién es, no puedes devolverle el Miraculous ¿o sí?

Severus meditó eso último y soltó a Plaga.

—En eso tienes razón —vio el anillo que seguía en la pata de Plaga y con un suspiro lo tomó y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano derecha—. Espero no lamentarlo después

—Yo también lo espero —secundó el kwami—. Bueno, ya te expliqué tu poder de destrucción que se invoca cuando dices "Cataclysm" en tu mano donde está el anillo y, literalmente, destruyes todo lo que tocas. Lucharás junto con la portadora de los aretes de Catarina y así será más fácil tu trabajo

—De acuerdo ¿y quién es?

—Uh...

—Plaga

—He he... No sé. Estuve tanto tiempo dormido que no salí hasta que me encontraste

—Rayos...

—Entonces ¿entendiste Alex? —preguntó Tikki con una sonrisa

—Todo listo. Ahora la mejor parte... ¿Cómo me transformo? —preguntó Alex llena de entusiasmo

—Di "motas"

—OK... ¡Tikki, motas! ¡Ha!

La kwami fue absorbida por los aretes, los cuales volvieron a sus colores de catarina. Una luz rosa cubrió a Alex: sus lentes desaparecieron siendo reemplazados por un antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro, un listón (colocado a modo de diadema) adornaba su cabello, dejando suelto unos mechones enmarcando su rostro y lo que sobraba le llegaba arriba de los muslos. Su ropa fue reemplazada por un traje rojo con cuello y motas negras que cubría todo su cuerpo, en su cadera estaba colgado un yoyo. Todo su atuendo, sin excepción, con el estilo de catarina.

Severus analizaba el anillo, todavía sin estar totalmente convencido con todo esto.

—Para transformarte di "las garras" —dijo Plaga sacando su cabeza del florero donde se metió a jugar

—¿Las garras? —repitió Severus. Ante sus palabras, el anillo brillo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡No, espera! —exclamó Plaga, tratando de sujetarse al florero—. ¡Aún no he terminado de explicar!

—¿QUÉ? ¡Pero no lo dije enserio! —exclamó Severus, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El kwami fue absorbido por el anillo, el cual volvió a ser negro con la huella de gato. Una luz verde cubrió a Severus: un antifaz negro cubría la mitad de su rostro a la vez que hacía que sus ojos negros se alargarán un poco como los de un gato y sus escleróticas se volvieran verdes. Unas orejas de gato aparecieron pegadas a su cabeza, su ropa fue reemplazada por un traje negro con una campana dorada en donde se juntan el cuello y el pecho. Un cinturón largo le colgaba como la cola de un gato, guantes con garras en las puntas de los dedos y botas con detalles plateados. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado pero haciéndolo ver atractivo y cubría sus orejas normales.

Cuando las luces desaparecieron, Alex y Severus se miraron y luego en un espejo contemplando su apariencia heroica.

—Esto es genial —exclamó emocionada Alex

—Esto es ridículo —se quejó Severus

Al momento de decir su frase de transformación, los adolescentes estaban aceptando su nueva vida como superhéroes... quisieran o no. Y pronto descubrirán igualmente que sus destinos estarán entrelazados.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=  


Metstli — Luna en Náhuatl


	2. Ladybug y Chat Noir

Alex seguía sin poderse creer lo que pasaba ¡Había accedido a convertirse en una superheroína de verdad! Continuaba viendo su imagen en el espejo ante la mirada de sorpresa de su brije.

—Sigo sin creerme lo que te esta pasando —admitió Xóchitl

—Y yo tampoco ¡y eso que traigo puesto el traje! —dijo Alex todavía emocionada

Mientras Alex estaba feliz, Severus tampoco podía creer en lo que se había involucrado. Se miró en el espejo y no sabía que era peor: el hecho de convertirse en un superhéroe o el traje de gato con todo y cascabel.

—Genial ¿y ahora cómo me quito esto? —preguntó Severus

Se buscó en todo el cuerpo pero no encontró nada que pudiera ayudarle a quitarselo. Agarró las orejas y trató de quitarselas pero estaban pegadas a su cabeza.

—¡Auch! No puede ser... —se rindió de intentar quitarse el traje y busco con la mirada al pequeño kwami negro—.¿Plaga? ¡Plaga! ¡Oye, si puedes oírme, quiero que me devuelvas mi ropa! ¡No voy a ir a ningún lado así! —pero no recibió respuesta. De golpe recordó que al decir las garras, el kwami fue absorbido por el anillo—. Demonios...

De pronto, escuchó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta principal. Se asustó de que su madre o, peor, su padre lo viera así. Corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella.

—Tal parece que no tengo otra opción más que descubrir cómo funcionan estos poderes de gato —dijo Severus

Pusó sus manos tras su espalda para pensar y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en su espalda baja, lo tomó y vio que era un bastón plateado con una huella verde de gato en el centro.

«Supongo que esta será mi arma» pensó el azabache

Presionó la huella y vio con asombro que el bastón se alargó hasta el techo haciendo que se agrietara un poco.

—Ups...

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? —se escuchó una voz en la planta baja. Severus miró hacia la puerta con horror, era su padre—. ¡Mocoso! ¿eres tú? ¿¡qué demonios estás haciendo!? —en seguida se escucharon pasos por la escalera

—Demonios... —Severus volvió a presionar la huella y el bastón volvió a su tamaño, lo colocó en su espalda baja y salió rápidamente por la ventana segundos antes de que Tobías irrumpiera en su habitación.

—¿Mocoso? —el hombre revisó la habitación pero no vio nada anormal, ni siquiera se fijó en el techo—. Seguro fue mi imaginación —y salió de la habitación de su hijo dando un portazo

Severus había subido hasta el techo y gracias a sus nuevas habilidades de gato logró escuchar todo. Suspiró de alivio posando una mano en el pecho.

—Cerca... —se puso de pie y miró toda la calle. No se lograba ver nada bien a causa del humo de la chimenea de la fábrica y de las casas—. Al menos nadie me verá con este ridículo traje —dijo Severus mirándose las manos—. Pero bueno, tengo superpoderes y... —volvió a tomar su arma— este extraño bastón

Apretó la huella una vez más y el bastón se extendió de nuevo, pero esta vez Severus estaba agarrado de la punta por lo que se elevó por los aires. Presionó la huella y el bastón se detuvo, se colgó de este y, para su sorpresa, el bastón no perdía el equilibrio. Cuando el susto pasó se sorprendió de la genial vista que tenía de su calle y todo el pueblo de Cokeworth.

—Increíble... —entonces recordó que Plaga le dijo que tendría una compañera superheroína con traje de catarina y que tenía que encontrarla—. Espero que ya tenga su traje puesto y este en la calle —accionó el bastón una vez más y saltó de techo en techo, con ayuda de su nueva arma, buscando a su compañera.

Alex estaba probando su yoyo mágico, seguía en su habitación y Xóchitl la veía, pero su entrenamiento se detuvo al escuchar las noticias; olvidó por completo que tenía la televisión encendida.

—Después de destruir el HMS Belfast, Corazón de Piedra ahora se dirige al Puente de las Torres ¡el monstruo se ve imparable! —dijo la reportera

Pero la imagen de Corazón de Piedra caminando por la ciudad de Londres no fue lo que llamó la atención de Alex ¡Lily seguía al monstruo en bicicleta!

—¡No puede ser, Lily! —exclamó Alex, acercándose a la televisión asegurándose si realmente era la pelirroja

—¿Pero en qué momento salió? ¿Y cómo llegó tan rápido?—preguntó Xóchitl, igualmente asombrada

—No sé y eso por ahora no importa ¡tengo que ir a salvarla! —Alex abrió la ventana y salió por ella hasta el techo

—¡Ten mucho cuidado! —pidió la loba

Alex asintió y miró a las casas. No eran lo suficientemente grandes para poder balancearse con su yoyo, así que corrió de techo en techo hasta que vislumbro edificios más altos y ahora sí usó su yoyo.

—Se supone que soy una catarina ¡pero me siento Spiderman, aunque columpiandome con un yoyo! —comentó Alex con alegría

Por desgracia se notaba que era la primera vez que lo usaba; al momento de saltar y lanzar su yoyo hacia otro edificio, calculó mal y el yoyo se pasó de largo de donde quiso atarlo.

—Ay no... ¡AH! —Alex salió volando y no sabía cómo detenerse en el aire.

Severus caminaba sobre su bastón extendido de edificio en edificio a modo de puente improvisado.

—Mh... estoy empezando a acostumbrarme —dijo Severus. De pronto escuchó que alguien gritaba. Miró para todos lados pero no vio nada—. Que extraño, me pareció escuchar...

—¡Aguas!

—¿Qué? ¿Español?

Severus levantó la mirada al cielo solamente teniendo unos segundos para darse cuenta que era una chica la que gritaba y que... ¿caía del cielo?

—¡Hay te voy!

—¿Qué demo...?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica chocó con él haciendo que cayera de su bastón. El yoyo de Alex de algún modo se enredó en los chicos y en el bastón haciendo que ambos adolescentes quedarán colgados bocabajo.

—Oye ¿qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó Severus a la chica. Al verla con un traje al estilo catarina se dio cuenta que era la compañera que buscaba.

—¡Perdón! ¡Fue sin querer! —se disculpó Alex—. Espera, enseguida nos bajo

Tiró de su yoyo y logró liberarlos a ambos. Aterrizaron de pie y quedaron cara a cara.

—Tu debes de ser la compañera de la que me hablo mi kwami —dijo Severus viendo a la chica tratando de recuperar su yoyo

—De hecho, sí —respondió Alex, tratando de recuperar su yoyo—. Mucho gusto, yo soy... —en el último tirón logró bajar su yoyo pero se llevó consigo el bastón del chico, haciendo que al bajar le pegara en la cabeza al azabache—. ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

—¡Auch! —se quejó Severus, sobándose la cabeza—. ¿Quién eres? ¿La señorita torpe? ¡Eso dolió!

—¡Oye, ya me disculpe! ¡Y te dije fue sin querer! —reclamó Alex

—Como sea. Yo soy... —entonces Severus cayó en cuenta que Plaga no le dijo cuál era su nombre de superhéroe y él no sabía que nombre podría usar

—¿Tú eres...? —repitió Alex de brazos cruzados

Severus frunció el ceño y miró su traje esperando tener una idea.

—Yo soy... ¡Pantera Negra! —exclamó el chico

—Obvio que no lo eres —contradijo Alex

—¿Y tú cómo estas tan segura? —preguntó Severus algo enojado

—Porque, a menos que quieras tener problemas legales por "derechos de autor", te sugiero que uses otro nombre

—¿Derechos de autor? Por si no lo has notado, somos los únicos superhéroes reales que hay —resaltó lo último, queriendo demostrar su punto obvio

—Tal vez el héroe no sea real, pero si es un nombre registrado de una historieta. ¿Qué no has oído hablar de la compañía Marvel o al menos DC Comics?

—Yo no pierdo mi tiempo con esas tonterías

—Pues esas "tonterías" se acaban de volver reales para nosotros —Severus se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos con fastidio ante lo dicho por la chica—. Creo que un mejor nombre para ti sería "Felino Simpatías"

—Ha ha, que graciosa. ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Funny Ladybug?

Alex estaba por contestarle cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la llamo el chico, entonces tuvo una idea: traje de catarina, una de sus técnicas tenía esa palabra...

—Nop. Solamente Ladybug —respondió la chica—. Y lo mejor de todo es que nadie ha usado ese nombre —afirmó con un tono de burla.

Severus hizo un mohín y desvío su mirada hacia otro lado. Le impresionaba que una chica supiera de estas cosas de superhéroes cuando lo normal era que solo los chicos lo conocieran.

«Esta chica es extraña» pensó Severus

—Oye, ¿no quieres que te ayude a escoger un nombre? Porque obviamente no me puedes decir el real

El azabache se lo pensó un poco antes de acceder.

—Esta bien —se tocó la barbilla en un gesto de estar pensando—. ¿Qué te parece Black Cat?

—No —respondió Ladybug «Ya está ocupado por una mujer y es supervillana» pensó la catarina recordando a la Gata Negra de Spiderman

Severus gruñó y siguió pensando.

—¿Catman?

—Menos —respondió Ladybug. Al ver la cara de su compañero se dio cuenta que le contestó en español—. Quise decir "no" «Pa' que luego se le traduzca a "Gatubelo", zafo...»

A Severus se le acabaron las ideas, pero la chica estaba pensando.

«Veamos... ¿Qué nombre podría usar? Se nota que no habla español. Los nombres en inglés tampoco ayudan. Sería intentarlo en otro idioma...»

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó de pronto la catarina

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué te parece "Chat Noir"?

—¿Chat Noir?

—Significa gato negro en francés. Es fácil de pronunciar, va de acuerdo a tu apariencia. Y lo mejor, es que nadie lo ha usado

—Ha ha, simpática —aunque el último comentario no le gusto, pensó en la sugerencia y no le pareció mala.

«Además de que no se me ocurre nada» pensó Severus un poco resignado

—Mh... Está bien, seré Chat Noir

De repente se escuchó una explosión cerca de los adolescentes y vieron un edificio derrumbarse.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Chat Noir

—¡Debe ser Corazón de Piedra! —respondió Ladybug.

Recordó que vio a Lily siguiendo al supervillano. Lanzó su yoyo, esta vez le atinó, y salió volando hasta los edificios.

—Oye ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Chat Noir al verla alejarse

—A salvar Londres ¿no? —afirmó Ladybug como si fuera lo más obvio—. Fuimos elegidos para hacer esto, así que acepta tu destino o regresa el Miraculous —y con eso último se dirigió a la acción con su yoyo

Chat Noir se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Plaga le había dicho que al no saber quién le dio el Miraculous no podría regresarlo pero tampoco se sentía tan seguro para hacer este trabajo de superhéroe.

—No tengo otra opción...

Extendió su bastón y lo uso como jabalina para desplazarse hacia el techo y seguir a Ladybug.

En el estadio Wembley, había un evento deportivo teniendo como invitados de honor al Manchester United. Era la clausura, de pronto se sintió un terremoto seguido de un grito colérico.

—¡KIIIM!

Los presentes miraron hacia donde provenía el grito y vieron con horror al monstruo de piedra en el tejado del estadio.

—¿Entonces, quién es el cobarde?

De entre los presentes se encontraba el chico de Hufflepuff de nombre Kim, que ese mismo día había ido al Callejón Diagon por sus útiles escolares. Los encargados del evento iniciaron la evacuación, principalmente del equipo de fútbol.

Corazón de Piedra saltó a la cancha y persiguió a Kim, quien corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero en el camino se tropezó y cayó. El villano estaba por atraparlo cuando un yoyo rojo con motas negras lo sujeto del antebrazo desde arriba e impidió el acto.

—¡Oye, deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño!

Corazón de Piedra levantó la vista y vio a una chica con atuendo de catarina. desde las gradas superiores.

—Apuesto a que estas hablando de ti —respondió Corazón de Piedra

Tomó el extremo del yoyo que lo sujetaba y tiró de él haciendo que Ladybug saliera volando. El villano levantó un puño y trató de golpearla pero la heroína saltó en su puño y le dio una patada en la cabeza con ambas pierdas. Saltó lejos del villano y cayó de pie; pero vio con asombro que al atacarlo Corazón de Piedra se volvió más grande.

—Tiene que ser una broma —dijo Ladybug a la vez que esquivaba un nuevo ataque de su oponente.

=

—¡Todo va saliendo de acuerdo al plan! –exclamó Le Papillon desde su escondite—. Los Miraculous del Gato Negro y la Catarina han sido activados, vinieron corriendo a salvar a la población ¡y ahora mi supervillano los aplastará! —sentenció apretando su puño derecho y riendo malévolamente

=

Ladybug seguía esquivando los ataques de Corazón de Piedra sin poder encontrar una manera de atacar sin que creciera.

—¿Dónde estás compañero? —preguntó Ladybug esquivando una vez más a su rival

En ese momento llegó Chat Noir deteniéndose en el tejado del estadio viendo la pelea. Estaba perplejo por lo que veía y sentía que no podía moverse.

—Oh no... ¿qué hago? No puedo ir, no creo poder hacerlo

De pronto Corazón de Piedra tomó una de las porterías y se la lanzó a Ladybug, pero ella lo esquivó y la portería rebotó; sin embargo, esta se dirigió justamente a donde Lily se encontraba escondida grabando todo con su videocámara. La pelirroja al ver la portería ir hacia ella, se agachó cubriéndose con sus brazos. Ladybug lanzó su yoyo y este se enredó formando una red, la cual amortiguó la caída de la portería, rebotara y cayera lejos de la chica.

Por desgracia, esos segundos de distracción le costaron a Ladybug haciendo que Corazón de Piedra le llegará por atrás y la atrapara con su mano izquierda. Chat Noir se preocupó al ver a su mejor amiga y a Ladybug en grave peligro.

—¿Qué estás esperando, super felino? —gritó Lily a Chat Noir al darse cuenta de su presencia y viendo todo sin hacer nada—. ¡Todo el mundo cuenta contigo!

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para motivar a Chat Noir. De un segundo a otro paso de inseguridad a determinación. Apretó con fuerza el bastón en su mano, lo extendió y lo hizo girar a modo de hélice para aterrizar en el estadio, lo tomó con ambas manos como si fuera una espada.

—¿Abusando de una mujer indefensa? Qué vergüenza, amigo —exclamó Chat Noir

Corrió hacia Corazón de Piedra, quien se encontraba de espaldas al héroe, lo golpeó en las piernas con su bastón derribandolo y liberando a Ladybug. Lo único malo fue que el villano creció otra vez. Ladybug iba a aterrizar de pie, pero de pronto sintió que alguien la atrapaba al estilo princesa y fueron hasta el otro lado de la cancha, precisamente a la otra portería.

—¿Estás bien, Ladybug?

—Sí. Gracias, Chat Noir

El héroe la bajó y se pasó una mano por la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

—Uh, Ladybug. Yo... de verdad lo...

—Tranquilo, no necesitas disculparte por el retraso, Chat Noir

—¿Entonces, no estás enojada? —preguntó el felino algo sorprendido

—Esto también lo he visto en las historietas: Cuando alguien es elegido para ser un héroe es natural que dude al principio, pero cuando finalmente descubre la razón de esto y que realmente tiene el potencial para el puesto, el héroe por fin asume su responsabilidad y nueva vida

—Vaya... Realmente necesito leer esas historietas

Ladybug se rió un poco ante el comentario. Pero su risa se cortó al escuchar el gruñir de Corazón de Piedra y al ponerse de pie.

—Si quieres, puedes hablarme un poco más sobre el tema después —dijo Chat Noir tomando una postura más firme y tronándose un poco las manos—. ¡Ahora hay que quebrar algunas rocas!

Iba a correr hacia Corazón de Piedra, pero algo tiró de él impidiéndole ir. Volteó y vio que Ladybug lo sujetó de su cola.

—¡Epa! ¿Qué no te fijaste? —preguntó la heroína a la vez que lo soltaba. Chat Noir se tambaleó un poco pero se recuperó y se sobo la cola—. Con cada golpe se vuelve más grande y fuerte, necesitamos hacer algo diferente

—¿Diferente cómo qué?

—Uh... No sé

Chat Noir rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de Ladybug, pero entonces a él se le ocurrió una idea.

—Entonces, usemos nuestros poderes. ¡Cataclysm! —brilló su anillo y en la mano de Chat Noir se concentraron unas esferas de energía negras—. Al parecer, y literalmente, destruyó todo lo que toco

—Pues yo no necesito un superpoder para destruir todo... —dijo Ladybug, pero entonces vio lo que Chat Noir estaba haciendo—. ¡Órale! ¿Qué haces? —el héroe, mientras escuchaba a la heroína recargó su mano en el poste de la portería, la cual poco a poco se fue oxidando hasta hacerse pedazos.

Chat Noir quitó la mano, ya sin el poder, al principio se asombró pero después le agrado.

—¡Genial!

Pero a Ladybug no le hizo mucha gracia. Galaba los listones de su diadema y con expresión de desesperación.

—Sí, pues no tanto —dijo Ladybug para sí, aprovechando que Chat Noir no entendía el español

—¡Ahora somo tú y yo! —gritó Chat Noir al villano, sin prestarle atención a la chica—. ¡Di adiós, roca inútil! —exclamó a la vez que corría hacia Corazon de Piedra

—¡Espérate, Chat Noir! —gritó Ladybug, pero fue tarde

El chico saltó y con la palma de su mano tocó el pie izquierdo de Corazón de Piedra. Repitió esta acción varias veces, esperando a que su súper poder surtiera efecto.

—Tiene que ser una broma —dijo Chat Noir a la vez que miraba su mano con horror, en cuanto comprendió que no funcionaba su poder—. No me digan que solo puedo usarlo una vez —escuchó que Corazón de Piedra se movía, miró al supervillano y lo saludó agitando su mano de un lado a otro junto con una sonrisa y risa tímida, de tal forma que él no le haga daño. Pero el villano hizo la pierna para atrás—. Esto me va a doler

Corazón de Piedra pateó a Chat Noir haciéndolo girar como si fuera un balón llegando junto a Ladybug, quien lo detuvo usando su pie.

—Genial, ahora solo tienes cinco minutos antes de destransformarte —le regaño Ladybug mientras que Chat Noir se levantaba—. ¿Que tu kwami no te explico nada, o qué?

—Uh.. ¿mi kwami? —el chico se pasó una mano nerviosamente por el cuello—. Sobre eso...

La chica parpadeó un par de veces y entonces entendió lo que pasaba. Se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Por favor dime que cuando tu kwami te explico, no dijo a la mitad de esta la frase de transformación, tú la repetiste a modo de pregunta y activaste tu transformación sin querer

—Eh he... uh... ¿ups? —dijo Chat Noir encogiendo los hombros y levantando las manos

—Ay Dios... —Ladybug se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Respiró un par de veces y tomó su yoyo—. OK, mi turno. ¡Lucky Charm! —su poder le entregó un traje inflable rojo con motas negras.

Ladybug lo recibió confundida mientras Chat Noir la miraba con burla.

—¿Súper poder? De verdad, que buena ayuda

—Muchas gracias, señor sarcástico. Mi kwami me dijo que debemos destruir el objeto donde se esconde la mariposa negra, el akuma.

—Pues suerte con eso, por esta totalmente hecho de roca —dijo Chat Noir, señalando a Corazón de Piedra

Entonces, Ladybug se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Viste su mano derecha? La tiene cerrada, nunca la abre. ¡Eso es! Es como las muñecas rusas ¡El objeto no está en él, está escondido dentro, en su puño!

—¿Y cual es tu plan?

Ladybug miró por todos lados. De pronto su vista se volvió blanco y negro, observó a Corazón de Piedra y su puño derecho resaltó en rojo con motas negras. Observó más y detalló a Lily, un grifo y una manguera que estaba entre ella y Chat Noir.

—¡Este! —exclamó Ladybug. Tomó la manguera y la amarró al traje inflable, luego mira a Chat Noir a la vez que tomaba su yoyo—. ¿Confias en mi?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Solo contesta

—Uh... supongo que sí ¿por qué...? —se interrumpió en cuanto sus piernas fueron atadas con el yoyo de la chica

—Entonces, como decimos en México: ¡Flojito y cooperando! —hizo girar a Chat Noir y lo lanzó hacia Corazón de Piedra

—¡Esta chica esta loca! —gritó Chat Noir en cuanto Corazón de Piedra lo atrapó con su mano izquierda

—¡A que no me atrapas! —gritó Ladybug, corrió hacia el villano y saltó con el traje inflame aun en su mano. Corazón de Piedra abrió su puño derecho dejando caer el pergamino infectado por el akuma y atrapó a la heroína—. Y ahora... —silba, llamando la atención de Lily—. ¡Tú, la pelirroja, el grifo!

Lily lo hace enseguida, el traje inflable se llenó de agua provocando que la mano de Corazón de Piedra se abra y libere a Ladybug. La heroína corrió hacia donde estaba el objeto y lo pisó dejando en libertad el akuma, el cual se alejó volando.

Corazón de Piedra se destransformó volviendo a ser Iván. El chico y Chat Noir cayeron al suelo. Iván miró a todos lados sin entender lo que pasó mientras que el héroe miró a su compañera.

—Sí, es loca... ¡Locamente asombrosa! —exclamó Chat Noir

Ladybug se hincó para recoger el objeto destruido, pero este recuperó su apariencia original: un pedazo de pergamino arrugado. Chat Noir se le acercó con una sonrisa.

—No suelo hacerle cumplidos a los demás, pero estuviste genial Ladybug. Lo lograste

—Ah ah —negó Ladybug moviendo su cabeza a modo negativo también—. Tú y yo lo logramos, compañero —corrigió con una sonrisa. Levantó un puño cerrado y lo extendió a su compañero—. ¿Ganamos?

Chat Noir miró el puño y luego a su compañera. Le respondió la sonrisa y chocó el puño con ella.

—¡Ganamos!

Se escuchó un pitido. Chat Noir miró su anillo y vio que estaba brillando y que solamente le quedaba una parte de la huella de gato.

—Será mejor que te vayas —dijo Ladybug—. Mi kwami no me dijo si podía saber tu identidad y supongo que el tuyo tampoco te lo dijo. Así que será mejor tener nuestras identidades en secreto, incluso para nosotros

A Chat Noir no le gustó la idea, pero aun así le sonrió a su compañera.

—No me agrada mucho, pero espero que podamos hacer esto pronto ¿OK?

—Espero que no tan pronto

Aunque siendo civil no era algo común que hiciera, se despidió de Ladybug con una reverencia caballerosa y se fue del lugar usando bastón. La chica lo vio irse, entonce escuchó a Iván preguntándose cómo fue que llegó al estadio. También se dio cuenta del pergamino que tenía en su mano, lo abrió y leyó su contenido:

—"No tienes el valor de decirle a Mylène que la amas, cobarde." Uy... —se acercó a Iván y se hincó a su lado.

El chico vio el pergamino en su mano y apartó la mirada avergonzado.

—Kim lo escribió, siempre se burla de mí —confesó Iván

Ladybug le tocó el hombro en un gesto de apoyo.

—¿Sabes? No necesitas preocuparte por esto —dijo Ladybug mostrándole el pergamino—. No es nada vergonzoso decirle a alguien que lo amas

—¿Usted cree? —preguntó Iván, un poco más animado

—Por supuesto

Iván sonrió, mostrandose más tranquilo ante las palabras de la chica.

—¡Increíble! ¡Alucinante! ¡Fabuloso! —los dos adolescentes voltearon ante las exclamaciones. Era Lily, todavía grabando–. ¿Ahora tú serás quien proteja Londres? ¿Dónde conseguiste tus poderes, te picó una catarina radioactiva? El chico vestido de gato ¿es tu ayudante? Oh, tengo varias preguntas que hacerle, señorita... señorita... uh...

Mientras Lily le hacía las preguntas, la heroína se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos antes de irse, pero se volvió para responder un par de preguntas.

—Aclarando un par de cosas: el chico no es mi ayudante, es mi compañero y su nombre es Chat Noir. Y mi nombre es Ladybug —con esto último, lanzó su yoyo y se alejó del estadio

—Chat Noir y Ladybug. ¡No, ya sé! ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir! ¡Esto es genial!

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

Ni siquiera el regaño de sus padres pudo quitar la sonrisa en la cara de Lily. Después de los acontecimientos en el estadio Wembley, Lily fue rápidamente a la estación de radio y televisión, donde estaban sorprendidos con los acontecimientos y no habían conseguido aunque fuera una fotografía sobre los nuevos héroes de Londres. La pelirroja les mostró su video y se los dio; cuando salió de la estación se sorprendió de lo tarde que era y regresó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa, pero cuando llegó sus padres la recibieron con una mezcla de preocupación y enfado, y no era para menos; justamente estaban pasando en el noticiero el video que Lily grabó de los nuevos héroes y su voz se podía reconocer.

Mientras seguía el regaño en la sala, Alex y Xóchitl miraban las noticias en su habitación mientras Tikki se comía un plato lleno de galletas de chispas de chocolate.

—Gracias a las imágenes de una aficionada, Londres ahora conoce la identidad de sus salvadores...

—Increíble ¡Lo hice! —exclamó Alex aun sin poder creérselo

—Sabía que podrías hacerlo —dijo Tikki emocionada, yendo a abrazar a Alex a una de sus mejillas

—Aunque siento pena por Lily —comentó Xóchitl—. La están dejando como camote por lo del video y por regresar tarde

—Uy... cierto...

—Me complace anunciar que organizaremos una enorme celebración en honor de los nuevos protectores de nuestra ciudad, Ladybug y Chat Noir —anunció la primera ministra

Severus igualmente estaba escuchando las noticias en su habitación. Cuando llegó a casa lo recibió la habitual discusión de sus padres, pero esta vez (como pocas veces) Tobías no agredió físicamente a Eileen, por lo que se fue de la casa no sin antes empujar a Severus de la puerta.

Eileen se levantó y ayudó a su hijo a levantarse. Lo abrazó y le pidió que subiera a su habitación mientras preparaba la cena; el azabache había olvidado por completo que él tenía que hacerla y trato de convencer a su madre que él la prepararía; pero Eileen se lo impidió y lo empujó con delicadeza hacia las escaleras.

—Te avisare cuando este lista ¿si?

Severus solamente sonrió y subió a su habitación, encendió el radio y lo primero que escuchó fueron las noticias de los sucesos del mediodía en el estadio Wembley.

—Aun no puedo creer que lo lograra, Plaga —confesó Severus recostado en su cama y mirando al techo

—Aunque no lo parezca, sabía que lo lograrías, chico —respondió el kwami estando acostado en el estómago de su portador—. Y ahora ¿podrías conseguirme algo de comer? ¡Tengo mucha hambre! Además, así es como recupero mi energía después de una transformación

Severus se levantó con cuidado y miró a Plaga con duda. ¿Qué se supone que comen los kwami? Con solo ver la expresión de su cara, Plaga adivinó lo que pensaba y le respondió:

—Los kwami solamente nos alimentamos de una sola cosa. Pero tranquilo, no es tan dificil

—De acuerdo... ¿y tú qué es lo que comes?

Plaga sonrió al estilo gato Cheshire antes de responder.

Mientras Alex y Severus disfrutaban de su primera victoria, los dos olvidaron hacer algo que sus kwamis les pidieron hacer: capturar el akuma, el cual fue a posarse al pararrayos del Big Ben y comenzó a multiplicarse esparciendo miles de mariposas negras por toda la ciudad.

Los chicos seguían viendo y escuchando las noticias, cuando el reportero habló pero esta vez preocupado:

—Mientras Londres se preparaba para celebrar la aparición de los dos superhéroes, Ladybug y Chat Noir, una nueva ola de pánico azota la capital, decenas de personas son transformadas en monstruos de piedra ¡Es simplemente increíble!

—Tikki, ¿que sucede? —preguntó Alex preocupada

Severus no escuchó esa parte de las noticias, porque bajó a la cocina a conseguirle comida a Plaga, la cual no le hizo mucha gracias al entregarla.

—Queso camembert. —dijo Severus mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y observaba a Plaga comiendo con avidez su comida—. Perfecto, solo come camembert, lo que significa que apestaré todos los días por su culpa

—Por ahora, estos Corazones de Piedra siguen inactivos, quietos como estatuas —al escuchar eso, Severus sube el volumen de la radio—. ¿Qué les pasará a estas estatuas? ¿Despertarán algún día o se quedarán quietos para siempre?

—¡Plaga! ¿Qué sucede? Creí que lo derrotamos

—¿Capturaron el akuma? —preguntaron a la vez Tikki y Plaga a sus portadores

—¿Qué conexión hay entre el akuma y los otros Corazones de Piedra? —preguntó Alex a la vez que recordaba que olvidó esa parte por completo

—Un akuma puede multiplicarse —explicó Tikki—. Es por eso que debe capturarse. Y si Iván vuelve a sentir emociones negativas, el akuma volverá a transformarlo en Corazón de Piedra, podrá controlar a las personas transformadas y usarlas como su ejército.

—No puede ser... —Alex se puso pálida ante lo último—. Significa que ¡todo es mi culpa!

—Tranquila Alex, fue tu primera vez. Ya verás que la próxima vez lo harás mejor —dijo Tikki, intentando animarla

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Sabemos que eres bien distraída, pero también sé que no vas a regarla otra vez

—Gracias, Xóchitl

—¡Te quiero y lo sabes!

Tikki logró levantarle un poco el ánimo a su portadora, pero Plaga no tenía tanta suerte con el suyo.

—¡Plaga, no puede ser! ¿Lo ves? ¡Por eso te dije que no puedo hacerlo!

—Tranquilízate, fue tu primera vez. La próxima vez, podrás ayudar Ladybug a captur el akuma

—¿Cómo que podré ayudarle? ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo hacer nada sin ella?

—Uh... más o menos. —dijo Plaga, rascándose el cuello un poco nervioso—. Solo Ladybug puede capturar los akumas y reparar el daño hecho por un supervillano

—¿¡Qué!?

De repente recordó la batalla contra Corazón de Piedra y se dio cuenta que Ladybug hizo todo el trabajo y él, lo único que hizo fue salvarla una vez y en casi toda la batalla solo causó problemas. Bajó la cabeza y los hombros en señal de impotencia, se levantó de su escritorio y le dio la espalda a Plaga.

—Si de verdad no puedo hacer nada sin Ladybug ¿entonces, qué es lo que hago metido en esto?

—Por el balance. A pesar de que pueden funcionar los Miraculous de forma individual, los poderes de la Creación y Buena suerte de la catarina y la Destrucción y Mala suerte del gato negro siempre están juntos; ambos poderes se complementan y son más fuertes que separados.

Severus meditó lo que su kwami le acababa de decir, pero aun así no se sentía confiado para seguir siendo Chat Noir.

—Si de todas maneras Ladybug necesita a Chat Noir, pues tendrás que buscarte a otro —miró el Miraculous y ante la mirada de Plaga se lo fue quitando—. Lo siento, Plaga

—¡No! ¡No hagas eso...!

Severus levantó la vista esperando ver la expresión de tristeza y súplica de Plaga intentando convencerlo de que no desistiera, pero se encontró que estaba solo.

—¿Plaga? ¿Plaga? —pero el kwami no le respondió. Miró el anillo y vio que regresó a su apariencia original. Guardó el anillo en su cajita oriental y éste en el cajón de su escritorio—. De verdad lo siento, Plaga —y se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio.

=

—Iván tiene un corazón sensible —dijo Le Papillon recibieron el akuma de Corazón de Piedra que entraba por la ventana—. Un día, el enojo y la tristeza regresen a él. Y junto con los Corazones de Piedra cobrarán vida ¡Veremos si pueden esconderse por mucho tiempo, Ladybug y Chat Noir! Algún día tendré sus Miraculous, tendré el Poder Absoluto. ¡Y seré capaz de realizar mi sueño!

La ventana del observatorio se cerró dejando el lugar a oscuras.


	3. Cambios en la vida, Gabriel Agreste

Pasaron dos días desde los sucesos extraños: aparición de superhéroes, de supervillanos y la transformación de civiles en seres de piedra. Sí Severus pensaba que su vida no podía tener otro giro inesperado, y que lo marcaría, estaba equivocado.

Regresaba a su casa entrada la noche, había ido al parque a pensar si realmente hacía lo correcto al renunciar a ser Chat Noir cuando apenas comenzaba.

Entró a su calle y vio que había un alboroto; gente en las calles, luces rojas y azules seguidas por sonidos de radio comunicadores, y lo peor de todo, parecía que todo esto pasaba cerca de su casa. Caminó entre la multitud lo más rápido que pudo, deseando que no fuera donde creía que era, pero si hay algo que igualmente lo caracterizaba es que no tenía muy buena suerte.

Logró llegar hasta donde la policía impedía el paso, sintió que su corazón se detenía ante lo que vio: había policías enfrente de su casa, la puerta principal estaba abierta y tenía la cinta amarilla que decía "No pasar". Unos policías llevaban a Tobías, esposado, hacia una de las patrullas y lo metían. Cruzó la barda que bloqueaba el paso para ir a su casa, pero un oficial lo detuvo.

—Esta es un área acordonada —dijo el oficial—. Regresa a tu casa

—¡Es lo que intento hacer, pero usted me lo impide! —exclamó Severus

El policía miró sorprendido al adolescente. Aflojó el agarre y lo miro serio.

—¿Está es tu residencia? —preguntó el policía

—Sí —respondió Severus secamente

—El hombre encerrado en esa patrulla ¿es tu padre?

—Por desgracia, sí

El policía lo miró con sospecha ante esa declaración

—¿En dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

—En el parque. Me gusta ir ahí cuando quiero estar solo

—¿Entonces no sabes nada de lo ocurrido?

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Severus preocupado

El policía dudó un momento antes de responder.

—No se sabe con exactitud qué pasó, y tampoco sabemos cómo catalogar esto, pero... hubo una desaparición o secuestro. La señora Eileen Snape

Severus abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso. Su madre... ya no estaba. Bajo la mirada a causa de la conmoción.

—Los vecinos la vieron entrar, pero enseguida se escucharon ruidos extraños, fuera de lo acostumbrado, según los vecinos. Llamaron al departamento de policías y cuando llegamos la casa estaba hecha un desastre y tu padre era el único ahí con signos de ebriedad, por eso nos lo llevamos como principal sospechoso. —el oficial espero a que el chico dijera algo, pero al no recibir respuesta continuó—. Todavía eres menor de edad, hijo. Así que tendremos que ponernos en contacto con algún familiar para que se haga cargo de ti o enviarte directamente a un orfanato

Con eso último. Severus levantó la mirada y observó al policía. ¿Orfanato? ¿Parientes que se hicieran cargo de él? Tanto de la familia de su madre como de su padre no conocía a nadie por lo que no sabía a quién acudir, podría escribirle a Dumbledore para explicarle la situación, pero al ser en el mundo muggle las cosas serían complicadas.

Otra opción sería que convenciera a las autoridades de que lo dejaran quedarse con los Evans, pero eso sería revelar su situación y a él le daba mucha vergüenza. Lo más lógico hasta ahora era notificarle al viejo director y esperar a que él lo ayudará.

En cuanto se llevaron a Tobías, los policías comenzaron a echar a los mirones y con eso Severus aprovechó a entrar a su casa. Escuchar que su casa estaba hecha un desastre era una cosa, pero entrar y descubrirlo por uno mismo era completamente diferente.

Casi todo estaba destruido, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que los destrozos no parecían como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar, sino que más bien parecía que hubo una pelea o algo por el estilo. Entró con cautela a la casa y revisó el lugar; todos los muebles estaban hechos pedazos, las cortinas rotas y los aparatos electrónicos destruidos. Entró a la cocina y vio que estaba en el mismo estado. Subió a ver las habitaciones y se encontró con lo mismo.

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? —se preguntó Severus caminando por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Cuando entró vio que también se lo dejaron patas arriba, pero se veía diferente al piso de abajo: pareciera que estuvieron buscando algo. Todas sus cosas estaban fuera de su lugar y maltratadas; los libros tenían varias hojas desprendidas a causa de que las agitaron con fuerza, los cajones estaban fuera de su sitio y el contenido de cada uno estaba esparcido por todo el suelo. Las sábanas, estaban rasgadas, el colchón volteado y rasgado para buscar en su interior y la almohada toda desplumada. La ropa estaba fuera del armario y también estaba hecha pedazos.

Abrió más el armario para revisar su baúl y vio con horror que todos sus útiles escolares, túnicas e ingredientes de pociones estaban arruinados. Se hincó junto al baúl y removió su contenido para ver si algo de ahí se podría rescatar, pero por desgracia descubrió con pesar que no era así.

Se puso de pie, apretando los puños a causa del enojo.

—¿Quién demonios pudo haber hecho esto? ¡Si nosotros no tenemos nada valioso...! —al gritar eso, una opción apareció en su cabeza

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la caja donde se encontraba el Miraculous que le fue confiado. De pronto otra idea, un poco más loca, se le ocurrió: ¿y si la persona que transformó a Iván en Corazón de Piedra descubrió que él tenía un Miraculous y quería quitárselo? Pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea; Plaga le había explicado que, la persona que liberó el akuma, al tener un Miraculous, su kwami podría saber si los otros Miraculous se activaron, pero no sabía quiénes eran los portadores ya que estas joyas se entregan de manera misteriosa, como su caso.

Apretó un poco la caja de su mano y volvió a guardarla en el bolsillo. Miró su cuarto destruido una vez más hasta que encontró un pedazo de pergamino que le pareció el menos arrugado, su pluma algo rota y tintero (tenía lo suficiente para escribir la carta). Puso las cosas sobre el escritorio y comenzó a escribir la carta de pie, la silla tenía las patas rotas y no podía sentarse. La carta se la enviaría a Dumbledore y le explicaba su situación, seguía sin agradarle la idea, pero igualmente seguía sin tener una mejor opción para comunicarse.

Terminó de escribirla, la revisó para asegurarse que no se escuchara desesperado ni preocupado y la enrolló. Fue al patio a buscar la lechuza de su madre y se alegró de ver que seguía en la casita que él y su madre le construyeron en lo más alto de un árbol para mantenerlo lejos de las agresiones de Tobías.

—Ater —llamó Severus a la lechuza

El ave asomó su cabecita, negra como la noche, y al ver al joven bajó y se posó en su hombro. Le dio un picotazo amistoso en su cabello a modo de saludo.

—Me alegra ver que estas bien y sigues aquí —dijo Severus a la lechuza a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza con un dedo—. Necesito que le lleves esta carta al profesor Dumbledore lo más pronto posible. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —la lechuza extendió las alas y dio un picotazo al aire con energía—. Eso creí —afirmó Severus con una sonrisa

Le tendió la carta a la lechuza, la cual la tomó con su pico y emprendió el vuelo, internándose en la noche y perdiéndose fácilmente por el color de su plumaje.

Severus se quedó de pie viendo al cielo por un momento hasta que escuchó pasos dentro de la casa, regresó y vio a tres policías en la sala, entre ellos el oficial que habló con él.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo provocar esto? —preguntó el policía secamente y de brazos cruzados

—Rogers, se un poco más delicado con el chico —dijo una policía al lado izquierdo del oficial Rogers—. Oficial Hart —se presentó la mujer— venimos a buscarte para llevarte a la estación y esperar a que un familiar venga a recogerte, de no venir nadie en veinticuatro horas serás enviado al orfanato ¿de acuerdo?

Severus ya sabía eso porque el oficial Rogers le explicó, pero no dijo nada. Asintió y se acercó a la oficial Hart (ella le daba un poco más de confianza) y ella lo rodeó con un brazo por los hombros a punto de irse. Pero vio que el azabache no llevaba nada consigo.

—¿No quieres llevarte alguna muda de ropa y un libro para distraerte?

—No puedo. Todas mis posesiones fueron destrozadas —respondió Severus sin mirarla

La oficial ya no dijo nada más y sacó a Severus de la casa.

MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

Honestamente, Dumbledore se sorprendió de recibir una carta de Severus solicitándole ayuda, ya que él siempre la rechazaba, pero al darse cuenta de cómo redactó la carta vio que el chico se tragó su orgullo y pudo distinguir la preocupación ante lo que podría pasarle.

Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla a la vez que se acariciaba la barba. Encontrar algún pariente —tanto del lado materno como del paterno— sería muy difícil; desde que Eileen Prince se casó con el muggle Tobías Snape, la familia Prince renegó a la chica y cortaron toda comunicación. En cuanto a la familia Snape pues, sería más complicado; Dumbledore no tenía idea si Tobías tuviera algún pariente que al menos supiera que éste se casó y tuvo un hijo, el cual ya era un adolescente.

Siguió pensando y se dio cuenta que no tenía otra opción más que contactarse con alguien de la familia Prince que fuera lo suficientemente bondadoso para recibir en su custodia al joven Slytherin.

Y resuelto esto, le preocupada a la vez que le llamaba la atención el hecho de que Eileen Snape desapareciera de esa manera, lo primero que pensó fue que la secuestraron los mortífagos; pero algo en su mente le decía que no era posible. Otra opción fue que tuviera la desaparición algo que ver con los sucesos extraños ocurridos en Londres hace un par de días.

—Este será un año escolar muy peculiar —dijo Dumbledore para sí mismo

Llegó a la estación de policía, donde Severus le indicó en su carta que sería el lugar donde podría encontrarlo, acompañado del familiar que aceptó cuidar al chico. Estaba mirando el lugar, el cual a pesar de ser temprano ya había mucho movimiento.

—De verdad te agradezco por aceptar cuidar a Severus

—No hay de qué —respondió la persona mirando al director—. En partes iguales estoy y no estoy sorprendido por la actitud de la familia: No me sorprende que los Prince negaran a Eileen simplemente por casarse con un muggle, pero me sorprende que nadie quisiera hacerse cargo del chico.

—Ya ves como son las familias obsesionadas con esos ideales de la pureza de sangre —dijo Dumbledore negando con la cabeza—. Bueno, será mejor entrar y buscar a Severus

—Por el simple nombre me estoy empezando a dar una idea de cómo es su carácter

—Y no te equivocas, Gabriel

El aludido asintió con una sonrisa y ambos hombres entraron al edificio.

Preguntaron en la recepción por el adolescente justamente cuando pasaba por ahí la oficial Hart. Al escucharlos se ofreció a llevarlos con él; el chico estaba descansando en su oficina.

—¿Ustedes son sus parientes? —preguntó la oficial

—Yo no —respondió Dumbledore—, pero el joven Snape me conoce

—¿De dónde lo conoce?

—Soy su docente y soy quien más confianza le da

—Ya veo ¿y usted?

—Soy su tío. Debo admitir que está será la primera vez que nos vemos a causa de una ruptura con la familia. Pero al ser una emergencia, fui el único que decidió hacer algo

La oficial Hart ya no dijo nada. Llegaron a la oficina y al entrar, vieron a Severus dormido en una silla frente al escritorio con la cabeza gacha y de brazos cruzados.

—Para ser un adolescente, es muy maduro —comentó la policía—. Casi no hablo y tampoco se veía muy preocupado por la situación —se acercó a Severus, lo tomó del hombro y lo movió un poco—. Joven Snape, despierte. Dos personas vinieron a verlo.

Severus abrió los ojos todavía al somnoliento.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hora es?

—Buenos días, Severus —el chico volteó en cuanto escuchó el saludo

—Profesor Dumbledore. Sí vino

—Sabes muy bien que cuando un alumno necesita mi ayuda, yo siempre respondo —contestó el viejo director con una sonrisa

Severus le devolvió el gesto. Entonces se dio cuenta de la persona que acompañaba al director. Se puso de pie y repasó con la mirada al desconocido; era de tez clara, cabello rubio con algunas canas y ojos azules. Usaba unos lentes redondos de color café. Vestía una chaqueta color beige, debajo de esta un chaleco de color gris y una camisa blanca. También usaba un corbatón blanco con líneas rojas y pantalones de color rojo.

No sabía cómo, pero le parecía que ya había visto a ese hombre en algún lugar. Tanto para el desconocido como para Dumbledore la reacción de Severus no les sorprendió.

—Buenos días. Tú debes ser Severus Snape ¿correcto?

—Sí —respondió el chico al desconocido con desconfianza—. Mucho gusto

—Muchacho, es comprensible que estés algo confundido —dijo Dumbledore acercándose al azabache—. El caballero que viene conmigo es familiar de tu madre

—¿Qué?

—Lo que el profesor quiere decir, es que soy su cuñado. Soy tu tío, Gabriel Agreste y estuve casado con tu tía, Charlotte

«¡Claro! Es el diseñador de modas favorito de Petunia y Lily» recordó Severus en cuanto escuchó el nombre. Pero hubo un detalle que le llamó la atención.

—¿Estuvo?

—Hace casi un año que enviudé

—Lo siento

—No te preocupes

—Entonces —Severus se volvió hacia Dumbledore— fue el único de la familia de mi madre que accedió a cuidarme ¿cierto?

—Así es —respondió Dumbledore

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —miró al director y luego a su tío. Pero en cuanto miró a Agreste, una duda surgió en su cabeza—. Disculpe

—¿Dime, Severus?

—Sí pudo casarse con mi tía es porque también es un Sangre Limpia ¿no?

—Exacto

—Entonces ¿cómo es posible que se le conozca en el mundo muggle como un famoso diseñador de modas?

—Eso es gracias a mi familia. Les encantaron mis diseños y se lo mostraron a algunos amigos squib. Si prestas atención a los escaparates de las tiendas del mundo mágico también lo verás.

Severus escuchó todo, pero aún no estaba muy convencido ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera un tío diseñador de modas? Aunque tampoco podía opinar mucho ya que no conocía a nadie de su familia.

Entró la oficial Hart y pidió hablar con los dos adultos. Severus tuvo que esperar afuera; estaba totalmente seguro de que estaban arreglando lo necesario para que se fuera con su tío Gabriel Agreste. De paso una mano por la cara en un gesto de cansancio ¿Cómo era posible que todo esto le estuviera pasando a él? ¿Cómo era posible que de repente su madre desapareciera, arrestaran a Tobías (lo cual no le importaba nada) y ahora tuviera que estar bajo la custodia de un pariente que acababa de conocer?

Repitió el gesto con la mano y la otra la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Volvió a sentir la caja del Miraculous de Plaga y bajó la cabeza con desánimo, si es que era posible que se sintiera peor.

«Y con todo esto que me está pasando ¿querías que fuera un superhéroe?» pensó Severus

Espero una hora y media hasta que los adultos salieron. Le explicaron que su padre, al ser encontrado en estado de ebriedad y por el testimonio de los vecinos de violencia intrafamiliar sería enjuiciado y llevado a prisión. Eso no le molestó en absoluto al chico, de hecho, le alegraba, aunque tuvo que disimular; la policía comenzaría a investigar sobre su madre y Dumbledore le dijo igual que llevaría el caso al Departamento de Aurores para mejores resultados.

En cuanto salieron, fueron al Ministerio de Magia. Severus no pudo contener su asombro al entrar al lugar ya que era la primera vez que iba. Al principio no sabía que iban a hacer ahí, pero al llegar a unas oficinas encargados de Documentos Mágica sus dudas quedaron resueltas: le darían la custodia legal a su tío. Tres horas después, el proceso legal terminado, salieron del Ministerio de Magia; caminaron dos cuadras lejos de la entrada del Ministerio (usaron una cabina de teléfono para entrar), Severus iba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de su tío Gabriel lo hizo reaccionar.

—Lo siento ¿decía?

Dumbledore y Gabriel lo miraron, los dos creían que el chico se encontraba incómodo por los cambios en su vida por lo que no lo presionaron.

—Te preguntaba si querías ir a tu casa por tus útiles escolares. Porque ya los tienes ¿no?

Severus se tensó ante eso, bajó su mirada al suelo a causa de la vergüenza.

—No

Dumbledore y Gabriel lo miraron sorprendidos ante su respuesta.

—¿Por qué no, Severus?

—Porque... destruyeron todas mis cosas, incluyendo mis útiles escolares

Dumbledore miró con pena a Severus; la vida del Slytherin, desde que lo conocía, siempre era dolor y sufrimiento. Gabriel solamente miró a su sobrino y el azabache no pudo saber que pensaba ya que su expresión parecía de indiferencia.

—Menos mal que tengo ir al Callejón Diagon a revisar unos pendientes. Te llevaré a Gringotts para que saques dinero y luego le pediré a Nathalie que te acompañe a hacer las compras.

—¿Nathalie?

—Es mi Asistente Ejecutiva. Aunque no lo creas, esto es más que simple diseño y confección de ropa.

Tanto Severus como Dumbledore no supieron qué decir. El viejo director se despidió de ellos alegando que tenía unos pendientes que hacer antes del inicio de curso, se metió en un callejón oscuro y se escuchó enseguida el sonido de la Desaparición.

Tío y sobrino se miraron por un momento, después Gabriel dio media vuelta y con un gesto de la mano le pidió a Severus que lo siguiera. el azabache todavía tenía mucho que procesar; la desaparición de su madre, el arresto de su padre, las nuevas compras de sus útiles escolares. Y pensar que hace poco fue al callejón con los Evans... ¡Lily y Alex! ¡Había olvidado por completo a sus amigas! En cualquier momento —tanto en los periódicos muggles como en El Profeta— saldría a la luz lo que le sucedió y no quería que las chicas se enteran de ese modo. En cuanto volvieran del Callejón Diagon, le preguntaría a su tío si podría llevarlo a casa de los Evans para verlas y explicarles su nueva vida. Le avergonzaba tener que decirles, pero ellas eran sus mejores amigas y tenía que confiar en ellas.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —preguntó Gabriel

Esta vez Severus no tardó en reaccionar. Sin mirar a su tío, respondió.

—Estaba pensando en Lily y Alexandra

—¿Son tus amigas de Hogwarts?

—Sí, ellas todavía no conocen mi situación y quisiera verlas después de ir al Callejón Diagon

Gabriel se quedó en silencio un momento antes de contestar.

—Estaré muy ocupado el resto del día revisando el trabajo realizado en el negocio, pero puedo pedirle a Nathalie y al chofer que te lleven a verlas ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, gracias

—Bien. Buenos días, Nathalie

Severus miró al frente y se detuvo de golpe. Por mirar al piso no se había dado cuenta de por dónde iba hasta que habló su tío, llegaron a la esquina de la calle y se encontraron de frente con una mujer; tenía el cabello negro con un mechón de color rojo de su lado izquierdo y recogido en un moño. Tenía ojos azules, sombras lilas y lentes rectangulares con rayas negras y rojas. Vestía un suéter de cuello de tortuga rojo, terno, pantalones y zapatillas negras.

—Buenos días, Sr. Agreste —saludo la mujer y entonces se percató de Severus—. Mucho gusto, tú debes ser Severus Snape ¿cierto?

—Sí, mucho gusto —respondió el chico

—Severus, ella es Nathalie Sancoeur. Mi asistente ejecutiva —dijo Gabriel a su sobrino. Después se volvió hacia su asistente—. Iremos a Gringotts y de ahí lo llevarás a comprar sus útiles escolares, después lo llevarás al negocio para darle ropa muggle y de mago. Cuando ya estén esos pendientes, tú y el chofer lo llevarán a ver a unas amigas de la escuela ¿entendido?

—Entendido, Sr. Agreste

—Bien —otra vez se volvió a su sobrino— Entra al auto, Severus

Por estar poniendo atención a la conversación de los adultos no se dio cuenta del auto que estaba detrás de Nathalie. No sabía si asombrarse o qué decir al menos; había una limusina negra con la puerta abierta y se podía ver que la sencillez no era una palabra para describirlo.

Nathalie se hizo a un lado y Severus entró, seguido por su tío y por la asistente. La mujer cerró la puerta y le indicó al chofer que fueran al Caldero Chorreante.

El trayecto estuvo en total silencio, pero fue roto por un rugido de estómago. Los adultos miraron y vieron a Severus sujetándose el estómago y un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Al parecer tienes hambre —afirmó Gabriel—. Ahora que recuerdo, con todo lo que hicimos no hemos parado. ¿No te dieron algo de comer los oficiales?

—No —dudó un momento antes de seguir—, de hecho... no he comido nada desde ayer

Gabriel y Nathalie no dijeron nada. Volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que el chofer les aviso que llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Bajaron de la limusina y entraron al bar, el lugar estaba algo lleno, se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente y Severus pudo distinguir que algunas de esas personas tenían una copia de El Profeta en sus manos.

—Buenos días, Sr. Agreste —saludo Tom, el tabernero—. ¿Quisiera algo de tomar?

—Buenos días. No, gracias. Pero podría pedirle un desayuno balanceado para mi sobrino

Tom finalmente se dio cuenta del azabache y se sorprendió de verlo. El chico se dio cuenta de que la mirada de sorpresa pasó a otra que reconoció enseguida y que más detestaba: lástima. De pronto en todo el bar reinó el silencio y Severus no tuvo que voltear para saber que todas las miradas estaban sobre él.

Nathalie se dio cuenta de la incomodidad del chico y lo llevó a una mesa apartada del lugar. Severus se sentó recargando sus antebrazos en la mesa y la vista clavada en sus manos; no sabía —pero tampoco le interesaba— cómo fue que la noticia llegó al periódico tan rápido.

«Supongo que los medios muggles tardarán más»

—Severus —el aludido levantó la mirada, Nathalie le hablaba—, sé que ahora en adelante las cosas serán algo complicadas para ti, pero te aseguro que tu tío hará lo posible porque estés bien hasta que regresen tus padres...

—Con solo tener a mi madre de regreso es más que suficiente —interrumpió el Slytherin

—Sí, claro

Tom llegó a la mesa con una charola llena de comida, la puso enfrente de Severus y se alejó de ahí. El chico vio que parecía una alimentación estricta casi como para un modelo, pero tenía tanta hambre que no objeto. Ni Severus ni la mujer hablaban, pero el silencio tampoco era incomodo; cuando ya estaba terminando de comer apareció su tío y le dejó sobre la mesa un saco de terciopelo verde botella el cual al hacer contacto con la madera se escuchó un ruido metálico.

—Me tomé la libertad de sacar un poco de dinero de tu cuenta —dijo Gabriel, mientras tomaba asiento

—No fue mucho lo que había ¿verdad? —dijo Severus con sarcasmo

—Si hablas de los ahorros de tu madre, entonces sí. Pero, ahora que estás bajo mi tutela hice que ahora tengas acceso a la fortuna de los Prince y se abriera una cuenta a tú nombre. Ya no tendrás que lidiar con problemas económicos

Al escuchar eso, Severus tomó el saco de dinero que dejó Gabriel y lo abrió. De verdad se sorprendió de ver que no solamente eran Knuts y un par de Sickles como siempre, sino que esta vez eran más e incluso había varios Galeones. Miró a su tío sin saber que decirle.

—Otra razón por la cual molestarme con mis suegros. Me sorprende de verdad que le dieran la espalda a su hija y nieto —vio que los platos estaban vacíos y el vaso también, se puso de pie y Nathalie lo imitó—. Antes de las compras de los útiles y alguna que otra cosa que quieras comprar, iremos a conseguirte ropa

Severus solamente se puso de pie y guardó el dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón, junto con el Miraculous. Pasaron el arco de entrada al Callejón Diagon y caminaron por la calle. Mirara por donde mirara había muchos alumnos de Hogwarts que —y estaba realmente seguro— realizaban las compras de última hora. Llegaron a la parte donde vendían ropa y por primera vez prestó más atención a los locales; el local "Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones" estaba abarrotado por alumnos de Hogwarts, pero al mirar al frente por primera vez se daba cuenta del local de enfrente.

También estaba lleno de gente, pero en su mayoría de chicas. Observó el letrero y vio la silueta de una mariposa negra y en el centro una gran letra G blanca y semi encerrada en un círculo.

—¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó Severus sin dirigirse a nadie en particular

—Ese es el logotipo de la marca de ropa del Sr. Agreste —respondió Nathalie, llegándole por detrás—. Gabriel

—¿En serio? «Tiene que ser una broma» Bueno, supongo que iremos a comprar la ropa con Madame Malkin...

—No, tu tío me dijo que la ropa que usarás será la suya. Solamente para el uniforme si iremos a la otra tienda

«Genial. Si alguien de la escuela me ve aquí voy a tener otra razón por la cual convertirme en el hazme reír de Hogwarts»

La prueba y el arreglo de la ropa fue una tortura para Severus. Después de dos horas (que para Severus fue una eternidad) por fin terminaron y se fueron al local de Madame Malkin. Sin embargo, al momento de entrar se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver.

—¿Severus?

El aludido miró a la persona y se puso tenso al ver quien era.

—Hola... Lucius

Sobre un taburete al frente de un espejo se encontraba Lucius Malfoy. Le estaban tomando medidas para arreglar a su medida la ropa que traía puesta y que a simple vista se notaba que era muy fina y costosa, digna de un Malfoy.

—Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí. Conociéndote, en cuanto recibes tu carta vienes al Callejón al día siguiente. A menos claro que vengas a dar un último paseo antes de regresar a Hogwarts ¿no?

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo...

—Severus

«Ahora no»

Acababa de llegar Nathalie en compañía de una empleada, la cual traía algunas prendas para que el azabache se las probara.

—Aquí estás —dijo Nathalie, llegando a su lado—. Ya tengo algunas prendas para ver cuál te queda mejor y le pongan el escudo de tu casa

Lucius miraba de manera alterna a Severus y a Nathalie. El joven Slytherin sabía lo que estaba pensando por lo que le pareció inútil tratar de mentirle.

—Gracias Nathalie, enseguida voy

—Muy bien, no tardes. Recuerda que tenemos mucho que hacer —entonces la mujer se percató de Lucius—. Buenas tardes, Sr. Malfoy

—¿Eh?

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Sancoeur

—¿Eh?

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Nathalie se fue para dejarlos hablar.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Severus incrédulo, acercándose a Lucius

—Claro que sí —respondió el rubio. Le retiraron la túnica y se bajó del taburete—. En un viaje de negocios que tuve que hacer el año pasado en París y ahí conocí al diseñador Gabriel Agreste. Lo único que no me agrada es que sus diseños también tengan que usarlas los muggles.

—Vaya

—Sí, no es gran cosa. Por cierto ¿tú qué hacías con su asistente? —Severus bajó la mirada y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿No leíste la noticia en El Profeta?

Lucius negó con la cabeza. Severus suspiró un par de veces y le contó todo; Lucius se mostraba asombrado, pero en el fondo veía esta una oportunidad para convencer a Snape para que se uniera a las filas de Lord Voldemort. Desde que lo conocía, el chico mostraba un gran interés y un alto conocimiento en las Artes Oscuras y Pociones y siempre se mostraba fastidiado con su estilo de vida y no ocultaba el odio que le tenía a su padre muggle; ahora que estaba la situación de la desaparición de su madre en el mundo muggle, podría convencerlo sin problemas.

El rubio tocó el hombro de Severus en señal de apoyo cuando se percató que ya no hablaba.

—Lo siento mucho, Severus

—Lo sé, gracias. Y lo que molesta más es no poder hacer nada para poder encontrarla

Malfoy sonrió con disimulo al ver la frustración de Severus reflejada en sus puños cerrados.

«Esto se ve realmente prometedor»

—¿Lucius?

El aludido reaccionó de golpe.

—Lo siento ¿decías?

—No, nada. Pero es que te quedaste muy callado

—¡Ah! Estaba... pensando en cómo ayudarte. Y creo que se me ocurrió algo

—¿Y cuál es?

—Deberías pedirle ayuda al Señor Tenebroso

—¿Qué? No... no creo que sea buena idea

—¿Por qué lo dices? Sabes que él es un gran mago, tú madre desapareció por culpa de los muggles así que puede ayudarte a encontrarla y castigar a los responsables

Severus meditó un poco las palabras de Lucius. Desde el año pasado algunos compañeros de su Casa le habían sugerido la idea de unirse a él, pero todavía no estaba muy seguro.

Estaba por darle una respuesta cuando de repente llegó Nathalie y se lo llevó a probarse la ropa. Severus solamente atinó a decirle que hablarían después y se fue. A Lucius no le agradó la interrupción, pero seguía decidido a unir a Severus a los mortífagos.

MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

En la casa de los Evans la preocupación estaba a flor de piel. Después del desayuno, Petunia había ido a la sala a ver la televisión, la encendió y enseguida apareció el noticiero el cual reportaba la desaparición de una mujer de nombre Eileen Snape. Lily y Alex estaban por subir las escaleras cuando escucharon el nombre, regresaron sobre sus pasos y le gritaron a Petunia que no le cambiara. La rubia les reclamó por el escándalo, pero ninguna de las dos le respondió, Alex le arrebató el control y subió al volumen.

Escucharon toda la nota y las dos se mostraban asustadas. Se levantaron rápidamente y sin decir nada salieron de la casa y corrieron hacia la calle de la Hiladera. Llegaron a la calle y vieron varias patrullas por la zona; con dificultad de que no las vieran, lograron pasar y llegaron a la casa de Severus. Con solo ver la entrada principal fue suficiente para que las dos se asustarán más.

—No puede ser —di Lily con las manos en la boca a causa de la impresión. Se las bajó y miró con preocupación a Alex—. ¿Quién pudo hacerle esto? Severus... ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarle es tipo de cosas?

La castaña no contestó. Sin que la pelirroja pudiera evitarlo, Alex corrió y entró a la casa. Busco en todo el lugar, tratando de no mover nada ya que el lugar mostraba indicios de que un equipo de investigadores revisaba la casa para tener algunas pistas. Subió las escaleras y se asomó por una puerta, al ver las cosas destruidas y esparcidas por el lugar supo enseguida que era la habitación de Severus. Abrió por completo la puerta y entró.

—Severus...

Tikki asomó la cabeza por el bolso de Alex. Miró el lugar y luego a su portadora, se entristeció al ver su expresión.

—¿Alex? —llamó Tikki. Salió del bolso y voló hasta su mejilla, la cual acarició con una de sus patitas—. ¿Estás bien?

—No —respondió la castaña

La kwami siguió acariciando su mejilla hasta que sintió algo húmedo caer sobre su patita. La retiró alejándose un poco de Alex y vio que eran lágrimas. Tikki realmente quería ayudar a su portadora, pero no sabía cómo.

—¿Tenía problemas con alguien? —preguntó Tikki—. ¿O alguno de sus padres?

—No sé. Él no cuenta mucho sobre sí mismo ni su familia —respondió Alex. Se limpió las lágrimas y miró a la kwami—. Tikki ¿puedo usar los poderes de Ladybug para ayudarlo?

Tikki la miró con tristeza y Alex enseguida supo la respuesta, pero la kwami aun así lo dijo.

—Algunas cosas no se pueden resolver con magia o con superpoderes. Es como suelen decir "las cosas pasan por alguna razón"

—Sí, lo sé

—Regresemos a casa y esperemos a que Severus se contacte con ustedes. Estoy segura que estará bien, a lo mejor está con alguien de confianza

—De confianza... —y una idea cruzó su cabeza—. ¡Dumbledore!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡El profesor Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts! —exclamó Alex un poco más animada—. ¡A lo mejor se puso en contacto con él para ayudarlo y tal vez en este mismo instante estén juntos!

—¿Lo ves? No siempre hay que pensar de modo negativo

—Tienes razón. Regresemos a casa a esperarlo, si en la noche no recibimos noticias le escribiré

—¡Bien dicho!

—¿Alex? ¿Dónde estás? —se escuchó la voz de Lily en el piso de abajo

—¡Rápido, Tikki, escóndete! —susurro Alex con prisa

Y la kwami regresó al bolso. Alex miró la habitación de Severus por última vez antes de salir. Dio un par de pasos por el pasillo y de pronto una música llegó a sus oídos. La música era tranquila y triste a la vez, sonaba como si se tratase de una caja de música. Miró por el pasillo buscando el origen de la melodía.

—Es por allá —señaló Tikki volviendo a sacar la cabeza del bolso y señalando con su patita hacia el pasillo

Alex miró por donde Tikki señalaba y caminó por el lugar. A cada paso que daba la melodía era más fuerte y confirmó que se trataba de una caja de música. Llegó a otra habitación y vio que estaba igual o en peores condiciones que el de Severus, pero se mostraba la misma intención: buscar algo.

La latina observó el lugar, las cosas que había ahí tampoco se salvaron de un trato brusco en la búsqueda, de pronto la música se detuvo y vio en el suelo (y que parecía ser el único objeto que no estaba roto) un alhajero que estaba junto a la cama boca abajo con la tapa abierta. Se acercó al objeto y lo recogió con cuidado; al levantarlo vio que no había nada, al parecer el alhajero lo usaron como simple caja de música.

—¿De ahí salía la música? —preguntó Tikki saliendo una vez más del bolso

—Sí —respondió Alex. Dio vueltas al alhajero y encontró la llave donde se le da cuerda, le dio un par de vueltas y la música empezó a sonar de nuevo—. Triste pero linda

—¿Qué melodía es?

—Ni idea —busco junto a la llave, pero no había nada escrito. Busco a los costados y nada, abrió el alhajero y en la tapa vio una pequeña placa dorada—. "Lilium". Creo que ese es el nombre

—Eso es "Lirio" en latín

—Debe de ser de su mamá. Esta algo viejo, debe ser una reliquia familiar —cerró el alhajero y camino hacia la puerta

—¿Te lo vas a llevar?

—Sí, se lo devolveré a Severus... Si es que parece

Antes de salir Tikki regresó otra vez al bolso y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala. Salieron por la puerta de atrás para que nadie las viera y no levantarán sospechas; siguieron ocultas por la calle hasta que salieron de la Hiladera.

—Espero que Severus no se moleste que tomaste eso de su casa —dijo Lily a Alex de camino a casa después de que la castaña le contó todo

—No se enojará. Apuesto a que le agradará verlo

Estaban a dos casas de distancia cuando vieron una limusina estacionada afuera de la casa.

—Órale ¿Y eso que? —preguntó Alex impresionada

—Ni idea. Vamos a ver —propuso Lily

Las dos llegaron junto a la limusina y vieron al chofer, el cual era de complexión grande y de no ser por la ropa hubieran creído que era un gorila detrás del volante. El hombre las miró con semblante serio, las dos voltearon enseguida pretendiendo no haberlo visto. Se alejaron del auto y caminaron a la casa.

—Me cae que también es guardaespaldas por semejante tamaño. ¡Semejante gorilon!

Lily se tapó la boca con la mano para amortiguar un poco la risa. Entraron a la casa y escucharon voces venir de la sala, fueron hacia allá y vieron a los señores Evans y Petunia sentados los tres juntos en un sofá.

—Mamá, papá ¿saben de quién es la limusina estacionada afuera de la casa? —preguntó Lily señalando hacia la puerta

Su padre iba a contestar, pero una voz de mujer habló antes.

—Buenas tardes, ustedes deben ser Lilian y Alexandra

Las dos voltearon y vieron a una mujer de porte y atuendo ejecutivo sentada en el sofá y junto a ella a un chico de su edad, pero de ojos y cabello negro, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros, pero estaba acomodado de manera atractiva, su piel era cetrina y su nariz algo ganchuda. Traía una camiseta verde botella con tres franjas horizontales blancas en el pecho, una camisa negra con rayas igual verde botella y remangada a los codos, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y tenis grises con blanco y el logotipo de la silueta de una mariposa negra y en el centro una gran letra G blanca y semi encerrada en un círculo a los costados.

Alex y Lily lo miraron, les parecía conocido; pero solamente tardaron como veinte segundos en reconocerlo.

—¿¡Severus!?

El aludido se llevó una mano al cuello y sonrió un poco apenado.

—Hola, chicas

Como las dos seguían en shock por el cambio de imagen de su amigo, la mujer que estaba junto a él hablo.

—El joven Severus pidió venir a verlas para ponerlas al corriente de su actual situación. Ahora estará bajo la tutela de su tío, Gabriel Agreste

Alex miró a Severus y a la mujer con confusión; admitía que no conocía la vida y familia de su futuro profesor de Pociones, pero por el apellido suponía que era francés. Lo que más la desconcertó es que las hermanas Evans y tía Deborah gritaron de asombro y se emocionaron.

—¿De verdad es tu tío? —preguntó Lily emocionada

—¿¡Eres sobrino de el gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste!? —preguntó Petunia sin podérselo creer

—¿Crees que un día pueda venir a cenar con nosotros? —preguntó tía Deborah igualmente emocionada

Alex se acercó a tío Jake y le habló al oído.

—¿Tú sabes que está pasando? Porque la verdad yo no entendí nada

—¿De verdad no conoces el nombre de Gabriel Agreste?

—Nop

—Es un famoso diseñador de modas. Es de origen francés pero sus diseños tienen una gran fama a nivel mundial, pero no sólo en el no mágico sino también en el otro; tú no lo notaste, pero enfrente al local de túnicas donde compraron los uniformes ahí estaba la tienda dedicada a la marca Gabriel

—No inventes

Su tío no necesitaba saber español para entender que su sobrina estaba realmente impresionada con la novedad.

La latina no salía de su asombro; el "futuro" temido profesor de Pociones ¿viviendo con un famoso diseñador de modas? Locura total.

«Sí Harry y Ron llegaran a enterarse de esto, se burlarían de él de por vida»

Severus observaba a Lily, Petunia y la Sra. Evans hablando con Nathalie, el Sr. Evans se mantenía al margen de la conversación y al final observó a Alex; pero al posar su mirada en la castaña se dio cuenta de lo que sujetaba en su mano derecha con firmeza. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió un vuelco al corazón.

—Ya es hora de irnos a casa, Severus. —indicó Nathalie, pero no recibió respuesta—. ¿Severus?

Todos los presentes miraron al azabache. Alex se asustó al ver la expresión de su rostro, no supo cómo interpretarla; no obstante, lo que más le llamó su atención (o le preocupó) fue descubrir que el chico miraba hacia su dirección. Siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta que descubrió el alhajero que tenía en la mano.

Lo sujetó con las dos manos y carraspeó un poco.

—Severus... yo...

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó el chico sin rodeos

Alex se puso nerviosa al escuchar su tono de voz, por un segundo pensó que el profesor Snape y no el joven Severus era quien le hablaba. Se encogió un poco y habló con nerviosismo.

—Yo... después de ver las noticias de lo que pasó en tu casa, Lily y yo fuimos a buscarte. Al llegar y ver cómo estaba tu casa, me preocupé y entré a buscarte. Cuando no te encontré iba a salir de ahí, pero de pronto escuche una melodía y busque el origen; entonces encontré esto —levantó un poco el alhajero para que todos lo vieran—, así que lo tome y pensé devolvértelo en cuanto te viera

La sala permaneció en silencio. Severus miraba intercaladamente el alhajero de su madre y a su amiga. Alex no soportaba el silencio y sobre todo el del azabache; de repente se escucharon pasos y la latina se encogió un poco más del miedo y cerró los ojos con fuerza suponiendo que era Severus quien se le acercaba y de seguro le recriminaría por haber tomado algo que no debía, pero no fue así: sintió unas manos sobre las suyas, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no levantó la mirada.

—Muchas gracias por recuperarlo, Alex —agradeció Severus

Alex levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros del chico que la volvía loca. Severus le sonreía con calidez y en sus ojos se reflejaba la gratitud. La castaña sintió que se sonrojaba con brusquedad y su corazón latía con fuerza, pero a la vez se sentía tranquila al verlo feliz.

Severus tomó el alhajero de las manos de Alex y se alejó un poco de ella. Alex bajó un poco las manos sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Se escuchó un carraspeo y la latina regresó a la realidad.

—Bueno, ya es hora de irnos, Severus —dijo Nathalie, caminando hacia la puerta principal—. Tu tío ya debe de haber vuelto a la mansión y ya pronto será la hora de cenar

—¿Mansión? —preguntaron las tres adolescentes. Una con sorpresa, otra con emoción y la última con irritación

Severus miró hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza, pero Alex alcanzó a verlo. Optó por no decir nada.

Los dos visitantes se fueron no sin antes prometer que el uno de septiembre pasarían a recogerlos para ir todos juntos a King's Cross. Nathalie entró a la limusina sin decir nada más, Severus se despidió con la mano de los Evans y siguió a la mujer. En cuanto la puerta se cerró el auto arrancó y se alejó de la casa hasta perderse de vista.

Durante la cena y antes de irse a dormir, la familia Evans seguían comentando sobre la nueva vida de Severus. Alex no prestaba atención a la conversación; al terminar de cenar subió a su habitación y se tumbó bocarriba en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Estas bien, Alex?

La aludida volteó y vio a Metstli y Tikki junto a su cama, mirándola con preocupación. La latina le sonrió, se incorporó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para verlas de frente.

—Estoy bien, solamente algo impresionada por la nueva vida de Severus —miró al suelo y suspiro—. Esto sí que es un gran cambio —La brije y la kwami se miraron sin entender mucho—. Aunque —las criaturas mágicas la volvieron a mirar— me preocupa el silencio de la persona responsable de esto. Fue su primer ataque, todavía están petrificados los Corazones de Piedra y él o ella no ha vuelto a transformar a Iván.

—Lo que pasa, es que Iván no ha vuelto a sentir emociones negativas. Mientras él esté positivo el enemigo no puede hacerle nada. —respondió Tikki

—Menos mal

Alex no estaba del todo tranquila, pero tampoco quería seguir preocupando a Metstli y a Tikki, por lo que se arregló para irse a dormir y se acostó en su cama dándole la espalda a las dos criaturas mágicas.

—Que descansen —dijo Alex

Metstli y Tikki se miraron.

—Buenas noches —dijeron a la vez y se fueron a acostar a sus respectivas camas.

MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

Severus estaba acostado bocarriba con la mirada fija en el techo, pero sin mirar nada en realidad. Su vida había dado otro giro inesperado, pero esta vez más impactante que el anterior; su madre desapareció y ahora vivía con un tío, quien nunca lo había visto hasta ahora, pero era el único familiar que quiso ayudarlo.

Se sentó en la cama y observó su nueva habitación. Era muy grande, casi del tamaño de una sala de estar normal, su cama era grande con sabanas verde botella y almohadas blancas, un escritorio con sus nuevos útiles escolares perfectamente ordenados, grandes ventanales sin cortinas, estantes grandes que abarcaban del techo al suelo repletos de libros tanto mágicos como muggles. Una televisión con reproductor de vídeo BETA, una consola de videojuegos, una radio y un tocadiscos.

En la mesa de noche, junto a su cama, había una lámpara de noche plateada y junto a esta el alhajero de su madre y dentro de este la caja con el Miraculous. Estiró una mano y tomó el alhajero, lo puso en su regazo y lo abrió, su melodía se escuchó enseguida. Observó la caja oriental y la tomó en su mano, levantó la otra para abrirla, pero estando a unos centímetros se detuvo.

Suspiró, dejo todo como estaba y dejó el alhajero en su lugar. Se recostó en su cama de costado y miró el alhajero, pero pensando más en su contenido.

—Espero poder encontrarte un mejor portador, Plaga —susurró Severus, como si el pequeño kwami gato pudiera escucharlo—. De verdad lo siento —se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la mesa de noche y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir.

En el observatorio, con la gran ventana circular y la silueta de una mariposa en medio, Le Papillon miraba a la ciudad, sintiendo las emociones de las personas.

—Detecto otra alma con fuertes sentimientos negativos, se ve que este es prometedor. Pero todavía tengo el akuma de Corazón de Piedra y a las otras víctimas —dijo Le Papillon, mirando su bastón donde resguardaba a la mariposa negra—. Esperare a que Iván recupere sus emociones negativas y lo volveré a transformar en Corazón de Piedra

Rio malignamente y la gran ventana se cerró.


	4. Corazón de Piedra

El viaje de camino a la estación King's Cross estuvo tranquilo, pero también algo extraño: llegar en limusina a la estación y ser escoltados por un guardaespaldas (Gorila, como lo apodaron Severus y las chicas) hasta la plataforma 9 , ocasionó que las miradas se posaran en ellos.

—Creo que ya sé lo que sienten los famosos al tener un guarura detrás de ellos y en todo momento —comentó Alex, caminando por la plataforma

—¿Guarura? —preguntaron Severus y Lily confundidos

—Guardaespaldas —contestó Alex, rascándose un poco la mejilla—. Por cierto, Severus ¿cómo le hiciste para acostumbrarte a esto?

El chico solo soltó un suspiro y miró hacia otro lado. A pesar del poco tiempo que estuvo viviendo con su tío, Severus no lograba acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, pero lo que tampoco le sorprendió fue pasar poco tiempo con él. Desde que llegó, quien estaba más a cargo de él era Nathalie; cada vez que quería salir con Lily y Alex, era la mujer quien se aseguraba que el chofer (y también guardaespaldas) cuidará en todo momento a los adolescentes. Al hacerlo, llamaban mucho la atención en las calles y eso le desagradaba, pero no podía oponerse. Sí desde los once años deseaba irse a Hogwarts para alejarse de su padre muggle, ahora también para estar lejos de tanta vigilancia.

Faltaban diez minutos para que el tren partiera, por lo que en cuanto encontraron un compartimento solo para los tres y acomodaron sus baúles, bajaron del tren para hablar un poco más con los adultos, pero en cuanto bajaron escucharon voces cerca de donde estaban, voltearon y vieron a un grupo de alumnos (más o menos de su edad) hablando con un chico grande y corpulento a quien reconocieron enseguida, era Iván.

—De seguro están hablando con él sobre su transformación en supervillano —opinó Lily y se acercó a sus compañeros

Alex la siguió con la intención de asegurarse de que el chico no estuviera negativo y evitar la invocación del akuma. En cuanto a Severus, él tardó un poco más en decidirse si ir o no, se sentía culpable —a la vez de impotente— por no capturar el akuma.

—¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? —preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw de cabello rojizo, corto y alborotado

—Debiste verlo —dijo una chica de Slytherin de cabello largo hasta la cintura, negro y con mechas moradas—. Estabas completamente furioso ¡fue tan increíble!

—¡En serio, casi me pulverizas! —afirmó Kim

Iván miraba a sus compañeros de clase sin saber qué decir respecto a lo que le pasó durante el verano. De pronto su vista se detuvo en una chica bajita y algo robusta, con rastas de colores y un paliacate rosa atado en su cabeza; era de Ravenclaw y era la chica que le gustaba, Mylène. La chica al cruzar miradas con Iván, desvió la suya.

—Lo siento, de verdad no era yo —se justificó Iván

De repente se escuchó la risa de una chica, todos voltearon y vieron a una chica de cabello rubio y recogido en una coleta, de ojos azules acompañada de una chica pelirroja con diadema blanca, de ojos verdes y lentes con bordes color café y gris. Ambas chicas eran de Slytherin.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: "Una vez monstruo, siempre monstruo" —dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa de burla

Iván apretó los puños con fuerza a causa del enojo. Empujó a sus compañeros y se fue de ahí entrando al vagón más cercano.

—¡Perfecto, nos sentimos más seguros sin ti! —y volvió a reírse secundada por su amiga pelirroja

Todos los presentes miraron con molestia a la rubia, sobre todo Alex. Al ver a esa chica le hacía recordar a Pansy Parkinson, la Slytherin de su época.

«Se ve que es algo muy común en esas serpientes» pensó Alex con molestia.

=

La ventana del viejo observatorio se abrió, revelando a Le Papillon parado en medio del lugar rodeado de mariposas blancas.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Le Papillon—. Los comentarios despectivos siempre lastiman. ¡Moléstate, Iván! Tu akuma te espera —y miró a la mariposa negra guardada en su bastón

=

Alex iba a acercarse a la rubia para reclamarle sobre lo que le dijo a Iván, pero se detuvo al ver a Lily pasar junto a ella y dirigirse hacia la rubia.

—¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a Iván, Bagnold? ¡Tú eres la que tiene Corazón de Piedra!

La rubia, de apellido Bagnold, miró a Lily con desdén antes de contestarle.

—Y como siempre la Sangre Sucia a la defensa de los demás —tanto Alex como Severus apretaron sus puños al escuchar esa palabra ofensiva para los hijos de muggles—. Solo porque en la radio dijeron algo sobre tus imágenes muggles sobre esos "superhéroes" no significa que tengas que sentirte grande

Lily apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sintió clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—Eres una...

—¡Oh, cuidado, está molesta! ¡Va a rasgar su ropa y a convertirse en un enorme monstruo musculoso!

La pelirroja ya no pudo contenerse más. Levantó una mano para golpear a la rubia, pero alguien la sujetó de la muñeca impidiéndole hacerlo. La chica volteó y vio que fue Severus. Bagnold al ver al chico, su expresión cambió y se abalanzó sobre el azabache abrazándolo por el cuello.

—¡Sevie! ¡Mi héroe! —le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y siguió abrazándolo—. ¡Gracias por impedir que esa Sangre Sucia me pusiera una mano encima!

Severus agarró a la rubia por los hombros para quitársela de encima, pero lo abrazaba muy fuerte a tal punto de lastimarlo.

En cuanto a las primas... Lily miraba ceñuda a la chica y su mejor amigo, no soporto más y se alejó de ellos. Alex veía lo que pasaba sin entender nada, Lily llegó hasta ella y parecía que solamente le faltaba echar humo por las orejas.

—OK... Ya me perdí —admitió la latina confundida—. ¿Quién es esa y por qué abraza a Severus de esa manera?

—Se llama Chloé Bagnold. Es de Slytherin y es la sobrina de la Ministra de Magia, Millicent Bagnold. Está interesada en Severus solamente porque es el único chico (aparte de los Merodeadores) que no "mueren" por ella. Es ridícula ¿no crees, Alex? ¿Alex? —volteó a ver a su prima y se sorprendió mucho al verla—. ¡Alex! Oye ¿qué...?

La castaña miraba a Severus y a Bagnold con rabia. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados al igual que la mandíbula y —si Lily no estaba viendo mal— temblando por el coraje. A la pelirroja le tomó unos segundos entender lo que le pasaba a su prima.

—¿Alex? —llamó Lily. La aludida solo gruñó como respuesta—. ¿Acaso tú... estás celosa?

Con eso fue suficiente para que Alex cambiará radicalmente de carácter y ahora se pusiera toda roja.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Celosa!? ¿¡Yo!? ¡Ay no, como crees! —se llevó una mano al cuello en señal de nerviosismo—. ¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa? Para eso tendría que gustarme... —al decir eso se puso más roja (si es que era posible) y miró a Lily

Su prima la miró con una sonrisa pero lo que sorprendió a la latina es que a Lily no le sorprendía. La pelirroja rió ante su reacción.

—No es necesario que lo niegues, yo sé (y se nota) que te gusta Severus —Alex abrió mucho los ojos y la boca al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso era muy obvia?—. Y Metstli me lo confirmó después

«¡Bocona, la voy a...!»

—Por favor no te enojes con ella

—¿Eh?

—De verdad me alegra saber que alguien quiere a Sev. Nunca nadie se había fijado en él (y se atribuye a su mal carácter), pero siempre he creído que alguien pudiera ver más allá de eso. Y sobre todo, que alguien lo quiera por cómo es

—Lily...

—Tal vez te cueste algo de trabajo, pero ya verás que él te corresponderá

—¿No estás dando todo por hecho muy rápido?

—Solo soy optimista

Alex negó con la cabeza, pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Se escuchó el silbido del tren, las chicas miraron el reloj de la estación y vieron que ya eran las once en punto, el tren ya iba a partir. Fueron rápido a despedirse de los padres de Lily y subieron rápido al vagón.

Caminaron hasta su compartimento y se sorprendieron de ver que sus cosas estabas afuera de este junto con Metstli, quien estaba acostada y de muy mal humor.

—¡Metstli! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? —preguntó Alex

La loba solamente señaló al compartimento con la pata. Las dos miraron y se sorprendieron al ver a Severus en compañía de Bagnold y su amiga pelirroja. Las dos se acercaron y abrieron la puerta bruscamente.

—¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres para echarnos de aquí como si nada? —reclamó la latina

Bagnold al verla, soltó a Severus y se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados y expresión de superioridad, haciendo que Alex le recordará a Draco Malfoy.

—Se nota enseguida que no eres de por aquí. Soy la sobrina de la Ministra de magia y también la chica más guapa y popular de Hogwarts

—¿Y solo por eso te sientes superior a los demás?

—En especial ante los Sangre Sucia como tú y tu prima

—¡Chloé! —exclamó Severus, poniéndose de pie e interponiéndose entre las chicas—. ¡Ya basta! ¡No es necesario que seas así con los demás!

La chica miró al azabache sorprendida por su actitud, pero en seguida se le pasó y se le colgó del brazo.

—¡Ay, Sevie! ¡Tú siempre comportándote como un verdadero caballero, aún con chicas que no se lo merecen!

Alex apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniéndose de golpear a la rubia. Estaba por reclamarle cuando se escuchó pasos de alguien acercándose, todos voltearon y vieron pasar a Iván, todavía molesto con lo sucedido hace unos momentos. Alex recordó de golpe que el chico podía volver a ser akumtizado a a causa de las emociones negativas; así que miró molesta a la rubia y salió en busca de Iván para tratar de animarlo, dejando confundidos a todos incluida la loba.

Lo encontró al final del vagón en el que estaban, miraba por la ventana con una radio junto a él escuchando rock and roll a todo volumen. Tocó la puerta llamando la atención de Iván, el chico se sorprendió de verla, pero apagó la radio y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara. Alex lo hizo y se sentó en el asiento enfrente de él.

—Hola —saludó Alex

—Hola —saludó Iván—. Tú eres la prima de Evans ¿no?, la chica de Gryffindor

—Sí, soy Alex Jones. Mucho gusto

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Iván y regresó la mirada a la ventana—. Yo soy Iván Bruel

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Alex no sabía cómo ayudar a Iván para que no estuviera desanimado, entonces recordó la nota que leyó después de su primera batalla, y eso le dio una idea.

—Disculpa —dijo Alex con timidez para llamar su atención y así lo hizo, el chico volvió a mirarla— antes de que tuviéramos que abordar el tren, me pareció que miraste a una chica con unas geniales rastas de colores —ante esa mención, Iván se puso rojo y bajó la mirada apenado—. Si ella te gusta, deberías decirle. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama la chica?

—Se llama Mylène Haprèle

—¿Haprèle? Es francés ¿no?

—Sí, pero ella nació y creció aquí en Reino Unido así que no la escucharas con acento francés

Alex sonrió por la actitud del chico, pudo darse cuenta que al momento de hablar sobre Mylène apareció un brillo en los ojos de Iván.

—¿Entonces? ¿Le dirás a Mylène lo que sientes por ella?

Iván la miró sorprendido y con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, pero de pronto se mostró cabizbajo.

—Sin emociones negativas, Iván, debes ser positivo —el chico la miró un poco molesto, por lo que Alex se apresuró a arreglar las cosas—. Tranquilo, estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo por ti, ve a hablar con ella.

—No, soy malo con las palabras

—Bueno, busca algo más. Podrías hacerle un dibujo o darle flores o...

—¿Podría escribirle una canción? —interrumpió Iván, mostrándose un poco más seguro gracias a las sugerencias

—¡Es una gran idea, Iván! —segundo Alex—. Escribirle una canción de amor solo para ella, eso le gustara. ¡Hazlo, Iván! ¡Ah! Y sé positivo —alentó la chica

Iván se mostró más animado con el apoyo de la chica. Tomó su mochila y sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta listo para escribir la canción, pero entonces reparó en que Alex seguía en el compartimento. Carraspeó y se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo.

—Uh ¿Alex?

—¿Sí?

—No quiero ser maleducado, pero... ¿podrías...? —y señaló a la puerta

La chica entendió la indirecta. Se puso de pie y se despidió de Iván, alentando más.

=

En su guarida, Le Papillon golpeó el suelo con su bastón en señal de molestia.

—¡Ya no siento las emociones negativas! ¡Desaparecieron! Algo debió pasar para que esos sentimientos se fueran. Pero no hay problema —se dijo a sí mismo mirando el akuma guardado en su bastón—, en cualquier momento los sentimientos negativos de Iván volverán a aparecer y esta vez le devolveré su akuma

=

Le costó mucho trabajo deshacerse de Chloé e irse con Lily y Metstli a buscar otro compartimento para ellos. Se acomodaron y se pusieron a hablar, aunque no le agradó el tema de conversación que Lily escogió.

—¡Lastima que ni tú ni Alex estuvieron conmigo cuando seguí a ese supervillano y presencie una verdadera lucha de superhéroes! ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir estuvieron increíbles!

—Sí... es una lastima... —entonces se le ocurrió una loca idea—. Oye, Lily

—¿Dime?

—¿Te gustaría ser una superheroína? ¿Combatir monstruos, supervillanos y todas esas cosas?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Ni las peleas ni nadie me asusta! —respondió entusiasmada y con un puño arriba para conformar su respuesta—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¡Ah! No, nada

Ni Lily ni Metstli entendieron lo que quiso decir el azabache, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Minutos después, llegó la señora con el carrito de dulces; la pelirroja y la loba se pusieron de pie y salieron del compartimento para comprar algo.

Severus iba a ponerse de pie para comprar también, pero entonces vio la bolsa de Lily semiabierta. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la cajita oriental con el Miraculous. Plaga le había dicho que su Miraculous y el de Ladybug se necesitaban mutuamente por el balance, supuso que también incluía el hecho de que tendrían que ser hombre y mujer, pero no sabía si alguien más quisiera ser un superhéroe, así que no lo pensó más y metió la cajita en la bolsa de su mejor amiga mientras estaba distraída.

—¡Severus! —el chico se sobresalto pensando que había sido descubierto—. ¿Quieres un caldero de chocolate, una varita de regaliz? ¿O qué se te antoja? —preguntó Lily, aún junto al carrito de los dulces

El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio y se volvió hacia su amiga.

—Los calderos de chocolate suenan bien

—Esta bien

Estaban terminando de comprar cuando al fin los encontró la latina.

—¡Hasta que doy con ustedes!

Lily, Severus y Metstli voltearon al escuchar que alguien les hablaba.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Lily acercándose a su prima—. Nos desconcertaste cuando te fuiste de reprende después de discutir con Bagnold. Parecía que fuiste a alcanzar a alguien o algo así

—¡Ah! Fui a hablar con Iván —contestó Alex con calma

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Severus sentándose en su lugar, habían regresado al compartimento

—Apenas lo conocí —respondió Alex, aceptando una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que le ofreció Lily—. Se deprimió después de lo que esa rubia engreída le dijo y quise ir a animarlo

—Y como siempre ayudando a los demás —comentó Metstli a la vez que se llevaba una rana de chocolate al hocico—. Eso es algo que nunca vas a cambiar

—Haces como si eso sonará malo —dijo Lily

—No es malo —se defendió la loba—, es solo que hay personas que no saben apreciar la ayuda que se les ofrece y terminan molestándose más. Hay personas, como Alex, que simplemente quieren ayudar a las personas porque les gusta hacerlo y porque saben que es lo correcto

—Bueno eso no lo discuto —concordó la pelirroja

Las chicas se rieron por el comentario de Lily, pero Severus no. El chico se impresionó con las palabras de la loba sobre ayudar; entonces recordó las palabras que le había dicho también Ladybug con respecto a ser superhéroe:

«Cuando alguien es elegido para ser un héroe es natural que dude al principio, pero cuando finalmente descubre la razón de esto y que realmente tiene el potencial para el puesto, el héroe por fin asume su responsabilidad y nueva vida»

Él dudó si era apto para ese "trabajo", llegando a la conclusión de que no lo era y por eso guardó el Miraculous en el bolso de Lily, porque él creía que su mejor amiga —y amor secreto— era más apta para ese trabajo.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas ante la sacudida del vagón en el que iban. Metstli cayó sobre el chico y Lily sobre su prima, los baúles se cayeron de los portaequipajes y la puerta del compartimento se abrió y cerró de golpe haciendo que las ventanas de esta se rompieran.

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? —preguntó Lily incorporándose y mostrando un poco de miedo

Alex sentó con cuidado a su prima, se levantó (esquivando los vidrios rotos), abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza fuera del compartimento. Vio que sus vecinos hicieron lo mismo; Alex iba a salir, pero el vagón volvió a sacudirse y la latina cayó de sentón sobre el vidrio y se cortó las palmas de las manos.

—¡Alex! —exclamaron la loba y sus amigos

Severus se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica, la ayudó —sujetándola de las muñecas— a ponerse de pie y le revisó las manos; había cristales incrustados en sus manos y la sangre corría a través de esas heridas. El azabache sacó su varita y le curó con mucho cuidado las heridas hasta que solo quedaron unas cicatrices apenas visibles.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Severus, viendo a Alex a la cara

—S...sí, gracias —agradeció Alex poniéndose roja, a causa de la acción caballerosa del chico, y porque seguía tomándola de las manos

Lo que pareció un momento encantador para Alex, fue interrumpido por un ruido fuerte de una pared siendo derribada. Vieron por la ventana enfrente de su vagón, y tanto Alex como Severus vieron con horror que se trataba de Corazón de Piedra y en sus puños llevaba a Mylène y a Chloé.

—¡El supervillano regreso! —exclamó Lily totalmente emocionada

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo rayos es que esto te agrada? —preguntó Severus molesto ante la actitud de su mejor amiga

—¡Porque en cualquier momento aparecerán Ladybug y Chat Noir y lo derrotaran como la primera vez!

Ante la mención del superhéroe, Severus se tensó. Miró con disimulo la bolsa de la pelirroja y luego a ella. De pronto Lily gritó y se acercó al azabache.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Severus confundido por el cambio de actitud de la chica

—¿Dónde está Alex?

Severus miró detrás de él y vio con horror que de verdad la latina ya no estaba. De pronto, Corazón de Piedra gruñó y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba la trayectoria del Expreso de Hogwarts. Al ver al supervillano comenzar a irse, Lily tomó su bolso y de este solamente sacó su videocámara y corrió a seguir al monstruo.

—¡Lily! —la llamó Severus, pero la chica ya se había ido

Vio que la pelirroja dejó el bolso, y soltando un gruñido, lo tomó y la siguió.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

Iván estaba nervioso, había seguido el consejo de Jones y le escribió una canción a Mylène. Estaba afuera de los baños del tren, esperando a que la chica de las rastas coloridas saliera de ahí. Se escuchó el pestillo abrirse y la chica salió de camino a su compartimento.

Cuando la chica salió, Iván la llamó y le cantó la canción que le compuso; pero lo único que logró fue que la chica se cubriera las orejas con las manos y saliera corriendo de ahí. Al verla irse, arrugó el pergamino, tiró la radio y lo rompió de un pisotón, se sentó en el suelo con una mano en la frente en señal de frustración.

—Sí, es exactamente lo que estaba esperando —dijo Le Papillon al volver al sentir los sentimientos negativos de Iván—. Sabes el camino, terrible akuma. Ve a buscar a tu presa. ¡Vuela y oscurece su corazón! —el akuma salió del bastón de Le Papillon y voló fuera de la guarida.

Al encontrarse Iván lejos de Londres, el akuma desapareció en un humo negro-púrpura y apareció cerca del Expreso de Hogwarts. Atravesó la ventana del compartimento y se fundió en el pergamino que tenía Iván en la mano; levantó la cabeza y el símbolo de mariposa morada apareció por segunda vez sobre su cara.

—Corazón de Piedra, esta es tu segunda oportunidad —dijo Le Papillon al chico—, y esta vez, será más fácil. Nadie te impedirá en conquistar a quien amas. A cambio, no olvides hacerme un pequeño servicio...

El símbolo de la mariposa desaparece del rostro de Iván, quien se muestra complacido por el trato. Una nube de energía negra y púrpura volvió a envolverlo y al disiparse, se transformó nuevamente en Corazón de Piedra. Al volverse a transformar, las personas que fueron transformadas igualmente despertaron y comenzaron a crear caos en Londres.

Corazón de Piedra se puso de pie, chocando su cabeza con el techo del vagón a causa de su gran altura; y sin importarle, caminó por todo el vagón en busca de Mylène, sin darse cuenta que cuatro Gryffindor vieron todo lo que sucedió.

Los cuatro chicos estaban petrificados por la sorpresa y el susto; escucharon durante el verano la noticia de un monstruo de piedra y dos "superhéroes" derrotándolo, pero ninguno de ellos lo creyó... hasta ahora.

—Canuto... dime que eso no pasó y que necesito lentes nuevos

—Odio decirlo Cornamenta... pero eso fue real

Los chicos que vieron todo, eran James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, mejor conocidos como los Merodeadores.

Corazón de Piedra siguió buscando por todo el tren hasta que finalmente encontró a la persona que buscaba. Las personas del compartimento al verlo gritaron de horror, y antes de que pudieran siquiera sacar las varitas, el villano destruyó la puerta y agarró a Mylène con una mano.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió la chica

—¡Ya nunca más te dejaré ir, Mylène! —dijo Corazón de Piedra

Al escucharlo, la chica abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿I... Iván?

—¡Ya no soy Iván, soy Corazón de Piedra!

Salió del vagón y dio un par de pasos hasta que escuchó una voz que le resultó familiar.

—¡Qué horror! ¡El monstruo volvió!

—¡TÚ!

Corazón de Piedra derribó la pared del vagón y ante él estaba Chloé Bagnold, petrificada del susto. Con su mano libre tomó a la rubia, salió del vagón y caminó del lado contrario al tren.

=

Alex corrió hacia las uniones de los vagones y vio pasar a Corazón de Piedra. De su bolso salió Tikki y también vio alejarse al villano; escuchó a su portadora gruñir y vio que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Tikki

—No sé si pueda hacerlo —confesó Alex

—Sé que podrás hacerlo, recuerda que a nadie le sale las cosas bien a la primera —dijo Tikki con una sonrisa para animar a su portadora—. Aprendiste de tu error y esta vez podrás hacerlo

Las palabras de la kwani fueron suficiente para levantarle el ánimo a la latina.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Tikki, motas! ¡Ha! —y se transformó en Ladybug

Subió al techo de los vagones y corrió por ellos para alcanzar a Corazón de Piedra. Llegaron hasta el final del tren y vio que el villano se detuvo; Ladybug tomó su yoyo y lo hizo girar, preparándose para atacar. Sin embargo, Corazón de Piedra pasó a Chloé a la mano donde sujetaba a Mylène y la extendió, en su cara apareció la silueta de una mariposa y de pronto de su mano apareció un portal púrpura con la misma forma de mariposa.

—¿Qué demonios... ? —se preguntó Ladybug. Corazón de Piedra volvió a sujetar a Chloé con la otra mano y atravesó el portal—. Tu no te vas —saltó del techo del vagón y atravesó también el portal sin darse cuenta que otras dos personas también lo hicieron.

Ladybug tocó tierra y se sorprendió de ver que estaban en Londres. Escuchó los gritos de auxilio de las chicas y, sin dudarlo, siguió al villano saltando de edificio en edificio con ayuda de su yoyo.

—¡Creo que no eres plenamente consciente de quién soy! ¿verdad? —dijo Chloé a Corazón de Piedra—. Mi tía es la Ministra de Magia, y traerá a todo el Departamento de Aurores ¡o sea, a toda la caballería!

—¡No olvides a los superhéroes! —exclamó Ladybug, llegando por atrás golpeándole la cabeza de Corazón de Piedra con las piernas, pero provocó que el villano creciera—. ¡No puede ser, lo olvide! —exclamó la heroína con horror al ver su error

—Super incompetente, querrás decir —dijo Chloé con sarcasmo

—¿Quieres a la caballería, eh? ¡Pues aquí viene! —exclamó Corazón de Piedra y de pronto llegaron los otros, rodeando a Ladybug—. ¡Atrápenla! —ordenó y los otros villanos atacaron a la heroína mientras él se alejaba del lugar con sus rehenes.

Ladybug esquivaba los ataques del ejército de Corazón de Piedra a la vez que buscaba con la mirada a su compañero.

—Chat Noir... ¿Dónde estás?

Cerca de donde combatía, Lily llegó (con videocámara en mano) a presenciar el combate, sin darse cuenta que Severus iba detrás de ella. Los dos habían seguido al villano hasta el final del tren y vieron con asombro hacerlo aparecer un portal morado con forma de mariposa e internarse en él, seguido muy de cerca por Ladybug.

—¡Increíble! ¡Ladybug también estaba en el tren! —exclamó Lily emocionada.

Entonces vio que el portal comenzaba a desaparecer, y sin dudar, lo atravesó. Severus también se sorprendió de ver a Ladybug en el tren, pero su sorpresa pasó a preocupación al ver a Lily entrar al portal.

—¡Ay, no puede ser! —sujetó con fuerza el bolso y también atravesó el portal justo cuando esté desaparecía.

Tocó tierra y al incorporarse se sorprendió de ver que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Escuchó un estruendo y corrió hacia el origen del ruido; vio a Ladybug luchar contra los otros Corazones de Piedra y a Lily grabando peligrosamente cerca de ahí.

—¡Chat Noir! —llamó Ladybug. Severus se sobresaltó al escucharla—. ¡Si puedes oírme, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda!

Severus estaba inmóvil viendo la pelea. Quería ayudar, pero creía que si lo hacía solo empeoraría las cosas.

Ladybug continuaba luchando y buscando a su compañero; tenía el presentimiento de que el gato seguía con sus dudas sobre ser un héroe y por esa razón no se atrevía a aparecer.

«Chat, por favor... Te necesito»

Lily miró a todos lados también buscando al héroe felino y gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Dónde está? —se preguntó—. ¿Qué está esperando?

El ruido de un auto chocando hizo que Severus se sobresaltará haciendo que tirara el bolso y prestará mayor atención a la lucha: uno de los villanos le arrojó un auto a Ladybug y ella logró esquivarlo, pero el vehículo rebotó en dirección a Lily. La superheroína arrojó su yoyo para protegerla, pero hizo que la pelirroja quedará atrapada entre el auto y la pared, y uno de los malos atrapó a Ladybug por detrás y con mucha fuerza.

—¡Suéltame, pila de rocas! —exigió la catarina, pero por respuesta el villano apretó su agarre

Lily buscaba un hueco entre el auto y la pared para escapar, pero no lo encontró. Severus estaba paralizado, sin saber qué hacer.

—¡AAAHHH!/¡AUXILIO! —gritaron a la vez Ladybug y Lily

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Severus reaccionará y que su mirada pasará de shock a determinación. Sacó del bolso de Lily la cajita oriental, de esta saco el anillo y se lo puso; al hacerlo una esfera de luz verde salió de esta, apareció Plaga y miró al chico.

—Creo que necesito a Chat Noir

—Sabía que volverías, chico —dijo Plaga con una sonrisa

—Bueno... aún no estoy seguro de esto, ¡pero Ladybug y Lily están en peligro y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora, di las palabras!

Severus asintió con una sonrisa.

—¡Plaga, las garras! —y se transformó en Chat Noir

Saltó al auto, tomó su bastón y lo extendió en un pequeño hueco entre la pared y el vehículo. Lily se sobresaltó al ver el bastón aparecer de repente junto a ella; miró hacia arriba y sonrió al ver al héroe. Recargándose en la pared, Chat Noir empujó su bastón haciendo que el auto se moviera lo suficiente para que la pelirroja pudiera salir.

—¡Muévete, rápido! —indicó el felino

Lily recogió su cámara y salió de ahí. Chat Noir encogió su bastón y saltó del auto aterrizando junto a la chica.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, muchas gracias

—Bien, ahora vete de aquí —se puso de pie y recogió el yoyo de Ladybug, se le había caído en cuanto el villano la atrapó—. Es demasiado peligroso —y se fue de ahí saltando de edificio en edificio con ayuda de su bastón.

Alcanzó a los otros Corazones de Piedra y divisó al que sujetaba a Ladybug, quien seguía forcejeando para liberarse. Saltó del edificio y aterrizó en la cabeza del villano dándole un fuerte golpe (la ventaja de estos villanos es que ellos no crecían al recibir un ataque), haciendo que liberara a la heroína en el acto. Atrapó al vuelo a la catarina al estilo princesa y trepó hacia otro edificio, bajando a Ladybug al tocar tierra.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Chat Noir

—Sí, gracias —respondió Ladybug con una sonrisa

—Escucha, yo... de verdad lamento haber tardado en llegar. Seguía sin estar seguro... —pero el héroe se interrumpió al ser abrazado de repente por Ladybug, tardó unos segundos en corresponderle, pero igualmente se veía confundido. La heroína se separó de él sin borrar su sonrisa—. No entiendo ¿por qué...?

—Porque me alegra que, a pesar de dudar mucho, finalmente decidiste seguir siendo un superhéroe

Chat Noir sintió que se ruborizaba, pero también sintió su corazón brincar al escuchar las palabras de Ladybug, pero de pronto el edificio donde estaban tembló. Los dos se asomaron y vieron que eran los otros Corazones de Piedra; se miraron y con una mirada de determinación y asentimiento de cabeza, los dos saltaron del edificio, armas en mano, y atacaron a los villanos.

Los dos lograban atacar a los villanos, pero no podían retenerlos porque eran demasiados. Ladybug trepó a un poste de luz para alejarse de ellos, vio a Chat Noir siendo rodeados por estos y lo sacó de ahí enredando su yoyo en el tobillo del felino colgándolo de cabeza.

—¿Estas bien, Chat Noir? —preguntó Ladybug

—Sí, aunque... —el héroe encogió su bastón y lo colocó en su espalda baja— Mi Lady, ¿ya te había dicho que pones mi mundo de cabeza? —y le guiñó un ojo a modo de coqueteo

Al principio Ladybug se sorprendió por como la llamó Chat Noir y el guiñó, pero después puso una expresión de «¿Qué?» ante esa nueva actitud del felino.

—¿Ahora me saliste bromista? —preguntó Ladybug con sarcasmo. Pero ni ella ni Chat Noir pudieron decir nada más porque de repente se vieron rodeados por los Corazones de Piedra—. ¿Qué dices si te saco a pasear? Tenemos que irnos de aquí ¡rápido!—arrastró con su yoyo a Chat Noir hasta llegar al tejado, lo soltó haciendo que él hiciera una pirueta en el aire.

Huyeron del lugar saltando entre los techos de los edificios.

—¡Oye! ¿No nos vamos a encargar de ellos? —preguntó Chat Noir, siguiendo a Ladybug

La catarina no le contesto de inmediato. Tomó su yoyo y lo abrió haciendo que se mostrará una pantalla y por ella ve donde se encuentra el verdadero Corazón de Piedra. Lo cerró y se concentró en su camino.

—No —finalmente respondió Ladybug. Los dos llegaron al puente de Westminster, donde había varios helicópteros de noticieros, patrullas y policías rodearon el área. Corazón de Piedra estaba sobre el Palacio de Westminster—. Si queremos salvarlos a todos, tenemos que enfocarnos en una sola cosa. Y es en la fuente —señaló hacia el supervillano

Entre los policías que tenían el lugar acordonado, se encontraban la primera ministra muggle, Margaret Kesteven y junto a ella se encontraban la Ministra de Magia, Millicent Bagnold y su hermano André. La primera ministra muggle tomó un megáfono y se dirigió al villano.

—¡Exigimos el regreso a salvo de las adolescentes!

—¡Tía! ¡Papi! —gritó Chloé

—¿Sabes qué? Con mucho gusto —dijo Corazón de Piedra y arrojó a Chloé por los aires hacia los adultos

Las dos ministras y André gritaron con horror. La rubia mientras descendía al suelo a alta velocidad, juntó sus manos en forma de oración y cerró los ojos.

—¡Si salgo de esto con vida, juro que seré buena con todos...! —de repente alguien la atrapó justo a tiempo. Abrió los ojos y vio que fue Ladybug—. No juré nada

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida Ladybug

Soltó a Chloé y ésta corrió a abrazar a su padre y tía.

—¡Oh, mi pequeña princesa! —dice André con alegría

—¡Querida, estás a salvo! —dijo la ministra Bagnold

—¡Podemos atacar! —ordenó el jefe de la policía a sus oficiales

—¡No, alto! —exclamó Ladybug con los brazos extendidos—. ¡No lo ataquen! ¡Sólo empeorarán las cosas!

—¡No necesitamos superhéroes! —dijo el de jefe de policías—. ¡Ahora dejen que los profesionales se encarguen, ustedes fallaron!

Esas últimas palabras impactaron a los portadores de Miraculous. Estaban conscientes de que era su primera vez haciendo ese trabajo y era natural que cometieran errores ¿pero que se los echaran en cara de ese modo...?

Chat Noir iba a reclamarle el oficial (que irónicamente fue el que estuvo en su casa la noche que su madre desapareció y arrestaron a Tobías), pero entonces vio de reojo a Ladybug temblar. La miró y vio que estaba cabizbaja, su cabello cubría su rostro, pero aun así pudo ver algunas lágrimas escapándosele haciendo que se sorprendiera. Desde que se conocieron, fue Ladybug la que se mostraba optimista, supo cómo luchar como un verdadero superhéroe, y lo más importante, lo apoyó y lo animó a seguir con ese nuevo estilo de vida.

«Un equipo no significa nada si todos los integrantes no se ayudan» reflexionó Chat Noir

Tocó a Ladybug del hombro y la chica se sobresaltó, mirándolo confundida.

—Chat Noir...

—Tranquila, podremos con esto —dijo el felino con una sonrisa—. No lo muestras y mucho menos lo dices, pero tú también dudas si estas hecha para esto. ¿Y te digo algo? Lo estás —Ladybug abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por esas palabras—, porque sin ti, esa chica ya no estaría aquí —ambos héroes miraron a Chloé, aún siendo abrazada por su familia—. Y sin nosotros, no lo lograrán. Hay que probárselos, confía en mí ¿de acuerdo?

Ladybug se conmovió con las palabras de su compañero... y nuevo amigo, porque a partir de ahora es cómo vería a Chat Noir, además de su compañero de lucha: un amigo. Se limpió las lágrimas y asintió con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo

De repente se escuchó un gruñido. Todos los prestes voltearon y vieron a Corazón de Piedra moverse de manera extraña, como si fuera a vomitar. Dio una última arcada con la cabeza levantada y de su boca salieron miles de mariposas negras formando un rostro gigante, y el supervillano cayó de espaldas inconsciente.

—¡Ciudadanos de Londres, escúchenme con atención! ¡Yo soy Le Papillon!

—¿Le Papillon? —preguntó confundido Chat Noir

—Si no me falla el francés, significa "La Mariposa" —aclaró Ladybug

—Bueno, eso explica porque los akumas tienen esa forma

—Ladybug, Chat Noir —ambos héroes pudieron más atención al ser nombrados—, entréguenme sus Miraculous: los aretes de Catarina y el anillo del Gato Negro, y todo volverá a la normalidad. Las personas ya han sufrido suficiente por su culpa...

Las palabras de Le Papillon fueron interrumpidos por unos aplausos. Chat Noir miró de dónde venían y se sorprendió de ver que era Ladybug quien lo hacía junto con una sonrisa sarcástica. Aplaudió un poco más y caminó hasta estar a medio camino del Puente Westminster.

—Buena esa, Papillon. —dijo Ladybug en español—. Muy buena, pero ni creas que cambiaremos los roles, porque sabes perfectamente quién es el supervillano. ¡Tú fuiste quién convirtió a personas inocentes en monstruos de piedra! —en este punto, la expresión de la heroína se volvió más seria y determinada—. ¡Le Papillon, no importa cuánto tiempo nos tome, pero te encontraremos y tú serás quien nos entregue su Miraculous!

Tomó su yoyo haciéndolo girar y corrió hacia el Palacio de Westminster. Enredó su yoyo en uno de los postes de luz para impulsarse y acercarse a la cabeza de Le Papillon creado por los akumas.

—Je vous libère du mal! (¡Los liberó del mal!) —exclamó Ladybug girando su yoyo y a una velocidad increíble capturaba a los akumas hasta que el rostro de Le Papillon desapareció, capturó a la última mariposa negra y aterrizó en una de las Torres del palacio ante la mirada de asombro de todo Londres—. Esta es una promesa para todos ustedes: No importa quién intente lastimarlos, ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir harán todo lo que esté en su poder para ayudarlos! —presionó el botón de en medio de su yoyo haciendo que se abriera como una catarina y liberó a todos los akumas purificados.

Los gritos de júbilo sonaron en toda la ciudad. Ciudadanos y autoridades por igual vitoreaban la llegada de sus nuevos héroes.

Chat Noir seguía de pie sin moverse, atónito ante todo lo que su compañera hizo; sin que se diera cuenta, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sentía las dichosas "mariposas en el estómago" de solo verla. Esto sorprendió al héroe, solamente sentía esto con una persona...

—Acaso... ¿estoy empezando a sentir algo por Ladybug? —se preguntó en voz alta sin poder creerlo

Los vítores fueron sustituidos por gritos de horror al ver que Corazón de Piedra se incorporaba. Al darse cuenta, Ladybug dio media vuelta y lo encaró y Chat Noir corrió hacia el palacio para auxiliar a la chica.

—¡Ayudenme, por favor! —suplico la Ravenclaw rehén

—¡Nunca alejaran a Mylène de mi! —exclamó el villano y se acercó al Big Ben—. ¡Vengan, Corazones de Piedra! —llamó el original a sus tropas y comenzó a escalar el reloj

Los otros villanos comenzaron a acercarse y a escalar el Palacio de Westminster. Chat Noir vio al enemigo acercarse y se volvió hacia su compañera.

—¡Se acercan! ¿Qué podemos hacer si no podemos atacarlos a todos?

—Lo sé —respondió Ladybug y miró hacia el Corazón de Piedra original—, pero sabemos dónde está el akuma

—Sí, en su puño cerrado, donde lleva a Mylène ¿y qué?

—También sabemos que está enamorado de ella... ¡Eso es! —se volvió hacia Chat Noir con una sonrisa—. No tenemos que separar a Mylène de Corazón de Piedra, al contrario, los uniremos más. ¡Son el uno para el otro, pero aún no lo saben! —fue hacia el Big Ben y comenzó a escalarlo con la ayuda de su yoyo, dejando atrás a un confundido gato negro.

—Uh... No entendí nada, pero aún así confió en ti. En cualquier caso, siento que podemos coordinarnos muy bien, tú y yo...

—Si ya terminaste tu ensayo de monólogo, o de actuación rompiendo la cuarta pared ¡vámonos! —Ladybug se había regresado y colgando de su yoyo de cabeza, al estilo Spiderman, al darse cuenta que su compañero no la seguía

—De acuerdo, no te enfades. Ya voy —dijo Char Noir con una sonrisa traviesa y siguió a la catarina con ayuda de su bastón

Los héroes escalaron hasta la punta del Big Ben, Corazón de Piedra se colgaba del mirador a la vez que era rodeado por helicópteros de la policía.

—¡Ayúdenme, por favor! —volvió a suplicar Mylène—. ¡Le temo a las alturas!

—¡No te preocupes, todo estará bien! —gritó Ladybug para tranquilizarla

Se escuchó el ruido de los otros villanos acercándose más.

—¿Cómo rayos vas a unirlos más de lo que ya están? —preguntó Chat Noir extendiendo su bastón listo para atacar

—Sencillo: usando nuestros poderes —contestó Ladybug. Tomó su yoyo con fuerza—. ¡Lucky Charm! —y tomó lo que su poder le dio, pero algo confundida, al igual que su compañero

—Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

—¿Un paracaídas? ¿Y qué voy a hacer con esto?

—¿Sabes lo que haces?

—Ya lo veremos —respondió Ladybug a la vez que se ponía el paracaídas. Lanzó su yoyo y lo enredó alrededor de Corazón de Piedra y Mylène—. Atento a su mano cerrada —y tiró de su yoyo acercando a Mylène y Corazón de Piedra, haciendo que se besen

Ante la sorpresa, Corazón de Piedra abrió su mano, soltando a Mylène y el pergamino donde estaba el akuma. La chica logró sujetarse del meñique del villano para no caer. Chat Noir saltó en cuanto se abrió el puño, se impulsó con su bastón y cuando estuvo cerca de su objetivo, lo golpeó con su bastón hacia Ladybug y extendió su arma justo a tiempo para no caer, clavándolo en el campanario.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Ladybug atrapando la bola de pergamino con su yoyo y rompiéndolo, dejando en libertad el akuma—. Se acabó la Edad de Piedra, pequeño akuma —abrió su yoyo y lo hizo girar lista para atrápalo, pero de pronto Corazón de Piedra se destransformó volviendo a ser Iván y los dos adolescentes cayeron del mirador. Ladybug no dudó en saltar a auxiliarlos—. ¡Chat Noir, tú ve por Iván!

—¡Entendido! ¡Cataclysm! —saltó desde su bastón hasta el minutero del reloj, la tocó haciendo que se oxidará y se doblará hacia fuera a la vez que se impulsaba hacia arriba atrapando a Iván al vuelo y dos se encontraron a salvo de pie en la inmensa manecilla.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció el chico—. Peligros ¡pero a la vez asombroso!

—Uh... De nada

Mientras tanto, Ladybug atrapó a Mylène, lanzó su yoyo y atrapó el akuma, con la mano donde tenía el yoyo abrió el paracaídas. Tocaron tierra, Mylène cayó de rodillas y la heroína de pie junto a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ladybug hincándose junto a Mylène

—Sí, gracias —Se puso de pie con ayuda de la heroína

Ladybug presionó el botón de su yoyo y una mariposa blanca salió de él. Esta vez sí purificó al akuma.

—Adiós mariposita

—¡Mi Lady! —las chicas voltearon y vieron bajar del Big Ben deslizándose por un bastón plateado a Chat Noir e Iván. Los chicos tocaron tierra, el héroe encogió su bastón y se acercaron a las chicas—. ¿Las dos están bien?

—Sí, gracias Chat Noir

—Oigan —ambos héroes miraron a Iván—, muchas gracias por salvarnos. Pero tengo un par de dudas —los héroes se miraron y después otra vez a Iván—. Bueno... Mylène y yo íbamos de camino a la escuela en un tren por Escocia y no tengo idea de cómo regresar

—La otra chica, la rubia, es sobrina de la Ministra de Magia, así que pueden pedirle que los lleve. Y también hay otra chica, pelirroja y de ojos verde, que es su compañera; para que igual vaya con ustedes—dijo Chat Noir

—¿Conoces el Mundo Mágico?

—Uh... —Chat Noir se tensó, se estaba delatando— ¿que otra duda tienes? —preguntó para zafarse del problema

—¡Ah! Pues... ¿Cómo van a arreglar eso? —y apuntó hacia arriba

Todos miraron y Chat Noir sintió todo su cuerpo erizarse ¡olvidó por completo que usó su superpoder para derribar una de las manecillas del reloj para salvar a Iván! Se le escapó un maullido por el susto y se tiró de las orejas de gato con frustración.

—Vaya, a eso se le llama actuar antes de pensar —comentó Ladybug arqueando una ceja sarcásticamente

—¡Por favor, no te burles! —pidió Chat Noir—. ¡Esto es serio! ¿¡Cómo rayos voy a reparar eso!?

—Tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa, gatito —el héroe y los dos adolescentes la miraron sin entender lo que dijo, por lo que la heroína rodó los ojos con fastidio—. Quise decir: no te preocupes, gatito. Yo me encargo

—¿Y cómo rayos piensas hacer eso?

—Pues con magia, tontito

Los dos civiles y el héroe se sorprendieron con su declaración. ¿Acaso Ladybug era una bruja también? Y si era así, estaba a punto de romper el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto; el felino iba a decir algo, pero entonces vio que Ladybug recogió el paracaídas que su superpoder le dio.

«¿Ahora qué rayos...?» su pregunta sin terminar se respondió enseguida.

—¡Miraculous Ladybug! —exclamó la catarina arrojando al aire el paracaídas

Al estar en el aire, el paracaídas brilló y aparecieron millones de catarinas las cuales se esparcieron por toda la ciudad, regresando a los Corazones de Piedra a la normalidad y reparaban los daños causados durante la batalla.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó impresionado Chat Noir viendo a las catarinas pasando por el Big Ben y dejándolo como nuevo, y justamente sonaron las campanadas

—¡Lo es! —secundo Ladybug—. Es maravilloso, es hermoso. Es... ¡Miraculous!

De pronto las catarinas se dirigieron en el cielo y ahí apareció un círculo rosa por el cual las catarinas desaparecieron, sin que los héroes supieran que fueron a reparar los daños causados al Expreso de Hogwarts ante la mirada de asombro de los pasajeros.

=

—¡Esto es solo el principio, Ladybug y Chat Noir! —dijo Le Papillon claramente molesto por la derrota—. Ambos habrán ganado la batalla pero yo ganaré la guerra. Algún día, tendré sus Miraculous y tendré el poder absoluto ¡y mi sueño secreto se hará realidad! —y la ventana el observatorio se cerró.

=

La policía recogía todo lo que uso para acordonar el área, Ladybug hizo que Iván y Mylène hablaran entre ellos para aclarar todo, terminando en un abrazo entre ellos (Iván tardó un poco en reaccionar a causa de la sorpresa y el nerviosismo).

—¡Ah! Son el uno para el otro —comentó risueña la catarina

—Sí, es cierto —secundo el felino—, como nosotros —estiró el brazo con la intención de abrazar por los nombro a su compañera, pero de pronto su anillo sonó y Ladybug lo agarró de la muñeca

—¡Ups! ¡Tú Miraculous! Lástima, es hora de irnos —lo soltó y caminó lejos de él tomando su yoyo—. Au revoir, Chat Noir! —arrojó su yoyo hacia un poste de luz, saltó hacia el Palacio de Westminster y se perdió de vista.

Chat Noir la vio alejarse con una sonrisa.

—Ojalá sea muy pronto, Mi Lady —y con ayuda de su bastón se fue del lugar al lado de Ladybug

Se detuvieron para descansar, pero ambos héroes recordaron algo importante y que olvidaron pensar: ¿Cómo rayos regresarían al Expreso de Hogwarts? Su duda fue resuelta al momento en que sus Miraculous comenzaron a brillar y escucharon la voz de sus kwamis en su cabeza indicándoles que hacer.

Extendieron una mano al frente, sus Miraculous brillaron y frente a ellos apareció un portal circular rojo con motas negras (Ladybug) y un portal circular negro con la huella de un gato de color verde (Chat Noir). Se impresionaron, pero aún así lo atravesaron. Para su sorpresa, aparecieron en los baños del tren; se destransformaron y su respectivo kwami cayó en sus manos.

—¿Estás bien, Tikki?

—Sí, gracias. Estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de ti ¡finalmente dominaste tus poderes!

—Gracias, Tikki —guardó a su kwami en su bolso y salió del baño

—¿Estás bien, Plaga?

Antes de contestar, el kwami bostezo y se talló los ojos.

—Sí, chico. Me alegra que finalmente aceptaras tus poderes, y ya viste, te fue mejor que la primera vez. Ya verás que poco a poco vas a mejorar

—Parece que sí

—Y bueno ¿tienes algo de camembert contigo? ¡me muero de hambre!

—No, no tengo. Pero pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts y te daré un poco —y guardó a su kwami dentro de su camisa y salió del baño

El poco trayecto que quedaba se dedicó exclusivamente a los sucesos extraños (y emocionantes) del día tanto en el tren como en el Londres Muggle. Alex y Severus no comentaban mucho sobre eso, pero sí a la latina le llamó la atención ver que Lily no estaba, por lo que Severus le contó que ella se fue por el mismo portal que el villano y que "no pudo alcanzarla" para evitar que fuera.

A la latina no le gusto escuchar eso y Severus pedía en el fondo que la pelirroja si regresara con Iván y las chicas. Cuando las luces del tren se encendieron, los dos se pusieron los uniformes y alistaron sus cosas.

El tren se detuvo en la estación y todos los alumnos comenzaron a bajar; escucharon a Hagrid llamar a los de primer año, pero también se sorprendieron que el guardabosque llamará también a Alex; se acercaron al hombretón y les explicó que al ser Alex de nuevo ingreso (como los de primer año) sería seleccionada a su casa y por eso tenía que ir con ellos.

Se sintió muy apenada por ser la única mayor entre los de once años, pero no tuvo opción. Se despidió de Severus y se fueron por caminos diferentes hacia el castillo.

Antes de subir a un carruaje, Severus se encontró con Regulus Black, su mejor amigo de su casa, se subieron a un carruaje y con ellos dos chicas de Slytherin. Llegaron al castillo, las chicas se adelantaron dejando atrás a los chicos; los dos conversaban sobre lo que sucedió durante el verano y al mediodía, a Severus le sorprendió que Regulus se mostrara tan animado con los superhéroes, le recordaba a Lily. Y hablando de la pelirroja... cuando llegaron al vestíbulo del castillo, Severus fue rodeado del cuello de repente por unos brazos delgados y una cabellera roja el obstruía la vista. Era Lily.

La chica lo soltó y le sonrió, feliz de verlo sano y salvo; entonces se percató de Regulus y simplemente lo saludo con una cabeceada, a lo cual el menor de los Black correspondió con sequedad. Los tres adolescentes entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, pero en cuanto Severus se sentó, Bagnold se le abalanzó abrazándolo con fuerza del cuello y sentándose entre él y Regulus.

Cuando todos los alumnos se sentaron, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y por ellas entraron los de primer año y Alex (quien atraía todas las miradas al ser la única mayor) guiados por la profesora McGonagall. La ceremonia de Selección comenzó; cuando fue el turno de la latina, el Sombrero tardó dos minutos en seleccionarla, hasta que finalmente la colocó en Gryffindor. Se quitó el sombrero y fue casi corriendo a sentarse junto a Lily.

La ceremonia terminó y dio paso a la cena. Alex y Severus tuvieron muchas dificultades para alimentar a sus kwamis sin que los descubrieran, sobre todo porque en la mesa de Gryffindor "desapareció" un plato lleno de galletas de chispas de chocolate y en la mesa de Slytherin un plato lleno de camembert.

Cuando la cena terminó, Dumbledore se puso de pie y el silencio se hizo en enseguida.

—Sean bienvenidos a un año más en Hogwarts. Muchos habrán notado que este año hemos tenido un verano muy inusual y un viaje por el Expreso de Hogwarts muy peligroso. Por lo general les advertiría sobre los tiempos oscuros ocasionados por Lord Voldemort —casi todos en el castillo se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre— y sus mortífagos, pero tenemos un nuevo mal frente a nosotros. Por lo que he podido ver, estos males son ocasionados porque la persona responsable de esto usa los sentimientos negativos de sus víctimas y las transforma en monstruos —los alumnos murmuraron por un momento, pero Dumbledore pidió silencio y este volvió enseguida—. Tanto en los tiempos oscuros ocasionados por magos tenebrosos como con este nuevo mal, es necesario mantenernos unidos y sobre todo felices. Recuerden esto: La felicidad puede encontrarse, incluso en un oscuro momento, sólo no olviden encender la luz —finalmente el director los envió a dormir, y todos los alumnos salieron del Gran Comedor.

En los pasillos se hablaba una vez más de los eventos recientes. Ya que todo el mundo se había ido, Lily y Alex se acercaron a Severus y Regulus, el segundo se adelantó para dejar a su amigo hablar con las primas.

—Tal parece que este no va a ser un año tranquilo en Hogwarts —comentó Severus

—¿De verdad eso existe en Hogwarts? —preguntó Metstli en español con sarcasmo y Alex la agarró del hocico para callarla

Severus y Lily la miraron sin comprender lo que dijo, Alex alegó que no era nada importante.

—Lo importante ahora... —dijo Lily y sus amigos la miraron—. ¡Es que tendremos que estar atentos a los movimientos de Ladybug y Chat Noir!

—No va a dejar el tema en paz ¿verdad? —dijo Alex aunque ya conocía la respuesta

—Para nada —concordó Severus—. Este será un año con muchas sorpresas

—Eso parece

—Es mejor irnos a descansar, mañana comienzan las clases

—Tienes razón

Lily reaccionó de su fantasía con los superhéroes al escuchar la palabra "clases", por lo que se fue corriendo a la Torre de Gryffindor dejando atrás a las latinas. La loba corrió detrás de ella para detenerla, Alex se despidió rápido de Severus con la mano y corrió tras ellas, pero apareció Peeves arrojando cáscaras de plátano. Alex resbaló con uno y al caer se raspó la rodilla y las manos (otra vez) al momento caer.

Severus corrió a su lado y se hincó al frente de ella. Tomó sus manos con delicadeza (sin darse cuenta del gran sonrojo que aparecieron en las mejillas de la latina) y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, sacó su varita y la pasó varias veces por las heridas hasta que la limpió por completo. Se hincó frente a ella y también curó la rodilla; esta estaba más lastimada, del bolsillo interno de su túnica, sacó un pañuelo gris y envolvió la rodilla de la latina con esta; al terminar, se puso de pie y la tomó de las manos.

—No es mucho, pero creo que ayuda. ¿Estas bien, no estás lastimada de algún otro lado?

—¿Eh? ¡No! No, estoy bien. Gracias

—De nada, nos vemos mañana —se despidió Severus con un gesto de la mano y bajó a las mazmorras

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Plaga sacando la cabeza de la túnica de su portador y con una sonrisa burlona—, primera noche en el castillo y ya tienes novia

—Claro que no. Es solo una amiga... Ah, una amiga —sonrió con ese pensamiento y se encaminó a su Sala Común

Alex seguía de pie en el vestíbulo, sujetando contra su pecho sus manos y una expresión risueña en su rostro.

—No pensarás quedarte a dormir aquí ¿o sí? —dijo Tikki sacando la cabeza de la túnica de su portadora y con una sonrisa burlona

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, yo...!

Tikki rió, salió de la túnica y abrazó la mejilla de Alex. La kwami se posó en el hombro de la latina y las dos se encaminaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sin darse cuenta que había una persona mayor y una criatura verde y pequeña ocultos en las sombras.

—Excelente elección, Maestro —dijo Wayzz

—Están hechos el uno para el otro —dijo el Maestro Fu acariciando su barba

Ese día dio inicio a Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir.


	5. Climatika

Pasaron un par de semana del inicio de curso y la batalla con Corazón de Piedra, y por ende, las conversaciones sobre lo sucedido. A pesar de solamente ver un par de veces a Ladybug y Chat Noir, los dos héroes ya eran unas celebridades tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico. Igualmente, por las batallas contra un supervillano, las autoridades de ambos mundos estaban alerta.

En Hogwarts, las cosas estaban bien, con normalidad... O al menos al estilo de Hogwarts.

—¡POTTER! ¡BLACK!

Severus Snape había entrado al baño, cuando de pronto escuchó ruidos extraños venir de uno de los cubículos. Sacó su varita y se acercó con cuidado; revisó cada uno (varita en mano) y no encontró nada extraño sino hasta que llegó al último. Abrió la puerta y descubrió que el ruido venía de ese inodoro.

—¿Qué demo...? —no pudo terminar porque de pronto el inodoro estalló y acabó todo empapado.

Desde la puerta del baño se escucharon risas y con eso fue más que suficiente para saber quienes fueron. Salió del baño, aún escurriendo y los vio partiéndose de la risa.

—¡Ustedes son unos...! —empezó a decir Severus apretando los puños, todavía teniendo la varita en la mano.

—Ya te hacía falta un baño, Quejicus —dijo el chico de cabello negro y despeinado con lentes redondos. Era James Potter

—Espero que con el agua del inodoro se te quite la grasa del cabello —dijo el otro chico de cabello negro y ojos grises. Era Sirius Black

Severus iba a decirles algo, pero se escucharon pasos. Sonrío de lado al ver que esos dos no se dieron cuenta, guardó su varita justo cuando la persona doblaba la esquina.

—¡Por Godric Gryffindor! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Potter y Black pararon de reír de golpe y voltearon al escuchar la voz. Se pusieron pálidos al ver quien era.

—Pro... Profesora McGonagall

La mujer vio a los tres jóvenes, y al percatarse de cómo estaba el Slytherin enseguida entendió lo que pasaba.

—Solo llevamos dos semanas de clases y ya están comenzando a molestar a sus compañeros. —comenzó su regaño la profesora—. Y sobre todo a un prefecto...

—¿¡Prefecto!? —interrumpieron sorprendidos los dos Gryffindor

Miraron a Severus y se sorprendieron más al ver la insignia de prefecto colocada arriba del escudo de Slytherin. Los dos Merodeadores tragaron saliva, sabían que molestar un prefecto era casi como hacerle una broma a un profesor. Severus disimulo una sonrisa de burla al ver la expresión de esos dos.

—Sí, prefecto —confirmó McGonagall—. Y por lo tanto deberán mostrarle más respeto. Por ahora se les descontarán veinte puntos a Gryffindor a cada uno y esta noche tendrán detención, los iré a buscar después de la cena para decirles. Ahora, regresen a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Potter y Black iban a reclamar, pero la mirada severa de McGonagall fue suficiente para que se quedaran callados. Le lanzaron una mirada de odio a Severus y se fueron de ahí. En cuanto los chicos se fueron, McGonagall se volvió hacia el azabache.

—Será mejor que vayas a darte un baño, Snape. Puedes hacerlo en el baño de prefectos del quinto piso, es la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. La contraseña es "Lavanda" ¿entendido?

—Sí, profesora

—Pídele a un elfo que te lleve ropa limpia. Solo porque es fin de semana no significa que puedas quedarte ahí todo el día ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Cuando entres y lo veas lo entenderás. Bonito día, Sr. Snape

—Igualmente, profesora —y la mujer se fue—. Eso último estuvo raro. Ya puedes salir, Plaga —abrió la túnica de su uniforme para dejar salir a su kwami.

El gato negro salió enojado, también estaba totalmente empapado y tenía infladas las mejillas, a causa de que tenía la boca llena de agua. La escupió y flotó hasta la cara de Severus.

—¿¡Qué rayos fue lo que acaba de pasar!? —preguntó enojado el kwami

—¡Sh! No grites —pidió Severus y miró a ambos lados del pasillo asegurándose que no hubiera moros en la costa—. Ya te había hablado sobre los Merodeadores desde que llegamos, la broma que me acaban de hacer es de las pocas "inofensiva" que hacen.

—No sabía que la vida escolar fuera tan dura

—Pues ya ves —dijo Severus rodando los ojos—. Ven, vamos a bañarnos

Plaga asintió. Se sacudió para quitarse el agua y se sentó en el hombro derecho de su portador. Llegaron al quinto piso y Severus siguió las indicaciones de la Jefa de Gryffindor para entrar al baño; al ver cómo era, ahora sí entendió lo que le quiso decir de no quedarse todo el día.

—Oye ¿esto es un baño o una piscina techada? —preguntó Plaga impresionado por el lugar

—Se supone que baño. —respondió Severus—. Nunca había venido aquí, por eso tampoco sabía cómo era

El baño estaba suavemente iluminado por una espléndida araña llena de velas, y todo era de mármol blanco, incluyendo lo que parecía una piscina vacía de forma rectangular, en el centro de la habitación. Por los bordes de la piscina había unos cien grifos de oro, cada uno de los cuales tenía en la llave una joya de diferente color. Había asimismo un trampolín, y de las ventanas colgaban largas cortinas de lino blanco. En un rincón vieron un montón de toallas blancas muy mullidas, y en la pared un único cuadro con marco dorado que representaba una sirena rubia profundamente dormida sobre una roca; el largo pelo, que le caía sobre el rostro, se agitaba cada vez que resoplaba.

Severus avanzó mirando a su alrededor. Sus pasos hacían eco en los muros.

—Se ve que los prefectos, premios anuales y capitanes de equipo tienen sus privilegios —comentó Plaga, sentándose en un grifo con una joya de color verde—. Esto es realmente genial ¿Quieres ver qué hacen cada uno de los grifos?

Severus frunció los labios meditando la sugerencia de su kwami. Tenía que admitir que realmente le daba curiosidad saber qué podrían hacer esos grifos. Sin obtener respuesta, el pequeño gato negro comenzó a abrirlos.

—¡Plaga! Oye no...

—¡Mira! —señaló el kwami al agua

Severus miró y se sorprendió de ver que el agua llevaba incorporada diferentes tipos de gel de baño, aunque eran geles distintos de cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, incluso en casa de su tío. Por uno de los grifos manaban burbujas de color rosa y azul del tamaño de balones de fútbol; otro vertía una espuma blanca como el hielo y tan espesa que Severus pensó que podría soportar su peso si hacia la prueba; de un tercero salía un vapor de color púrpura muy perfumado que flotaba por la superficie del agua. Plaga se divirtió un rato abriendo y cerrando los grifos, disfrutando especialmente de uno cuyo chorro rebotaba por la superficie del agua formando grandes arcos.

Mientras Plaga jugaba con los grifos, Severus llamó a un elfo doméstico para pedirle que le trajera ropa limpia. La pequeña criatura tardó cinco segundos en ir y regresar con el encargo, nunca se percató de que los grifos se abrían y cerraban "por si solos". Al ver que ya no necesitaban de sus servicios, el elfo se retiró.

Luego, cuando la profunda piscina estuvo llena de agua, espuma y burbujas (lo que, considerando su tamaño, llevó un tiempo muy corto), Plaga cerró todos los grifos, mientras que Severus se desvestía, y se metía en el agua.

Era tan profunda que Severus apenas llegaba con los pies al fondo, e hizo un par de largos antes de volver a la orilla junto a su kwami. Le pareció muy agradable nadar en un agua caliente llena de espuma, mientras por todas partes emanaban vapores de diferentes colores.

—¡Bala de cañón! —gritó Plaga saltando desde un grifo y dando un clavado al agua

—Más que bala de cañón, parece pelota de tenis —comentó con burla Severus

Plaga salió a la superficie y comenzó a nadar alegremente.

—Esto si que es vida

—Creí que al ser un gato no te gustaría el agua —observó Severus viendo a su kwami nadar felizmente

—También se supone que no debería de alimentarme de queso como un ratón, pero así son los giros que da la vida —respondió Plaga haciendo nado de mariposa

Severus negó con la cabeza divertido ante la actitud del gato. Se bañó con tranquilidad, a la vez que se ponía a jugar en el agua con Plaga; cuando vio que sus dedos comenzaban a arrugarse puso fin a la diversión ocasionando que el pequeño kwami hiciera un puchero.

—Vamos, otro ratito —suplicó Plaga haciendo ojitos tiernos

—No —dijo rotundamente Severus saliendo del agua y cubriéndose con una toalla—. Oíste a la profesora McGonagall, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día

Plaga cruzó sus bracitos enojado y se alejó de la piscina. Severus se secó y se vistió. Dio la vuelta a la piscina para vaciarla, pero esta ya estaba vacía y limpia. Regresó a donde había dejado su ropa mojada y vio que no estaba, supuso que el elfo que le llevó la ropa limpia regresó por la sucia y la llevó a lavar.

Salió de los baños y Plaga volvió a esconderse dentro de su ropa. Caminó por los pasillos de camino a la biblioteca, al dar vuelta en la esquina se topó con una abundante cabellera roja.

—¡Lily, hola! —saludó el chico con una sonrisa

—¡Hola Sev! —saludó la chica también con una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde estabas? Alex y yo te estuvimos buscando

Severus miró detrás de su mejor amiga y vio a su prima acercándose por el pasillo en compañía de su brije loba.

—Estaba en el baño de prefectos del quinto piso —respondió Severus pasando su mano por su cabello

Lily se acercó un poco a su mejor amigo y lo olió un poco. Severus se quedó quieto ante la acción de la pelirroja sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Hueles bien. ¿Usaste todos los geles de baño?

—Uh... Sí

—¡Ay, Sev! —dijo Lily riendo

—¿Qué tanto hablan? —interrumpió Alex y entonces percibió un aroma—. Oigan ¿No les huele a jabón de baño?

—Es Sev, acaba de bañarse —respondió Lily

Severus se sonrojó ante el comentario y miró por otro lado. Al ver la incomodidad del chico, Alex hablo.

—Oigan ¿quieren ir a leer un rato a la biblioteca o vamos a pasear por los jardines?

El azabache le agradeció internamente a la latina por la intervención. Decidieron ir a caminar, así que los cuatro fueron a los jardines.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

Mientras tanto en la estación de televisión de Londres, se llevaba a cabo un concurso para elegir a la nueva chica del clima. Las finalistas eran: Aurora Boréale y Mireille Kakée; esperaron a que los espectadores votarán y el resultado final fue: Aurora-18% de los votos. Mireille-82% de los votos. La primera estaba consternada por haber perdido mientras que la segunda no podría creer la suerte que tenía.

Los conductores del programa felicitaron a Mireille, ignorando por completo a Aurora. La chica que perdió se enfureció ante el resultado y la indiferencia de las personas del canal, así que sin que se dieran cuenta salió del foro totalmente molesta.

=

La ventana de la guarida de Le Papillon se abrió y la luz mostró al villano.

—Las vibraciones de las emociones son fuertes. —dijo Le Papillon—. Siento su ira y decepción, el momento de debilidad de mi próxima víctima. Una presa ideal para mi akuma.

Extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está. La cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló de su mano, saliendo de la guarida.

=

Aurora estaba al fondo del elevador, todavía molesta por haber perdido.

—Yo debí ganar —dijo para sí misma—. ¡Soy talentosa, soy linda! ¡Tengo la imagen de estrella! ¡Mientras que ella no tiene nada, nada en absoluto, esa era mi victoria! ¡Y me lo robaron! ¡Ellos...!

De pronto el elevador se detuvo y se apagaron las luces. Aurora cayó al suelo por la sacudida y confundida por lo que sucedía. Vio la puerta del elevador y se asustó al ver entrar una mariposa negra y volando hacia ella. Abrió su sombrilla para protegerse, pero esto ocasionó que el akuma se fundiera en esta. Aurora bajo la sombrilla y la luz regresó al elevador.

—Tienes toda la razón —sonó una voz en la cabeza de la chica—. Sí, tú debiste haber ganado

—Sí, yo debí ganar —respondió Aurora a la voz, cerrando la sombrilla y poniéndose de pie. En su rostro apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada

—Climatika, yo soy Le Papillon. Te doy el poder de vengarte, te convertirás en mi chica del clima. A cambio, tú me traerás los Miraculous. ¿Entonces, qué dices?

—¡Sí! —de su sombrilla surgió una nube de energía negra y púrpura y la cubrió por completo.

Cuando se disipó la nube, su apariencia cambió: su piel se volvió pálida, sus ojos de color púrpura grisáceo claro, y su cabello se volvió de dos tonos de púrpura claro, oscuro y blanco al igual que el flequillo. En su cara, tenía una pequeña máscara negra que le rodeaba los ojos y se reducía a sus mejillas como relámpagos.

Su vestido se volvió de color púrpura y dos piezas de color azul que formaban una curva en forma de campana alrededor de su cintura. Las mangas se convirtieron en guantes blancos con dos pernos iluminados por encima de los codos. Medias púrpuras y botas blancas pequeñas de tacón, dos de los rayos salían de las botas de alrededor de la parte exterior de sus piernas cerca de las rodillas. Su sombrilla se volvió de color púrpura oscuro cerrado que se desvanecía a un color púrpura más brillante en la punta y tenía un mango negro con una doble punta de lanza en la parte inferior.

—¡Ve, mi querida Climatika! —dijo Le Papillon—. ¡Muéstrale a todos como es realmente la chica del clima!

La puerta del elevador se abrió y Climatika salió de este. Buscó y encontró a Mireille Kakée; como venganza, la congeló en un témpano de hielo. Salió de la estación y voló por toda la ciudad, creando un gran caos y haciendo que el clima se volviera frío.

Desde su guarida, Le Papillon miraba con malicia todo lo que sucedía.

—Maravilloso —dijo el villano—. No tardará mucho antes de que Ladybug y Chat Noir vengan a enfrentar su destino —y rió malévolamente

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

En Hogwarts, el día estaba tranquilo y soleado. Lily, Alex, Metstli y Severus se la pasaron bien paseando por los jardines, leyendo un momento en la biblioteca y conversando (además de admirar la asombrosa vista que ofrecía) en la torre más alta de Astronomía. Bajaron de la torre y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor para almorzar, pero en el camino vieron que varios alumnos cuchicheaban y otros se amontonaban alrededor de una radio.

A los cuatro les ganó la curiosidad y se acercaron a escuchar a la radio.

—... el clima se está volviendo cada vez más frío. La nueva supervillana, nombrándose a sí misma como Climatika, está creando una tormenta helada en la ciudad de Londres. Se cree que es una nueva víctima del villano Le Papillon, las autoridades muggles y los aurores hacen todo lo posible por controlar la situación...

Lily estaba emocionada, sabía que en cualquier momento Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecerían para salvar el día como esa primera vez en el Big Ben. Alex y Severus se tensaron, eran conscientes de que la tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho así que tenían que apresurarse; se alejaron con discreción de Lily y los demás, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de los movimientos del otro.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntaron Alex y Severus a la vez—. ¡Yo pregunte primero! ¡No, yo primero!

—¡Hable uno a la vez! —exclamó Metstli fastidiada

—¿Adónde vas, Alex? —preguntó Severus

—Yo... Olvide que le prometí a Hagrid ayudarle con unos hipogrifos —mintió la latina—. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno... Yo también olvide que iba ayudarle a un profesor, es a Slughorn con algunas pociones —mintió el azabache

—Aclarado el asunto —dijeron los dos adolescentes a la vez—. ¡Nos vemos luego! —y se fueron por caminos diferentes

Ambos se metieron en aulas desocupadas, asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera y que el lugar estuviera vacío.

—¡Transformación! —exclamó Alex, dejando salir a su kwami—. ¡Tikki, motas! ¡Ha! —una luz rosa la cubrió, transformándola en Ladybug

—¡Transformación! —exclamó Severus, dejando salir a su kwami—. ¡Plaga, las garras! —una luz verde lo cubrió, transformándolo en Chat Noir

Como la primera vez, extendieron una mano al frente, sus Miraculous brillaron y frente a ellos apareció un portal circular rojo con motas negras (Ladybug) y un portal circular negro con la huella de un gato de color verde (Chat Noir). Atravesaron el portal y llegaron a Hyde Park, pero en cada extremo del lugar.

Chat Noir apareció cerca de Climatika, así que se le acercó a la villana (lanzaba rayos de hielo por medio de su sombrilla a diferentes direcciones). No supo por qué razón, pero le dieron ganas de fastidiar a la villana.

—Oye, Reina de Hielo —llamó Chat Noir a Climatika, quien al escucharlo volteó molesta. El héroe estaba trepado en uno de los postes de luz del parque y le sonreía con burla—. Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero tu presencia provoca muchos escalofríos y gracias a eso no hay gatos por aquí. ¿Así que por qué no te metes con alguien de tu propia temperatura?

—¡Mi nombre no es Reina de Hielo! —reclamó la villana—. ¡Es Climatika!

—Escucha —dijo Char Noir bajándose del poste de luz deslizándose y jugando con su cola—. Hoy soy un felino más generoso que de costumbre. Así que cálmate y deja de aterrar ¿okay?

Como única respuesta, Climatika abrió su sombrilla lanzando una ráfaga de viento a Chat Noir y mandándolo (literalmente) a volar. El felino chocó contra varios autos y aterrizó en medio de la calle.

—Okay... Auch —se quejó Chat Noir todavía tendido en el suelo

Ladybug había escuchado el grito de alguien y vio una ráfaga de viento, la siguió y vio en el suelo a su compañero. Aterrizó cerca de él, rodó los ojos a la vez que sonreía con burla, y se acercó al gato para ayudarlo.

—¿No que los gatos siempre caen de pie? —preguntó con sarcasmo Ladybug, tendiéndole una mano a Chat Noir

Su compañero la aceptó y se puso de pie.

—Gracias, Mi Lady. Es un placer volver a verte —aprovechando que tenía la mano de Ladybug entre la suya, la besó, coqueteando.

En su forma civil era más cerrado y tímido, además de que no tenía experiencia con las chicas, pero al estar transformado y cerca de la catarina, de algún modo despertaba en él un espíritu travieso.

Ante el gesto de su compañero, Ladybug lo apartó, empujando su nariz con un dedo.

—¡Ah ah ah ah! No hay tiempo para tu gran encanto, Chat Noir —dijo Ladybug con las manos en su cintura—. Pero un "de nada" hubiera bastado

—Les informo que habrá cielo tormentoso con riesgo de relámpagos —apareció de repente Climatika—, que empezaran justo... ¡AHORA! —levantó su sombrilla al cielo y lanzó un rayo al cielo, volviéndolo gris y haciendo caer un rayo justo hacia Chat Noir.

Ladybug lo empujó, apartándolos a tiempo a los dos, pero al rodar, Chat Noir quedó sobre ella. Él le sonrió de manera coqueta; pero ella apartó su cara con la mano, haciendo que mirara en dirección a la villana. Se levantaron y el felino miró desafiante a Climatika.

—Te acabas de ganar una pelea de gatos —dijo Chat Noir y corrió hacia la villana

—¡Aguanta! —gritó Ladybug en español, pero el gato no la escuchó

—¡Hielo Negro! —gritó Climatika apuntando a la calle con su sombrilla, haciendo que se cubriera con una capa de hielo y Chat Noir resbalara en ella—. ¡Tornado! —cerró su sombrilla y lanzó una ráfaga de viento, haciendo que Ladybug y Chat Noir se resbalaran y salieran volando.

Ladybug se sujetó a un poste de luz con ayuda de su yoyo y atrapó justo a tiempo a Chat Noir por la cola.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó la catarina a su compañero

El viento se detuvo de golpe e hizo que ambos héroes cayeran en la acera.

—Auch... —dijo Ladybug levantando su cara del suelo.

—Creo que me rompí la espalda —dijo Chat Noir a causa de la posición en que cayó.

Cerca de allí, Climatika hacía volar los autos a su paso. Ladybug y Chat Noir se incorporaron y observaban desde lejos.

—Un gato negro puede aprovechar el viento de la ráfaga —saltó al ataque, pero su compañera se lo impidió agarrándolo por la cola

—¡Epa, gatito! Piensa antes de saltar y sacar las garras —lo soltó de la cola haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

—¿Ya tienes un plan? —preguntó curioso, sobándose su cola

—Solo sígueme, chaton

Ladybug saltó hacia la pared de un edificio y corrió por ella. Chat Noir la siguió, imitando sus acciones. Cuando se acercaron, Climatika volteó. Ladybug y Chat Noir saltaron hacia ella para atacarla, usando sus armas.

—¿Otra vez ustedes? —preguntó molesta la villana.

Los repelió con una ráfaga de viento, junto con varios vehículos, mandándolos a volar a varias cuadras. Aterrizaron sin problemas, pero enseguida vieron varios autos caer y los esquivaron. De pronto vieron un autobús de dos pisos cayendo hacia ellos y a punto de aplastarlos.

—¿Tú le hiciste la parada al autobús? —preguntó Ladybug

—No —respondió Chat Noir

La heroína abrazó por el cuello a su compañero y usó su yoyo para cortar un hoyo en el transporte por el cual pasaron y no sufrieron daño. El yoyo dejó de girar y cayó en la cabeza del gato, quien se sobo la cabeza y la miró ceñudo.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó Ladybug con una mano detrás de la cabeza—. Hay que seguirla, pronto

Ladybug se acercó a una de las ventanas, pero vio que no se podían abrir. Chat Noir al ver lo que hacía, uso su bastón para romper la ventana y con este salir del autobús.

—¿Soy yo o neta tiene una ira tormentosa? —preguntó bromeando Ladybug, corriendo por las calles

—Eso, o fallo en obtener su licencia de manejo —respondió Chat Noir—. ¿Y qué es neta?

Antes de que Ladybug le contestará, escucharon una voz.

—Hola espectadores —los héroes pasaron junto a una tienda de electrodomésticos y en los aparadores que daban a la calle había varias televisiones, en las cuales apareció la imagen de Climatika—. Este es el último pronóstico para las últimas semanas del verano —detrás de ella apareció un mapa meteorológico de Reino Unido—. Parece que Mamá Naturaleza cambio de planes —en el mapa apareció una gran imagen de un copo de nieve—. ¡El verano terminó oficialmente!

—¿En serio? Oh... —se quejó Chat Noir—. Pero yo quería llevar a Mi Lady a dar un paseo a la playa —miró a su compañera con una sonrisa y movió las cejas de manera coqueta

Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco ante eso.

—Ya entendí la indirecta, pero con el traje de gato basta, gracias —contestó la catarina—. Pero al menos ya sabemos dónde está. ¡Vamos!

Usaron sus armas para brincar de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a la estación de televisión. Llegaron al lobby y corrieron hacia los elevadores, pero entonces Chat Noir vio dos posters tamaño real y llamó a su compañera.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ladybug, regresando sobre sus pasos

—La chica de la sombrilla —señaló Chat Noir el poster de Aurora—. ¿Te parece familiar?

—¡La finalista del concurso "Chica del Clima"! —exclamó Ladybug comprendiendo la situación—. ¡El akuma debe de estar en su sombrilla!

Reanudaron su camino y llegaron al foro principal. Vieron en las pantallas junto a las puerta a Climatika; abrieron las puertas de una patada, pero grande fue su sorpresa lo que encontraron.

—¡No está, es solo una grabación! —exclamó Ladybug

Escucharon una risa cerca de ellos, miraron por todo el foro hasta que vieron a Climatika de pie en las puertas de la derecha. Lanzó un rayo a los reflectores y estos cayeron cerca de los héroes; a causa de eso se hizo un corto circuito y la luz se fue en todo el edificio.

=

—Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan —dijo Le Papillon a Climatika—. Pronto los Miraculous serán míos. ¡Tráemelos, Climatika!

=

Los portadores se pusieron de pie, Ladybug miraba a todos lados, pero la oscuridad era profunda y no podía ver nada. Chat Noir, al contrario, gracias a su visión nocturna, vio a Climatika reír y salir huyendo del lugar.

—¡Genial, Lady Glaciar está huyendo! —exclamó el felino. Busco a su compañera y la vio tropezar con una de las lámparas—. Uh ¿Acaso escuchó a una damisela en apuros?

—No todos tenemos visión nocturna, gracias —respondió la catarina molesta por el comentario. Su compañero la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella—. ¡Whoa!

—Tranquila, sujeta bien mi pata y confía en mí —y los dos corrieron detrás de la villana

Siguieron a Climatika por todo el pasillo, llegaron a las escaleras de emergencia y la vieron ir a los pisos superiores. Las luces seguían apagadas, por lo que Chat Noir seguía guiando a Ladybug.

—OK, ya entendí. Ya puedo ir sola...

—¡Agáchate!

La villana les había arrojado un extintor y casi le daba a la heroína de no ser porque el felino la apartó a tiempo.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor le seguimos como estábamos —dijo Ladybug volviendo a tomar la mano de su compañero

Siguieron subiendo hasta que llegaron a la terraza del edificio y vieron flotando a Climatika cerca de las señales gigantes de la estación.

—¡Par de tontos! ¡Cayeron justo en mi trampa! ¡Ciclón!

Apuntó al cielo con su sombrilla y este se formó alrededor de la terraza.

—¡Llegó la hora! ¡Tráeme sus Miraculous! —exigió Le Papillon a Climatika

—¡Esto se acabó! —exclamó Climatika a los héroes—. ¡No podrán salir de esta!

—¿A sí? ¡Pues nosotros...! —Ladybug se dio cuenta que Chat Noir seguía agarrándole la mano—. Ejem...

El gato se dio cuenta de su acción. Rió nerviosamente y soltó a su compañera.

—¡... apenas comenzamos, Climatika! ¡Lucky Charm! —el objeto cayó en sus manos y lo miró confundida—. ¿Una toalla de mano? ¿Qué voy hacer con esto?

—Genial. Van a eliminarnos, pero estaremos secos —comentó con sarcasmo Chat Noir

—Tranquilo, cuida tus bigotes —respondió Ladybug atando la toalla a su antebrazo derecho

—¡Granizo! —exclamó Climatika apuntando al cielo con su sombrilla

Cayeron granizos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, pero Chat Noir uso su bastón como escudo para protegerse a sí mismo y a Ladybug.

—¿Cual es tu plan para atrapar el akuma? —preguntó el felino—. A este paso se me van a acalambrar los brazos

La catarina miró a todos lados buscando qué hacer. Su visión le mostró unos ductos de ventilación, una grúa, la toalla y un cartel publicitario.

—¡La señal de la derecha! —señaló la heroína a su compañero—. ¡Derríbala!

—¡Con gusto! —respondió el héroe, guardando su bastón—. ¡Cataclysm! ¡Oye, Loquita Helada! ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Chat Noir corrió hacia Climatika, quien enseguida lo atacó, pero él los evitaba con suma facilidad. Llegó a los cárteles, deslizándose, y usando su poder derribó el cartel indicado hacia la villana. Ella al darse cuenta, hizo un hoyo en él y Ladybug aprovechó su distracción para enredar con su yoyo el tobillo de la villana.

Ladybug corrió debajo de unas tuberías y se impulsó de la grúa saltando sobre una salida de aire. Abrió la toalla y la catarina se alzó en el aire, jalando a Climatika al piso. La grúa golpeó la sombrilla, haciendo que la soltara. Chat Noir la atrapó, y se la lanzó a Ladybug, quien lo rompió a la mitad y el akuma salió.

—Se acabó el Frente frió, pequeño akuma —dijo Ladybug en español abriendo su yoyo y lo hizo girar—. Je te libère du mal! —lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al bicho—. Catch! —abrió el yoyo y salió el akuma purificado—. Adiós mariposita. ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —exclamó lanzando al aire la toalla.

Está brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas reparando el daño causado por la batalla, volviendo todo a la normalidad. Climatika volvió a ser Aurora.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —se preguntó confundida Aurora, mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Ganamos! —exclamaron Ladybug y Chat Noir chocando los puños en señal de victoria.

=

—Algún día, sus Miraculous serán míos —dijo Le Papillon, molesto por la derrota—. No importa cuantos villanos tenga que crear para enfrentarlos. ¡Al final yo venceré! —sentenció y la ventana de su guarida se cierra, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

=

Después de que Aurora estuviera a salvo, los héroes se alejaron de la estación. No querían toparse con los medios y las autoridades de ambos mundos. Se detuvieron en un edificio en cuanto vieron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

—Me alegra ver que esta vez nos fue mejor que las anteriores —comentó Ladybug

—Pues bien dicen que "de los errores se aprenden" —dijo Chat Noir con pose de sabio

Ladybug rodó los ojos a la vez que sonreía.

—Honestamente, no me esperaba que fueras del tipo comediante. Aunque a veces es bueno un poco de humor

Chat Noir sonrió ante el cumplido de la catarina. Aún no desaparecía la sorpresa de que ahora comenzaba a enamorarse de su compañera, pero a diferencia de Lily, con ella no ocultaría sus sentimientos e intentaría todo lo posible por conquistarla aunque (y odiaba admitirlo) tuviera que hacerlo "al estilo Merodeador".

—Me alegra que pienses de ese modo, Mi Lady —agradeció el gato con una sonrisa arrogante—. A propósito ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a pasear a la playa?

—No gracias. No tengo traje de baño, además de que según recuerdo, a los gatos no les gusta el agua

—Pues este incluso se metería a un mar lleno de tiburones por ti, Mi Lady —hizo una reverencia, digna de un caballero a la vez que le sonreía de manera coqueta

—¡Ay, de veras contigo! —la heroína se rió con ganas por la ocurrencia de su compañero—. Por cierto ¿por qué me dices "Mi Lady"?

—¿Acaso este felino no puede otorgarle un apodo cariñoso a la chica que le roba el alientos?

Ladybug se sorprendió con las palabras de Chat Noir. ¿En verdad ese gato se estaba confesando ante ella? Pero llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse, además de que no sabían quién se escondía detrás de la máscara. Entonces, se dio cuenta de la expresión del gato y le pareció familiar.

«Es la misma expresión que ponen James y Sirius cuando coquetean con una chica. ¿Acaso este gato es un Casanova en su vida civil?»

Este último pensamiento hizo enojar a la heroína. Odiaba a los chicos que jugaban con los sentimientos de las chicas.

—Sí, cómo no —dijo molesta Ladybug en español y los brazos cruzados—. ¿Y tu nieve de que la quieres?

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Chat Noir ya que él no hablaba el idioma

—Olvídalo. Si quieres, puedes decirme así, pero no intentes usar tus "encantos" conmigo. Como broma te lo acepto, pero si lo dices en serio, eso está mal. Apenas nos conocemos, y sin saber la identidad del otro podemos hacernos daño; así que bájale un poco ¿quiere?

Chat Noir estaba sorprendido. Era cierto todo lo que Ladybug le dijo, y él había actuado por impulso. Se calmaría y haría las cosa con calma.

—Tienes razón. —admitió el gato—. Así que... ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo para empezar a conocernos mejor?

—Me encantaría, pero... —señaló al anillo de su compañero

Sonó su Miraculous y vio que solo le quedaba una luz de su huella. Los aretes de Ladybug también sonaron y tenían sólo un punto negro. Entristecido, Chat Noir se despidió de Ladybug y se fue del lugar. La catarina se fue en cuanto lo perdió de vista.

Activaron los portales y regresaron a las aulas de Hogwarts en donde se transformaron. Ladybug se destransformó y Tikki aterrizó en sus manos.

—Realmente aprendiste de tus errores —dijo la kwami feliz—. Mejoraste mucho

—Sí, y si voy a hacer el trabajo de una superheroína tengo que aprender de mis batallas pasadas para mejorar —dijo Alex animada—. Aunque no me esperaba que Chat Noir fuera un coqueto y bromista

Tikki se rió con el comentario.

Chat Noir se destransformó y Plaga cayó en sus manos.

—Vaya, vaya chico. Lo que no te atreves hacer siendo Severus te atreves como héroe —se burló el kwami

—Cállate —dijo Severus algo apenado—. Ya viste cómo es mi vida, así que te puedes hacer una buena idea de porque me cuesta expresar mis emociones

—Tranquilo, solo estaba bromeando. Aunque me pareció que ibas muy rápido con tu catarina

Severus se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Ambos adolescentes salieron de las aulas y fueron a buscar al otro y a Lily. Ya era la hora de cenar, por lo que supusieron que se encontrarían en el Gran Comedor. Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron de frente.

—¡Alex!/¡Severus! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que ayudarías a Hagrid/Slughorn?

—¿Otra vez hablando al mismo tiempo?

Los dos voltearon y vieron a Metstli y junto a ella a Lily.

—¿Ustedes dos donde estaban? —preguntó Lily—. Los estuve buscando por todos lados, después de que se terminó la transmisión sobre lo sucedido en Londres con Climatika

—Eh...

—Uh...

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o hacer para salir del problema.

—Oye ¿y qué dijeron en la radio? —preguntó rápido Alex

—Solo se quedó en que estaban peleando cerca de Hyde Park. A causa del mal clima que la villana ocasionó, se perdió la transmisión.

—Que mala suerte —dijo Severus con falsa tristeza

—Pero estoy segura de que aparecerá la noticia mañana en El Profeta ¡ya quiero saber qué pasó!

—Por ahora vamos a cenar ¿les parece? —sugirió la latina

Los tres asintieron y se fueron al Gran Comedor. Como Alex y Severus supusieron, todos en Hogwarts hablaban sobre los superhéroes y la pelea del mediodía; todos estaban intrigados por saber quiénes eran: ¿serían muggles? ¿Serían un mago y una bruja? Y de ser así ¿serían Sangre Pura, mestizos o Nacidos de muggles? ¿Serían estudiantes de Hogwarts? Miles de teorías se hacían en el castillo.

Los dos adolescentes reían por lo bajo por lo que escuchaban. Alimentaron con discreción a sus kwamis y comenzaron a cenar; al término de la cena la profesora McGonagall se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, precisamente a James y Sirius. Severus se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza a causa de la risa, había olvidado por completo que la profesora había regañado a los dos Merodeadores esa mañana y los había castigado para después de la cena.

Su amigo Regulus le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, a la vez que lo miraba extrañado por su actitud. Severus le contó lo sucedido en la mañana y cuando terminó, vio al menor de los Black riendo con ganas. Vieron a James y Sirius ponerse de pie a regañadientes y seguir a su Jefa de Casa; en cuanto los perdieron de vista, las dos serpientes se rieron y chocaron los puños.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Alex, Lily y Metstli veían lo que pasaba a la vez que negaban con la cabeza; tal parecía que a Potter y a Black les encantaba meterse en problemas. Terminaron de cenar y se encaminaron a la salida del Gran Comedor, Severus y Regulus también terminaron y estaban por irse, pero se toparon con las chicas.

—Hola chicos —saludo Lily con la mano

—Hola —respondió Severus

—Evans, Jones —saludo Regulus algo frió

—¿Por qué esa actitud, Black? —preguntó Alex cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja

El menor Black no respondió, solamente miró de reojo a la mesa de su casa. Alex hizo lo mismo, las serpientes miraban mal a Severus y Regulus solamente por hablar con ellas; la latina puso los ojos en blanco ante tanto racismo.

—Bueno, supongo que las dos irán de regreso a su Sala Común ¿cierto? —comentó Regulus

—Sí —respondió Lily

—Entonces nosotros también nos retiramos. Buenas noches —se despidió secamente y se llevó a Severus de ahí sujetándolo del brazo

El azabache solo alcanzo a mirar a sus amigas con una expresión de disculpa y se dejó llevar por su mejor amigo. Lily se puso triste, tal parecía que cada año se alejaba más de su mejor amigo. Alex también se entristeció, no le agrada el hecho de tener que alejarse de Severus por las rivalidades y prejuicios que había entre las casa, pero era algo que no se podía cambiar con facilidad.

Salieron del Gran Comedor y regresaron a su Sala Común, dijeron la contraseña y se fueron a sus dormitorios.

—A veces me da un poco de enviada el hecho de que tengas una habitación para ti sola —dijo Lily de subida a los dormitorios de las chicas

—¿A sí de fastidiosas son tus compañeras? —preguntó con burla Alex

—Solo un poco

Ambas primas rieron, se despidieron y cada una entró a su habitación. En cuanto Alex cerró la puerta, Tikki salió de su túnica y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

—Realmente esos prejuicios son muy fuertes —comentó la pequeña kwami—. Incluso hace que las amistades sean cada vez más difíciles

—Ni me lo digas —dijo Alex mientras se ponía la pijama—. Y tal parece que estos con el tiempo empeoran. Y eso me consta

—Lo sé, porque vienes del futuro. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana tienes clases y tuviste hoy una pelea, debes de reponer fuerzas

—Además de tener que soportar el cuchicheo sobre la noticia de la batalla de hoy

—¿Ya se van a dormir o no? —preguntó Metstli acostada en su canasta enojada, estaba intentando dormir

—Perdón —dijeron a la vez portadora y kwami

Alex terminó de alistarse y finalmente se fue a dormir, con Tikki en su almohada.

En las mazmorras, Severus igualmente se estaba alistando para irse a dormir ante la atenta mirada de su kwami.

—Sigo creyendo que eso de la pureza de sangre es una completa bobería —comentó Plaga mientras comía queso camembert que Severus había tomado del Gran Comedor—. Todos son humanos y tienen magia, así que ¿qué importa sus orígenes?

—Esto lleva mucho tiempo, lo puedes comprobar en los libros de historia tanto mágico como muggle —comentó Severus, metiéndose al baño

Plaga solamente rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo lo que quedaba de queso. Severus tenía su propio dormitorio, desde primero había solicitado una habitación para él solo y desde entonces dormía así. Ahora le alegraba más porque Plaga podría salir sin problemas, solamente cuando alguien fuera a ver a su portador tendría que esconderse.

El kwami terminó de comer y se fue a recostar en la cama de Severus, a un lado de su almohada. Severus salió y se fue a acostar.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

Hola a todos. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia; solamente quería decirles que no solamente aparecerán los villanos de la serie Miraculous, las aventuras de Ladybug sino que también serán akumatizados algunos de los personajes de J.K. Rowling, así que espérenlo.

Saludos


	6. Copycat

"Ladybug y Chat Noir derrotaron al nuevo supervillano..."

"La ciudad de Londres está a salvo otra vez gracias a Ladybug y Chat Noir..."

"Los Aurores y oficiales muggle se alegran de tener como aliados a los grandes superhéroes..."

Los medios de comunicación muggles y mágicos estaban a rebosar de noticias sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir, todo Londres estaba feliz de tener a estos héroes protegiendo su ciudad y buscaban encontrar un modo de rendirles homenaje, así que de ambos mundos se mandó hacer una estatua de ellos.

La vida de superhéroe secreto era divertida, pero cuando se entrelaza con la vida escolar de unos adolescentes... Alex y Severus estaban exhaustos. Faltaban o llegaban tarde a clases y tenían que inventarse excusas para justificarse, pero gracias a que eran buenos estudiantes y cumplían con los deberes que les dejaban no se metían en problemas. No obstante, el correo de admiradores complicaba el que pudieran mantener sus identidades secretas, así que no tuvieron más opción que dejar de recibir el correo en el Gran Comedor; esperaban en sus habitaciones a recibirlas y leerlas, y finalmente iban a desayunar.

El día prometía ser tranquilo (y para los portadores, libres de akumas), hasta que a la hora del almuerzo...

—Oigan ¿qué el correo no fue en la mañana? —preguntó Metstli

Los tres adolescentes vieron que la loba miraba al cielo.

—¿Por qué...? —iba a preguntar Alex, pero cortó su duda al ver que Metstli señalaba al cielo con su pata.

Miraron al cielo y, en efecto, dos lechuzas pardas con cartas en el pico, volando directo a Hogwarts. Los cuatro miraron a las aves y alcanzaron a ver que llevaban un collar con el emblema del Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Serán para Dumbledore? —preguntó Lily

Metstli (usando su magia de brije) hizo potente su vista para ver a quién iba dirigido, y casi se cae en sus cuartos traseros al ver —en el lugar donde va el nombre del destinatario— un dibujo de catarina y una huella de gato

—En la ma... Alex

—¿Qué?

La brije le hizo señas para que se agachara para poder hablarle al oído. Alex lo hizo y la loba le habló en español.

—Son para Ladybug y Chat Noir

—¿¡Qué...!? —Metstli le tapó la boca con ambas patas, pero Lily y Severus la escucharon

—¿Qué pasa?

La latina se levantó y se alboroto un poco el cabello a causa del nerviosismo.

—Pues... Tal parece (según Metstli) esas cartas son para Ladybug y Chat Noir

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron Lily y Severus a vez, la pelirroja emocionada y el azabache preocupado

—Bueno... Ya me voy —anunció la castaña

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lily—. Si de verdad esas cartas son para ellos y vienen a Hogwarts ¡significa que nuestros héroes son alumnos o docentes de aquí!

A Severus y Alex les incomodaba el entusiasmo de Lily, pero no podían dejar que sus identidades se revelarán.

—Lo sé, pero...

—¡Es que quiero conocer a las criaturas mágicas de este país y Alex no quiere que vaya sola! —intervino la loba

—¡Sí, exacto! He, he. Así que... ¡Luego nos vemos! —y se fueron las latinas, casi corriendo

—Bueno, supongo que les contaremos después que pasó Sev... ¿Eh? —la pelirroja se había dado la vuelta, porque le estaba dando la espalda a su mejor amigo, y grande fue su sorpresa el ver que ya no estaba—. ¿Qué rayos...? ¡Sev! ¿Dónde estás?

El chico había aprovechado que las primas estaban hablando, para escabullirse y recibir la carta, lejos del castillo.

Alex y Metstli estaban en el borde del Bosque Prohibido, pero lo más apartado posible de los límites de Hogwarts. Y Severus se fue hacia las rejas del castillo.

—Espero que Lily no se haya molestado de que me desaparecí sin decir nada —dijo Severus, recargado en la reja, esperando a la lechuza

—Si ya últimamente te ha dado por desaparecer, no creo que por esto se enoje —dijo Plaga, quitándole importancia

Severus solamente rodó los ojos. Levantó la mirada y vio a la lechuza del Ministerio llegar; el ave se posó en su hombro y le tendió la carta que tenía en el pico. El azabache la tomó, le un pedazo pequeño del camembert de Plaga (a lo cual el kwami lo miró molesto) y se fue enseguida, de regreso al Ministerio.

Alex también recibió su carta, Tikki le dio la mitad de su galleta al ave y esta se fue sin esperar respuesta.

—Me pregunto ¿por qué el Ministerio de Magia les escribió a ti y a Chat Noir? —preguntó la loba, mirando con curiosidad el sobre

—Solo hay un modo de saberlo —contestó Alex

Alex y Severus abrieron sus cartas y leyeron en voz alta:

Ladybug/Chat Noir:

Por medio de la presente, nos complace invitarle a la revelación de la estatua de bronce, creado por el escultor squib Theo, la cual es la representación que la ciudad de Londres (muggle y mágica) da su gratitud al protegernos día a día junto a Chat Noir/Ladybug.

El evento se llevará a cabo este fin de semana en punto de las once de la mañana. En el centro de Hyde Park.

Esperamos contar con la presencia de nuestra/nuestro invitada/invitado de honor de manera puntual a la cita.

ATENTAMENTE

Margaret Kesteven / Primera Ministra Muggle

Millicent Bagnold / Ministra de Magia

Terminaron de leer la invitación, mostrándose sorprendidos. ¿Una estatua? ¿Para ellos?

—Se ve que la ciudad no repara en gastos —comentó Plaga, leyendo la invitación otra vez

—La verdad esto me sorprendió —reconoció Severus, revisando que el contenido del pergamino no fuera falso

—De verdad que eres muy extraño

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Como Severus: eres muy desconfiado, serio, amargado (no me mires así, es la verdad), odias divertirte. En pocas palabras, estás en una actitud que dice "Odio a todo el mundo, muéranse"

—Qué lindo...

—Y como Chat Noir es todo lo contrario: demasiado confiado, optimista, te diviertes peleando con los akumas; hasta te la pasas coqueteando con Ladybug. Para esta actitud se podría decir que es tipo "Soy genial y sexy, soy un rey". Polos Opuestos, misma persona.

Severus frunció el ceño, guardó la carta y le dio la espalda a su kwami, pero sin irse.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era la casa donde vivía antes de irme a vivir con mi tío Gabriel?

—Cómo olvidar semejante lugar, no entiendo por qué vivías en esa casa que parecía estar deshabitada por años

—Pues esa "casa deshabitada" era "mi hogar" y lo digo en el sentido de que ahí estuve viviendo toda mi vida. —Se encaró a Plaga y el pequeño gato negro se dio cuenta de que su portador tenía brillosos los ojos, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas—. Nunca tuve una vida fácil; mi padre siempre nos maltrató a mi madre y a mí simplemente por tener magia y ella nunca quiso separarse de él. ¡Y justo cuando creí que podría vivir feliz estudiando aquí en Hogwarts, tenían que aparecer ese cuarteto de idiotas conocidos como Los Merodeadores!

Plaga se quedó sin habla ante la reacción de Severus; había tenido muchísimos portadores durante toda su vida y cada uno con sus propios problemas típicos de la época, pero nunca le había tocado uno como el de ahora.

El azabache no esperaba que su kwami dijera algo. Controlaba su respiración para contener el llanto; nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Lily. Se secó las lágrimas que lograron salir, pero de pronto sintió algo en su mejilla, como una patita muy pequeña; bajó la mirada y vio a Plaga acariciándole la mejilla en un gesto de querer consolarlo.

—Plaga...

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —dijo el kwami triste. Soltó la mejilla de su portador y se metió en la mochila de este

Severus se la descolgó y la abrió para ver qué hacía el pequeño gato; pero mal la abrió, Plaga salió cargando en su cabeza una caja de camembert.

—¡Un poco de queso te hará sentir mejor!

El azabache soltó una pequeña risa, Plaga realmente era un glotón que solamente pensaba en queso.

—Espero que ese escultor haga un buen trabajo y te ponga en tu mejor ángulo —comentó Metstli, viendo a la latina guardar la carta en lo más profundo de su mochila

—¡Cállate! ¡De por sí ya me está dando pena el simple hecho de que estén haciendo una estatua de nosotros! —dijo Alex sonrojada y abochornada

—¡No inventes! Todavía ni es el evento y ya te estás chiveando

—¿Chive...? —intentó repetir Tikki ya que no entendió la palabra

—Es una expresión mexicana que significa "avergonzar" —explicó Alex, con la cara menos roja

—Oh

—Si quieres luego le das clases de "jerga mexicana" o un diccionario, pero ahora hay que regresar al castillo. Tienes clases —dijo la loba con sarcasmo

—Ok, ya voy —respondió la latina, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Escóndete Tikki —dijo a su kwami y esta se escondió dentro de su túnica

La kwami obedeció. Alex se colgó la mochila al hombro y regresó al castillo seguida por Metstli.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

Ya era fin de semana y con este la visita a Hogsmeade. A diferencia de otras visitas, esta vez fueron muy pocos alumnos, ya que prefirieron quedarse en el castillo junto a una radio mágica para escuchar la transmisión de la revelación de la estatua dedicada a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Todos en Hogwarts recordaron que el evento sería ese día; bueno, casi todos...

—Entonces ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo y lo invitas a Las Tres Escobas? —sugirió Tikki a Alex.

Las tres estaban en la habitación y la latina se debatía si invitar a Severus hacer algo juntos en Hogsmeade o no.

—Ay, ajá Tikki —contestó Alex sin ánimos—. ¿Se imaginan esa plática?

—"Hola Severus" —imitó Metstli a su humana—. "¿Te gustaría...? Bla... Bla... Agh..." Ni diciendo un trabalenguas la había escuchado hablar así

—Que linda ¿eh? Qué comprensiva, aunque muy cierto —admitió Alex, bajando la cabeza

—Tranquila Alex —intervino Tikki para evitar una discusión—. Si la única manera de que puedas hablar con él es si no lo ves, podrías enviarle una carta

—¡Buena idea, Tikki! —dijo Alex feliz

—¿Qué es buena idea? ¿Y quién es Tikki?

—¡AH! ¡Lily!

La pelirroja había ido a ver a su prima y entró a la habitación sin tocar, alcanzando a escuchar esa última parte de la conversación. Lo bueno es que Tikki estuvo fuera de la vista de la Gryffindor y logró esconderse a tiempo.

—Uh... Es...

—¡Se refería a mí! —intervino enseguida la loba—. Solo que de la emoción por mi sugerencia dijo muy rápido mi nombre y por eso entendiste otra cosa

—Sí, podría ser. Entonces... ¿De qué hablaban?

—Aquí la penosa quiere invitar a salir a la serpiente más amargada de Slytherin, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo sin que se le lengua la traba.

—¿Qué?

—Quiso decir "tartamudear"

—Ah. Podrías escribirle una carta. ¡No, ya sé! Un vociferador

—¿Vociferador? —repitieron las latinas sorprendidas por la sugerencia

—¿No es algo... llamativo? Además de que no quiero que todo Hogwarts se entere

—Últimamente le ha dado por revisar su correo en su habitación, como a ti. Así que solamente él lo escuchara

—Mh... Si lo pones así...

Lily sonrió, le alegraba mucho que su prima gustará de su mejor amigo, él también merecía ser feliz. Salió de la habitación de camino a la suya y regresó al de las latinas.

—¿A dónde...? —iba a preguntar Alex, pero Lily la cortó

—Esto —mostró un sobre rojo, pergamino y una pluma roja con detalles dorados

—¿Una vuelapluma?

—Será más fácil. Cuando termine de escribir en el pergamino, éste se guardará con magia en el sobre y anotará el destinatario

—¿Y qué más? ¿Aparecerá mágicamente en la habitación de Snape? —preguntó sarcásticamente Metstli

Lily sacó su varita y tocó con está dos veces el sobre.

—Ahora sí. Ahora solo piensa claramente lo que le quieres decir, solo no improvises a la mitad. ¿Lista? —señaló el escritorio donde dejó las cosas que trajo

Alex miró la vuelapluma (la cual seguía quieta), pero no hizo ni dijo nada.

—¡Agh! ¡Olvídenlo, no funcionará!

Lily y Metstli se miraron con complicidad. Lily tocó la vuelapluma con su varita y esta se paró en el pergamino lista para escribir. Alex brincó del susto al ver lo que hizo Lily, por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que hablar.

—Uh... ¿Hola? ¿Vociferador para Severus? —Lily y Metstli se llevaron una mano a la cabeza por eso—. Soy Alex y... uh... bueno... ¡Luego nos vemos! —y se alejó del escritorio, sentándose a la orilla de su cama. Lily y Metstli, arqueando una ceja exigiendo una explicación—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué creyeron que diría?: "Hola chiquito, soy Alexandra. Te quiero invitar a Las Tres Escobas, pero estoy tan loquita por ti que la única manera de hablarte sin trabarme es por una boba carta." Que ridículo ¿no?

Escucharon ruido de papel y las tres voltearon. Descubrieron que la vuelapluma escribió todo lo que dijo Alex, el pergamino se dobló y se guardó en el sobre rojo y la vuelapluma escribió el destinatario. Alex se levantó de la cama para tomar la carta, pero sólo logró rozarla con la punta de los dedos antes de que desapareciera

La latina se llevó las manos a la cabeza y entró en pánico. Se echó boca abajo en la capa y se quedó quieta pareciendo que se hubiera desmayado.

—Bueno... No es tan malo como parece —dijo Lily para tratar de animar a Alex, pero no funcionó—. Ok, sí lo es. Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle, velo de este modo ¡no más secretos!

—La vuelapluma escribió todo lo que dije

—¿Y?

—Le dije "chiquito" —se incorporó y miró a la pelirroja—. No puedo permitir que lo escuche, Lily ¡si lo hace tendré que esconderme bajo una capa invisible por el resto de mi vida!

—Tranquila, lo recuperaremos —dijo la pelirroja a su prima—. Bueno, sabemos que fue a parar a la habitación de Sev y siendo fin de semana no creo que se quede mucho tiempo en esta, pero tampoco hay que confiarnos. ¿Dónde estará? Para saber si lo intentamos ahora o no

—Los fines de semana ayuda a Slughorn con algunas pociones y termina exactamente en veintidós minutos —respondió enseguida la latina

Lily y Metstli parpadearon dos veces por la sorpresa.

—Eso sonó de pin... acosadora

—Estas locas ¿sabías?

Alex solamente se pasó una mano por el cabello y sacó la lengua en gesto divertido. Las tres salieron de la habitación y llegaron a las escaleras, pero al terminar de bajarlas chocaron de golpe con alguien.

—¡Auch! ¡Perdón! ¿Estás...?

—Sí, estoy bien ¿y ustedes?

—¡Remus! —exclamaron las chicas al verlo. De pronto Alex tuvo una idea—. Remus, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Podemos hablar en privado en tu habitación o están tus amigos?

—Eh... No, no están arriba. Creo que están...

—Con que no estén me conformo —dijo Alex, agarrándolo de la muñeca—. ¡Ven, rápido!

—¡Oye! ¡Alex! —el ojimiel ya no pudo decir nada, sino que se vio arrastrado escaleras arriba.

=

Severus salió de la oficina de Slughorn antes de tiempo, se estiró mientras caminaba y soltó un bostezo también.

—Hoy si fue pesado —dijo Severus a Plaga, quien se encontraba escondido en su mochila, pero no recibió respuesta. Se escondió detrás de una armadura, se descolgó la mochila, dejándola en el suelo y la abrió—. ¿Pero qué...? —Plaga estaba acostado dentro de una caja de camembert vacía, bostezando perezosamente y la mochila estaba llena de migajas—. ¡Plaga, eres un cerdo! —reclamó Severus

—Lo siento, sabes que amo el camembert —se excusó Plaga

—¡Pero eso no significa que ensucies mis cosas con ese queso apestoso! —Como única respuesta, Plaga eructo. Severus frunció la nariz asqueado—. A todo esto ¿qué hora es? —preguntó el azabache

Plaga se levantó con pereza de la caja de camembert y buscó en la mochila de su portador hasta dar con una caja aterciopelada negra, también con migajas de queso. Severus la tomó, le quitó el queso y la abrió; adentro tenía un reloj de bolsillo de oro blanco, uno de los tantos regalos de su tío Gabriel. Sacó el reloj y lo abrió para ver la hora, eran diez para las once.

—¡Ay no! ¡Vamos tarde! —guardó el reloj en su caja y está en la mochila cerrándola enseguida. Se la colgó y se metió a un aula en desuso, escondiendo su mochila en un cajón del escritorio que se encontraba al fondo—. ¿Listo para la transformación, Plaga?

—No, pero ya qué —respondió el kwami con indiferencia

Severus puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta.

—¡Plaga, las garras! —y se transformó en Chat Noir

Apareció su portal y fue a Londres, apareciendo dos calles antes de Hyde Park.

=

Le costó trabajo convencer al merodeador (enfatizando mucho la situación por la que necesitaba su ayuda), pero finalmente Remus le prestó a la latina la Capa Invisible de James Potter y el Mapa del Merodeador, explicándole cómo usar el segundo (aunque Alex ya sabía, pero era mejor fingir que no) y salieron de la habitación. Mal terminaron de bajar las escaleras, Lily los abordó.

—¡Alex!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué esos gritos?

—No podemos ir a recuperar la carta ahora —dijo la pelirroja en un susurro para que solo Alex y Remus la oyeran

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Alex, frunciendo un poco el ceño

Lily solamente la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó hasta la chimenea, donde casi todos los leones (incluyendo a los tres merodeadores) escuchaban la radio.

—Ya falta poco para que inicie el evento —decía el locutor—. ¡Acaba de llegar Chat Noir! No vimos por donde llegó, pero aterrizó ágilmente a los pies de la estatua. Ahora solo falta que llegue Ladybug para comenzar...

Lily ya estaba sentada en el suelo, cerca de la radio, emocionada por el evento. Remus se sentó junto a sus amigos, quienes estaban igual de emocionados, mientras que Alex... Estaba pálida y con una expresión de horror ¡había olvidado por completo la revelación de la estatua!

—Alex —la aludida reaccionó y bajo la mirada. Era Tikki.

Se alejó de los demás para poder hablar con su kwami.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Soy una olvidadiza —dijo la latina—. Pero necesito ir a recuperar la carta

—Pero la ceremonia es en tu honor —le recordó Tikki

—El de Ladybug, pero hablando del de Alex, este está en juego. Solo entraremos rápido a la Sala Común, derecho a su habitación y recuperamos la carta —salió de la Sala Común y corrió directamente hacia las mazmorras—. Solo nos tomará cinco minutos, regresaremos antes de que digas "akuma"

Tikki ya no dijo nada, pero tampoco estaba muy convenida.

=

En Hyde Park había mucha gente con cámaras fotográficas y video, reporteros en casi todos lados y autoridades para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Chat Noir llegó al parque aterrizando de pie justo al pie de la estatua, aún cubierta.

—Chat Noir, nos alegra que vinieras —dijo la Ministra muggle Kesteven a modo de saludo

—Ahora solamente falta Ladybug para poder empezar —dijo la Ministra de Magia, Bagnold

—Yo creo que no tardará en llegar —dijo el héroe

La gente empezó a proclamar a Chat Noir, por lo que este solamente sonrió y saludo a todos con las manos.

—Disculpa, Chat Noir —el aludido volteó y vio que se trataba del escultor squib, Theo Barbo—. ¿No sabes si tardara mucho Ladybug?

—Yo creo que no, pero por eso no te preocupes —respondió Chat Noir, sentándose en la base de la estatua—. Puedo manejar la situación. Después de todo, yo soy el líder ¿sabías?

«Si Ladybug me llegara a escuchar, me colgaría del Big Ben por la cola» pensó el gato, al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

—Es solo que quiero me que firme esta foto —dijo Theo, sacando de su chaqueta una fotografía de Ladybug, la cual se veía que era de periódico—. Ella es asombrosa, valiente y muy inteligente ante el modo en que salva al mundo

El escultor no se dio cuenta, pero ante cada cumplido que le hacía a Ladybug, Chat Noir se molestaba.

—Si comenzamos la ceremonia, tal vez ella venga —sugirió la Ministra Bagnold—. Además de que es muy extraño el hecho de que aún no llegue

—Creo que lo mejor es empezar ya —dijo la Ministra Kesteven—. No queremos que la gente se impaciente y se vaya sin ver la revelación de la estatua

—Por favor, señoras. Un minuto más por favor —pidió Theo a las Ministras—. Ella vendrá. Lo presiento

Lo que el escultor no sabía que es estaba muy equivocado.

Alex ya estaba en las mazmorras, oculta con la capa invisible, revisando el Mapa del Merodeador buscando a Severus en este.

—No está en el despacho de Slughorn ni en las mazmorras —dijo Alex en un susurro a Tikki—. A lo mejor se fue a Hogsmeade con Regulus Black

—Podría ser —opinó la kwami

Llegaron a un muro de piedra descubierto y lleno de humedad. Alex pasó la mano tratando de buscar una abertura para abrirla, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Cómo se pasara?

Tikki salió un momento de la capa para tocar la pared y descubrir cómo entrar.

—Es igual que con el cuadro de la Señora Gorda; por contraseña

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Me lleva! ¿Qué clase de contraseña usarán estas serpientes?

Alex se puso a pensar. Tikki rió por lo bajo y atravesó el muro de piedra. La latina vio que frente a ella se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared, revelando un pasaje.

—¡Ta-ran! —dijo Tikki con una sonrisa

—¡Bien hecho Tikki! —felicitó la castaña—. Ahora, escóndete

La kwami lo hizo y Alex se acomodó la capa invisible. Lo bueno es que había visto en el mapa que no había ningún alumno de Slytherin en la Sala Común, por lo cual lograron entrar. Observaron el lugar y ambas se asombraron:

Era una sala larga, semi subterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellas, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles. A pesar de las luces de las lámparas, la sala se extendía parcialmente bajo el Lago Negro, lo que le daba al lugar una luz verdosa. Tenía un ambiente bastante frío. Las paredes estaban decoradas con tapices que ilustraban las aventuras de Slytherins medievales famosos.

—Este lugar da miedo —comentó Tikki, semi ocultándose en la sudadera de Alex

—Bueno, que se podía esperar de ellos —dijo Alex—. Vamos a buscar el dormitorio ¡rápido! —Y se dirigió a unas escaleras, las cuales la condujeron a un pasillo que se dividía en dos—. ¡Por un ca...! ¿Por dónde?

De pronto se escucharon pisadas acercándose a donde estaban ellas. Alex se cubrió mejor con la capa y se pegó a la pared. Del pasillo de la izquierda llegaron unos alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin; en cuanto se fueron, Alex se fue por el pasillo por donde los chicos llegaron. Para alegría de la latina, había placas plateadas colgadas en la pared que indicaban donde estaban los dormitorios de los grados. Corrió hacia la que indicaba «Quinto» y se sorprendió de ver que eran individuales; recorrió el pasillo hasta encontrar la placa que decía «Severus Snape».

—Por fin llegamos —dijo Tikki, pero vio que su portadora no se movía—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Conociendo a Severus, habrá cerrado con magia su puerta —respondió Alex

Tikki volvió a salir de su sudadera y se metió en el picaporte de la puerta, se oyó un chasquido y esta se entreabrió.

—Listo —dijo la kwami

Alex se metió rápidamente a la habitación y se quitó la capa invisible. La verdad no le sorprendió de ver la habitación sencilla y ordenada de Severus, era más o menos parecida a la que tenía el Sev adulto ya como docente. Siguió observando el lugar hasta que finalmente dio con un escritorio y sobre éste había...

—¡Mi carta! —exclamó emocionada Alex. Tomó la carta de escritorio y la besó feliz de ver que seguía ahí, clara señal de que Severus aún no la había recibido. Cerró la puerta, insonorizó el cuarto y destruyó la carta, asegurándose de no dejar evidencia—. De acuerdo ya vinimos, ya vimos, ya vámonos —volvió a ponerse la capa y salió con cautela de la habitación de Severus y de la Sala Común de Slytherin—. ¡Ahora, directo a la ceremonia!

—¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo? —preguntó Tikki, asomando su cabeza de la sudadera

—Pues claro. Solamente nos tardamos...—levantó el brazo para descubrir su reloj—. ¿¡Media hora!?

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Tikki, igual sorprendida—. Eso quiere decir que nos perdimos la ceremonia

—¡No puede ser!

Y si era posible. A las once y diez, las ministras ya no quisieron esperar más y comenzaron la ceremonia.

—A Londres le gustaría agradecer a quienes nos protegen todos los días de las fuerzas del mal —dijeron ambas Ministras. Cada una tomó el extremo de la tela que cubría la estatua y tiraron de ella para mostrarla—. ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir!

La estatua era de bronce y mostraba a Ladybug lanzando su yoyo y a Chat Noir en una pose felina. El héroe saludaba a los presentes con ambas manos; el único que no estaba alegre era Theo, ya que Ladybug no se presentó. El evento terminó y todos se fueron, los únicos que seguían en el parque, enfrente de la estatua eran el escultor y el héroe.

Chat Noir estaba por irse, pero entonces se percató de que Theo seguía triste mirando su obra, así que (como pocas veces había hecho en su vida) decidió ir a animarlo.

—¡Theo! —El aludido en cuanto volteo, vio que Chat Noir recargó su brazo en su hombro—. Realmente te quedó increíble. Solo tiene un pequeño error y sé que no destaca mucho por la posición de mi figura, pero soy más alto que Ladybug

—Ladybug no llegó —dijo Theo, ignorando las palabras del gato—. Yo solo quería decirle lo mucho que la amo —ante esa declaración, Chat Noir quitó su brazo y miró molesto al escultor—, y que di lo mejor de mí para hacer la estatua. Estoy seguro que si ella se tomara el tiempo para conocerme, vería que somos muy parecidos. ¡Cómo nos dedicamos a hacer lo que amamos!

Si las miradas mataran, Theo ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Chat Noir lo miraba con la misma fiereza que una pantera y movía los dedos como si se estuviera conteniendo de querer atacarlo con sus garras. Pero de pronto se calmó y en su cara apareció una media sonrisa, se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

—Oye, son lindos esos deseos —dijo el gato, rodeando los hombros de Theo con un brazo—, pero tengo que decirte que Ladybug y yo tenemos algo ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —preguntó Theo sorprendido

Chat Noir lo miró de reojo, sonriendo por completo.

—Claro, somos muy unidos —y cruzó los dedos para enfatizar lo dicho

Theo frunció el ceño, molesto. Apartó de un empujón a Chat Noir y se fue del parque enojado.

—¿Qué ve Ladybug en él? —se preguntó Theo, enojado y de camino a su taller

En cuanto lo perdió de vista, Chat Noir se fue del parque y, escondiéndose en un callejón, regreso a Hogwarts por el portal. Apareció en el aula en desuso que utilizó, desactivó la transformación, recuperó su mochila y salió de ahí de camino a su Sala Común.

—Me sorprendiste mucho hoy, chico—comentó Plaga, sacando la cabeza de la camisa de su portador

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Severus

—Porque nunca te había visto así. Y por lo que me contabas respecto a lo que sentías antes por la pelirroja y que nunca hiciste nada, esta vez si interveniste "afirmando" que tienes algo con Ladybug

Severus solamente movió su cara hacia otro lado, la cual estaba roja. Incluso él mismo se sorprendió de su actitud en el parque.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

—Algo especial ¿eh? —dijo Theo, todavía enojado, en su taller mirando la fotografía de Ladybug—. No tomas el amor en serio —desvió su mirada hacia un busto de Chat Noir que estaba junto a él—. Tú no la mereces ¡yo sí! —y golpeó el busto, tirándolo al suelo y este se rompió

=

—Decepcionado por Ladybug y celoso de Chat Noir —dijo Le Papillon, en su guarida—-. Es el candidato ideal para sembrar el caos —Extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está. La cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló de su mano—. Vuelo, mi pequeño akuma ¡y oscurece su corazón! —la mariposa salió de la guarida.

El akuma llegó al estudio y se fusionó en la fotografía de Ladybug que Theo tenía en su mano. Este levantó la mirada y en su rostro apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada.

—Hola Copycat, yo soy Le Papillon. Deshazte de Chat Noir y podrás tomar su lugar. De ese modo, Ladybug será tuya para siempre

—Solo de pensarlo me hace ronronear —contestó Theo. Y de pronto fue cubierto por una energía negra y púrpura.

=

—¡Todavía no puedo creer que Ladybug faltara al evento! —se lamentaba Lily a orillas del Bosque Prohibido estando con Alex, Metstli y Severus—. Aunque claro, no entiendo porque me quejo si no fui

—Eso sí —dijo Alex

Lily se recostó en el pasto. La sombra de los árboles los cubría y estos se movían suavemente haciendo que el sonido relajara a los tres amigos y a la brije. Aunque su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida.

—¡LILY!

La aludida y los demás se sobresaltaron. Voltearon hacia el origen del grito y vieron que era Mary Macdonald.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esos gritos? —preguntó Lily enojada, poniéndose de pie y quitándose el pasto de sus pantalones de mezclilla.

—Tú eres fan de Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿verdad?

—Más de Ladybug, pero sí —Alex sonrió disimuladamente ante el comentario, mientras que Severus hizo un puchero—. ¿Por qué?

—¡No lo vas a creer! ¡Acaban de decir por la radio que Chat Noir entró al Museo Británico y se robó las Tablillas de Vindolanda! ¡A plena luz del día!

—¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamaron los cuatro

—¡Si no me creen vengan conmigo a escucharlo!

Ninguno de ellos tuvo que escucharlo dos veces. Llegaron al vestíbulo y vieron que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts iban casi corriendo al Gran Comedor, también entraron y escucharon todos los murmullos respecto a la noticia.

Lily entró al Gran Comedor para enterarse, mientras que Alex y Severus (aprovechando la multitud) se escabulleron y fueron a diferentes aulas en desuso.

—¡Plaga, tenemos que ir y aclarar este malentendido! —dijo Severus a su kwami en cuanto este salió de su camisa

—Me pregunto si este impostor dirá malos chistes de gato, como tú —comentó Plaga

—¡Ahora no es el momento para eso! ¡Plaga, las garras! —se transformó, apareció el portal y fue al Museo Británico

—Híjole —dijo Metstli, ya estando la latina, la kwami y ella solas en el aula—. Ya sabíamos que Chat Noir era un bruto, pero no pensé que tuviera esas malas mañas

—Mh... yo no creo eso —dijo Alex pensativa—. Sí, tal vez sea medio tarugo y muchas otras cosas, pero ladrón no es una de ellas

—¿Tarugo? —preguntó Tikki

—Tonto, bobo, idiota... Te lo explico después. ¡Tikki, motas! ¡Ha! —y se transformó en Ladybug, apareció su portal y fue al Museo Británico

Chat Noir fue el primero en llegar al lugar. Vio a muchos oficiales acordonar el área, aterrizó en el techo de la entrada y en cuanto los policías lo vieron, desenfundaron sus armas.

—¡Wow! Tranquilos chicos —pidió Chat Noir a los oficiales—. Esto es solo un malentendido. Ese ladrón es un impostor, yo soy el verdadero Chat Noir

El oficial Roger hizo un ademán con la mano para que sus oficiales bajaran las armas. Al ver que ya estaban calmados, el felino bajó del techo con ayuda de su bastón y se acercó al policía al mando.

—Si me permite mirar la escena del crimen, tal vez encuentre alguna pista. Ya sabe, tengo ojos agudos

—Claro, sígueme. Gracias por tu cooperación Chat Noir —y ambos entraron al museo

El héroe miró por todo el salón donde se exhibían las Tablillas de Vindolanda hasta que encontró en el suelo, cerca del lugar donde estaban las tablillas un palo de paleta mordido de la punta. Lo recogió y lo miró fijamente, pareciéndole familiar. De pronto escucho ruidos a su alrededor; miró a las entradas y vio que estaban cerrándolas con barrotes, lo estaban encerrando.

—¿Qué demonios...? —corrió hacia la puerta, pero no pudo salir a tiempo—. ¿¡Qué hace!? ¡Le digo que soy el verdadero Chat Noir! Soy más refinado que ese tipo

—El gato está en la jaula —avisó el oficial Roger por su radio—. Repito, el gato está en la jaula —y se fue del lugar

—¡Oiga! ¡Vuelva! ¡Le estoy diciendo que...! —pero el policía ya se había ido—. ¡Agh! —exclamó frustrado y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro enfrente de la puerta—. Tengo que salir de aquí y demostrar mi inocencia, pero me meteré en más problemas si escapo —se retuvo y recargó su frente en los barrotes—. Espero que Ladybug no sepa de esto

Y sucedió todo lo contrario: La heroína ya estaba en el Museo Británico. Aterrizó enfrente al lugar y vio a la Ministra Muggle en la entrada.

—Señora Ministra, esto es imposible. Créame que hay una explicación para esto

—El gato está encerrado, Ladybug —avisó el oficial Roger

—Pues ni crea que se quedará ahí... —iba a ir al museo, pero el oficial Roger se lo impidió

—Déjaselo a los profesionales, Ladybug. La situación está en buenas manos —afirmó el policía, pero eso no convenció a la catarina

Chat Noir solamente había tardado un minuto en descubrir quién era el impostor. Guardó la evidencia en su bolsillo y se acercó otra vez a los barrotes.

—Hasta aquí. ¡Cataclysm! —oxidó los barrotes y los rompió de una patada. Corrió hasta la entrada, pero vio que tenía un "comité de bienvenida"—. Gracias por su recibimiento, pero tengo que irme. Así que lo repetiré —tomó su bastón y lo extendió—. ¡Están cometiendo un gran error! —y enfrentó a los policías, logrando escapar

Ladybug movía su pie en señal de desesperación mientras que el oficial Roger se veía orgulloso de su labor, pero entonces sonó la radio del oficial y escucharon el aviso de que Chat Noir se escapó; así que la catarina y el policía entraron al museo y vieron a los demás policías derribados.

—Si es inocente ¿por qué está huyendo?

—Usted haría lo mismo si lo incriminaran por error ¿no?

Chat Noir logró perder de vista a los policías. Se escondió en el techo del museo y tomó su bastón.

—Suerte que Mi Lady me enseño hacer esto —presionó la huella del bastón, revelando una pantalla con fondo verde, el logo de Ladybug y abajo de este tres luces parpadeando.

Ladybug escuchó su yoyo sonar, vio que el oficial Roger estaba distraído y se alejó de ahí corriendo. Tomó su yoyo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha presionó el botón del centro, haciendo que su yoyo se deslizara hacia abajo, apareciendo una pantalla y en esta a su compañero.

—Chat Noir ¿qué pasa?

—Tú sí me crees cuando digo que soy inocente ¿verdad, Bugaboo?

—¿Bugaboo? ¿Enserio? Eso es muy empalagoso, incluso para ti. Además de que no estás en posición para estar jugando, esto es serio

—Lo sé. Por eso voy a encontrar al verdadero culpable y salvar mis bigotes... —de repente detrás de él apareció un helicóptero de la policía. Se puso de pie, todavía con Ladybug en la línea

—¡Chat Noir! ¿Dónde...?

—¡Te llamo después! Adiós, bugaboo

—¡No me digas...! —pero el gato cortó la comunicación—. ¡Agh! ¡Gato necio! —guardó su yoyo y salió del museo.

Chat Noir saltaba por los edificios, sin lograr perderlos. Hasta que de pronto vio la entrada del subterráneo y tuvo una idea. Saltó del techo, aterrizó en una patrulla y corrió hacia el subterráneo. Los policías salieron de sus vehículos para seguirlo, pero al entrar no lo encontraron.

El héroe se bajó del metro en cuanto llegó a su destino, se destransformó en el túnel y salió del lugar.

—Vaya, eso estuvo cerca —comentó Plaga, sacando la cabeza de la camisa

—Y que lo digas —concordó Severus, dándole a su kwami un pedazo de camembert—. Hay que buscar a ese impostor

—Si quieres mi opinión, es un akumatizado quien lo hizo. Y lo peor es que no sabemos quién es —dijo el pequeño gatito y se comió de un solo bocado su queso

—Ya lo sospechaba. E igualmente creo saber quién es —Severus sacó de su bolsillo el palo de paleta y se lo mostró a su kwami—. Dirás que no es gran cosa, pero recuerdo que lo vi esta mañana en la ceremonia. El escultor. —tiró el palo de paleta en un bote de basura y siguió caminando—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de sus celos?

—¿Los tuyos o los suyos?

—Ha ha. Muy gracioso. Hay que ir a buscarlo a su taller —se acercó a una cabina telefónica y antes de entrar se aseguró que no hubiera nadie—. ¡Plaga, las garras! —salió de la cabina y fue a buscarlo. Llegó a lo que parecía una bodega, se asomó por la ventana y vio varias esculturas de Ladybug—. Te encontré, Copycat —abrió la ventana y entró. Tomó su bastón y llamó a su compañera.

Ladybug se encontraba muy lejos del lugar. Escucho el timbre de su yoyo y respondió.

—Chat Noir ¿dónde estás?

—Encontré su guarida

—¿De quién?

—Del impostor, el Copycat

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Si hubieras ido a la ceremonia esta mañana sabrías de qué hablo

—Ok, ya entendí. Pero dime dónde estás

—No. Es un negocio entre él y yo. Me puse en esta situación sólo y depende de mí salir de eso. —y cortó la llamada

—¿Qué...? ¿Chat? ¡Chat! ¡Tenía que ser! —activó el localizador y vio marcada con una huella de gato verde la ubicación del felino—. Hombres y su estúpido orgullo —y se encaminó hacia el lugar

Mientras Chat Noir buscaba al Copycat, cayó en la trampa de este, siendo encadenado al suelo. Trató de usar su Cataclysm para liberarse, pero Copycat apareció y desvío el ataque a una tabla de madera pudriéndola hasta desmoronarse.

—No entiendo que es lo que ve Ladybug en ti. Un bobo que cayó fácilmente en mi trampa —dijo Copycat con una sonrisa burlona

—Maldito... —dijo Chat Noir. Llevó su mano a su espalda baja para tomar su bastón, pero este ya no estaba—. ¿¡Pero qué...!?

—¿Buscas esto? —El héroe volteó y vio que el villano tenía su bastón—. ¿Cuál elijo? ¿El mío o el mío? —dijo con burla, mostrando otro bastón en su mano derecha. De pronto el arma de la izquierda sonó y Copycat contestó—. ¡Ladybug, rápido! ¡Atrapé al impostor en el taller de Theo Barbo!

—¡Llego en treinta segundos! —contestó la catarina, ya en camino

—¡No vengas, Ladybug! ¡Es una trampa! —intentó advertir el héroe, pero el villano corto la llamada

—Demasiado tarde, Chat Noir. Ladybug está en camino, como lo planeé

—No la engañaras. Ella me conoce bien

—Y yo también —y sacó de su bolsillo su fotografía de Ladybug—. De aquí en más, me amara a mí ¡No a ti!

—¿Amarme? —Entonces se le ocurrió una idea a Chat Noir—. ¡Claro, me ama! ¡Por esa razón podrá desenmascararte!

—Copycat, basta de hablar y tráeme el Miraculous de Chat Noir —ordenó Le Papillon

El villano guardó la foto en su bolsillo y de un rápido movimiento derribó a Chat Noir. Se sentó sobre el estómago del héroe y tomó su mano derecha. Estaba por tomar el anillo, cuando se escuchó el ruido de una ventana abriéndose y enseguida apareció Ladybug. Ambos gatos miraron a la catarina, pero con diferente expresión: el héroe aliviado de verla y el villano con adoración. Ladybug los miró y se sorprendió de verlos exactamente iguales.

—Órale. Sí es igualito a ti, Chat Noir —comentó Ladybug a Copycat

—Eso es porque soy yo —dijo el héroe

—¿Y el akuma? —preguntó Ladybug, ignorándolo

—En su anillo, obviamente —mintió Copycat—. Tómalo

Ladybug se hincó ante los gatos y tomó la muñeca de Chat Noir. Estuvo a punto de tomar el anillo, cuando vio que de este desaparecía el segundo dedo de la huella.

—¿Hasta tiene tus poderes? —preguntó sorprendida la catarina

—Una verdadera copia ¿verdad? —dijo Copycat

—Ladybug, espera —la aludida miró a Chat Noir—. Si no crees que soy el verdadero Chat Noir, pídele que te cuente sobre nuestra historia de amor. —la catarina se confundió ante eso—. Ow ¿te he mentido alguna vez, bugaboo?

—¿Qué parte de que no me...? —eso fue más que suficiente para que comprendiera. Miró al Chat del suelo y este le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta. Miró al sentado y este la veía con ternura; soltó a Chat Noir y se acercó a Copycat.

—Espero que no le hayas hablado de nosotros

—¿De... qué?

—Que tú y yo hicimos una promesa

Ladybug miraba de manera coqueta al villano, sabiendo que este se pondría nervioso para responder.

—Sí, claro

—Nunca hicimos una promesa —se alejó de él y lo encaró—. ¡Copycat!

—¡Te amo, Ladybug! ¡Soy mejor que este remedo de gato!

—¡Oye, tu eres el remedo!

—Lástima, odio las mentiras. Chat Noir se la pasa enchinchándome, pero no me miente

—Gracias por el cumplido... ¡Oye! —Chat Noir logró quitarse de una patada a Copycat, mandandolo al otro extremo del taller.

—¡Ahora, quítales sus Miraculous! —ordenó enojado Le Papillon al villano

—¡Si no puedo tenerte, nadie lo hará! —exclamó enojado Copycat—. ¡Cataclysm!

—Yo no le pertenezco a nadie

—Aunque...

—No empieces, Chat Noir. ¡Lucky Charm! —el objeto cayó en sus manos y lo miró confundida—. ¿Una cuchara? ¿Qué se supone que hago con esto?

Copycat corrió hacia ellos, específicamente a Chat Noir, para atacarlo con su Cataclysm. Pero Ladybug se puso en medio, colocando las cadenas. Estas se oxidaron y desmoronaron liberando al héroe. Y este lo golpeó, mandando lejos al impostor.

—Buen trabajo, Mi Lady

—¿Y el akuma?

—La foto en su bolsillo —escuchó sonar su anillo y vio que solo le quedaban dos marcas—. Hay que hacerlo rápido

—¡Ha! Te destransformarás antes que yo —Copycat tomó los dos bastones y se abalanzó contra Chat Noir

El héroe esquivaba los ataques de las armas y veía muy difícil poder atacarlo sin su bastón, pero no se dejaría derrotar por un impostor. Ladybug se unió a la batalla, pero para su sorpresa, su oponente sabía combatir.

—¡Es muy bueno! —admitió la catarina

Los gatos se separaron al escucharla.

—¡No exageres! —reclamó Chat Noir

—Te dije que yo era mejor —presumió Copycat

Pero ese momento de distracción le costó, haciendo que Ladybug le arrebatara el arma de Chat Noir con su yoyo.

—¡Pero yo soy mejor que los dos! —presumió Ladybug, a la vez que le arrogaba el bastón a Chat Noir.

Ambos peleaban con sus bastones hasta que en una estocada los perdieron a la vez y pasaron a combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ladybug los veía pelear, pero no estaba segura de cuál era el verdadero, así que solamente arrojó su yoyo y atrapó de la muñeca a uno de ellos.

—¡Oye, soy yo! —dijo Chat Noir

—¡Miente! ¡Yo soy el real! —dijo Copycat

—¡Agh! ¡Me desesperan! —exclamó fastidiada Ladybug—. ¡Los anillos! ¿Cuántas huellas les quedan?

Ambos anillos sonaron. A uno le quedaba solo una huella y al otro le quedaba cuatro. Ladybug soltó la muñeca de su compañero.

—¡Chat Noir, ataque de rasguños!

—Será un placer. Lo haré trizas ¡Nya! —y contraatacó a Copycat

Ladybug volvió a mirar la cuchara y después a su alrededor. Su visión le mostró el bastón de Chat Noir, una viga en el techo, su yoyo, y la cuchara. Tardó un segundo en comprenderlo, pero finalmente usó todo eso (además de una cinta canela) para hacer una caña de pescar y adivinó cómo usarla.

—Hora de pescar un akuma —dijo para sí misma Y se volvió hacia su compañero—. ¡Chat Noir!

El héroe la miró de reojo y vio la caña improvisada en sus manos. Ladybug le señaló con la miraba la viga y el gato no necesito más para entender. Copycat derribó a Chat Noir e iba a rasguñarlo, pero vio que este le sonreía con burla; el héroe abrió el cierre del bolsillo justo cuando Ladybug pasaba el "anzuelo improvisado" por la viga y atrapaba a Copycat por el cinturón. Lo levantó y ella subió también quitándole la foto. Cayó de pie y rompió la foto, liberando el akuma.

—No a la piratería, pequeño akuma —dijo Ladybug, abriendo su yoyo y lo hizo girar—. Je te libère du mal! —lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al bicho—. Catch! —abrió el yoyo y salió el akuma purificado—. Adiós mariposita. ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —exclamó lanzando al aire la cuchara.

Está brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas devolviendo las Tablillas de Vindolanda y regresando todo a la normalidad. Copycat volvió a ser Theo Barbo, quién cayó de la viga y aterrizó en los brazos de Chat Noir. El héroe lo dejó en el suelo y se acercó a su compañera.

—Buena atrapada, gatito

—Gracias. Y me alegra que distinguieras al verdadero gato del falso

—Cuando supe cuál de los gatos enamorados, era el coqueto. Pues... estuvo re fácil

Chat Noir sonrió ante eso. Era bueno saber que el repentino impulso de decirle a Ladybug "bugaboo" le salvaría la cola. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando escuchó sonar su Miraculous, solo le quedaba la palma de la huella.

—Harías bien en ayudarlo, solo tiene roto el corazón —y se alejó de Ladybug yendo hacia la ventana—. Y somos dos —dijo para sí mismo y se fue

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —se preguntó Theo mirando su alrededor. Entonces se dio cuenta de la persona frente a él—. ¿Ladybug?

—Perdón por no ir esta mañana, Theo —se disculpó la heroína, devolviéndole la fotografía del periódico

El escultor sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y se la tendió a Ladybug.

—¿Podrías firmarlo para mí, por favor?

—Claro que sí —tomó el bolígrafo y lo firmó. Le devolvió la foto y el bolígrafo con una sonrisa. La firma era un logo de catarina y un corazón—. Realmente tienes mucho talento. La escultura recrea muy bien

—Gracias Ladybug. Y no te preocupes, sé sobre Chat Noir y tú. No diré nada

—O... kay. Esta bien, gracias «¿¡Qué carambas le dijo ese gato!?» pensó enojada la catarina

Se despidió de Theo y regresó a Hogwarts.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

—¡No puedo creer que en realidad todo esto fue causado por un supervillano! —exclamó Lily, todavía sorprendida. Al día siguiente en El Profeta, se reveló la noticia del supervillano Copycat, haciendo énfasis en la inocencia de Chat Noir—. Y tampoco puedo entender porque Le Papillon transformó a alguien en Chat Noir

—Supongo que esa persona quería ser igual a él —comentó Severus

—¿Igual de presumidos? —pregunto sarcásticamente Alex

Severus solamente rodó los ojos. Llegaron al salón de Transformaciones y tomaron sus lugares.

—Cambiando de tema —dijo el azabache—. Como el fin de semana pasado casi nadie fue a Hogsmeade dijeron que se volverá hacer la visita el próximo

Las primas se miraron y antes de que Alex pudiera decir algo, Lily habló primero.

—¿Te parece bien que vayamos los tres a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas, Sev?

—Sí, suena bien

Alex gritó por dentro de la emoción. No era eso lo que tenía en mente, pero por algo se empezaban.


	7. Lady Phone

Era sabido que en Hogwarts los cursos escolares no eran tranquilos, y más ahora que desde el verano habían aparecido superhéroes y supervillanos. Pero eso no era lo que más desconcertaba a Lily Evans, lo que más le parecía extraño era que desde inicio de curso su mejor amigo Severus Snape y su prima extranjera (que acababa de conocer) Alexandra Jones desaparecieran mucho. Al principio creía que era porque estaban saliendo en secreto, pero después de hablar con Regulus Black descartó la idea.

—¿Cómo que Sev desaparece cuando está contigo? —preguntó sorprendida Lily al hablar con el menor de los Black

—Así es. Incluso cuando quiero que hagamos algo juntos, ir a la biblioteca, a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas o lo que sea, me dice cualquier excusa para no ir

—Eso es extraño. Alex me hace lo mismo... ¿No será que los dos están saliendo en secreto?

—Eso lo dudo mucho

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Alex es, según tú, una indigna Sangre Su...?

—Porque cuando se trata de amor, él se pone nervioso, además de que no le gusta hablar del tema

Ante eso último Lily se sorprendió, y ahora que lo pensaba Severus nunca le había dicho nada si estaba (o esta) enamorado de alguien.

«Supongo que incluso ellos tiene sus "cosas de chicos"» pensó Lily

Y así fue como estancó esa idea, pero tanto ella como Regulus seguían con la incógnita de la "desapariciones" de sus amigos.

Otra cosa que mantenía su mente ocupada era descubrir la identidad secreta de Ladybug. Más de una vez, Alex le había dicho que desistiera, Ladybug tenía y debía mantener su identidad en secreto para evitar que el enemigo ataque a sus seres queridos. Lily sabía que era lógico ese pensamiento, pero también la castaña le había "informado" (presumir en la perspectiva de la pelirroja) que le encantaban los superhéroes y por eso tenía más conocimiento sobre el tema que ella.

Aun así, la curiosidad de saber quién era Ladybug no dejaba en paz a Lily. Sospechaba que por la complexión de la heroína podía ser una adolescente más o menos de su edad y gracias a Iván y Mylène obtuvo el dato de que la Catarina conocía el mundo mágico y eso reducía su investigación alguna de las alumnas de Hogwarts.

Las clases del día terminaron y llevaba las mochilas de Alex y Severus con ayuda de Metstli (ambos faltaron a la mitad de las clases del día, según Alex fue al baño y Severus a la enfermería, pero descubrió que nunca fueron) de camino al Gran Comedor esperando encontrarlos. A la mitad del camino escuchó ruidos de objetos caer seguido del grito de frustración de una chica; enseguida reconoció la voz, era Chloé Bagnold. Se acercó con sigilo hacia el lugar donde la escuchó y vio que estaba recogiendo las cosas que se le cayeron y entre todo eso alcanzo a ver... ¿¡un traje rojo con motas negras y un yoyo del mismo estilo!? La rubia terminó de recoger todo y se fue de ahí de camino al Gran Comedor también.

—¿Viste eso Metstli?

—¿Qué? ¿A Bagnold metiendo a su bolso más maquillaje que libros? Pues sí, que fastidio

—¡No, eso no! Era...

—¿Qué haces Evans? —ambas chicas voltearon y vieron que era Regulus Black—. ¿Otra vez pediste a Severus y a Jones?

—Sí ¡pero descubrí algo increíble!

—Y es... ¡Oye! —Lily tomó al menor de los Black de la muñeca y se lo llevó a un aula vacía seguidos por la brije—. ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

—Creo que acabo de descubrir quién es la verdadera Ladybug

—¿Eh?

Regulus miraba a Lily creyendo que había enloquecido, pero Metstli se tensó al escucharla. Alex siempre actuaba con discreción ¿cómo...?

Lily escribió un par de notas en pequeños pergaminos y los guardó en las mochilas de sus amigos y después se volvió hacia sus espectadores.

—Según tú ¿quién es Ladybug? —preguntó Regulus entre serio y burlón

—Chloé Bagnold

3..

2...

1...

El chico y la loba soltaron una carcajada. La pelirroja los miró ofendida y espero a que ese par se callara y calmara.

—Sí, claro. Buena esa Evans —dijo Regulus, secándose las lágrimas que le salieron por la risa—. Si Bagnold es Ladybug entonces Potter es Chat Noir

—Por la actitud del Gato yo creo que sería tu hermano ¡pero ese no es el punto! Estoy totalmente segura de que Bagnold es Ladybug —dijo Lily con total seguridad y confianza

—Ajá...

Metstli se mantenía a raya de la conversación, aguantándose la risa.

«A Alex le dará algo al escuchar eso»

Regulus salió del aula riéndose con discreción de la "revelación" de Evans llevándose con él la mochila de Severus. Lily tomó la mochila de Alex, pero la tomó mal haciendo que está se volteara y se cayera su contenido. Metstli ya había salido, por eso no se dio cuenta. Recogió todo y de pronto encontró algo que le llamó la atención; a leguas se notaba que era un artefacto muggle, pero nunca había visto uno así: rectangular de color negro por completo con una pequeña raya en la parte superior y un botón redondo en la parte interior, tenía un botón en el costado derecho y tres en el izquierdo. Presionó el botón inferior y se sorprendió al ver que se encendió y apareció una fotografía de ella junto con Alex y Severus a la orilla del Lago Negro y sobre la imagen marcaba la fecha y la hora y otros iconos que no supo identificar.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Y cómo es que un artefacto muggle puede funcionar en Hogwarts?

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

—¡Ganamos! —dijeron Ladybug y Chat Noir chocando los puños

Había sido muy dura la batalla de ese día, pero como siempre los dos héroes lograron salir victoriosos. De pronto sus Miraculous sonaron, era hora de irse, pero...

—¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir! ¿Podrían responder unas preguntas?

—¡Aquí, por favor!

—¡Una sonrisa para la cámara!

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento los reporteros los rodearon. Les costó trabajo deshacerse de todos, pero finalmente lograron irse, aunque ya solamente les quedaban dos marcas en sus joyas.

—Aquí nos separamos Chat Noir —dijo Ladybug estando los dos sobre un edificio y la heroína abría su portal

—Espero que no sufras mucho por no tener a tu lado a este carismático felino —dijo Chat Noir abriendo su portal y guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta

—Uy, sí. No sabes —Ladybug aprovechaba que su compañero no entendiera el español para contestarle con sarcasmo—. Au revoir chaton

—Au revoir, Mi Lady

Sonó la última marca de los Miraculous y ambos desaparecieron en sus respectivos portales. Ladybug pareció en los baños de Myrtle La Llorona y justamente terminó su transformación. Miró el lugar asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, en especial Myrtle, y salió del baño.

—El tiempo vuela cuando salvas al mundo —dijo Tikki, asomándose de la túnica de su portadora—. ¡El día ya se acabó!

—Dímelo a mí —respondió Alex algo cansada—. Otra vez perdí mediodía de clases. Un mediodía que pude aprovechar para ver a Severus

—Le Papillon nunca nos dejará tiempo para hacer nuestra tarea en paz

Alex río ante la ocurrencia de su kwami.

—Pero tú no tienes tarea. Y en ese sentido, me das envidia

Siguió caminando hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Entraron y fueron directamente a la habitación de la latina, donde encontraron a loba buscando algo en la mochila de su humana.

—Xóchitl ¿qué haces? —preguntó Alex. Cuando estaban solas, llamaba a la loba por su verdadero nombre

La brije se separó de la mochila de un brinco y miró a las recién llegadas.

—¡Ay hola! No las oí entrar eh he...

Alex y Tikki se miraron, adivinando que algo andaba mal.

—Ok ¿qué te traes?

—¿Yo? Nada. Por cierto, Lily dejó esto en la mochila —Xóchitl se acercó a Alex y le tendió un pedazo de pergamino que había dejado en la cama al momento de sacar las cosas de la mochila

Alex sabía que lo hacía con la intención de cambiar el tema, pero se lo acepto de todos modos. Desdobló el pergamino y leyó en voz alta:

—Búscame, ya sé quién es ¿¡la verdadera Ladybug!?

—¡Imposible! ¿Crees que sepa? —preguntó preocupada Tikki

—Lo dudo —respondió segura Alex—. Lily tiene la mala costumbre de sacar conclusiones antes de checar toda su información

—Pero necesitamos estar seguras de eso

—Tu tranquila y yo nerviosa

Salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a la pelirroja a la suya, pero le sorprendió cuando sus compañeras le dijeron que todavía no llegaba. La busco en la estancia de la Sala Común y tampoco; resignada, regresó a su habitación.

—Está bien, Alex, lo intentas más tarde —dijo Tikki—. Mientras tanto, ve hacer la tarea

A la latina no le hizo mucha gracia, pero al final accedió y, con la ayuda de Xóchitl, la hizo hasta muy tarde, quedándose dormida en su escritorio.

=

Al día siguiente, Lily estaba dispuesta a demostrar que Bagnold era Ladybug; así que después del desayuno le contó su plan a Regulus, ya que era el único a quien le había contado su "revelación" y al ser de Slytherin como Bagnold podría ayudarla.

—No puedo creer que sigas con eso —le dijo Regulus, comenzando a fastidiarse con las ideas de la pelirroja—. Si ella es una superheroína, yo soy el malvado Le Papillon

—Búrlate si quieres Black, te aseguro que ella es Ladybug —dijo Lily molesta por el sarcasmo

—¿Y lo puedes probar?

—En eso estoy

Tomó sus cosas y se fue a sus clases, dejando a Regulus solo y con la duda de si realmente la chica tenía razón o enloqueció.

Convenientemente compartían clases Gryffindor y Slytherin casi todo el día, por lo que le fue fácil vigilar a la rubia todo el tiempo buscando una oportunidad para desenmascararla. Encontró su oportunidad en el cambio de Encantamientos a Pociones; Bagnold dejó su bolso en el suelo (ella ni aunque le pagaran usaría una horrible y fuera de moda mochila) y se puso hablar con chicas de su casa, por lo que la pelirroja aprovechó la oportunidad de revisar su contenido, pero...

—¡Chloé! ¡Evans está revisando tu bolso! —exclamó Sabrina

Lily se puso de pie en cuanto la escucho, pero fue demasiado tarde, Bagnold había alcanzado a verla levantarse del suelo y alejarse de su bolso.

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, asquerosa Sangre Sucia!? —exclamó, casi gritando, Bagnold tomando su bolso—. ¡Estás intentando robarme! —la acusó la rubia

—¡Claro que no! Se me cayó algo y me pareció que entró en tu bolso. —se defendió Lily

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Está claro que me tienes envidia, así que quisiste robarme! ¡Siempre supe que los de origen muggle son una escoria! En especial los...

—¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Bagnold!

La rubia y los demás presentes voltearon hacia donde venía la voz y vieron que se trataba de James Potter.

—Y como siempre el Traidor a la Sangre a la defensa de su Sangre Sucia

—¡Discúlpate con Evans, Bagnold! —exclamó molesto James

—Obligame, Potter

James estaba por decirle algo a la Slytherin, pero de pronto se escuchó la puerta del aula abrirse.

—¡Por la barba de Merlín! —exclamó el profesor Slughorn al ver el escándalo—. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—¡La Sangre Sucia de Lily Evans intentó robarme! —exclamó en seguida Bagnold

—Diez puntos menos para Slytherin. No tolero esa clase de insulto en mi presencia. —dijo Slughorn, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de las palabras de a rubia—. ¿Cómo que Lily Evans intento robarte? Ella es una alumna prodigio, nunca haría algo así

—¡Eso solo es una fachada que usa esa asquerosa...!

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Slughorn al ver que su alumna solamente hacía más escándalo que ayuda—. Usted y la Srta. Evans acompáñenme a mi despacho. Los demás —agitó su varita y la apuntó hacia el pizarrón— harán esos ejercicios. Enseguida regreso y no quiero ningún alboroto

Los alumnos entraron en silencio al salón. El profesor revisó que todos sus estudiantes pasarán, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos.

—¿Alguien sabe qué pasó con el joven Snape y la Srta. Jones?

Tanto los leones como las serpientes se miraron y todos tenían la misma duda que el profesor, nadie los había visto en toda la mañana. Y la razón fue que ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos

TORRE DE GRYFFINDOR

Alex, Xóchitl y Tikki apenas estaban despertando. La loba y la kwami se estiraron desperezándose, Alex también se estiraba, pero con dolor ya que se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Tikki somnolienta y tallándose sus ojitos

—¡Que bien dormi! —dijo Xóchitl, sacudiéndose

Alex bostezo y se recargo en el respaldo de su silla.

—No sé, pero las clases comienzan en... —levantó su manga para revisar su reloj y casi se cae de la silla al ver la hora—. ¡Hace tres horas!

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamaron brije y kwami

La latina se levantó, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo de su habitación yendo detrás de ellas Xóchitl y Tikki.

MAZMORRA DE SLYTHERIN

Severus estaba totalmente agotado; aún no podía creer que su tío lo inscribiera a clases extracurriculares (piano, esgrima y chino) y lo que más le sorprendió fue que Dumbledore y Slughorn accedieron a esto, ahora debía equilibrar su vida en Hogwarts, salir de la escuela a la mansión de su tío para ir a sus clases extras y ahora su vida secreta como Chat Noir.

El día anterior llegó agotado a su habitación, finalmente despertó gracias al horrible olor del queso camembert de Plaga.

—¿Que no puedes esperar a ir al Gran Comedor a comer esa cosa apestosa? —recriminó Severus, tapándose la nariz y levantandose de la cama

—No despertabas y ya tenía mucha hambre —se defendió Plaga y enseguida se comió de un bocado el pedazo de camembert que tenía en sus patitas

Severus miró enojado a su kwami. Tomó el despertador que estaba junto a su cama y no pudo evitar gritar al ver la hora. Plaga casi se caía del susto y miró mal a su portador.

—¿Ahora que te...?

—¡Hace tres horas empezaron las clases! ¿¡Por qué demonios no me despertaste!?

—Como siempre eres el que se levanta temprano no le vi necesidad. —tomó otro pedazo de queso y se lo comió de un bocado—. Además de que no soy tu despertador

Severus se contuvo de lanzarle un maleficio a Plaga y se puso de pie enseguida, tomó su mochila, a su kwami y salió corriendo para ir rápido a clases... o al menos a las que quedaban del día.

DESPACHO DEL PROFESOR SLUGHORN

—¡Esa de ahí es culpable de invasión a la privacidad! —exclamó Bagnold a Lily—. ¡Y hay testigos!

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —preguntó Lily indignada—. ¡Lo único que hice fue darle un leve vistazo a su bolso! ¡No tome nada!

—Lo siento, Srta. Bagnold, pero no puedo castigar a una estudiante solamente porque vio su bolso —contestó el profesor Slughorn a la rubia

—Pero... ¡ella abrió mi bolso y metió su asquerosa mano!

—¡Estaba abierto y solo saqué esto! —Lily metió la mano en su túnica y de está sacó un pañuelo rosa pálido—. Te dije que se me cayó

—Ahí está. —dijo Slughorn con una sonrisa bonachona—. Entonces la Srta. Evans no robó nada

—¡Claro que sí lo hizo! ¡Se robó parte de mi alma!

Lily la miró mal y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan dramático y pesado? Slughorn también miro extrañado a la rubia al no comprender lo que decía, pero Bagnold no se dio cuenta y siguió con su "teatrito".

—Mi bolso es mi jardín secreto. ¡Quien husmea en él transgrede mi intimidad y corrompe mi esencia! —sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y "comenzó a llorar"

Slughorn negó ante la actitud de su alumna, sabía que no pararía hasta que reprendiera a Lily.

—Está bien —miró a la pelirroja con pesar—. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Srta. Evans

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó sorprendida e indignada Lily

Bagnold sonrió disimuladamente, guardó su pañuelo y miró al Jefe de su casa molesta.

—Seguramente no lo escuche bien. ¿¡Solamente le bajara diez miserables puntos a una atroz criminal!? ¡Sabrina!

Lily volteó y se sorprendió de ver a Sabrina ahí, no la había visto entrar y en todo el tiempo que llevaban en el despacho del Jefe de Slytherin la pelirroja no había dicho o hecho nada.

—Las reglas escolares claramente estipulan que cualquier acto de vandalismo se castigará con una semana de suspensión —leyó Sabrina del libro de reglas de Hogwarts

—Ciertamente —dijo Slughorn—, pero no podemos hablar de vandalismo si...

—No creo que mi tía comparta su punto de vista —dijo Bagnold recalcando la palabra "tía" y caminando hacia la puerta del despacho

Lily se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba amenazando al profesor Slughorn para darle la razón y para su pesar, se dio cuenta que estaba funcionando. El profesor se tensó ante esas palabras.

—Srta. Bagnold, no creo que sea necesario molestar a su tía, digo, a la Sra. Ministra de Magia, por un pequeño vistazo a su bolso —Chloé reanudó su andar hacia la puerta y tomó la perilla de la puerta. Slughorn se tensó y se aclaró la garganta—. Lo que quise decir fue... —y miró con pena a Lily— está suspendida una semana, Srta. Evans

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamó indignada Lily poniéndose de pie—. ¡Es completamente injusto! ¡Voy a quejarme con la profesora McGonagall!

Se escuchó la puerta del despacho abrirse y vieron que Bagnold estaba por salir. Slughorn negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia la pelirroja.

—La profesora McGonagall salió al Ministerio con el profesor Dumbledore y no sabemos cuando regresaran —esto último que dijo era mentira, pero no quería que Chloé lo siguiera amenazando.

Lily apretó los puños con fuerza y miró con odio a la rubia.

—¡Ella no es una superheroína! —dijo Lily enfadada—. ¡Es una super mentirosa! —tomó su mochila y salió del despacho totalmente furiosa.

=

—Ah, la escuela... —dijo Le Papillon en su guarida—, verdaderamente un laboratorio científico, o en este caso de pociones. Donde crecen todo tipo de emociones, secretos, mentiras y traiciones —Extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está. La cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló de su mano—. Vuela, mi pequeño akuma ¡y oscurece su corazón! —la mariposa salió de la guarida.

=

—¡No voy a llegar! ¡No voy a llegar! ¡NO VOY A LLEGAR! —exclamaban para sí mismos Alex y Severus, corriendo por los pasillos para llegar a las clases.

Doblaron una esquina y chocaron con alguien haciendo que cayeran de sentón.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Alex

—¡Fijate por donde vas! —reclamó Severus

Los dos levantaron la mirada y se sorprendieron de verse.

—¡Alex/Severus! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaron ambos adolescentes a la vez que se ponían de pie—. ¿También se te hizo tarde? ¡Pero tú siempre eres puntual!

—¡Oigan! —los dos voltearon y vieron que les hablaba Metstli—, luego platican. Ahorita tienen que llegar a clase... o al menos a las que quedan

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Severus—. ¡Vamonos! —tomó a Alex de la mano y los dos corrieron a clase

La latina sintió que los colores subieron a su rostro. ¡Severus la llevaba de la mano!

«¡Gracias Dios por dejar que me quedara dormida!» gritaba Alex internamente de la emoción.

Tan concentrados estaban en su camino que no se dieron cuenta que al otro lado del pasillo Lily corría hasta salir del castillo y llegar a la orilla del Lago Negro. Estaba realmente molesta con Bagnold por ser una presumida mentirosa, con el profesor Slughorn por suspenderla de manera injusta y consigo misma por creer que la rubia era Ladybug.

Metió la mano en sus bolsillos para sacar su pañuelo, pero entonces sintió algo en uno de estos y sacó el objeto; era el extraño aparato que salió de la mochila de su prima. Presiono el boton inferior de la parte de enfrente y mostró la fotografía en la que se encontraba ella con sus amigos.

—Alex, Sev... ¿por qué me dejaron sola? —y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos haciendo que no viera al akuma que voló hacia ella y se posó en el objeto fusionándose con este. Lily levantó la cabeza y en su rostro apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada.

—Lady Phone —la llamó Le Papillon—, escuche que quieres desenmascarar a Ladybug. Me gustaría ayudarte si aceptas hacerme un servicio

—Denunciaré las mentiras de todos los que tratan de ocultar la verdad. ¡Sigue conectado!—contestó Lily

Se puso de pie y de pronto fue cubierta por una energía negra y púrpura.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

Alex y Severus llegaron al aula de Runas Antiguas. Entraron con cautela y tomaron sus lugares; el chico empezó a sacar sus cosas, pero Alex se dio cuenta de que su prima no estaba en su lugar. Miró por todo el lugar creyendo que se había cambiado de lugar, pero no la vio; con cautela se acercó a Remus y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Dónde está Lily? —preguntó la castaña en voz baja

Severus alcanzó a escuchar y se dio cuenta que efectivamente su mejor amiga no estaba.

—No lo vas a creer, pero fue suspendida —respondió Remus igual en voz baja

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamaron Alex y Severus

—Srta. Jones, joven Snape si van a llegar tarde eviten llamar la atención —les llamó la atención la profesora

—Perdón —respondieron ambos adolescentes

Cuando la maestra volteó, Alex volvió acercarse a Remus para preguntarte:

—¿Qué pasó?

—En resumen, la acusaron de intentar robar del bolso de Bagnold. O según el hermano de Sirius, de Ladybug...

—¿¡Qué!? —volvieron a exclamar Alex y Severus

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó molesta la profesora—. ¡Srta. Jones vaya con la profesora McGonagall! ¡Joven Snape con el profesor Slughorn!

Los dos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula en camino a los respectivos despachos de sus jefes de casa. Severus estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que le llegó compañia.

—¡Hasta que te dejas ver, hombre!

—¡Regulus!

—Ya me estaba preocupando por ti por tanta desaparición

—Lo siento, mi tío me inscribió a varias clases extras... —entonces recordó lo que Lupin le dijo a Alex—. Oye ¿cómo que Chloé es Ladybug?

—Ya te contó Evans de su loca teoría...

—No, escuche a Lupin decirle a Alex porque a Lily la suspendieron y dijo que tú les dijiste que Chloé es Ladybug

—Ah, eso —Regulus movió la mano quitándole importancia—. No se si le afecto que tú y Jones ya no pasen mucho tiempo con ella, pero el asunto es que desde ayer está delirando con esa idea. Ya toda la escuela se enteró de la suspensión de la Prefecta Perfecta Evans y se me salió lo de la sospecha de tu amiga. Obviamente mi hermano y Potter se burlaron, pero al menos ya saben porque Evans actuó de esa manera tan imprudente.

Severus estaba sorprendido con la información, pero igualmente lo veía imposible. Cuando se enfrentaron por segunda vez a Corazón de Piedra, Ladybug salvó a Chloé de la muerte; sin embargo, entendía la confusión de su mejor amiga ya que ella no estuvo en el Big Ben cuando todo eso pasó.

Se despidió de Regulus y llegó al despacho de su Jefe de Casa. Tocó la puerta y esperó unos segundos, pero no le contestaron. Volvió a tocar y de nuevo nada.

—¿Profesor Slughorn? —abrió la puerta y entró al despacho. Vio al bonachón profesor sentado en su escritorio totalmente inmóvil con un símbolo de Stop en frente de él y expresión de susto—. ¿Qué demonios...? —se acercó al hombre y se calmo al comprobar que seguía con vida, solamente estaba petrificado.

De pronto escuchó ruidos de estática, miró por todo el despacho y vio que provenía de la radio. Alex caminaba hacia el despacho de McGonagall pasando junto a un grupo de alumnos de tercer año quienes escuchaban música de una radio, pero de pronto esta comenzó a hacer estatica. Tanto el radio del despacho como la del pasillo brillaron y de las bocinas salió una luz que se reflejó en la pared revelando la imagen de una joven de cabello rojo con mechas negras y moradas, ojos magenta oscuro y una máscara negra en forma de mariposa cubriendo su rostro.

—Soy Lady Phone, justiciera de la verdad. —dijo la chica, que a leguas se notaba que era una nueva supervillana de Le Papillon—. Como primera noticia, el Jefe de la casa Slytherin, Horace Slughorn, tiene un pequeño secreto que revelar —Lady Phone se movió revelando al maestro de Pociones—. Entonces, profesor Slughorn, parece que usted suspendió hoy erróneamente a una estudiante de nombre Lily Evans ¿cierto?

—Sí, es cierto —admitió el profesor Slughorn

—Entonces ¿admite que fue parcial, arbitrario y completamente injusto?

—Sí, lo admito

En toda la conversación Alex se dio cuenta del objeto que Lady Phone tenía en la mano, pero le pareció imposible. Corrió a un aula en desuso y busco en su mochila hasta el fondo, pero sin suerte haciendo que llegara a una conclusión.

—Eso explicaría porque Xóchitl se puso nerviosa al rebuscar en mi mochila. Perdió mi teléfono y Lily lo encontró, además con todo lo que le recriminó a Slughorn es más que obvio que es ella. —abrió su túnica y dejó salir a su kwami—. ¡Tikki, tenemos que hacer algo!

—¡Vas a tener que pelear contra tu mejor amiga! —dijo Tikki preocupada

—No, voy a salvar a mi mejor amiga —corrigió la latina—. ¡Tikki, motas! ¡Ha! —y se transformó en Ladybug

—Para mi próxima primicia. Los llevaré a conocer a la chica escondida detrás de la máscara de Ladybug —Lady Phone apunta al profesor Slughorn con el celular y le lanza el icono de Stop, paralizándolo enseguida—. Sigan conectados —presiono la pantalla del teléfono haciendo que se apagara las radios.

Severus vio la radio quieta y luego a su Jefe de Casa petrificado. Abrió su túnica y dejó salir a su kwami.

—Si Chloé es Ladybug como dijo Lily entonces Lady Phone se precipitará en ir tras ella —dijo el azabache

—Y entonces significa que estás enamorado de Chloé —dijo Plaga con burla

Severus se tensó al escuchar eso y después puso expresión de fastidio.

—Por favor que Lily se equivoque —dijo el chico para sí mismo—. ¡Plaga, las garras! —y se transformó en Chat Noir

Apareció su portal y se dirigió a donde Chloé vivía: el hotel "Le Grand London" de su padre. Siempre le pareció un fastidio que la rubia se sintiera tan superior que no quisiera quedarse en los dormitorios de Slytherin y siempre viajará por la Red Flu para ir clases y regresar, pero ahora se lo agradecía ya que si llegaba iniciar un combate nadie saldría herido. Apareció en un edificio frente al hotel, sacó su bastón y por este ve hacia la habitación de Chloé y la ve... ¿¡vestida como Ladybug!?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Es imposible! —exclamó sorprendido Chat Noir

—Vaya, no te conocia esas mañas, chaton —el gato volteó al escuchar eso y vio que junto él estaba...

—Ladybug, eres tú... —dijo aliviado Chat Noir, pero después pasó su vista de su acompañante a la pantalla de su bastón— pero...

—¡Ay, por favor! No me vayas a salir qué crees que ella es la verdadera Ladybug —la heroína sacó su yoyo y por este vio a Bagnold jugando con su yoyo y terminaba enredándose con este

—No, claro que no —contestó Chat Noir, guardando su bastón

—Además ¿quien se va a creer que esa chica es Ladybug? —dijo la catarina guardando su yoyo—. A leguas se nota que es una super fan. Tipo copycat

—Cierto

Se sentaron a esperar a que Lady Phone llegará; tomó casi toda la tarde, pero finalmente la supervillana llegó petrificando a Bagnold, quien intentó escapar, lanzándole un símbolo de Pausa.

—¡Llego! ¡Vamos! —dijo Ladybug y ambos héroes fueron hacia el hotel.

Mientras tanto, Lady Phone hizo aparecer un icono de videocámara Bagnold y se acercó a la rubia inmóvil.

—Miren esto, parece que marque al número correcto —dijo Lady Phone y pasó su atención a la cámara—. Todos creen que quien se esconde detrás de la máscara de Ladybug es una buena chica, ¡pero están equivocados! Y Ladybug es... —le quita la máscara a la rubia— ¡Chloé Bagnold! —de pronto se escuchó la puertas del balcón abrirse de golpe y la villana vio entrar a los héroe. Miró a los héroes y a la rubia de manera alterna y después se dirigió a los recién llegados—. ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Ambos héroes se miraron confundidos por la pregunta. Como respuesta a la villana, Chat Noir se encogió de hombros y presumir sus músculos mientras que Ladybug solamente la miraba confundida ante tal pregunta.

—¡Pero creí que ella era Ladybug! —exclamó molesta Lady Phone mirando a Bagnold—. ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Yo jamás me equivoco!

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo —dijo Chat Noir—. Y lo siento, pero tu primicia salio defectuosa. La próxima vez revisa mejor tus fuentes

—Ok, cambio de planes —dijo la villana. Usó su teléfono celular para eliminar los símbolos de color rosa y liberar a Chloé

—¡Lily, detente! —pidió Ladybug

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Lily!? —exclamó sorprendido Chat Noir

—Lily está fuera de servicio, soy Lady Phone. Noticia de última hora: Ladybug, es hora de descubrir quién eres en realidad. —y los atacó lanzándoles símbolos de Pausa

Ambos héroes los esquivaron y salieron de la habitación de Chloé, corrieron por todo el pasillo con la villana detrás de ellos hasta la escalera de emergencia.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cual es el plan? —preguntó Chat Noir corriendo escaleras abajo

—Su poder viene del aparato que tiene en sus manos, eso es un teléfono celular. —explicó Ladybug—. Así que la arrastraremos hasta el sótano donde no hay señal

—¿Ya existen teléfonos portátiles? Vaya, si que los muggles son ingeniosos. Entonces sin señal no hay poder. Bien pensado, mi lady

Por arriba Lady Phone les siguió atacando, por lo que ambos héroes siguieron corriendo hasta el fondo. La villana los siguió y a mitad de camino se dio cuenta que ya no podía atacarlos, miró su teléfono y se dio cuenta que no tenía señal. Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron al sótano y sacaron sus armas listos para atacar.

—Prepárate —indicó Ladybug

—Oye, sino es indiscreción ¿qué haces cuando no eres Ladybug?

La catarina puso expresión de sorpresa y después se llevó una mano a la cara.

—¡Ay, no es cierto! —exclamó Ladybug en español, luego se volvió hacia su compañero—. ¿Hola? ¿Qué no ves que tenemos una situación aquí?

—Uh...

De pronto escucharon ruidos de pisadas alejándose, Lady Phone regresaba al hotel, así que los héroes regresaron también.

—Cerró todas las puertas —dijo Ladybug al ver un símbolo de candado en cada puerta que pasaban

—Oye ¿te das cuenta de que tal vez nos conozcamos como civiles? —preguntó Chat Noir

—No creo. Todas están cerradas

—Dejo esta abierta

—Ok ¿listo? A la cuenta de tres: Uno... dos... ¡tres!

Irrumpieron por la puerta del comedor, sólo para descubrir que Lady Phone no se encontraba por ningún lado. Lo que llamó la atención de los héroes es que en las mesas del centro había teléfonos celulares y en las de las paredes computadoras.

—Y si estaba listo para lo que fuera que ella tramara —dijo Chat Noir

—Sígueme —indicó Ladybug—. ¿Dónde se esconde? ¿Qué onda con esos teléfonos ladrillo y computadoras?

Su pregunta fue respuesta de inmediato cuando Lady Phone surgió de uno de los celulares y los comenzó a atacar. Ladybug ató a Lady Phone con su yoyo, pero ella desapareció, volviendo a aparecer por encima de un teléfono tras otro y las computadoras.

—¡Jamás me atraparas! —dijo Lady Phone finalmente reapareciendo en una computadora

—¿Cuanto a que sí? —respondió Ladybug y comenzó a destruir los teléfonos y computadoras para de ese modo evitar que la villana los usara

Lady Phone salió de una computadora y corrió hacia la cocina. Ladybug la siguió y en cuanto entró la villana cerró la puerta. Chat Noir corrió a ayudarla, pero no logró entrar.

—¡No! ¡Ya voy Ladybug! —sacó su bastón y revisó el mapa del hotel en busca de una entrada alterna—. ¡El elevador de servicio! –guardó su bastón y fue a buscar el primer elevador que encontrará.

En la cocina, Ladybug esquivaba todos los ataque de Lady Phone, pero finalmente la villana la atrapó contra la pared y la inmovilizó con dos iconos de candado en cada mano. Apareció un icono de videocámara y se colocó ante esta.

—¿Quien es Ladybug? —preguntó Lady Phone a la cámara—. ¿Es una superheroína o una supervillana? ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ella si no sabemos quién es ella? —se acercó a Ladybug y la tomó de la barbilla—. ¡Tenemos el derecho a saber! —tomó la máscara y tiró de ella tratando de quitarla, pero esta no cedía

—Me vas a arrancar la piel

Lady Phone la soltó y gruñó molesta.

—¿¡Por qué no sale!?

—Uh... ¿por qué es magico? Da...

Se abrió la puerta del elevador de servicio y apareció Chat Noir.

—Se te acaba la cobertura, Lady Phone —dijo el gato sacando su bastón

—¡Oh, que romántico! El gatito viene a salvar a su bicho amor

—¡Óra! Yo no soy bicho amor

—Luego hablaremos sobre eso

Lady Phone lo ataca, hasta finalmente encerrarlo en el congelador. A causa del impacto, su anillo se le salió, liberando a Plaga, perdiendo su transformación.

—¡No! ¡Mi anillo!

—Oh... hace mucho frío

—Luego te quejas, Plaga. Ayudame a encontrarlo

—Vaya ¿qué voy hacer con ustedes dos? —se preguntó Lady Phone al ver a los héroes a su merced

—Obligala a que use su Lucky Charm —contestó Le Papillon—. Ella se destransformará, sabrás su verdadera indentidad y yo tendré su Miraculous

—Si no liberas rápido a tu novio ¡terminara como un gato congelado! —dijo Lady Phone a la catarina con burla y la liberó—. Buena suerte con tu amorcito, tengo otras noticias que cubrir —y desapareció

En cuanto la villana se fue, Ladybug corrió hacia el congelador y comenzó a golpear la puerta para liberar a su compañero. Mientras tanto, Lady Phone apareció en el techo del hotel lista para revelar la identidad de la heroína.

—¡En seguida te saco Chat Noir!

—T-tomate tu tiempo

—¡Lucky Charm! —apareció una caja de metal y aterrizó en sus manos—. ¿Y qué hago con esto? —miró a su alrededor y su visión le indicó un símbolo de no calentar en microondas, el icono de candado y un microondas—. ¡Ya entendí!

Puso la caja en el microondas y la usó para derretir el ícono de candado. Severus finalmente encontró su anillo y rápidamente se transformó a la vez que Ladybug abría la puerta y lo liberaba. Chat Noir cayó en brazos de la heroína y los dos cayeron al suelo.

—¿Estas bien, Chat Noir? —preguntó Ladybug a la vez que sonaban sus aretes

—Usaste tu Lucky Charm. ¡Te vas a destransformar! —Los dos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia la puerta—. ¡Rápido, desbloquea la puerta!

—¡No puedo! El microondas ya no sirve —se dio cuenta del icono de videocamara y le susurro unas indicaciones a Chat Noir

—Entendido —el gato tomó una olla y con esta cubrió el icono. Se acercaron al elevador de servicio y Chat Noir entró en este—. Me ocuparé de la señal de teléfono

—Buena suerte

Chat Noir salió y corrió hacia la terraza, pero le llegó por detrás Lady Phone y lo atacó. finalmente logró salir y encontró la antena telefonica.

—¡Cataclysm!

Estuvo apunto de tocarla, pero de la antena surgió Lady Phone.

—Buen intento, gatito. Pero no podrás dejarme fuera de servicio tan fácil —y lo atacó

Lady Phone siguió atacando a Chat Noir, pero él la esquivaba con cuidado de no usar su Cataclysm por accidente. Él usó su bastón para atacarla, pero la villana lo esquivó. El bastón se dividió en dos y ella los puso en Pausa. Lady Phone vio a Chat Noir junto a la antena.

—¡NO!

Chat Noir destruyó la antena y Lady Phone cayó de esta. Revisó su teléfono y se horrorizó al ver que la señal desapareció.

—¡Dame esa cosa! —exigió Chat Noir

Ambos combatieron cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Lady Phone logró derribar a Chat Noir. Está por atacarlo, pero Ladybug apareció tomando a la villana con su yoyo haciendo que suelte el telefóno. La heroína lo tomó y lo destruyó, liberando el akuma.

—Se acabó tu saldo, pequeño akuma. —dijo Ladybug, abriendo su yoyo y haciéndolo girar—. Je te libère du mal! —lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al bicho—. Catch! —abrió el yoyo y salió el akuma purificado—. Adiós mariposita. ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —exclamó lanzando al aire la caja de metal.

Está brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas reparando el teléfono, la antena telefónica y recogiendo el desastre de la cocina. Lady Phone volvió a ser Lily.

—Ganamos —chocaron el puño Ladybug y Chat Noir

—No puedo creerlo... ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir! —ambos voltearon y vieron a la pelirroja frente a ellos emocionada—. ¡Soy su más grande fan! ¡Quisiera poder tomarme una foto con ustedes!

—Pues tienes cómo hacerlo —dijo Ladybug señalando el celular que seguía en el suelo

Lily se acercó a tomarlo a la vez que los aretes de Ladybug sonaban.

—Debemos irnos, tenemos menos de un minuto —dijo Chat Noir

A los dos les dio pena dejar a Lily sola, pero no podían arriesgarse a revelar sus identidades, así que aprovecharon la distracción de la pelirroja para irse. Llegaron al lobby del hotel, pero Ladybug estaba apunto de destransformarse, así que corrió hacia un armario y trato de entrar, pero Chat Noir lo impidió.

—¡Espera, quédate! No le diré a nadie quién eres, palabra de gato

—Nadie puede saber quienes somos. Ni siquiera nosotros —y entró al armario sin cerrar del todo la puerta

Chat Noir tomó la perilla y se debatió en si abrir la puerta o no, al final la cerró y se fue por su portal apareciendo a la orilla del Lago Negro y se destransformó. Ladybug se fue por su portal apareciendo justo antes de volver a ser Alex en el aula en desuso por donde se fue, se asomó por la puerta y al asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, se fue a su Sala Común.

Severus caminaba cabizbajo de regresó al castillo, Plaga salió de su túnica y flotó hasta quedar de frente a su portador.

—Era tu oportunidad de descubrir quién es realmente el amor de tu vida ¿qué te pasó?

—No lo sé, Plaga. No estaba pensando, solo seguí a mi corazón

—Argh... eso sonó muy empalagoso, incluso para ti

Severus solo negó con la cabeza, sabía que dejó pasar una gran oportunidad, pero no quiso perder la confianza que su lady le tenía, así que por eso respeto su decisión.

=

—Algún día, tu máscara caerá Ladybug —dijo Le Papillon—. Y tendrás que darme tu precioso Miraculous —sentenció y la ventana de su guarida se cierra, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

=

—Creo que esto es tuyo, prima

Alex y Lily estaban en el cuarto de la primera. La pelirroja se encontró con Bagnold y su padre y la ayudaron a regresar a Hogwarts; en cuanto regresó al castillo se topó con Alex y Severus y les contó lo que le paso. Finalmente los tres pudieron pasarla bien hasta la hora de cenar y después cada quien se fue a su Sala Común; Lily recordó el aparato que encontró de su prima y se lo devolvió.

—Gracias Lily, Metstli lo perdió y ya andaba como loca buscandolo

—Por cierto ¿qué es esa cosa?

—Uh.. pues... ¿si resulto ser Bagnold Ladybug?

—Gracias a Merlín que no lo es. Pero tengo una nueva teoría

Alex puso los ojos en blanco, pero a la vez sonrió con burla a su prima. Lily metió la mano en su túnica y sacó de esta una fotografía de Severus.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —preguntó intrigada la latina

—Bueno... sé que es mi mejor amigo y todo —dijo Lily tomando su varita y apuntando a la fotografía—, pero si le pones máscara y disfraz... ¿no crees que se parece un poco a Chat Noir? —bajó su varita y mostró la foto editada

Alex se quedó en shock por esa idea, pero reaccionó al oír las carcajadas de su brije.

—¡Buena esa Lily! ¡No manches, ahora si te volaste la barda!

Lily no entendió ni una palabra de la loba, por lo que se volvió hacia su prima.

—Buena teoría, pero tienes una gran falla. Severus y Chat Noir son polos totalmente opuestos, así que es imposible que Severus sea Chat Noir

—Podría ser... pero ambos se parecen mucho

—El hecho de que parezcan no quiere decir que sean el mismo

—Tal vez tengas razón

—Será mejor que dejes esas teorías, ya ves que te han causado problemas

—Sí, tienes razón

Ambas primas rieron. Las identidades de Ladybug y Chat Noir seguían manteniéndose en secreto.


	8. Chronogirl

—Entonces ¿cuento con su ayuda, Srta. Jones?

—Claro que sí, profesora McGonagall

Alex había sido llamada a la oficina de su Jefa de Casa para que le ayudará dando tutorías a los alumnos de primero y segundo año, lo normal sería que lo hicieran el viernes después de clases, pero a McGonagall se le ocurrió que podrían ser los sábados.

—La espero en el aula de Transformaciones al mediodía, no llegue tarde

—Sí profesora, con permiso —se despidió y salió del despacho

—Vaya, es una sorpresa que la profesora te pidiera ayuda con las tutorías —dijo Tikki asomando su cabeza de la túnica de su portadora

—A mi también me sorprendió —la kwami se rió por el comentario—. ¿Qué?

—Es por cómo reaccionaste cuando Longbottom te dio el recado de McGonagall y tú creíste que te habías metido en problemas o algo así

—Más que nada creí que había descubierto mi secreto y quería una explicación

—A veces puedes ser un poco exagerada y dramática

—Nomás tantito

Tikki volvió a reírse. Las clases siguieron con normalidad, hasta que en el cambio de clase, Alex, Severus y Lily vieron una discusión entre un alumno de Hufflepuff y una de Ravenclaw; se acercaron a ver y Alex reconoció enseguida a Kim, a la otra chica ya la había visto antes, pero no conocía su nombre.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo, Alix?

—Sigue soñando Kim, claro que acepto tu apuesta

—Bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado a las once treinta a la orilla del Lago Negro

—Trato hecho —dijo Alix y ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos—. Espero que estés listo para morder el polvo

—Sí, claro —dijo Kim soltándole la mano a Alix y yéndose del lugar

Alex no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero al parecer Severus y Lily ya estaban acostumbrados porque suspiraron con resignación.

—Uh... ¿qué me perdí? —preguntó Alex a sus amigos

—Kim tiene la mala costumbre de hacer apuestas con cualquiera, no importa de qué casa sea —explicó Lily negando con la cabeza—. Sus retos por lo general son deportivos

—Vamos averiguar qué apostó esta vez —dijo Severus acercándose a Alix

Las primas los siguieron. Los Ravenclaw los vieron acercarse, primero se mostraron molestos al ver a Severus, pero al ver que iba acompañado de dos leonas se tranquilizaron.

Alex se fijó mejor en la chica de la apuesta: Era delgada y de baja estatura, con ojos azules y cabello rojo casi anaranjado desordenado, el cual estaba parcialmente atado en el lado derecho.

—Hola Alix ¿ahora qué hizo Kim? —preguntó Lily a la Ravenclaw

—Me escuchó hablar que estuve practicando patinaje en el verano, por lo que empezó a molestar que era más rápido que yo, pero él corriendo, claro...

—Así que para callarlo, diciéndolo de algún modo, aceptaste la apuesta de ver quién es más rápido: si él corriendo o tú en patines —dijo Severus, resumiendo la situación

—Exacto —respondió Alix y se volvió hacia Lily—. Oye ¿podrías hacer un banderín para la carrera?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Eres buena en hechizos Evans, además de que será más emocionante con un banderín

—Uh, bueno... En ese tipo de cosas no soy muy buena ¡pero mi prima sí!

—¿Yo qué? —dijo Alex sorprendida

—Ah, la nueva —dijo Alix y le tendió la mano a la latina—. Soy Alix Kubdel

—Alex Jones

—Entonces ¿podrías hacer el banderín?

—Uh... claro, pero...

—Gracias. bueno, tengo que irme a clases. Nos vemos después —se colgó la mochila al hombro y se fue corriendo

—Lily ¿por qué me involucraste?

—Siempre andas en no sé dónde, así que me pareció que participar en esto de la apuesta sería buena idea. De ese modo conoces a los demás chicos de nuestra generación

Alex solamente la miró mal mientras que Severus sonreía burlonamente.

La semana pasó muy rápido, en especial para los portadores de Miraculous porque estuvieron tranquilos y al corriente con sus clases. Alex terminaba los últimos detalles del banderín en su habitación.

—¡Listo! —exclamó emocionada mostrándoselo a Tikki y Xóchitl. Eran la caras de Alix y Kim y abajo de estas había unos patines y unos tenis para correr

—¡Te quedó bien! —felicitó la kwami

—Cuando se refiere a cosas manuales sí que eres una experta. Lástima que no tienes esa coordinación con tus pies —dijo la loba con burla

—Ha ha, que graciosa —dijo Alex enrollando en banderín—. Será mejor bajar ya. Espero que la carrera no dure mucho para que pueda llegar a tiempo al aula de Transformaciones

—A diferencia de México aquí si son mega puntuales —comentó Xóchitl

Alex se rió por el comentario a pesar de que sabía que era verdad. Tikki se ocultó en su blusa y humana y brije se fueron al Lago Negro.

Llegaron a orillas del Lago y se sorprendieron de ver que no solamente estaban los alumnos de quinto de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, sino que también estaban de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Estaba todo el curso.

—Tal parece que estas apuestas son comunes —comentó Metstli

—Y bien que Lily nos lo dijo —dijo Alex

Llegaron a donde estaban los demás y la latina mostró el banderín siendo este recibido por exclamaciones de asombro.

—Excelente trabajo, Alex —dijo Severus acercándose a la castaña, sonriéndole

Alex soltó una risita nerviosa y se sonrojo levemente por el cumplido.

—Oigan, celebran al equipo equivocado —dijo Kim, llamando la atención de todos—. Alix no tiene el coraje para venir. Es claro que tiene de miedo de perder ante un excelente atleta como yo

—No hables tan pronto, Kim —el chico miró tras de él y vio a Alix lista con sus patines y equipo de protección—. Soy tan rápida que tu cerebro no tendrá tiempo de entender que paso contigo

—No necesito mi cerebro, mis músculos son suficiente para hacerte morder el polvo —respondió Kim a la amenaza

—¿Y está orgulloso de eso? ¡Que no invente! —murmuró Metstli a Alex en español, haciendo reír a su humana

—¡Déjenme recordarles las reglas oficiales! —dijo un chico de lentes y piel oscura, separando a los contrincantes—. La ruta es ir de este punto a la entrada de la escuela y regresar siguiendo el camino por la orilla del Bosque Prohibido. Quien cruce la línea primero gana el reto. Si Kim gana —señaló al Hufflepuff— Alix le entregará sus patines. Si ella gana —señaló a la Ravenclaw— Kim no podrá retar a nadie más por el resto del año escolar

—Ahora con más razón quiero que Kubdel gane —dijo Severus a las primas—. Nunca me ha retado a nada, pero llegan a un punto de ser un fastidio. Sobretodo porque llegan a ser ridículos

—Eso no te lo voy a negar —concordó Lily

—En sus marcas... —los competidores se acomodaron— listos...

—¡Alto! —dijo de pronto Alix

—¿Qué? ¿Te rindes? —preguntó con burla Kim

Alix lo ignoró y se acercó a Lily.

—¿Podrías guardar esto por mi, por favor, Evans? —le puso un objeto en las manos a la pelirroja. Alex se acercó y vio que era un reloj de bolsillo plateado—. No quiero tirarlo durante la carrera

—Espera Alix, yo...

—Se muy cuidadosa con esto, es un regalo de mi padre —y Alix regreso a la línea de salida

Lily no quería hacerse cargo porque quería tomar fotografías de la carrera, así que se lo pasó a su prima.

—Toma Alex, tengo que documentar este nuevo reto

—Espera ¿qué?

La carrera comenzó: cualquiera diría que Alix tendría dificultades al patinar sobre pasto, pero la chica había hechizado sus patines para poder patinar sin problemas. Las cuatro casas estaban concentrados en la carrera y animando a los participantes, pero Alex no podía disfrutarla porque estaba dividida entre sostener el banderín junto con Metstli y cuidar el reloj de Alix.

—Oye Lily, a ti te lo encargo. Yo tengo que sostener esto... —la brije tiró del banderín sorprendiendo a Alex y haciendo que la castaña soltará el reloj

Estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por una mano de piel cetrina y un anillo plateado que lo tomó al vuelo. Levantó la vista y vio que era Severus.

—¿Necesitas una mano?

—Uh... ¡Sí, gracias! Cuidado con eso, aunque seas asombroso...

—¿Eh?

—¡A... asombrosamente confiable! He he...

Severus iba a decir algo más, pero se escucharon los gritos y vitoreos de los demás alumnos. Alex aprovechó que el chico se distrajo para alejarse de él, estaba roja a más no poder por la vergüenza.

—¿Asombrosamente confiable? —preguntaron con burla Lily y Metstli, a lo que Alex solo gruñó con frustración

—Sevie —la castaña miró de reojo y vio a Bagnold junto al azabache—. ¿Qué tienes ahí? —le quitó el reloj al chico—. ¿Qué es esta horrible cosa fea?

—Cuidado, es de Kubdel —dijo Severus con la intención de recuperar el reloj

—Si es de Kubdel, seguramente no vale nada

—Devuelveselo a Severus, Bagnold

La rubia ignoró a la castaña. Tocó el reloj con la intención de abrirlo, pero de pronto este brillo asustando a la chica, provocando que lo tirara, rodará en el suelo y justamente Alix le pasó por encima rompiéndolo al instante.

—¡Ay no! —dijo Alex preocupada

—Kubdel se va a molestar —dijo Severus también preocupado

—¿Y qué importa? De seguro puede conseguirse otro —dijo Bagnold con desdén

Alex y Severus la miraron enojados por el comentario. Alix ganó la carrera y volteó a ver a los espectadores, pero su grito de triunfo cambió a uno de susto al ver su reloj hecho pedazos en el suelo. Ignorando a Kim, Alix se acercó a su reloj y arrodillándose en el suelo, recogió lo más que pudo de él.

—¡Te confié mi reloj, Evans! —gritó la Ravenclaw a la Gryffindor

—Eh... Tenía que fotografiar la carrera y se lo di a Alex, pero ella tenía que sostener el banderín y se lo dio a Severus, pero Bagnold se lo arrebató y lo tiró, rodó hasta la pista y... le pasaste por encima —explicó Lily

—Mi papá me lo dio por mi cumpleaños —dijo Alix poniéndose de pie con los restos de su reloj en las manos—. ¡Este reloj era una reliquia familiar! —dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de los demás

—Fue un accidente —dijo Alex

—No lo hicimos a propósito, Kubdel —dijo Severus

—En todo caso, yo no tuve nada que ver en todo esto —negó Bagnold

—¿¡En serio!? —exclamaron molestos Alex y Severus

—¡Todos tienen la culpa! —les gritó Alix con lágrimas en los ojos y se fue del lugar

Alex se sintió mal por la chica, enrollo el banderín y corrió tras ella para animarla.

—¡Esperate, Alix!

—Alex ¿y la tutoría? —preguntó Tikki, saliendo de la blusa de su portadora

—¡Todavía hay tiempo! —respondió Alex—. ¡Escóndete, Tikki!

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

—Tantas decepciones —decía Le Papillon desde su guarida, sintiendo las emociones negativas de su nueva víctima—. Frustración e ira. ¡Oh, que magnifica oportunidad para nuestro proyecto! —Extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está. La cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló de su mano—. Vuela, mi pequeño akuma ¡y oscurece su corazón! —la mariposa salió de la guarida.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

Los alumnos que tomarían las tutorías llegaron al aula de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall ya tenía todo en orden, pasó lista y estaba por comenzar cuando vio que la Srta. Jones aún no llegaba, faltaban diez minutos para las doce, por lo que esperaba a que la chica llegara antes de la hora para explicarle todo. Como no tenía tiempo de enviarle una nota por medio de una lechuza o pedirle a un estudiante que la buscara, envió un patronus con el mensaje.

—Podría repararse con un hechizo ¿no crees? —decía Alex a Alix para intentar animarla

—Es un reloj extraño, único en su clase y dudo mucho que se pueda reparar incluso con magia —dijo Alix sin mirar a la latina

—Podríamos intentar ver a un relojero mágico que pueda darle un vistazo y pueda restaurarlo

—¡Sí, claro! —Alix dio media vuelta, de cara a la castaña—. ¡Ese sujeto podrá hacerlo! ¿Y cómo? ¿Regresando en el tiempo y cambiando el futuro?

—Eh...

—Cuando sepas como hacer eso, hazmelo saber —dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino

—Alix... —de pronto una luz blanca apareció en su camino y tomó la forma de un gato con círculos en los ojos como si llevara lentes. Alex se puso pálida al reconocer el Patronus de la profesora McGonagall—. En la torre... lo que faltaba

—«Srta. Jones ¿dónde está? Sé que faltan minutos para la tutoría, pero necesito explicarle la forma de trabajo. Venga inmediatamente a mi oficina» —habló el gato con la voz de la profesora y en cuanto terminó desapareció

Por estar prestando atención al Patronus, Alex no se dio cuenta que un akuma paso junto a ella y voló directo hacia Alix, fundiéndose en su patín izquierdo y en seguida en el rostro de la chica apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada.

—Chronogirl, soy Le Papillon. Te ofrezco el poder de tomar venganza contra los responsables de tu desgracia, y vuelvas en el tiempo a cambiar el futuro. Pero a cambio, me harás un servicio a su debido tiempo.

—Ok, a rodar, Le Papillon —Alix fue cubierta por una energía negra y morada.

Cuando la energía desapareció, Alix ahora usaba un casco negro con picos rojos atrás y protectores de ojos color verde. Vestía un traje negro con detalles verdes alrededor de su cintura, cadera y piernas. Bajo la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, tenía óvalos verdes brillantes, y en su pecho, un símbolo rojo brillante con forma de reloj de arena. Sus patines ahora eran negros con dos ruedas blancas en cada uno y una delgada línea verde sobre el empeine del pie. Tenía una barra de poder a los lados de sus patines, al parecer para registrar su nivel de energía.

Alex estaba por regresar al castillo cuando vio a alguien pasar junto a ella. Observó con atención y se dio cuenta que era una víctima del akuma, y el solo ver los patines supo quien era. Corrió tras ella y vio que se dirigía a los chicos de su curso que seguían cerca del Lago Negro.

Severus estaba por irse con Lily cuando vio a Chronogirl y entendió que era una supervillana.

—¡Corran! —advirtió el chico

Al principio nadie entendió porque el "rarito" de Slytherin gritó, sino hasta que Chronogirl tocó a Kim y este parecía que se congeló ante el tacto. Fue más que suficiente para que todos huyeran de regreso al castillo.

—¡Alix, alto! —la villana volteó y vio a la latina—. ¿Qué haces?

—A partir de ahora llámame Chronogirl —respondió la villana—. ¡Volveré en el tiempo y salvaré mi reloj usandolos a todos ustedes, perdedores!

—¿Volver en el tiempo? —entonces reparó en Kim y vio que empezaba a desvanecerse—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Kim? ¿Por qué desaparece?

—Necesitaba su energía. Al final, él tenía razón; sus músculos tuvieron un propósito. El merecía desaparecer por un bien ¡y tú también! —y se abalanzó contra Alex

La latina logró hacerse a un lado a tiempo y corrió para alejarse de la villana, soltando el banderín haciendo que le cayera en la cabeza a Chronogirl dándole a Alex la oportunidad de escapar y esconderse.

—Hay que detenerla —dijo Alex a Tikki, quien salió de su blusa—. ¡Transformación ¡Tikki, motas! ¡ha! — y se transformó en Ladybug

Chronogirl se quitó el banderín y gruñó al no ver a la latina. Dio media vuelta para irse, pero mal dio un par de pasos, sintió que algo la golpeaba de los tobillos y la hacía caer. Aún en el suelo, miró sobre su hombro y vio parada en la rama de un árbol a Ladybug.

—¡Tiempo fuera, Chronogirl! —exclamó la heroína, recogiendo su yoyo

La villana miró con odio a la heroína, miró a su alrededor y vio a una chica rubia y expresión dulce mirando todo detrás de un árbol.

—¡Ayúdame, me lastimé! —dijo Chronogirl con falsedad—. ¡Por favor!

La chica conmovida salió de su escondite y se acercó a la villana.

—¡No, aléjate de ella! —trató de advertirle Ladybug a la chica, pero fue demasiado tarde

Chronogirl tomó a la chica de la muñeca y está enseguida quedó congelada en el tiempo.

—Dulce Rose —Chronogirl la soltó y se puso de pie, el indicador de energía energía se elevó dos rayas—. Tu gentileza fue tu final —. Miró su muñeca izquierda—. Un minuto —y fue a buscar más víctimas

—¡Debo capturar su akuma antes de que desaparezcan todos para siempre — se dijo Ladybug y bajó del árbol—. ¿Dónde carambas anda ese gato? ¡Nunca está cuando se le necesita! —y corrió detrás de Chronogirl

Mientras tanto, Severus estaba escondió dentro del Bosque Prohibido; le había costado trabajo separarse de Lily y buscar un lugar donde transformarse.

—Vaya, parece que a todos se les vino el tiempo encima —bromeó Plaga, saliendo de la camisa de Severus

—No tenemos tiempo para tus chistes

—Pues tú acabas de hacer uno

Severus puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario.

—¡Plaga, las garras! —y se transformó en Chat Noir

Chronogirl había tocado a varios chicos y Ladybug seguía persiguiéndola. Finalmente la villana se detuvo y revisó su contador de muñeca.

—Un minuto y medio —miró a la catarina—. No podrás detenerme a donde voy, Ladybug —de pronto sintió unos toques sobre su hombro. Volteó y vio al héroe felino

—Adivinare: jugamos al gato y al ratón ¿y tú eres el gato? —preguntó Chat Noir

—¡Exactamente! —contestó Chronogirl y se abalanzó sobre el héroe

—¡No dejes que te toque! —le advirtió Ladybug

Justo cuando Chronogirl extendió la mano para tocarlo, Chat Noir le saltó por encima a la villana.

—¡Te falló por un pelo! —dijo el felino con burla

Chronogirl dio la vuelta y frenó. Estaba por volver a atacar, cuando de pronto le pareció ver una melena roja cerca de los arbusto. Volteó y vio a Lily Evans salir corriendo de su escondite, Chronogirl sonrió con malicia y fue hacia la chica.

—¡Evans, cuidado!

De la nada, James Potter salió a defender a la pelirroja haciendo que Chronogirl lo tocara a él por la espalda y este quedara congelado en el tiempo a unos centímetros del suelo y con expresión de preocupación.

—¡No, Potter! —exclamó Lily, estando abajo del azabache petrificado.

Antes de que Lily pudiera moverse, Chronogirl apareció y la tocó, congelándola en el tiempo también.

—¡NO! —gritaron Ladybug y Chat Noir

Ambos héroes corrieron tras ella, pero al ir en patines les era difícil alcanzarla.

—Vaya, ella no pierde el tiempo ¿huh?

—Cuantas más personas congele, más tiempo ganará y retrocederá en el pasado. Todos esos pobres estudiantes... —miró con tristeza a los desafortunados alumnos de Hogwarts que fueron alcanzados por la villana— ¡les diremos adiós sino capturamos ese akuma!

Chronogirl estuvo a punto de tocar a otro chico, de no ser por Ladybug, quien atrapó de la muñeca a la villana con su yoyo.

—¡Manos quietas, Chronogirl! —dijo Ladybug

La villana tomó la cuerda del yoyo y tiró de este llevándose con este a la heroína.

—¡Ladybug! —exclamó Chat Noir

La catarina cayó a los pies de Chronogirl. La heroína se incorporó un poco a la vez que su yoyo caía al suelo junto a ella.

—¡Ahora, Chronogirl! ¡Quítale el Miraculous! —ordenó Le Papillon—. ¡Los aretes!

—Se te acabó el tiempo, Ladybug —dijo Chronogirl

Levantó una mano y la dirigió hacia Ladybug. La catarina cerró los ojos esperando el toque, pero no llegó sino que sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio frente a ella un cascabel, levantó la vista y sintió su corazón detenerse al ver a Chat Noir con los ojos cerrados abrazándola de manera protectora y detrás de él Chronogirl tocando la espalda de su compañero.

—Chat Noir... ¡NO! —y abrazó al héroe

Chronogirl revisó su contador y sonrió con sorpresa.

—¡Wow! ¡Seis minutos en uno! Este gato tenía mucha energía —Sin soltar a Chat Noir, Ladybug miró con furia a la villana—. Debo irme, el pasado me espera

—¡Chronogirl, su Miraculous! —le recordó Le Papillon—. ¡Quítale el anillo a Chat Noir antes de que desaparezca!

La villana solo dio un par pasos hacia los héroes, cuando vio a Ladybug incorporándose, aun entre los brazos el felino congelado en el tiempo.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —dijo Ladybug con la furia reflejada en su voz

Chronogirl se abalanzó sobre los héroes. La catarina la tomó de la muñeca y la arrojó lejos de ella y de Chat Noir; la villana sintió la ira de su amo.

—Relájate, Papillon. Tengo un ultra genial plan —y comenzó a patinar

Ladybug la agarró con su yoyo por la cintura, pero fue arrastrada por Chronogirl. Los patines de la villana brillaron y se vieron arrastradas por un portal de energía verde. De repente, ambas volvieron al pasado, a momento cuando Alix y Kim estaban competían. Chronogirl se detuvo y a causa del frenado, Ladybug salió volando y se estrelló contra el suelo.

—Auch... mi cara —levantó la cabeza y miró a todos lados—. ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasó? —vio que estaba entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. De pronto escuchó vitoreos, se levantó y miró a la orilla del bosque; se sorprendió al ver que estaba otra vez la carrera, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verse a sí misma sosteniendo el banderín, eso solo significaba una cosa...—. ¡No inventen! ¡De verdad volvimos en el tiempo! ¡Ya he tenido suficientes viajes en el tiempo como para agregar otro! —dijo esto último jalando los listones de su diadema en señal de frustración

—Sevie —Ladybug se escondió detrás de un árbol y vio a Bagnold junto con Severus—. ¿Qué tienes ahí? —vio que la rubia le quitaba el reloj al chico

—Cuidado, es de Kubdel —dijo Severus con la intención de recuperar el reloj

—¿Qué es esta horrible cosa fea? —dijo Bagnold, examinando el reloj—. Si es de Kubdel, seguramente no vale nada

—Devuelveselo a Severus, Bagnold —dijo la Alex del pasado

—No ma... es muy extraño verme y escucharme en vivo y a todo color —dijo Ladybug para sí misma

—¡Mi reloj! —exclamó Chronogirl, saliendo del Bosque Prohibido

Ladybug la vio y salió de su escondite.

—¡Bagnold, deja ese reloj!

Alex, Severus y Bagnold voltearon en cuanto escucharon la advertencia. Chronogirl se plantó ante los adolescentes. Por el susto, la rubia soltó el reloj y este se rompió en pedazos en cuanto tocó el suelo.

—¡NO! —exclamó la villana

Alix vio todo y se acercó a ver lo que sucedía, jadeo sorprendida al ver su reloj roto en el suelo.

—Ladybug ¡esta vez es tú culpa! —exclamó Chronogirl, señalando con culpa a la heroína—. Necesito más energía. Tengo que retroceder más en el tiempo... —se interrumpió al verse a sí misma en la multitud y veía su reloj destruido en el suelo

—Ladybug... —dijo Alix molesta—. ¡Todo es culpa de Ladybug!

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

—¿Cómo es posible...?—decía Le Papillon desde su guarida, sintiendo las emociones negativas de Alix y el poder de un akuma en acción—. Una supervillana del futuro. No puedo perder esta increíble ocasión —Extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está. La cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló de su mano—. Vuela, akuma demoniaco ¡y llega a esta alma atribulada! —la mariposa salió de la guarida.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

—¡Todos escóndanse! —ordenó Ladybug—. ¡No dejen que los toquen!

Ninguno de los estudiantes necesito que los dijeran dos veces. Todos corrieron de camino al castillo para ponerse a salvo; mientras el akuma se fusionaba en el patín derecho de Alix y Severus se escondía en el Bosque Prohibido para transformarse.

Ladybug estaba por ir hacia Chronogirl, pero alguien le llego por detrás tapándole la boca con una mano y con la otra la sujetó de su cintura, aprisionando sus brazos, y la arrastró hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Cuando se vio liberaba, tomó su yoyo y lo hizo girar lista para pelear, pero se sorprendió al verse amenazada con una varita, apuntándole al pecho, de su yo pasado.

—De acuerdo ¿tú quién eres? ¿Y por qué estas vestida como Ladybug? ¡Que no ves que este no es el momento para hacer cosplay!

—Uh... —Ladybug guardó su yoyo y se llevó una mano al cuello. Estaba violando la regla más importante del viaje en el tiempo: no ser visto por su yo del pasado, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso—. Oye, calmantes montes nos amanecemos. —dijo Ladybug en español, moviendo las manos en señal de calma—. Baja eso y tranquilizate. Sé que es difícil de explicar, y más porque estoy rompiendo las leyes mágicas, pero creeme cuando te digo que soy tú unos minutos en el futuro —la heroína se preocupo al ver a su yo pasado afianzar mejor la varita—. Neta no tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero te juro que te digo la verdad

—¡Es cierto! —dijo Tikki, asomándose de la blusa de Alex—. ¡Lo puedo sentir! —y miró a Ladybug—. ¡Ella eres tú! ¡La tú que viene del futuro!

Alex pasó su mirada de la kwami a Ladybug sorprendida.

—¡Que loco! Pero espera... ¡Se supone que no debemos toparnos porque sino...!

—Creerías que estás loca y harías una locura en la cual me eliminarias y dejarías de existir —completó Ladybug—. En este caso me alegra que Tikki lo notara y así evitar esa catástrofe. Y bueno, no tengo tiempo de explicar, como ya te dije, pero creeme... Digo, cree en ti misma —tomó a Alex de los hombros para darle confianza—. ¡Ay, de veras! La profesora McGonagall me enviara... ¡Digo! Te enviará un Patronus en dos minutos, estará molesta porque los alumnos ya están en el aula de Transformaciones

—¡Neta! ¡La tutoría! Pero, si todavía tengo...

—¿Tiempo? También lo pensé. Los alumnos llegaron antes, además de que la profesora te quiere explicar algunas cosas antes de empezar, pero vete ya y haz tu mejor esfuerzo en la tutoría. No te preocupes, una Ladybug puede hacerse cargo de eso por sí misma —Alex asintió de acuerdo y corrió al castillo—. ¿Cómo carambas es que logro meterme en este tipo de broncas? —se preguntó a sí misma Ladybug

Chronogirl del futuro se acercó a la del pasado, quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo ante el reloj roto, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ladybug estaba en el límite del Bosque Prohibido y detrás de ella apareció su compañero.

—¡Chat Noir! —exclamó feliz la heroína al ver al gato otra vez, pero de pronto su expresión se volvió seria—. ¡No tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero debemos capturar el akuma de Chronogirl! ¡Tu vida depende de eso! Literalmente —murmuró eso último para sí misma

—¿Cuál vida? Tengo nueve —dijo el héroe con despreocupación

Ladybug miró molesta a Chat Noir por las palabras del chico y más al notar que se tomaba la situación a la ligera.

—¡Es en serio! ¡El akuma está en sus patines! ¡Tenemos que capturarlo!

Chat Noir asintió de acuerdo. Camino a los límites del bosque, pero se detuvo al sentir un puñetazo en su brazo, volteó y se sorprendió de ver que fue Ladybug, quien se lo dio.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó el héroe, confundido y sobándose el área golpeada

—Eso es solamente un recordatorio —contestó Ladybug

—¿De qué?

—De qué no importa lo que pase ¡no hagas una tontería galante de, literalmente, arriesgar tu vida por mí! Sí, más de una vez te he escuchado decir que "darías la vida por mi" o no sé qué. Pero, de verdad, por favor no lo hagas. Ahora vamos por el akuma —y la heroína salió del bosque dejando atrás a Chat Noir totalmente confundido

—¿Pero ahora qué hice? —se preguntó a sí mismo y fue tras su compañera

Ambos héroes corrieron hacia Chronogirl. La villana se volteó y dejó ver a otra villana.

—Espera —dijo Chat Noir sorprendido—. ¿De pronto estoy viendo doble o...?

—¡Sí! ¡Y tampoco tengo tiempo para explicártelo! —le cortó Ladybug

—La energía de esos dos será suficiente para que ambas volvamos en el tiempo —dijo Chronogirl del futuro

—¡Quiero recuperar mi reloj! —dijo Chronogirl del pasado—. ¡De acuerdo, hagámoslo!

—Lo que sea que hagas, no dejes que ninguna te toque —advirtió Ladybug a Chat Noir

El felino asintió, entendiendo la orden. Así los cuatro comenzaron a pelear, los héroes teniendo cuidado de que las villanas no los tocaran.

=

Alex derrapó en la esquina, estaba agotada de tanto correr, pero tenía que llegar al aula de Transformaciones. Volvió a derrapar, deteniéndose justo enfrente de la puerta y de la profesora McGonagall.

—Ah, Srta. Jones —dijo la profesora al ver a su alumna y guardaba su varita—. Llegó justo a tiempo

—Sí... una disculpa —dijo la castaña entre jadeos por la carrera

—Se puede saber ¿qué estaba haciendo? Sé que acordamos que sería al mediodía, pero creí que llegaría antes para explicarle la dinámica de la tutoría

—De verdad lo siento... pero tuve un contratiempo...

—¿Y qué clase de contratiempo?

—Pues...

—¡Akuma! —gritó uno de los alumnos dentro del aula, que miraba por la ventana—. ¡Hay dos akumas en los terrenos del castillo!

—¿Qué dice?

La profesora y Alex se acercaron a la ventana y vieron a Ladybug y Chat Noir luchando contra dos supervillanas.

—Creo que eso responde a su pregunta, profesora —dijo Alex

—¡Todos regresen a sus Salas Comunes y no salgan! —ordenó McGonagall y todos los alumnos obedecieron—. ¡Tú también regresa a tu Casa, Jones!

—¡Sí! —y la latina salió corriendo del aula, pero no se digirió al cuadro de la Sra. Gorda

Llegó a un aula en desuso y se aseguró que su Jefa de Casa no la viera desobedecer.

—Aunque ya no se llevó a cabo la tutoría: Misión cumplida —dijo Tikki, saliendo de la blusa de Alex

—Misión uno, lista. ¡Va la dos! —dijo Alex a su kwami—. ¡Tikki, motas! ¡ha! —y se transformó en Ladybug

=

A ambos héroes se les había dificil luchar sin tocar mucho a su oponente, pero al menos lograban alejar a las Chronogirls lo suficiente para que no les robaran la energía. En un último golpe, Ladybug y Chat Noir se quitaron a las villanas de encima.

—¡Si fuéramos más rápidas, estos idiotas no tendrían oportunidad contra nosotras! —dijo Chronogirl del pasado

—Ok. Primero nos recargáremos de energía y luego nos encargaremos de ellos —dijo Chronogirl del futuro. Y ambas fueron a buscar víctimas

Ladybug y Chat Noir al verlas alejarse, corrieron tras ellas para detenerlas, pero eran muy rápidas y lograron tocar a los alumnos que seguían en los terrenos de Hogwarts y no sabían qué estaba pasando. Dieron vueltas hasta que finalmente las villanas se detuvieron con la energía llena.

—Ahora somos lo suficientemente rápidas —dijo una de las villanas—. ¡Es hora de encargarnos de Ladybug y Chat Noir!

—Una vez tengamos la energía de esos dos...

—Tendremos lo suficiente para volver en el tiempo juntas...

—¡Y recuperar nuestro reloj!

Y ambas patinaron hacia los héroes, quien al verse acercar se detuvieron.

—¿No se supone que nosotros las estábamos persiguiendo? —preguntó Chat Noir

Ambos héroes se pusieron en guardia para atacar y las dos Chronogirl extendiendo las manos para tocarlos, pero de pronto ambas villanas fueron derribadas por... ¿un yoyo rojo con notas negras? Ladybug y Chat Noir miraron de dónde provino el yoyo y de los límites del Bosque Prohibido apareció... ¿Ladybug?

—¿Les echó una mano? —preguntó la catarina recién llegada

—Sí, gracias —respondió Ladybug del futuro

Chat Noir miraba sorprendido a ambas heroínas. Ladybug del pasado saltó y aterrizó al otro lado del héroe felino, dejándolo a él en medio de las catarinas.

—¡Son realmente imbatibles en sus patines! —dijo Ladybug del pasado

—¡Imposibles de atrapar con ellos! —dijo Ladybug del futuro

—Y... ¿qué tal si se los quitamos?

—¡Increíble! ¡Dos Ladybugs! —dijo Chat Noir feliz mirando a ambas heroínas—. ¡Estoy en el paraíso! —juntó sus manos y puso una cara de felicidad como niño en Navidad

Ambas Ladybugs rodaron los ojos y gruñeron con fastidio.

(N/A: Esta es mi parte favorita del capítulo. Como soy muy mala dibujando le pongo esta imagen, ahora solo imagínenselos con los personajes de este fic)

—Pues si estás en el paraíso... —dijeron las heroínas acercándose a su compañero— ¡vuelve a tierra! —y las dos a la vez le dieron un zape para que reaccionara

—Cambio de planes —dijo una de las Chronogirl—, volvamos ahora al pasado. Así habrá menos de ellos

—De acuerdo, a rodar —dijo la segunda Chronogirl

—¡Y no fallen esta vez! —ordenó Le Papillon

Y las dos villanas dieron media vuelta para viajar en el tiempo, directo a las rejas de Hogwarts para salir. Los tres héroes voltearon al escuchar la rueda de los patines y las Ladybugs soltaron a Chat Noir.

—¡Van a volver en el tiempo otra vez! —exclamaron las catarinas—. ¡Lucky Charm! —invocaron su poder y a la heroína del futuro le dio una cadena de bicicleta y a la del pasado un destornillador—. ¿Tienes una idea? —se preguntaron a la vez

—Mientras ustedes piensan, yo trataré de ganar algo de tiempo —dijo el felino y fue tras las villanas

Las dos heroínas miraron su entorno y su visión les señaló una carreta de carga aparcado junto a la cabaña de Hagrid y ambas enseguida tuvieron un plan.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Ladybug del futuro

—Awiwi —respondió Ladybug del pasado

Las Chronogirls estaban por llegar a la reja, Chat Noir logró llegar antes que ellas gra a que trepó por los árboles. Aterrizó y se detuvo cerca de los árboles.

—¡Cataclysm! —y pasó su mano por tres arboles grandes, pidiendo la madera enseguida y derribándolos—. ¡Fuera abajo!

Las villanas vieron los árboles caer y bloqueándoles el paso, por lo que no tuvieron otra opción más que regresar, entonces vieron a Ladybug parada a medio camino.

—¡Vamos, hay que congelarla cuando pasemos!

Ladybug sostuvo la cadena de bicicleta y esperaba a que las villanas se acercarán. Cuando vio el momento, se apartó dando una voltereta de espalda a la vez que ataba a las villanas del tobillo con la cadena; mientras la otra Ladybug quitaba con el destornillador la tabla de atrás de la carreta para formar una rampa.

—¡Vamos muy rápido! ¡Es imposible detenernos!

—¡Al frente!

Las Chronogirls patinaron por la carreta-rampa y volaron por los aires.

—¡Ahora!

—¡Vas!

Las Ladybugs lanzaron sus yoyos y atraparon los patines de las villanas que estaban atadas con la cadena. Las Chronogirls cayeron al suelo y las heroínas tomaron los patines y los rompieron, liberando a los akumas.

—Tiempo fuera, akuma —dijeron las Ladybugs, abriendo sus yoyos y los hicieron girar—. Nous vous libère du mal! —lanzaron los yoyos y atraparon a los bichos—. Catch! —abrieron los yoyos y salieron los akumas purificados—. Adiós maripositas. —ambas tomaron sus Lucky Charm y se miraron.

—¿Tú o yo? —preguntó Ladybug del futuro

—Mejor tú —contestó LAdybug del pasado

—¡Miraculous Ladybug! —exclamó lanzando al aire la cadena de bicicleta.

Está brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas regresando la carreta como estaba y a su lugar, regresaron a los alumnos congelados en el tiempo y reparando el reloj de Alix, el cual una de las Ladybug recogió del suelo.

—¡Ganamos! —dijeron ambas Ladybug chocando el puño.

Las catarinas las cubrieron y al desaparecer solo había una Ladybug. Las catarinas pasaron por las Chronogirls haciendo que volvieran a ser una y regresara a ser Alix.

—Oye —Alix levantó la mirada y vio a Ladybug hincándose frente a ella—. Creo que esto te pertenece —y le tendió el reloj

Alix se emocionó y lo tomó de la mano de la heroína.

—¡Wow, genial! ¿Cómo lo reparaste? ¡Gracias! —miró el reloj y se expresión se volvió seria—. Nunca debí preguntarle a alguien que lo cuidara —se puso de pie al igual que Ladybug—, yo era la única responsable. Fue mi culpa

—Nunca debes tomar la responsabilidad a la ligera —aconsejo la catarina—. Y sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando

—¡Estás en lo cierto! —concordó Alix—. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. Gracias, Ladybug —y patinó de regreso al castillo

—Ow, que mal —Ladybug miró detrás de ella y vio llegar a Chat Noir—. Empezaba acostumbrarme a la compañía de dos encantadoras Ladybugs

—Y ahora te acostumbrarás a no tener a ninguna Ladybug cerca —respondió la heroína con tono burlón—. Debo irme antes de destransformarme. Au revoir, chaton —y se fue, perdiéndose entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido con ayuda de su yoyo

—¡Ah!... Algún día se enamorara de mí —dijo Chat Noir para sí mismo—. Es solo cuestión de tiempo —tomó su bastón y se fue de los terrenos

=

—Escaparon por esta vez, Ladybug y Chat Noir —dijo Le Papillon—. Pero un día, pasado, presente o futuro ¡los destruiré y tendré sus Miraculous! ¡Nadie podrá detenerme otra vez!—sentenció y la ventana de su guarida se cerró, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

=

Alex corría de regreso a Hogwarts, por todo lo que había pasado con Chronogirl y el pequeño viaje en el tiempo no supo qué sucedió con Severus, Lily y Metstli por lo que estaba muy preocupada. Entró al castillo y llegó al vestíbulo, donde estaban reunidos los alumnos que estuvieron en los Terrenos del castillo durante el ataque del akuma y los profesores atendiendolos y asegurándose de que estuvieran bien.

Encontró a Metstli y ambas fueron a buscar a sus amigos. Las latinas caminaron por el patio y casi llegando al puente vieron a Severus en la entrada de este recargado de costado sobre el barandal dándoles la espalda. Alex y Metstli se acercaron, la latina iba a saludar, pero entonces vio que el azabache miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido.

—Severus ¿qué tienes?

El chico solamente soltó y gruñido y señaló con la cabeza hacia enfrente. Alex miró por donde indicaba su amor platónico y se sorprendió de ver a Lily hablando nada más y nada menos que con James Potter de manera tranquila.

—¿Y eso? ¿Cómo es que está hablando con James de manera civilizada? —preguntó la castaña, sorprendida

—Es porque el idiota de Potter "se portó como un caballero", protegiéndola del akuma —respondió el azabache molesto

Alex recordó enseguida que, efectivamente, vio a James proteger a Lily, aunque después la pelirroja fue alcanzada por el akuma. Al ver la actitud de Severus, le dio una punzada de dolor en el pecho, ya que se notaba a leguas que el chico estaba celoso; pero lo que la chica no sabía, es que el Slytherin celaba a Lily como un hermano lo haría con su hermana.

La pelirroja conversó con el Merodeador unos minutos más hasta que se despidieron y regresaron al patio. James al ver a Severus, ambos se lanzaron miradas de profundo odio; el Gryffindor pasó junto al Slytherin sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué onda tú? ¿Desde cuando tan civilizada con James? —preguntó Alex a Lily

—Bueno, pues... con lo que paso hoy, me hizo ver que tal vez Potter no sea tan malo. —respondió Lily—. Y de hecho... acepte una cita con él en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade

—¿¡QUEEE!? —exclamaron sorprendidos Severus y Alex

—Fue un día muy loco, pero podría decirse que nadie perdió el tiempo hoy —comentó la loba

Alex se pasó la mano por el cabello confundida. Sí que había sido un día muy loco, que casi parecía que el tiempo no corrió.


	9. Faraón

—¡Rayos! ¿Dónde está?

—¿Segura que lo guardaste en tu mochila?

—¡Claro que sí, Tikki! Sé que soy despistada, pero no es para tanto

Alex estaba en su habitación, estaba sacando las cosas que necesitaría para hacer la tarea, pero no encontraba su libro de «Historia de la Magia».

—¿No se te habrá caído en algún lado? —preguntó Xóchitl

Alex dejó su mochila y comenzó hacer memoria de su día, hasta que finalmente recordó algo que hizo que se pusiera pálida, gritó del susto y se arrojó a la cama.

—¿Ora que te pasa? —preguntó la loba confundida por el repentino cambio de actitud de su humana

—¡Se me debió de haber caído hace rato cuando luchábamos contra el akuma en Hogsmeade!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No inventes!

—Tranquila Alex —dijo Tikki, acercándose a su portadora—. Salimos por un momento y vamos a buscarlo al pueblo. No le escribiste tu nombre ¿verdad?

—No, solo mis iniciales del nombre falso

—Entonces no habrá problema de que sepan de quien es si alguien vio que se le cayó a Ladybug

Las palabras de Tikki la calmaron. Se puso de pie y mal dio un paso hacia la puerta de su habitación cuando está se abrió de golpe y entró su prima.

—¡Alex! ¡No vas a creer lo que me sucedió en Hogsmeade!

—Hola Lily ¿qué pasó?

—Estaba caminando por el pueblo, obviamente sola porque tú y Sev quien sabe dónde estaban —Alex sonrió en señal de perdón—. ¡Y de repente pasaron arriba de mi Ladybug y Chat Noir!

—Wow, que genial

—Y esa no es la mejor parte

—¿No? ¿Entonces?

—Me cayó una pista con la cual estoy segura de que Ladybug tiene nuestra edad

Ante esas palabras, la latina sintió que se le paraba el corazón y se ponía pálida de golpe.

—¿Cómo...?

—¡Con esto! —Lily sacó de su túnica un libro y para horror de Alex era su libro de Historia de la Magia—. No tiene nombre, solo las iniciales «A.J.» Así que solo tengo que averiguar qué chicas tienen esas iniciales y así podré descubrir quién es la grandiosa Ladybug. Y tú, primita, están en esa lista

«A ver a qué hora me da el infarto, porque en estos momentos tengo taquicardia» pensó Alex preocupada

—Bueno, iré a comenzar mi investigación. ¡Nos vemos luego! —y cómo llegó a la habitación, se fue la pelirroja

En cuanto Alex se quedó sola, volvió a gritar y a tirarse boca abajo en la cama.

—¡Es el fin! ¡Lily descubrirá que soy Ladybug y querrá ayudarme a pelear contra los akumas y lo único que ganaremos es ponerla en peligro!

—Lo hecho, hecho está. No podemos cambiar lo que pasó —dijo Tikki acercándose a su portadora, posándose en la almohada junto a la cabeza de Alex—. Pero debemos seguir adelante. Lily no puede descubrir quién eres. ¡Debemos recuperarlo antes de que descubra que son tus iniciales!

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Alex, acostándose boca arriba—. Estoy empezando a creer que no estoy hecha para ser Ladybug

—Pero fuiste elegida, Alex —Tikki voló hacia Alex quedando de frente a ella—. Todo funcionara al final, créeme. Todos tenemos algo que aprender de nuestro pasado. Y lo descubrirás mañana en clase de Runas Antiguas

—¿Por qué en Runas?

—También les están enseñando acerca de los jeroglíficos, griego antiguo y otras clases de lenguas muertas que son de dónde crean nuevo hechizos ¿no?

—Sí ¿Y?

—Mañana empiezan a ver los jeroglíficos y hay algo ahí que te interesará.

Alex se incorporó sentándose en su cama y miró confundida a su kwami.

—¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con mi libro de Historia de la Magia y Lily?

—Solo te diré que encontrarás algo sobre Ladybug

—¿Con los egipcios?

—Ya verás

—No veo cómo eso le va a interesar a Lily. ¡Lo único que le importa es Ladybug!

—Le interesará y a ti también. Lo prometo

—Ok... confió en ti, Tikki

=

—Para profundizar en el tema de los jeroglíficos, este fin de semana iremos al Museo Británico a una exhibición de Tutankamon.

La clase de Runas Antiguas se emocionó enseguida, no era común las excursiones en Hogwarts y ahora tener la oportunidad de estudiar fuera de los salones, y sobre todo fuera del castillo, sonaba divertido. Alex se sorprendió por eso y miró con disimulo a Tikki; al parecer si iban a conocer la historia egipcia.

El que no parecía muy feliz era Severus, se tensó en cuanto escuchó el nombre del museo y no era para menos: estuvo encerrado por unos minutos en una de las áreas del museo y casi arrestado por culpa de un akumatizado.

—Les daré el permiso para que lo envíen a sus padres o tutores y den la autorización para ir al museo. Eso sí, tendremos que ir vestidos como muggles e ir en sus transportes...

La profesora no terminó de dar las indicaciones porque algunos alumnos, en su mayoría Slytherins, comenzaron a protestar. La profesora calmó a los estudiantes y les dijo que era obligatorio que fueran ya formaría parte de su calificación, pero que sí los padres se negaban, les dejaría un trabajo con referencia al tema.

La campana sonó, dando la indicación del final de la clase. Les entregó a los alumnos el permiso y les advirtió a los chicos que se quejaron que dicho pergamino estaba encantado con hechizos de protección para que no lo destruyeran por "accidente" y si no le entregan la respuesta para el jueves se contactaría directamente con sus padres por Red Flu. Los alumnos gruñeron por lo bajo y tomaron a regañadientes los permisos.

—¡Esto es increíble! —dijo Lily emocionada a Alex y Severus. Los tres estaban en la lechucería para enviar los permisos a sus padres y tutores—. De verdad nunca imaginé que lograríamos hacer excursiones en Hogwarts

—Ni yo —concordó Severus, viendo a su lechuza alejarse—. Supongo que la profesora Babbling quiso probar algo nuevo

—Tal vez —dijo Alex

De pronto se escuchó un suspiro, las primas voltearon y vieron a Severus decaído.

—¿Sev? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Lily preocupada

—Es que creo que lo más seguro es que mi tío no me dé permiso de ir. —respondió Severus—. Ya vieron como estuvo de sobreprotector todo el verano y también cuando tengo que ir a esas estúpidas clases extras que se le ocurrió ponerme. Y sigo sin poder creer que Dumbledore y Slughorn lo permitieran

—Supongo que al ser ahora tu tutor legal, no podían hacer nada para oponerse —razonó Lily

—Tal vez —dijo Severus no muy convencido

—Bueno, faltan varios días para la excursión —intervino Alex—. Sé que no sirve, pero crucemos los dedos para que puedas ir

Severus se mostró confundió al principio, pero al final le sonrió a Alex.

—Gracias por intentar animarme

Alex se puso roja y se le trabó la lengua por los nervios. Lo único que iba a decir era de nada.

=

El día finalmente llegó. Los alumnos de Runas Antiguas que irían al Museo Británico a la exhibición egipcia estaban en el vestíbulo pasando ante Filch y su inspección, como cuando los alumnos iban a Hogsmeade.

Las primas estaban al final de la fila buscando con la mirada una larga y lacia melena negra y ojos negros como la noche.

—¿Lo ves, Alex? —preguntó la pelirroja preocupada

—Aún no, Lily —contestó la latina igual o más preocupada que su prima

En toda la semana habían estado al pendiente de Severus a la espera de la respuesta del Sr. Agreste y está no llegaba. Terminó el tiempo permitido por la profesora y el chico terminó explicándole su situación, por lo que al finalizar las clases fueron a hablar con Dumbledore y Slughorn. El azabache le dijo a las primas que les avisaría después, pero nunca lo hizo.

—A mí se me hace que no se atreve a decirles que su tío no lo dejó ir y por eso las está evitando —comentó Metstli rascándose la oreja con una de sus patas traseras

—¡Metstli! —exclamaron las primas

Alex iba a reprenderla, pero de pronto escucharon a Filch llamarlas. Miraron por última vez al pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras y con tristeza fueron a la salida. Ya iban a salir cuando se escucharon las pisadas de una persona corriendo, Alex volteó y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro al ver al chico de sus sueños acercarse a ellas.

—¡Severus!

Lily volteó al escuchar a su prima y también sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo llegar. Severus llegó junto a Alex y recargó las manos en sus rodillas tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Perdón... por... llegar... tarde... —se disculpó Severus entrecortadamente por la falta de aire

—Fue difícil, pero al final logró convencer a su tío, joven Snape —dijo la profesora Babbling, recibiendo el permiso firmado

—No... tiene... idea...

—Bueno, ahora no se esfuerce mucho. Recupérese y alcáncennos en compañía de las señoritas Evans y Jones ¿de acuerdo?

Severus solo asintió. La profesora asintió también y se fue hacia uno de los trasladores que los llevaría cerca del Museo Británico. Solo le tomó a Severus unos minutos para recuperarse; en cuanto se sintió mejor, pasó la inspección de Filch y se reunió con las primas.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir, Sev —dijo Lily feliz—. ¿Pero cómo convenciste a tu tío para que te dejara ver?

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a Dumbledore —respondió Severus

—Parece que el director tiene un gran poder de convencimiento —comentó Alex

Severus y Lily asintieron en señal de acuerdo. Se acercaron a la profesora Babbling, quien tenía en sus manos un lápiz labial vacío, era el traslador.

—¿Y los demás, profesora? —preguntó Lily, mirando a su alrededor.

—Ya se fueron —contestó la profesora Babbling—. Aparecieron en diferentes puntos y les dije que esperen en la entrada del museo. Ustedes son los únicos que faltan

—Lo siento, profesora —se disculpó Severus

—No se preocupe, joven Snape. Ahora los tres toquen el traslador —la mujer les acercó el labial.

Los tres adolescentes pusieron un dedo sobre el objeto. Sintieron como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de ellos hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Sus pies se habían despegado de la tierra. Iban todos a enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en sus oídos. Tenían el índice pegado al labial, como por atracción magnética. Y entonces tocaron tierra con los pies. Alex se tambaleó contra Severus y lo hizo caer.

—¡Perdón, Severus! —se disculpó enseguida la latina, ayudando al chico a ponerse de pie.

—Tranquila, no fue nada —aseguró Severus, aceptando su ayuda.

—Vámonos, jóvenes —indicó la profesora Babbling

Los tres adolescentes la siguieron. Aparecieron a dos calles del Museo Británico, caminaron en silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar y vieron a los demás alumnos cerca de la entrada viendo asombrados una réplica casi exacta de una pirámide egipcia solo que de menor tamaño. Finalmente se reunieron con sus compañeros y la profesora llamó la atención de los alumnos.

—Se irán en grupos de tres y recorrerán el museo —indicó la profesora Babbling—. Quiero que sean de dos o tres casas, no todos de las mismas —los alumnos se quejaron y la profesora los silencio para continuar—, quiero un ensayo de 30 cm sobre lo que vieron en el museo y los jeroglíficos que lograron descifrar junto con un dibujo de dichos jeroglíficos y artefactos que encontraron. Lo entregarán la próxima semana.

Los alumnos se acomodaron en los grupos indicados y entraron al museo. Alex, Lily y Severus se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, Lily tomó del brazo a su prima y mejor amigo y entraron al museo.

Recorrieron el lugar, fascinados con sus exhibiciones, aunque Severus estaba algo incómodo todavía a causa de Copycat, pero se relajó un poco cuando pasaron por la Sala de Lectura. Los tres estuvieron un largo rato entre los estantes y pudieron haberse quedado en esa sección todo el tiempo del recorrido de no ser porque Tikki y Plaga le recordaron a sus portadores a que habían ido en primer lugar y a regañadientes salieron de ahí (sacando a Lily casi arrastras) y siguieron mirando.

El haber estado en la Sala de Lectura, le recordó a Lily el libro de «Historia de la Magia» que se le cayó a Ladybug y que llevaba en su mochila desde entonces y observó las iniciales «A.J.»

—Lily ¿por qué trajiste tu libro de «Historia de la Magia»? —preguntó Severus—. No sé si pueda ayudar mucho en nuestra tarea, además de que venimos por la clase de Runas no de Historia

—No es mi libro ¡es el que te digo que se le cayó a Ladybug! —Alex casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva al escuchar a Lily y se puso nerviosa—. ¿Lo pueden creer? Solo debo averiguar a quién le pertenece este libro ¡y bam! ¡Descubriré la verdadera identidad de Ladybug esta vez! —dijo la pelirroja abrazando el libro contra su pecho

—¿Realmente crees que podrás descubrir quién es Ladybug con un libro que cualquier estudiante de magia tiene? —preguntó Alex, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible

—Sí —contestó Lily segura—, porque, para empezar ¡Hogwarts es la única escuela de magia en todo el Reino Unido! —Alex deseaba golpearse la cabeza contra la pared al haber olvidado ese detalle—. Ahora, solo debo averiguar que chicas tienen las iniciales «A.J.» como te dije antes, además de que perdió su libro de «Historia de la Magia» la semana pasada. También para reducir a la población usaré una escala de edad entre los catorce y diecisiete años, por lo que serán solamente alumnas de cuarto a séptimo año...

—Vaya, realmente deseas descubrir quién es Ladybug ¿verdad, Lily? —comentó Severus, impresionado por el plan de su mejor amiga. Entonces recordó algo—. Por cierto, Alex, ayer no usaste tu libro de historia ¿verdad?

«¡Lo que me faltaba!» pensó tensa la latina

—¡Se me olvidó en mi habitación! —contestó rápido la castaña—. Ya saben lo despistada que puedo ser. Así que quedó descartada de la "investigación" —dijo eso último haciendo comillas con los dedos

Lily se rió por la reacción de su prima.

—Claro que te tachare de la lista, cuando lleves tu libro de historia a clase —contestó Lily y siguió su camino hacia la exhibición egipcia, seguida por Severus

Alex gruño por lo bajo. Tenía que recuperar su libro de algún modo. Los tres amigos estaban caminando a una distancia prudente entre los tres, dándole a Plaga una oportunidad de poder hablar con su portador, o más bien molestarlo.

—Lily sí que te alegro el día ¿eh?

—¿De qué hablas, Plaga?

—¿Qué no oíste que dijo que puede descubrir la identidad de Ladybug?

—Puf... la última vez que lo dijo, creyó que era Chloé y gracias a eso terminó siendo akumatizada. Además, puede ser que el libro ni sea de ella, tal vez lo tomó prestado o algo así, ya que dudo mucho que ambos estemos en Hogwarts y vayamos al mismo...

—Ajá... ¿pero y si resulta que es cierto? Aunque tú también tendrías que haberlo notado desde el principio—Eso último dejó pensativo al azabache. Cada día que pasaba, su amor por Ladybug crecía más y más, incluso llegando a ser más grande que el que una vez sintió por Lily—. De todos modos ¿para qué molestarte con las chicas cuando puedes disfrutar de un deliciosos camembert?

Severus rodó los ojos por el comentario, realmente Plaga era un barril sin fondo de quesos.

Finalmente llegaron a la exhibición egipcia, pero mal pasaron por la puerta un chico chocó contra Severus haciendo que sus papeles y un colgante que tenía en sus manos se cayera. El chico con desesperación recogió el colgante y lo examinó.

—No se rompió

—¿Hola? No hay problema de que me golpearas y sí, estoy bien, gracias —dijo con sarcasmo y molestia Severus

—Oh, lo siento —respondió el chico, dándose cuenta finalmente de los adolescentes. Recogió sus cosas y se acercó a ellos—. Oigan, ustedes están en Hogwarts ¿no? —Los tres adolescentes se sorprendieron por eso y antes de que pudieran decir algo, el chico continuó—, soy el hermano mayor de Alix. Jalil Kubdel. Entonces ¿también les interesa el antiguo Egipto? —los jóvenes tampoco pudieron contestar eso, por Jalil vio a su padre y corrió hacia.

—Que gentil —comentó Severus con su usual sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos

—Bueno, dejando a ese chico extraño de lado... —dijo Lily y se volvió hacia su prima— ¿estas segura de que encontraremos algo relacionado con Ladybug?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Severus

—Alex me dijo que al parecer hay algo en esta exposición con respecto a Ladybug

Severus miró a la latina y vio que miraba por todo el lugar y de vez en cuando al interior de su mariconera.

—Es por aquí —indicó la castaña y caminó hacia un papiro colgado en la pared, seguida por Lily

Severus dejó que las primas se adelantaran y se volvió hacia su kwami.

—¿De verdad hay algo de Ladybug en el museo?

—No solo de ella

—¿Qué?

—Mira atentamente y lo sabrás —Plaga volvió a meterse a la camina sin darle otra respuesta

Severus bufo, odiaba cuando Plaga se ponía así con él. Llegó junto a las primas y se puso a observar el papiro también. Estuvieron mirando el papiro por unos minutos, ninguno de los portadores podía encontrar nada referente a Ladybug y Chat Noir y Lily comenzaba a desesperarse.

Pero de pronto fueron interrumpidos, y apartados descortésmente, de analizar el papiro por el mismo chico con quien se toparon y ahora acompañado de su padre. Escucharon que Jalil le explicaba a su padre lo que decían los jeroglíficos del papiro: el rey Tutankamón perdió a su princesa y el dios del sol, Ra, la hizo su diosa. En el papiro explicaba cómo Tutankamón quería recuperarla y creó un ritual para poder hacerlo junto con un hechizo.

—Él me recuerda a alguien con ideas completamente locas —comentó Alex y miró a Lily.

Severus se rió y Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sé que no me crees cuando te digo que Ladybug es una estudiante de nuestra edad. Pero ya verás, Alex, te probaré que te equivocas

Siguieron escudando la conversación del hermano y el padre de Alix, la cual terminó en discusión porque Jalil quería demostrar que el hechizo y el ritual de Tutankamón eran reales, haciendo que su padre lo reprendiera y que dejara esas "fantasías". Vieron al Sr. Kubdel irse y a Jalil cabizbajo yéndose en dirección contraria, supusieron que a la salida.

—Por eso siempre hay que tener los pies en la tierra —comentó Severus—. Aún si esto del papiro resulta ser genuino, ninguna magia puede revivir a los muertos

—En eso tienes razón, Sev —secundó Lily—. Aunque tampoco está mal soñar

—Pero ni en exceso

—Eso no lo discuto

Y ambos volvieron su atención al papiro. Alex miró sobre su hombro por donde Jalil se fue y con un suspiro triste regreso con sus amigos, pero brincó de un susto al ver que Lily sacaba otra vez el libro de «Historia de la Magia».

—¡Deja eso! —exclamó Alex, volviendo a guardar el libro. Lily y Severus la miraron sorprendidos por su reacción—. Eh... ¡Voy a mostrarles el secreto que descubrí sobre Ladybug!

—Ya era hora —dijo Lily—. Espero que sea algo bueno

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

Mientras todos estudiaban en el museo, la ventana de la guarida de Le Papillon se abría al sentir emociones negativas.

—No es nada erróneo vivir en un mundo imaginario —dijo Le Papillon—. En especial cuando puedo volver esos sueños realidad —Extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está. La cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló de su mano—. Vuela, akuma maligno y transforma a ese joven —la mariposa salió de la guarida.

Jalil estaba por llegar a la pirámide cuando llegó el akuma y se fundió en su colgante egipcio. Levantó la cabeza y en su rostro apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada.

—Faraón, yo soy Le Papillon. Gracias a mi tendrás el mismo poder que los dioses antiguos. Pero tendrás que hacerme un favor a cambio de este regalo

—Mi preciosa Nefertiti pronto volverá a la vida —contestó Jalil y fue cubierto por una energía negra y morada.

—Ugh... esto me está lastimando los ojos ¿sabes? —dijo Lily a Alex mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Severus dejó escapar un bostezo, él tampoco había encontrado nada todavía y empezaba a aburrirse.

—Oigan, será mejor dejar esto y empezar hacer el trabajo que nos asignaron —sugirió el chico

—Creo que tienes razón —secundo la pelirroja

—Solo miren de cerca —dijo Alex—. Está en algún lugar por aquí

—Alex, ya deberías rendirte con... ¿¡qué rayos!? —exclamó Severus viendo hacia la entrada de la sección egipcia

Las primas voltearon y gritaron sorprendidas y no era para menos: había aparecido un nuevo supervillano de Le Papillon. Era de gran tamaño, sus ojos eran azules brillantes y su piel era negra, como las antiguas estatuas de los faraones. Usaba bandas doradas en sus muñecas, tobillos y bíceps, un máscara dorada (parecida a la máscara funeraria de Tutankamón) con un nemes, una barba falsa y una cobra en la parte superior, una shenti dorada (una pieza de ropa parecida a una falda) y dos collares. El primer collar tenía tres líneas de abalorios (alternando celeste y blanco) conectado por piezas doradas. El segundo collar era su viejo colgante de escarabajo plano, celeste y con alas y un disco con forma de sol sobre su cabeza.

Las personas que estaban viendo la exhibición también gritaron al verlo y comenzaron a correr por todos lados en busca de la salida. El villano miró a los civiles.

—¡Thot, dame tiempo! —exclamó Faraón.

Su cara brillo y tomó la forma de un babuino. De sus manos aparecieron esferas doradas y las arrojó hacia las personas, quienes al quedar atrapadas se movían lento. Las burbujas se expandieron por el lugar. Los tres adolescentes lograron esquivarlos, pero al hacerlo se separaron; Alex y Severus aprovecharon esta oportunidad para encontrar un lugar en donde transformarse.

—Hay que detenerlo —dijo Alex a Tikki en cuanto la kwami salió de su mariconera—. ¡Tikki, motas! ¡Ha! —y se transformó en Ladybug

—Whoa, me encantan los cambios de cara —comentó Plaga a Severus en cuando salió de la camisa de su portador—. Esa te vendría bien

—Tenemos que hacer algo —dijo Severus—. ¡Plaga, las garras! —y se transformó en Chat Noir

Faraón tomó el papiro que estaba colgado en la pared y un cetro de serpiente con rayas turquesa y doradas cerca de donde estaba. Estaba por irse cuando apareció en su camino Ladybug.

—¿Sabías que a eso le llamamos robar? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona la heroína

—No estoy robando nada —contestó Faraón—. Solo estoy recuperando lo que es legítimamente mío

—Sería el caso si fueras el Faraón real. ¡Pero no lo eres!

—¡Ladybug llegó a la acción! —dijo Lily para sí misma desde su escondite—. ¡Si esto es un sueño, no me despierten! —Ladybug la escuchó, la vio y con un gesto de la mano le indico que se fuera, pero la pelirroja no lo capto—. ¡Ladybug me saludó! ¡A mí! ¡No lo puedo creer!

La catarina decidió ignorarla y concentrarse en Faraón, pero no contaba con que su oponente fuera fuerte y con solo tomarla del yoyo y hacerla girar la lanzó al otro lado de la sala.

—¡Sejmet, dame tu fuerza! —exclamó Faraón. Su cabeza se transformó en una de león

Caminó hacia Ladybug con la intención de acabar con ella de un solo golpe.

—¡Oye! ¡Mejor que esta sea una pelea de gatos! ¿Te parece?

Faraón volteó y vio a Chat Noir con una sonrisa burlona y con su bastón al hombro. El héroe saltó y extendió su arma con la intención de atacar a su oponente, pero Faraón lo tomó del rostro y lo lanzó hacia un sarcófago abierto.

—¡Quieto, felino! —gritó Faraón y se alejó de los héroes

Ladybug corrió hacia el sarcófago y trató de abrirlo para sacar a su compañero.

Lily seguía viendo todo desde su escondite con emoción, pero de pronto sintió que había alguien detrás de ella. Volteó lentamente y sintió su corazón detenerse por un milisegundo al ver al supervillano.

—Eh... hola

—Esa cara... —Faraón se hincó frente a la pelirroja y la sujetó de la barbilla—. El destino te puso en mi camino, ven conmigo —tomó a Lily sin problema y la cargó sobre su hombro derecho y fue hacia la salida

—¡Oye, quítame las manos de encima, gran zoquete! —exclamó Lily, pataleando y golpeándolo para que la soltara—. ¡Puedo caminar sola!

Ladybug finalmente pudo abrir el sarcófago y sacar a Chat Noir de ahí. Miraron hacia la salida y vieron a Faraón llevarse a ¿¡Lily!? La pelirroja solamente les sonrío y saludo con la mano.

—¿Es neta?/¡No puede ser! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Ladybug y Chat Noir a la vez que se golpeaban la cara con la mano

Ambos se pusieron de pie y sacaron sus armas.

—¡Déjala ir, ahora! —ordenó Ladybug

—Usando una persona inocente como escudo ¡solo eres un cobarde, Faraón! —exclamó Chat Noir

—Yo soy más poderoso que ustedes dos —dijo el villano

Vio un botón rojo junto a la entrada de la sala. Lo presionó con su puño y se escuchó una alarma y enseguida de esta se cerró la sesión con unos barrotes.

«¡No otra vez!» pensó molesto Chat Noir

Él y Ladybug corriendo hacia los barrotes y vieron al villano alejarse con Lily,

—¡No se preocupen, estaré bien! —gritó Lily a los héroes para intentar calmarlos

—Bueno, hay que admitir que es valiente esa chica, Lily —comentó Ladybug

—Si con "valiente" te refieres a temeraria, imprudente y osada, entonces sí —respondió Chat Noir. Ladybug lo miró con una ceja arqueada, ya que le dio la impresión de que la conocía muy bien. El gato se puso nervioso y pasó su mano por su cuello—. Bueno... ¡esa es la impresión que me dio!

—Ok... Será mejor darnos prisa, sácanos de aquí, Chat Noir

—Entendido. ¡Cataclysm! —pasó su poder por los barrotes y éstos se oxidaron. Los héroes los golpearon y cayeron haciendo que pudieran salir—. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos?

Ladybug miró a todos lados, tratando de tener una idea. Entonces vio una cámara de seguridad que apuntaba al lado contrario de ellos y tuvo una idea. Corrió hacia esta, seguida por Chat Noir. Tomó su yoyo y presionó la mota de en medio haciendo que esta se abriera y saliera un cable con entrada redonda que podía conectar a la cámara.

—Acércate con tu bastón a esa cámara y conecta esto es un hoyito donde veas que encaje —indicó la catarina su compañero felino

A pesar de ser mestizo, Chat Noir no conocía los artefactos muggles, pero siguió las indicaciones de su Lady. Cuando el gato se paró junto a ella, Ladybug abrió su yoyo como su fuera una mini computadora portátil y tecleó en esta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Chat Noir verdaderamente curioso con lo que hacía su compañera

—Intentó enlazarme con las demás cámaras de seguridad. El lugar es muy grande como para que Faraón pueda irse tan rápido, lo más que podría pasar es que apenas lleguen a la salida o vayan para allá, así que usaré esto para comprobarlo. —contestó la heroína sin dejar de hacer lo suyo

—Que lista, Mi lady

Como respuesta, Ladybug le guiñó el ojo y siguió buscando. Finalmente se enlazó con las cámaras externas y, como había sospechado, Faraón y Lily apenas salieron del Museo Británico, pero no fueron a las rejas, sino que Faraón se detuvo cerca de la pirámide de la exhibición.

—Ahí están, ahora vamos. —dijo Ladybug, dando un tirón del cable para desconectarse de la cámara y este regreso a su yoyo sin problema

De pronto se escuchó un pitido y los dos bajaron la mirada. El anillo de Chat Noir solo tenía tres luces.

—Adelántate —dijo Chat Noir—. Iré detrás de ti tan pronto como mi Miraculous se vuelva a recargar

—Deprisa, solo los dos podremos derrotarlo —dijo Ladybug

Se despidieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y cada quien se fue por su lado.

=

Faraón finalmente salió del edificio y se acercó a la pirámide. Sabía que no era real, pero para su cometido le serviría. Bajó a Lily sin cuidado y le dio la espalda a la chica.

—Vamos a la fase dos. ¡Anubis, despierta a mis momias! —su cabeza brillo y se transformó en un jacal. De sus ojos lanzó rayos dorados hacia los visitantes y los transformaba en momias. Lily veía con horror lo que pasaba y más porque esos rayos alcanzaron a darle a alguno de sus compañeros de clase—. ¡Pronto estaremos junto otra vez, mi Nefertiti! ¡Mi gran amor perdido!

Lily no podía hacer nada por ayudar... a menor que le sonsacara información al villano, descubriendo cuál era su plan y después decirle a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Uh... disculpe, Faraón, pero... ¿qué planea hacer exactamente?

—Voy a ejecutar el sagrado ritual para traer a Nefertiti de vuelta a la vida.

—Ah, uh... ya veo. Habla del ritual que se muestra en el papiro ¿verdad?

—En efecto, las cien momias y la ofrenda

—¿La ofrenda? ¿Qué ofrenda?

—Para que Ra, el dios del sol, acepte devolverme a mi querida princesa, debo darle algo a cambio —Faraón miró a Lily—, un alma pura

—Vaya, eso es difícil de encontrar

—Pero ya la encontré. —tomó a Lily de la barbilla con delicadeza—. Tú te pareces mucho a ella —hizo que la pelirroja miraba el papiro y vieron la imagen de una chica que si se parecía un poco a Lily

—¿Yo... qué? —tartamudeo Lily a la vez que se ponía pálida

Ladybug ya estaba cerca de la entrada principal del museo, miró por todos lados tratando de encontrar una ventana por la cual mirar al exterior, pero no vio nada. En su descuido, se tropezó y cayó en una burbuja de tiempo.

—¿¡En serio!? ¡Agh! ¡De verdad debo fijarme por donde camino! —golpeó la burbuja con la intención de romperla, pero esta no cedía—. ¡Tengo que salir de esta cosa! —golpeaba, pero la burbuja no se rompía—. Ni modo, a moverme como si fuera un hámster en su rueda —se acomodó mejor en la burbuja y comenzó a correr... aunque iba más lento que una tortuga.

=

Severus miraba la Piedra de Rosetta mientras esperaba a que Plaga terminara de comer su camembert.

—¿De verdad crees que funcionen esos disparates sobre el sol, rituales sagrados, momias? —preguntó Plaga mientras comía. Soltó un eructo y siguió comiendo

—¡Oye! tú de verdad no respetas nada —dijo Severus—. Bien ¿tienes suficiente energía ahora?

—Que malo, no me dejas degustar mi queso —se quejó Plaga, comiéndose de un bocado el queso que le faltaba

Severus rodó los ojos.

—¡Plaga, las garras! —y volvió a transformarse

Corrió hacia la entrada principal y vio que en lobby había burbujas del tiempo. Las esquivo sin problema y vio que una se movía directo a la salida, se acercó más y vio que era Ladybug atrapada en una de esas. Sacó su bastón y con este reventó la burbuja, liberando a su compañera y atrapándola de frente a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo.

—Gracias por esperarme tranquilamente —agradeció el gato a la catarina

—Fue un placer —contestó Ladybug, siguiéndole el juego y corriendo hacia la salida—. ¡Necesitamos encontrar el akuma y liberarlo antes de que Faraón sacrifique a esa chica, Lily!

—¿Cómo sabes que la va a sacrificar? —preguntó preocupado Chat Noir

—El papiro que Faraón se llevó es de un antiguo ritual que se cree que podría devolver a la vida a Nefertiti y como se llevó a esa chica pelirroja, lo más probable es que la sacrifique para intercambiar las almas o algo así

—¡Entonces démonos prisa!

Finalmente salieron y se sorprendieron de ver momias en la entrada y alrededor de la pirámide de la exhibición. Se ocultaron detrás de los pilares de la entrada, que representaba el Partenón griego y se movieron con cautela para que no los vieran.

—Vaya, los griegos protegiéndonos de los egipcios, que curioso —comentó Chat Noir

Ladybug solo puso los ojos en blanco. Subieron al techo para tener una mejor vista y finalmente vieron a Faraón y Lily. El villano estaba comenzando con el ritual y la pelirroja usaba sus fuerzas para liberarse del agarre de su captor, pero le era imposible. Miró de reojo el papiro y vio una imagen que le llamó la atención: Era una mujer con una túnica moteada y con un objeto redondo que hacía girar con la ayuda de una cuerda.

—¡Espere! —dijo Lily a Faraón—. ¿Quién es la diosa con motas negras dibujada en su papiro?

Lily señaló la imagen y Faraón la miró.

—La diosa catarina, mi enemiga jurada —contestó Faraón—. Ese pequeño bicho logró evitar que completara el ritual hace cinco mil años. Pero esta vez, no podrá detener el regreso de Nefertiti.

—¿¡La diosa catarina!? —repitió sorprendida Lily—. ¿¡Como Ladybug, pero hace cinco mil años!?

—¿¡QUÉ...!? —gritaron a la vez Ladybug y Chat Noir, se cubrieron las bocas mutuamente para que Faraón no los encontrara

Entonces la heroína recordó algo que Tikki le dijo, quitó la mano de Chat Noir de su boca y su compañero la miró fijamente como si la inspeccionara sin que ella lo notara.

—«Todos tenemos algo que aprender de nuestro pasado» Vaya, sí que tenía razón con eso

—No te preocupes, bugaboo, apenas te ves de tres mil años —comentó Chat Noir

—Pero ahora ya sabes porque soy más inteligente y experimentada que tú —contestó Ladybug con un toque arrogante

Chat Noir frunció el ceño a la vez de que hacía un puchero.

—Ha ha, que graciosa

De repente se escucharon unos cánticos. Los dos héroes miraron y vieron que eran las momias mientras Faraón tomaba en sus manos el cetro. El ritual había comenzado, tres momias tomaron a Lily y la llevaron hacia la pirámide.

—¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir! —gritó Lily a la vez que forcejeaba contra sus captores

Ambos héroes volvieron a ocultarse para trazar un plan.

—¡Debemos salvarla rápido antes de que complete el ritual, de lo contrario Lily estará perdida para siempre! —dijo Ladybug

—¿Pero qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Chat Noir

Entonces Ladybug se puso de pie.

—Detén a las momias mientras me encargo de Faraón —ordenó la catarina y ya iba a pelear, pero el gato la retuvo del antebrazo

—Espera, ¿por qué es mi trabajo enfrentarme a esos locos furiosos mientras que te escabulles por detrás?

Ladybug se soltó de su agarre y lo encaró cruzada de brazos

—Porque soy la única que puede capturar su akuma. Y porque tú eres el más valiente de los dos —le guiño un ojo a su compañero. Tomó su yoyo y fue hacer su parte

—Ajá... —dijo Chat Noir no muy convencido con las palabras de su compañera—. Sé que realmente no lo crees, pero actuaré como que sí. Tomó su bastón y fue a encarar a las momias

Lily estaba a unos metros del a pirámide, asustada por lo que estaba por sucederle.

—¡Hey, bolas de venda! —las momias miraron hacia dónde provenía la voz—. ¿Quieren jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo?

—¡Chat Noir! —exclamó aliviada Lily de ver al héroe sobre un poste de luz

Faraón miró hacia donde lo hacían sus momias y vio al héroe felino.

—¿¡Otra vez tú!? —exclamó molesto el villano—. Pero claro, la diosa catarina no puede hacer nada sin su sirviente, el dios gato negro

—No soy su sirviente, soy su compañero. Y al parecer estas muy feliz de verme

—¡Atrápenlo!

El felino saltó de poste en poste y vio que las momias no eran muy rápidas.

—Que lentos son. ¿Si saben que el punto del juego es tocar a la persona, verdad?

Siguió saltando de poste a poste, alejando a las momias; no obstante, Faraón se dio cuenta de que era una trampa, justo cuando Ladybug rescató a Lily de las momias que la llevaban a la pirámide. Ambas aterrizaron en el techo del museo.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —dijo Lily emocionada—. ¡Gracias por salvarme la vida!!

—Eh... de nada —respondió la heroína—. Pero aún no termina, al menos no hasta que...

—Hasta que Ladybug destruya el colgante donde está el akuma y traiga de vuelta el orden a la ciudad—completó la pelirroja—. No solo en clase pongo atención

—¡El colgante, claro! Gracias

—¡Horus, dame tus alas!

Ladybug escuchó al Faraón invocando su poder y en cuanto dio la vuelta el villano la embistió haciendo que cayera del edificio, pero la heroína logró amortiguar la caída con su yoyo. En cuanto se incorporó vio que Faraón había capturado otra vez a Lily.

—¡No ganarás esta vez, diosa catarina!

—¡Auxilio, Ladybug!

—¡Aplasten a ese insecto! —ordenó a sus momias y voló con su ofrenda hacia la punta de la pirámide

Las momias rodearon a la catarina mientras Faraón arrojaba a Lily hacia la punta de la pirámide, donde salía un halo de luz y la elevaba en el cielo hacia el círculo de oscuridad. Ladybug se quitó a las momias de encima y fue a auxiliar a Chat Noir, quien otro poco era aplastado por un auto. Encerraron a las momias en dos autobuses y corrieron hacia la pirámide a salvar a Lily.

—¡Ustedes dos no evitarán que traiga de regreso a Nefertiti a la vida, he esperado mucho tiempo! —gritó el villano. Invocó el poder de Anubis y disparó a los héroes.

Ambos los esquivaban. Ladybug ató con su yoyo a Faraón mientras que Chat Noir trepaba la pirámide para rescatar a la pelirroja. Faraón invocó el poder de Horus y emprendió el vuelo, llevándose con él a la Catarina. El felino escuchó ruido detrás de él. Volteó y vio al villano y su compañera volar hacia él. Logró hacerse a un lado, pero al hacerlo, resbaló y volvió a tierra.

Ladybug recogió su yoyo y se acercó a Faraón. Aterrizó en su espalda y por detrás rompió el lazo de cuero que sujetaba el colgante y este cayó al suelo a la vez que la catarina se bajaba de su "paseo aéreo".

—¡Chat Noir, el colgante de escarabajo! ¡Adentro está el akuma! —avisó Ladybug a la vez que giraba su yoyo como hélice para aminorar la caída.

Los dos corrieron por el colgante, pero el villano se interpuso en su camino y con la fuerza de Sejmet los arrojó lejos, hacia las momias que salieron de su jaula improvisada y los acorralaron. Faraón recogió el colgante y fue hacia la pirámide para continuar con el ritual.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Chat Noir

—¡Lucky Charm! —Ladybug invocó su poder y este le dio...—. ¿Un disfraz de Ladybug?

—¿Esa es nuestra última esperanza?

La catarina miró el disfraz y su visión destacó los aretes, haciendo que tuviera una idea.

—La verdad, sí. Sígueme la corriente —indicó a Chat Noir y después le habló a Faraón—. ¡Esa ofrenda no es digna para Nefertiti!

Al escuchar eso, Lily pasó del miedo a la indignación.

—Oye, gracias

—¡Muy tarde, diosa catarina, el ritual ha comenzado! —contestó el villano sin ver a la heroína

—¡Libera a Lily y sacrifícame en su lugar! —propuso Ladybug—. Es una buena venganza, ¿no? Cinco mil años tarde. ¡Además soy la única que ha mantenido a Nefertiti alejada de ti durante todos estos años!

—¿Que rayos haces, Ladybug? —preguntó preocupado Chat Noir

—Confía en mí, chaton

Faraón analizo las palabras de la catarina hasta que finalmente se volvió hacia ella.

—Es cierto que serías una preciosa ofrenda que esta mera mortal. Está bien, acepto

Ladybug sonrió al ver que su plan funcionaba.

—En cuanto libere a Lily ve por ella —susurró la catarina a su compañero felino

—Ten cuidado, Mi Lady

Ladybug se acercó a Faraón, quien la tomó de la cintura y activando el poder de Horus volaron hacia donde estaba la pelirroja. El villano apartó a Lily del camino sin cuidado, a lo que Chat Noir reaccionó y corrió hacia ella. Uso su bastón para impulsarse y llegó a tiempo a la punta para atrapar a su mejor amiga y los dos se deslizaron por la pirámide hasta tocar tierra.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿pero quienes se creen? ¡Yo puedo ser una ofrenda absolutamente excelente!

Chat Noir gruñó por lo bajo por el comentario y se golpeó la frente con la mano. Mientras tanto, Ladybug era colocada en el halo de luz donde antes estaba Lily y Faraón le exigió su Miraculous.

—Tú ganas, Faraón. —dijo Ladybug tocando sus aretes y colocándolos en una mano

Faraón extendió la mano para tomarlos, pero cuando Ladybug abrió la mano no había nada y tomó rápidamente el colgante del villano.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿Quieres mi Miraculous? ¡Pues ve por ellos! —y lanzó los aretes

El villano voló tras ellos y los atrapó estrellándose contra el suelo. Abrió la mano para mirar su tesoro pero vio que estos brillaban y ¿sonaban?

—Estos no son —miró a la catarina—. ¡Me engañaste!

—Upsie

Ladybug rompió el colgante y se liberó el akuma. El halo de luz desapareció y ella se liberó. Bajó de la pirámide, aterrizando junto a Chat Noir y Lily, que seguían sentados en el suelo junto a la pirámide, y tomó su yoyo.

—De vuelta a tu sarcófago, pequeño akuma —dijo Ladybug, abriendo su yoyo y haciéndolo girar—. Je te libère du mal! —lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al bicho—. Catch! —abrió el yoyo y salió el akuma purificado—. Adiós mariposita. ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —exclamó lanzando al aire el disfraz de Ladybug.

Esté brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas desapareciendo el círculo oscuro, devolviendo a las personas momificadas a la normalidad y reparando los daños en el museo y Faraón volvió a ser Jalil.

—¿Estas bien, Lily? —preguntó Ladybug, tendiendo su mano ofreciéndole ayuda a la pelirroja

Lily la aceptó y se puso de pie, al igual que Chat Noir.

—Sí, gracias a ustedes. Pero, quiero preguntarte algo ¿Cuántos años tienes, de verdad?

—Uh... soy muy mayor como para ser estudiante de Hogwarts, es lo más que te puedo decir —tomó su yoyo lista para irse

—¿Y yo? ¿No quieres saber cuántos años tengo? —preguntó coquetamente Chat Noir

—Un Segundo, creo que puedo verlo por mí misma —contestó Lily

Chat Noir no escucho su respuesta porque alguien tiró de una de sus orejas de gato y lo alejó de la pelirroja.

—Nos vemos, Lily —se despidió Ladybug, llevándose de la oreja a su compañero—. Bicho y gato fuera —soltó a Chat Noir de la oreja y lo sujetó de la cintura, tomó su yoyo y con ayuda de este los dos se fueron.

Lily se quedó confundida por la actitud de esos dos, se encogió de hombros y regresó al museo a buscar a su prima y mejor amigo. Llegó a la sala egipcia y vio a Alex y Severus correr hacia ella.

—¿Dónde estuvieron ustedes dos? —preguntó Lily a sus amigos

—¡No me lo vas a creer, me momificaron! —respondió Alex

—¡A mí también! —secundo Severus

—Espero que no fueran de esas que querían cambiarme por Nefertiti, que miedo

—¿Qué? ¿Casi te sacrifican? —preguntaron "sorprendidos" Alex y Severus

—Aunque no ser por ti, Alex, nunca hubiera descubierto que Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen cinco mil años de edad

—Bueno, me alegra oír eso —contestó Alex

Los tres adolescentes recogieron sus mochilas y caminaron a reunirse con los demás, ya que el tiempo de estar en el museo estaba por terminar.

—Oigan, hay algo que todavía no entiendo —comentó Lily

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Severus

—¿Que hacía Ladybug con un libro de «Historia de la Magia»?

—Uh... ella... seguramente quería aprender las novedades de los últimos cincuenta siglos —contestó Alex—. Es como en esa historieta muggle, Capitán América. Estuvo congelado desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial y cuando lo encontraron estaba totalmente desorientado por el gran salto de tiempo

—No puede ser —comentó impresionado Severus—, aunque no es posible que una persona sobreviva tanto en el hielo

—Es historieta, todo puede pasar —dijo Alex—. Aunque quién sabe cuál es la situación de Ladybug

—Mh... creo que tienes razón, Alex —dijo Lily metiendo la mano en su mochila—. No es fácil estar al día, sobretodo todo siendo... —se interrumpió y se detuvo, llamando la atención de sus amigos

—¿Ahora qué pasó, Lily? —preguntó Severus

—¡El libro de Ladybug desapareció! —exclamó Lily buscando en lo más fondo en su mochila sin éxito

Severus se acercó y le ayudó a buscarlo, pero nada. Regresaron a la sala egipcia y nada. El azabache no lo dijo, pero estaba seguro de que su Lady descubrió que Lily encontró su libro y cuando se fueron entró cautelosamente al museo y lo recuperó.

Alex trataba de contener la risa. Después de separarse de Chat Noir, además de regañarlo por casi darle una pista a la pelirroja de quien podía ser, regresó antes que sus amigos y recuperó su libro, camuflándolo con una cobertura de un libro de literatura que estaba leyendo y si llegaban a preguntar, había comprado otra copia para regalar a un amigo de México.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

—Salieron ilesos esta vez —decía Le Papillon molesto, como en cada derrota—. Pero puedo asegurarles, Ladybug y Chat Noir, un día, donde quiera que estén ¡seré yo quien tenga sus Miraculous y ustedes no serán nada! ¡Nada en absoluto! —sentenció y la ventana de su guarida se cerró, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

=

—No lo entiendo, yo sé que no tengo cinco mil años de edad. Y de hecho vengo del futuro —dijo Alex a Tikki y Xóchitl en la noche ya estando las tres solas en la habitación de la chica—. Entonces ¿Quién es exactamente esta Ladybug del papiro?

—Los kwamis como yo y las súper heroínas como tú siempre han existido —contestó Tikki estando sentada en el libro del antiguo Egipto que Alex compró saliendo del museo

Después del ataque del akuma, todos regresaron a Hogwarts y le contaron lo sucedido al director, por lo que quedó pendiente si repondrían la excursión o si esta sería la primera y última vez.

—Entonces ¿Tú no eres la del papiro, Tikki? —preguntó Alex señalando un jeroglífico que se parecía a su kwami

—¿Tú que crees?

—Diré que tú no te ves de cinco mil años

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero en realidad soy mucho mayor que eso. Soy la kwami que ha cuidado a cada Ladybug desde el comienzo

—En ese caso, seguramente conociste a Ladybugs menos despistadas que yo ¿cierto?

—Cada Ladybug es diferente

—Sí, eso pensé

—Alex, tú eres diferente, es la verdad. Eres diferente porque eres sorprendente, impredecible y dulce ¡y extraordinariamente talentosa, aprendes rápido!

—¿En serio?

—Sí

Alex tomó entre sus manos a Tikki y la acercó para darle un tierno beso en su cabecita.

=

Severus estaba teniendo una conversación parecida con Plaga. Él también había comprado un libro del antiguo Egipto después de quedarse con la duda de todo lo que había pasado.

—Entonces ¿los héroes a lo que se refería Faraón, diosa catarina y dios gato negro, son nuestro antepasados?

—Más bien antecesores, pero sí —confirmó Plaga—. Los kwamis existimos desde el inicio de los tiempos y poco a poco fuimos acercándonos a los humanos hasta que finalmente fueron creados los miraculous y ahí los héroes

—O sea, que ustedes y esos antiguos portadores han protegido al mundo

—Exacto

—Vaya, realmente tenemos una gran carga mi lady y yo. Y supongo que habrás estado con Chat Noirs menos amargados que yo

—No te creas, me ha tocado de todo un poco, pero como todos, tú eres diferente a ellos. Cada Chat Noir tiene lo suyo y es lo que lo hace único y especial

—Plaga...

—Aunque lo único que tienes en común con todos ellos es que se quejan de mi gusto por el queso

Severus se rió por eso último.

Ambos portadores estaban sorprendidos con todo lo que habían aprendido, haciendo que despertara en ellos un objetivo: ser los mejores Ladybug y Chat Noir que hayan existido en la historia.


	10. Señor Pichon

El desayuno transcurría con normalidad en el Gran Comedor; conversaciones y el exquisito aroma de los alimentos preparados por los elfos domésticos se esparcían en el aire. Todos en el comedor estaban tranquilos, por lo que llamó la atención que de pronto Dumbledore se pusiera de pie y se colocará detrás del estrado con la figura de la lechuza enfrente. Los alumnos se dieron cuenta de su director y poco a poco fueron guardando silencio hasta que reinó la quietud en el Gran Comedor.

—Buenos días a todos —saludo el viejo director—. Hoy en la mañana recibí una solicitud algo... inusual —todos los alumnos y docentes se miraron confundidos y después regresaron la miraba a Dumbledore—. El diseñador de modas, Gabriel Agreste solicitó abrir un concurso de diseño aquí en Hogwarts y que cualquier estudiante puede participar. —los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Las chicas estaban animadas mientras que los chicos se miraban confundidos ante tal petición. Dumbledore levantó una mano y el silencio regresó al Salón—. El tema para este concurso de diseño es de sombreros, específicamente los bombines —en cuanto terminó el anuncio regresos a su lugar y terminar su desayuno

En los pasillos, entre clase y clase, lo único que se escuchaba era sobre concurso de diseño. La mayoría de las chicas hablaban entre ellas pidiéndole consejos o intentando robar la idea creativa de la competencia; en cambio los chicos, se podían contar fácilmente los que realmente estaban interesados en la dinámica mientras que a la mayoría les parecía ridículo.

—¿Ustedes qué dicen? —preguntó Lily a Alex y Severus de camino a la clase de Runas Antiguas—. ¿Participarán?

—Ni loco —contestó enseguida Severus—. Ya tengo suficiente con que me fastidien por ser sobrino de un diseñador de modas, que hasta que tomó mi custodia ni lo conocía, como para ahora hace eso. Yo paso

—El colmo sería que te pidan modelar —comentó Metstli con burla—. Lo cual eso de seguro llegaría a pasar si es que se quedan sin modelos y tú fueras el último recurso

—¡Mira...!

—Basta los dos —dijo Alex, poniéndose en medio de su amigo y la loba—. Metstli ¿no quieres ir a ver si ya puso la marrana?

—Ta bien, ya me voy —contestó ofendida la loba y se fue a los jardines

—No sé qué le dijiste, pero me alegra que se fuera —dijo Severus

—¿De verdad ustedes dos no podrían intentar llevarse bien?

—¡Tu loba es quien empieza!

—¡Pero bien que le sigues!

—¿Ahora ustedes dos van a discutir? —intervino Lily. Alex y Severus se miraron y dejaron el asunto por la paz—. Volviendo al tema ¿tú sí participarás, Alex?

—No, gracias —contestó la latina—. Yo no soy diseñadora, así que no creo poder hacer un bonito bombín

—Que bueno que aceptes la derrota tan pronto, Jones —los tres adolescentes miraron al frente y se encontraron con Chloé Bagnold—. Porque se nota que tú no tienes sentido de la moda, así que por ende no podrías crear un magnífico bombín. Solo con ver lo que te pones cuando no usamos el uniforme... es ridículo, totalmente ridículo.

Alex apretó los puños con fuerza a la vez que sentía hervir su sangre.

—Tal vez tú sepas algo de moda —contestó la latina—. Pero tú no tienes la creatividad suficiente como para crear ese bombín

—Obviamente mi papi me lo compraría

—¿El diseño? Se supone que...

—Obvio no, la creatividad

Una gota de sudor les recorrió en la cabeza a los amigos. ¿Cómo alguien poder tan... lo que sea que fuera la rubia?

—De todas maneras —continuó Alex—. Te voy a demostrar que puedo hacer un excelente bombín sin ser una gran conocedora de la moda

—¡Ja! Eso ya lo quiero ver —contestó Bagnold

Movió su cabello en un gesto de superioridad y se fue con Sabrina detrás de ella. Al estar la pelirroja de lentes callada todo el tiempo, nadie reparó en su presencia.

La latina gruñó frustraba a la vez que alzaba los puños.

—¡Esa mocosa...!

—Ya la conoces ¿así que de qué te sorprendes? —dijo Lily—. Por cierto, ¿no que no querías participar?

Al escuchar a la pelirroja, Alex la miró confundida

—¿Eh?

—Parece que tu mal genio hablo por ti. Aceptaste entrar al concurso de diseño solo para llevarle la contraria a Bagnold

—...

Los tres se quedaron el silencio por unos momentos hasta que la latina grito.

—¿¡EH!? ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HICE!

—Y ustedes no me creen cuando les digo que los Gryffindor son muy impulsivos

—Ahora no, Sev

—¿Y AHORA QUÉ HAGO?

—Es lógico —Alex y Severus miraron a Lily—: diseñar el bombín

—Pero no soy buena para eso. —dijo Alex—. Ni siquiera sé dibujar

—Sé que podrás hacer algo estos días. —las primas miraron al azabache—. El concurso es el lunes, por lo tanto tienes todo el fin de semana para hacerlo. Y a pesar de no ser fechas de visita, podrás ir a Hogsmeade a comprar los materiales que necesites para el bombín. Estoy seguro de que será el mejor de todos —acompaño ese último comentario con un guiño

—Severus...

—¿Estas diciendo que Alex tiene posibilidades de ganar? —preguntó emocionada Lily

—Claro que sí —contestó el chico con una sonrisa

Alex sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago y en su corazón al escucharlo. Antes de que apareciera una expresión soñadora en su rostro, puso una mirada de determinación: crearía un hermoso bombín que humillara a la rubia y le encantará a Severus.

Pero lamentablemente hay situaciones en la vida en la cual es más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas y Alex lo estaba sufriendo. Al término de las clases, y un almuerzo rápido en el Gran Comedor, la latina estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts con la espalda recargada en un árbol, las piernas dobladas hacia su cuerpo recargando en estas una libreta acompañada por Metstli y Tikki tratando de diseñar el bombín.

—¿Qué tal este? —preguntó Alex por cuarta, mostrando un nuevo diseño

—Insisto: aprende a dibujar y después te metes en este tipo de cosas —contestó la loba apenas apartando la vista del libro que tenía enfrente

Alex dejó caer la cabeza contra sus rodillas a la vez que dejó escapar un quejido.

—Ayudaría más si les dieras tu apoyo a que la estés criticando todo el tiempo —reclamó Tikki a Metstli

—Pues eso se saca por dejarse provocar por la rubia oxigenada. Además de que eso de la moda no es su fuerte

—Si van a discutir ¿podrían hacerlo en otro lado? —pidió la latina, tachando con un plumón negro su cuarto intento de diseño—. Intento concentrarme

—Lo sentimos —se disculpó la pequeña kwami

—De verdad es difícil inspirarse bajo presión

—Alex, salvas al mundo bajo presión. Estoy segura que diseñar un bombín será pan comido

—Aunque no tanto si haces que se me antoje algo dulce

Tikki rió por el comentario.

La castaña siguió y siguió probando diseños para su bombín, pero ninguno lograba convencerla. Estaba por rendirse cuando de pronto llamó su atención una risa, volteó y vio que era su loba.

—¿Óra por qué la risa?

—¡Nada! —exclamó Metstli sobresaltada y cerrando su libro de golpe

Humana y kwami se miraron, conocían muy bien a la loba como para darse cuenta de que mentía. Entre forcejeos, Alex y Tikki le quitaron a Metstli lo que tenía, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su humana.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Alex molesta, mostrándole el pergamino que le quitó

—En mi defensa, yo no lo hice —dijo Metstli, levantando sus patas delanteras en señal de paz—, me lo pasaron los Merodeadores.

—¡Tenían que ser!

Lo que le quitó a Metstli fue un dibujo hecho por James y/o Sirius, el cual era de Severus... vestido de gallina y cacareando. Alex estuvo a punto de romper el dibujo, pero al ver las plumas se le ocurrió una idea. Finalmente rompió el dibujo, ignorando las quejas de la loba, tomó su libreta, un lápiz y empezó a dibujar. Ni Metstli ni Tikki dijeron nada, estaban en total silencio y al estar así debieron de haber escuchado las pisadas que se acercaban a ellas entre los árboles. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin la latina bajo el lápiz y levantó su librera para mostrar el diseño: el bombín tenía detalles como si estuviera hecho de plumas y una de estas sobresalía del ala del sombrero.

No se dieron cuenta de que alguien sacó una fotografía hasta que escucharon el clic de una cámara; sin embargo, no vieron nada y siguieron con lo suyo.

Bagnold y Sabrina habían estado buscando a Jones después del almuerzo hasta que finalmente la vieron sentada recargada en un árbol a los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Se acercaron sigilosamente y cuando vieron que la castaña levantaba su cuaderno, Sabrina se acercó por detrás y le tomó una fotografía al diseño. No contaba con que la cámara hiciera ruido y Jones la escuchara, pero para su suerte logró esconderse y la latina no la vio. Regresó con la rubia y le entregó la cámara.

—¿Cuándo vamos... vas hacer el sombrero, Chloe?

—¿Qué? ¿Y arruinar estas uñas? ¡Claro que no! Papi le pagará a alguien para que lo haga

Y ambas chicas regresaron al castillo.

—¡Está bonito ese diseño, Alex!

—Gracias, Tikki

—¿Quién iba a decir que ese dibujo de Snape serviría de inspiración para el bombín?

Alex miró mal a la loba por eso.

—Después me comeré un pollito con esos dos —dijo Alex en español mientras recogía sus cosas

—¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que estás enojada con ellos? —preguntó confundida la kwami

—No, Tikki. Significa que voy a regañarlos

—¡Ah!

Ya con sus cosas listas, las tres regresaron al castillo.

=MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=

En su guarida, Le Papillon estaba a la espera de una nueva víctima.

—Es hora de encontrarles una nueva presa, mis leales akumas y terminar con Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¡Sus Miraculous pronto serán míos!

A Le Papillon no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a una nueva víctima. Un hombre que estaba pasando su sábado en el parque alimentando a los pichones lo echó un oficial, ya que al parecer estaba prohibido alimentar a las aves. Cabezabajo, el hombre se puso en pie y se fue del lugar, yéndose hacia el río Támesis.

—Pobre, Sr. Ramier. —dijo Le Papillon al sentir las emociones negativas del hombre—. Devastado por tanta injusticia. ¡Una presa elegida para mis akumas! —Extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está. La cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló de su mano—. Vuela, mi pequeño akuma ¡y oscurece su corazón! —la mariposa salió de la guarida.

El Sr. Ramier estaba recargado en la barda del río Támesis con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que sobresaliera su llamador de aves, en el cual el akuma se fundió. El hombre levantó la cabeza y en su rostro apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada.

—Sr. Pichon, yo soy Le Papillon. Ni ese oficial de policía ni ningún cuidador de parque tienen el derecho a evitar que cuide a sus amigos. En verdad ¿qué sería de Londres sin los pichones? ¿Qué sería de los pichones sin usted?

El Sr. Ramier rió, dando a entender que aceptaba el poder. Fue cubierto por una energía negra y morada; cuando esta se dispersó su apariencia cambio, usando un traje de cuerpo completo muy ajustado color gris/negro/rosado que se asemejaba a un pichón.

Empezó a aletear y gorjear como si en verdad fuera un ave y se fue del lugar corriendo a la vez que aleteaba.

=

La visita a Hogsmeade estuvo movida, ya que Alex no fue la única que estuvo de tienda en tienda comprando los materiales necesarios para su bombín. Lily y Severus se ofrecieron a ayudar a la latina a conseguir los materiales; les tomó unas horas, pero por fin terminaron con las compras y fueron a relajarse a Las Tres Escobas.

—Ya quiero ver tu bombín terminado —dijo Lily emocionada

—Espero que se salga bien, aún no estoy muy convencida con eso —admitió Alex, pasando su dedo por la boca de la botella

—Estará bien, eres creativa —ánimo Severus antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida

Alex sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas a la vez que Lily le daba codazos en un gesto de burla. Estuvieron un rato más en el lugar hasta que Alex dijo que regresaría temprano al castillo para comenzar a elaborar su sombrero. Se despidió de sus amigos en la entrada del bar y se fue a Hogwarts.

—¡Ahora con más razón el bombín tiene que ser un éxito! —exclamó Alex motivada, iba sola con sus criaturas mágicas en el carruaje

—Solo para impresionar a Snape ¿verdad? —comentó Xóchitl

Alex no contestó, sino que solamente bajo la mirada y se veían sus mejillas rojas.

—Lo importante es que Alex esté motivada para hacer el sombrero —dijo Tikki—. Opino igual que Severus —humana y brije miraron a la kwami—, eres creativa y gracias a eso crearas algo increíble.

—Muchas gracias, Tikki

Llegaron al castillo, bajaron del carruaje y fueron directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor. Había gente en la Sala Común, algunos alumnos estaban haciendo sus bombines a la vez que veían el trabajo del otro. Alex pasó entre sus compañeros y subió a su habitación, sacó sus materiales y se puso manos a la obra.

El trabajo fue arduo, se pinchó los dedos un par de veces e incluso Tikki y Xóchitl le llevaron el almuerzo ya que la latina estaba muy enfrascada en su trabajo. A las dos de la tarde Alex terminó el bombín, lo revisó y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una pieza importante. Dejó en bombín en el escritorio y se puso a buscar en las bolsas del material y hasta en el suelo creyendo que se le había caído.

Tikki y Xóchitl se miraron confundidas por la actitud de Alex.

—Uh... ¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó la kwami

—¡La pluma! —exclamó la chica preocupada a la vez que se ponía de pie—. ¡Olvide conseguir la pluma para el sombrero! ¡Debe tener al menos una!

Tomó su mariconera, Tikki entró rápido en el bolso y salió rápido de su habitación seguida por Xóchitl. Bajó las escaleras y estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando escuchó un fragmento de noticia que la hizo detenerse. Vio que varios alumnos estaban sentados alrededor de una radio, se acercó para escuchar mejor la noticia.

—Los pichones se han apoderado de Londres, por lo tanto bloquean el metro, los puentes y detienen el tráfico. Las autoridades están tomando muy en serio la situación en cuestión. Sí, en este momento me dicen que un tal "Sr. Pichón" está haciendo una declaración.

—¡Hola, pobres londinenses! Lo siento si esto alborota sus plumas, pero a partir de ahora, ¡Londres pertenece a los pichones!

Eso fue más que suficiente para la latina. Salió de la Sala Común y corrió hacia la primera aula vacía que encontró.

—Londres nos necesita. —dijo Alex, dejando salir a su kwami de su mariconera—. ¡Tikki, motas! ¡Ha! —y se transformó en Ladybug.

Apareció su portal y lo atravesó. Aterrizó en un tejado en el centro de Londres y empezó a correr y saltar por los techos en busca del nuevo villano akumatizado. En su camino, vio de pronto en el cielo parvadas de pichones con la forma de aviones.

—Ok... las cosas se están volviendo más y más raras.

—¿Quieres ir a alborotar sus plumas?

La heroína miró hacia su izquierda y se encontró con Chat Noir recostado de lado en el tejado. El héroe estornudo y cayó rodando hasta los pies de Ladybug.

—Va a sonar extraño, pero soy alérgico a las plumas de pichón —dijo Chat Noir poniéndose de pie y volviendo a estornudar

—¿Entonces como le haces para enviar cartas si no te puedes acercar a las aves?

—Dije de pichón. No sé porque solamente con esas aves

—Como sea, eso será conveniente

—Dímelo a mi —estaba por volver a estornudar, pero logró contenerse—. Los pichones no son nuestro único problema, cada escuadrón de cuidadores de parque desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

—¿Qué? ¡Tenemos que encontrar a ese Sr. Pichón tan rápido como podamos!

—¿Y sabes donde está descansando?

—No sé dónde podemos encontrarlo, pero sé donde él puede encontrarnos

Ladybug tomó su yoyo y empezó a correr y saltar por los tejados seguida por Chat Noir. Llegaron a un parque, el cual estaba solo. La heroína vio una gorra de policía en el suelo, la recogió y se la puso a su compañero y después ella se escondió detrás de un árbol ante la mirada de confusión del felino.

—Dices que se los cuidadores desaparecieron, entonces tú serás un cuidador. De ese modo él vendrá y podremos atraparlo

—¿Y por qué yo?

—Porque si los pichones se acercan, empezarás a estornudar y arruinarían el elemento sorpresa. Es mejor que te vean, crean que eres un cuidador y así puedas estornudar en paz —y se puso detrás del árbol

Chat Noir rodó los ojos. Le dio la espalda al árbol donde estaba su lady y se quedó quieto silbando el himno nacional*; no obstante, de pronto escuchó música cerca de donde estaba. Si no se equivocaba era la canción «Keep yourself alive» de su banda muggle favorita, además de los Beatles, Queen. En verdad empezaba a creer que el Miraculous del Gato Negro influenciaba en su personalidad, ya que de pronto le dieron ganas de bailar al escuchar la canción y así lo hizo.

Ladybug escuchó primero a su compañero silbar, pero después escucho pasos. Se asomó un poco y casi se cae al ver a Chat Noir bailando con bastón en mano.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Actua normal o no aparecerá!

—¿Qué? Estoy actuando normal

—Sí, cómo no. —vio a Chat Noir hacer girar su bastón en su mano, lo lanzaba al aire y lo atrapaba—. ¡Ponerte a bailar y jugar con tu bastón no es actuar normal! ¡Y ya déjalo que en una de esas no lo atrapas y te da en la cabezota!

—¡Claro que no! —contestó el felino arrojando su bastón al aire—. Ya te dije que tengo todo bajo... —abrió la mano esperando a que su arma cayera en su mano, pero esta no lo hizo— control —justo cuando levantó la mirada, el bastón cayó y le dio de lleno en la frente

Ladybug arqueó una ceja a la vez que se recarga con un brazo en el árbol.

—¿Decías?

Chat Noir estaba en cuclillas sobándose la frente con ambas manos. Ladybug rodó los ojos, recogió el bastón y se acercó a su compañero. Lo ayudó a levantarse y quitó las manos del felino de la frente.

—Sana, sana colita de rana. Sino sana hoy sanará mañana —dijo la heroína, sobando la frente de Chat Noir. El héroe no preguntó, sino que miraba a su compañera con curiosidad—. A veces puedes llegar a portarte como un niño, así que te estoy "curando" como a uno —tomó la mano de Chat Noir y le puso en esta su arma—. Ya deja de jugar y concéntrate —con eso último regresó a esconderse detrás del árbol.

Con ese gesto de parte de Ladybug, Chat Noir sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago a la vez de que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas a pesar de traer la máscara puesta. Se acomodó la gorra de policía y tomando una postura seria se puso a caminar como si vigilara.

Pasaron varios minutos y el villano aún no aparecía.

—¿Dónde está? —se preguntó Ladybug—. Ya debería de estar aquí...

—¡Achú!

Chat Noir miró al cielo y vio una parvada de pichones ir hacia él. Ladybug escuchó aleteos y salió detrás del árbol para ver a la parvada capturar a su compañero. Lanzó su yoyo, atrapando el tobillo del felino. Los pichones emprendieron el vuelo y se llevaron con ellos a los héroes. Volaron por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al hotel Le Grand London; Ladybug desenrolló su yoyo a la vez que las aves soltaban a su compañeros y los dos cayeron de pie en la piscina cerrada.

—¡Achú! —Chat Noir se rascó la nariz y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está ese cerebro de pichón?

—Tiene que estar cerca —contestó Ladybug

Y tenía razón, volando cerca de ellos, con ayuda de sus pichones, el villano observaba a los héroes.

—Si de verdad deseas devolverle la ciudad a los pichones, entonces tendrás que librar a Londres de estas dos aves de mal agüero —ordenó Le Papillon

Sr. Pichón hizo sonar su llamador de aves y los pichones volaron sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—De repente siento que me convertí en semilla para ave —comentó Ladybug

Los pichones giraron en torno a ellos creando un remolino de aves y posteriormente una cúpula. Ambos se cubrieron con los brazos para protegerse.

—¿No tendrás alguna brillante idea?

—¡Tú eres el gato! ¿No se supone que debes atraparlos?

Ante la confusión por estar rodeados de aves, más pichones llegaron desde arriba sosteniendo una jaula y la dejaron caer sobre ellos. En cuanto escucharon el ruido de la jaula caer, los héroes bajaron los brazos y vieron que estaban atrapados. Los pichones se detuvieron y se posaron en torno a la jaula, apareció el Sr. Pichón sobre una plataforma de pichones a la vez que gorjeaba.

—¡Hola. avecillas! —dijo Sr. Pichón—. ¡Oh, que cruel soy!

—¡Bravo! Ahora, toma sus Miraculous —ordenó Le Papillon

—¡Sus Miraculous! —exclamó Sr. Pichón—. ¡Dénmelos o enfrentarán la ira de mis temibles aves! —Hizo sonar el llamador y los pichones empezaron a saltar sobre la jaula, haciendo caer el techo lentamente. Otro grupo dio media vuelta y alzó la cola—. Contaré hasta tres, y entonces mis feroces aves los rociarán. Si quieren salir de ahí, solo tienen que darme sus Miraculous. Uno... dos...

—¡Chat Noir, los barrotes!

—¡Entendido! Cataclysm!

El felino pasó su garra por la jaula, oxidándolas al momento. Las paredes caen hacia los lados y se acercaban al Señor Pichón haciendo girar sus armas mientras caminaban.

—Mira eso, el pichón es en realidad una gallina —dijo Chat Noir con burla

El villano retrocedió hasta el borde de la azotea.

—¿Yo? No estoy huyendo —dijo Sr. Pichón—. ¡Estoy ganando altura para preparar mejor mi venganza! Yo yo mato dos pájaros de un tiro

Hizo sonar su llamador, gorjeo y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Ladybug y Chat Noir corrieron a observar. Sr. Pichón se elevó en una plataforma de pichones. La plataforma se deshace y los pichones forman un trono y el villano se sentó en él. Se alejó riendo y gorjeando.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —gritó el villano al tiempo que enviaba un grupo de pichones a capturar a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Pero todavía falta para eso —comentó Chat Noir a la vez que hacían retirada

Ambos héroes corrieron hacia las escaleras que bajan hacia el hotel y cerraron la puerta detrás de sí. Los pichones chocaron contra ésta y la deformaron. Ladybug y Chat Noir respiraron aliviados. Afuera, los pichones formaron un avión en el que transportaban al Señor Pichón.

—¡No he terminado con ustedes aún! —declaró el villano a la vez que se alejaba en una parvada de pichones en formación de avión

Ladybug y Chat Noir bajaron las escaleras del hotel, pero a la mitad del camino se escuchó un pitido. El felino se detuvo y recusó su anillo: había desaparecido una de las huellas.

—¡Tengo que irme antes de que mi identidad sea revelada!

—Nah. Como si no quisieras que te descubrieran, gatito

—Ja, ja. Muy graciosa

Llegaron al lobby y vieron al Sr. Bagnold algo alterado, atendiendo a sus huéspedes.

—¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir! ¡Mis clientes están aterrados, se irán sin pagar! ¿¿Se desharán de esos pichones por nosotros, verdad?

—¡Claro, pero antes tengo una... ligera emergencia! —dijo Chat Noir

Ladybug solamente lo miraba con una ceja arqueada y sonrisa burlona.

—¿Ligera emergencia? —repitió el Sr. Bagnold confundido al principio, pero después se dio una idea—. ¡Ah, ya veo! ¡Escolta a este hombre a la Suite Real! —ordenó a uno de sus botones. El empleado y Chat Noir entraron al elevador—. Está todo lo que necesitas y si necesitas algo, llámanos

—Ah, no. No necesito nada, gracias —dijo el héroe, pero entonces recordó algo—. Digo, claro. ¿Podrían traerme camembert? Gracias —la puerta del elevador se cerró y empezó a subir

El dueño del hotel miró confundido a la heroína, quien solamente hundió los hombros.

Mal salió del elevador, Chat Noir corrió hacia la habitación que le indicaron.

—¡Disculpe, lo siento, emergencia! —y cerró de un portazo

Tocaron a la puerta y el héroe abrió.

—¿Cómo quiere el caballero su camembert? —preguntó el botones

—¡Como sea! —contestó el felino y cerró la puerta

Volvieron a tocar y Chat Noir la abrió otra vez.

—Sin pasteurizar, madurado por dos años —dijo el botones con una charola de plata en las manos cerrada con tapa

—¡Gracias! —agradeció el héroe, recibiendo el queso y cerrando por tercera vez la puerta.

Justo a tiempo su miraculous dio un último pitido. Se destransformó y Plaga fue a parar a la cama.

—¡Estoy cansado! —se quejó el kwami estando acostado boca arriba—. ¡Pobre de mí! ¡No puedo mover mis bigotes!

Severus se acercó a la cama y dejó la charola cerca de Plaga.

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó el chico, destapando el queso

En cuanto Plaga lo vio, se levantó y abrazó el camembert.

—¡Mi precioso! —y como si no hubiera mañana, Plaga se devoraba el queso

—Rápido, Plaga. Aún no nos deshacemos de esas aves.

Mientras Chat Noir recargaba su miraculous, Ladybug subió al último piso del Le Grand London.

—Perfecto, tendré una mejor vista desde aquí —dijo la heroína.Se acercó a la ventana y vio a los pichones ir hacia un mismo lado—. Extraño, todos van en la misma dirección. Mejor los sigo

Se escuchó el timbre del elevador. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Chat Noir recargado en la pared, junto a los botones.

—Cuando quieras, Mi lady

La heroína rodó los ojos por la actitud de su compañero. Entró al elevador y Chat Noir presionó el botón del último puso. Regresaron a la azotea y vieron a los pichones. Los héroes tomaron sus armas y fueron tras ellos. Llegaron a un edificio de la época victoriana, era de tres pisos; en el último piso había una hilera de estatuas. En el segundo ventanas y en el último piso, enfrente de la entrada principal arcos. Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron a la entrada y se colocaron a un lado de la puerta; la heroína miró hacia adentro y vio al fondo del vestíbulo una jaula con prisioneros.

—Así que aquí es en donde el Sr. Pichón mantiene a todas las personas que capturó —dijo Ladybug

—The Royal Academy of Arts —dijo Chat Noir. El felino estuvo por estornudar de no ser porque su compañera lo contuvo—. Mi radar de pichones está en alerta roja

—O tu radar se dañó o el Sr. Pichón dejó a todos los prisioneros sin ninguna vigilancia.

—¡Le voy a mostrar a ese Cerebro de Ave de qué estoy hecho!

Avanzó unos pasos, pero Ladybug lo detuvo.

—¡Epa, gatito! Es demasiado fácil... Tengo un plan—la heroína salió hacia la explanada seguida por el felino.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que un pichón los había visto. El ave entró a la Academia, hacia donde estaba el villano, quien lo recibió con gusto.

—¡Justo a tiempo! Estamos listos para recibirlos apropiadamente! —dijo Sr. Pichón mientras acariciaba al ave—. Caerán directo en nuestra trampa. Pronto tendrás tus Miraculous, querido Papillon

—No puedo esperar, querido Sr. Pichón

Ladybug y Chat Noir entraron por una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores de la Academia. Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras principales, donde estaba parado Sr. Pichón. Se ocultaron detrás de una exhibición.

—Si logramos destruir el llamador de aves, podremos capturar el akuma —dijo Ladybug—. Ok, tu lo distraes. Lo atraparé con el yoyo y lo llevaré al techo, en el proceso, ¡tomarás el llamador de aves!

—Vamos, el primer pájaro come al gusano —contestó Chat Noir

Ladybug tomó su yoyo y lo hizo girar. Los dos estaban por entrar en acción cuando de pronto vieron que del techo cayeron plumas. Levantaron la mirada y vieron a varios pichones posados en las lámparas del techo.

—Odio a esas aves —dijo Chat Noir—. Ah... Ah... AH... ¡ACHÚ!

Por la sorpresa, la catarina lanzó su yoyo haciendo que pasara cerca de Sr. Pichón. El villano siguió el trayecto del arma hasta ver a sus oponentes al otro lado de las escaleras.

—Y... nos fallo el elemento sorpresa —dijo Ladybug

Ambos héroes se lanzaron al ataque. Sr. Pichón se lanzó de espaldas por las escaleras y gorjeó para que los pichones lo atraparan. Los héroes saltaron y corrieron hacia él. Sr. Pichón corrió y al detenerse usó su llamador de aves para que los pichones formarán unos "guantes de boxeo" gigantes en sus manos.

—¡Acérquense! Así podré alborotar sus plumas —desafió Sr. Pichón

—Con mucho gusto —dijo Chat Noir

Sr. Pichón atacó extendiendo su guante hasta golpear a Chat Noir, lanzándolo contra la jaula. Hace lo mismo con Ladybug.

—¡Sácanos de aquí, Ladybug! —pidió uno de los prisioneros

La catarina se puso de pie y tomó su yoyo.

—Lucky Charm! —activó su poder y en su mano cayó...—. ¿Una moneda? No es momento de comprar algo —Miró a su alrededor y las señales le indicaron una viga del techo, una máquina dispensadora y la moneda—. O tal vez sí

Señor Pichón se acercaba, con una esfera de pichones sobre sí.

—¡No puedes comprarte para salir de aquí! —gritó el villano, lanzando su ataque y arrojando la esfera de aves a Ladybug.

La catarina corrió, se deslizó por el suelo esquivando el ataque, al tiempo que enredó su yoyo en la pierna de Sr. Pichón y saltó sobre la viga. Luego corrió hacia la máquina dispensadora y usó la moneda para obtener una bolsa de palomitas.

—¡Chat Noir! —llamó la heroína y lanzó al aire la bolsa

El felino lanzó su bastón, rompió la bolsa sobre el villano y las palomitas cayeron sobre él.

—¡La cena está servida, pichones! —exclamó Ladybug

Los pichones se abalanzaron sobre el villano por su comida. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Ladybug tiró de su yoyo, elevándolo hacia la viga donde enredó su arma. Gracias a que colgaba de cabeza, Sr. Pichón perdió su llamador de aves.

—¡Chat Noir, agarralo!

El felino obedeció y lo recogió son problemas, pero otra vez le cayeron plumas encima haciendo que reaccionara su alergia. Estornudó y sin querer lanzó el llamador de aves. Ladybug soltó a Sr. Pichón y corrió hasta el llamador, el villano cayó al suelo y corre tras ella. Chat Noir, luego de rascarse la nariz, corre también por el objeto. Los tres llegaron casi al mismo tiempo; Señor Pichón puso la mano encima primero, luego Chat Noir y después Ladybug, pero ella tomó la mano de su compañero con ambas manos y usándola para aplastar la de Sr. Pichón, rompió el llamador.

—¡Sí!

—¡Auch!

Al ver su llamador destruido, el villano gorjeo y cayó de espaldas.

—De vuelta al parque, pequeño akuma —dijo Ladybug, abriendo su yoyo y haciéndolo girar—. Je te libère du mal! —lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al bicho—. Catch! —abrió el yoyo y salió el akuma purificado—. Adiós mariposita. —sacó su varita, roja con motas negras, a excepción de la empuñadura que era totalmente negra, y apuntó a la máquina dispensadora—. ¡Accio moneda! —el Lucky Charm salió de la máquina directo a su mano—. ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —exclamó lanzando al aire la moneda.

Está brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas reparando el llamador de aves y regresando a los cuidadores de parque a sus puestos de trabajo. El Sr. Pichón volvió a ser el Sr. Ramier.

—¡Ganamos! —exclamaron los héroes, chocando el puño

=

—¡Miserables pichones! —exclamó molesto Le Papillon—. ¡Miserables Catarina y Gato Negro! ¡Los destruiré a todos! —sentenció Le Papillon y la ventana de su guarida se cerró, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

=

Ladybug y Chat Noir se despidieron y tomaron caminos separados, pero antes de irse, la heroína recogió varias plumas de pichón, eran perfectas para su bombín. Regresó a Hogwarts y corrió hacia su habitación a terminar el sombrero.

El lunes llegó enseguida, era la presentación de los sombreros. El concurso se llevaría a cabo en el Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos ya estaban listos. Alex y Lily estaban en los lugares más apartados, pero aun así la gente podía verlas.

—Me alegra que tuvieras listo tu bombín —dijo Lily

—Yo igual —dijo la latina

En la entrada del Gran Comedor estaban el profesor Dumbledore, los cuatro Jefes de Casa y Severus a la espera del Sr. Agreste. Las puertas del vestíbulo se abrieron y dejaron paso a una mujer, que llevaba bajo el brazo un objeto enmarcado, a quien el azabache enseguida reconoció, miró detrás de ella buscando a alguien, pero lamentablemente no lo encontró.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó la mujer—. Soy la asistente ejecutiva del Sr. Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur

—Buenos días, señorita —saludó Dumbledore. Miró detrás de la mujer esperando encontrarse con el Sr. Agreste, pero no lo vio—. Disculpe, pero ¿El Sr. Agreste no está con usted?

Nathalie le mostró a todos el objeto que llevaba en las manos, era un espejo.

—Gabriel Agreste —dijo Nathalie y en seguida en el espejo apareció la imagen del famoso diseñador de modas

—Buenos días a todos —saludó el Sr. Agreste desde el espejo—. Una disculpa por tener que realizar la evaluación de este modo, pero por cuestiones personales no puedo abandonar mi hogar

Severus suspiró con resignación, lo había visto venir ya que la única vez que su tío salió de la mansión fue cuando se conocieron y se lo llevó a vivir con él.

—Bueno, es algo extraño, pero es bueno saber que pensó en el espejo de sentido doble para poderse comunicar con nosotros —dijo Dumbledore—. Ahora pasaremos al Gran Comedor, donde están los alumnos con sus proyectos.

Severus y los adultos ingresaron al salón. Los alumnos al verlos y darse cuenta que quien organizó todo no estaba físicamente hizo que en el Gran Comedor empezarán los murmullos.

—¡Ah, ahí está el Sr. Agreste! —exclamó Bagnold emocionada—. Viene hacia acá —acomodó junto a su bombín

—¿En verdad tiene que hacer tanto escándalo por...? ¿¡Qué chihuahuas...!?

—Alex ¿qué sucede?

—¡El bombín de Bagnold!

Lily y Metstli miraron el sombrero y también exclamaron sorprendidas

—¡Esa rubia oxigenada se robo tu diseño! —exclamó molesta la loba

Severus y los adultos llegaron hacia donde estaba la rubia y su "amiga".

—Hola, Sr. Agreste. Soy Chloé Bagnold. Conoce a mi tía, Millicent Bagnold, la Ministra de Magia

—¡Mendiga ratera! —exclamó enojada Alex

—¿Quieres que nos encarguemos de ella? —preguntó Lily

—Yo con gusto le doy sus pataditas —dijo Metstli

—Creo que puedo encargarme de esto yo misma —contestó Alex

Severus y los adultos llegaron hacia donde estaban las primas y la loba. Gabriel Agreste frunció el ceño al ver el bombín de Alex.

—Muéstrame el sombrero de la Srta. Bagnold otra vez —ordenó el diseñador a Nathalie. La mujer obedece y Gabriel examina el bombín—. ¿Esto es una broma?

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Bagnold—. ¡Jones copió mi creación, que escándalo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —y empezó a "llorar"

Severus miró a Lily buscando una explicación. Con gestos y señas la pelirroja le dijo que la rubia mentía, que el diseño era en realidad de su prima.

—Lamento esta situación, Sr. Agreste —dijo Alex con seguridad—. Pero puedo demostrarle que este bombín es mi creación original

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia la latina.

—Adelante —dijo el diseñador

Alex tomó su bombín y lo mostró.

—Todo en mi bombín está hecho a mano. Desde el bordado de la banda a la costura del ala, soy quien creó todo. Y finalmente, el sombrero tiene una particularidad que solo un verdadero diseñador saber —puso de cabeza el bombín y mostró el bordado dorado de la banda—. Lo firme

Bagnold se sorprendió y tiró su sombrero por accidente, revelando que también tenía la firma. Esta vez lloro de verdad y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

—Esta es una creación muy refinada. Sus dedos ciertamente llevan la etiqueta de un gran diseñador de moda, Srta. Jones y me alegra que sea una de las mejores amigas de mi sobrino. Felicidades por su creación, es la ganadora

—¡Gracias, Sr. Agreste!

—Su bombín será usado en nuestra próxima campaña publicitaria

Severus se acercó a Alex y tomó con cuidado el bombín, rozando sus manos con la de la chica, provocando que la latina se sonrojara.

—Sabía que lo lograrias, Alex

—G... gracias, Severus

En cuanto tuvo más cerca el bombín, Severus estornudó. Las primas y la loba lo miraron sorprendidas.

—¿Son plumas de pichón? —preguntó el chico

—Eh... sí

—Ou... nunca se los dije, pero soy alérgico solo a las plumas de pichón... ¡Achú!

—Ya tengo material para molestarlo —susurró Metstli en español, pero Alex le cerró el hocico

—Tranquilo, no es nada. Salud —dijo Alex

—¡Achú! Gracias —dijo Severus

El azabache le entregó el sombrero a Nathalie. Ella y los adultos salieron del Gran Comedor.

A pesar de no ser diseñadora de modas, Alex estaba feliz porque su primer diseño fuera un éxito.


	11. Especial de Halloween — Gothfreak

—¡Feliz Halloween!

Alex y Xóchitl estaban muy felices. Halloween era una de sus festividades favoritas y después de que, una semana antes, Dumbledore dijera que este año harían una fiesta de disfraces, las dos se emocionaron y se ofrecieron a ayudarles con sus respectivos disfraces a sus amigos.

—Hoy toca dulces y mañana pan de muerto —canturreaba Xóchitl mientras Alex terminaba de disfrazarse

—¿Qué es Pan de muerto? —preguntó Tikki—. Por la última palabra no suena tan delicioso

—Tranquila, no lo dice literal —dijo Alex mirando a su kwami—. Es un pan redondo con dos trenzas cruzadas y una bolitas encima que representan los huesos y el cráneo y está bañado en azúcar. Se prepara en México solamente en Octubre y Noviembre. Si es muy rico y aveces lo hacen con sabor a naranja, nuez, o relleno de nata o chocolate

—Ya cállate que me lo estás antojando —dijo Xóchitl

—Perdón

—Ahora sí suena delicioso —dijo Tikki, lamiéndose los labios

—Espero que algún día pueda llevarte a México a probar todos los dulces tradicionales y pan dulce

—Aunque le quedáremos debiendo el pan de muerto, las calaveritas de azúcar y chocolate

—No lo arruines, Xóchitl

—Por cierto, te queda muy bien el disfraz

Alex se puso de pie y se miró en el espejo. Se había disfrazado de mujer lobo con unas orejas y cola de lobo de peluche, pero que hechizó para que se movieran como si fueran reales, y alborotó su cabello para ocultar sus orejas reales, aún disfrazada ni de chiste se quitaría los aretes. Vestía una blusa morada oscura y un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, ambos cortados de las orillas para que parecieran que estaban rasgados. Arreglo unos tenis negros para que parecieran que de enfrente salían garras y se puso unos guantes peludos y con garras que se veían reales. Maquilló su rostro para que se viera más canina y se puso unos colmillos de plástico que hechizo para que, al igual que las orejas y la cola, se vieran reales y con magia cambio el color de sus ojos de castaño oscuro a dorado y ocultó sus lentes con magia para que no arruinaran la imagen.

—De niña siempre me han gustado los hombres lobo—le dijo Alex

—Realmente te queda muy bien —dijo Tikki

—Gracias, Tikki. Por cierto. También te tengo un disfraz

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionada la kwami

Alex asintió y fue hacia su escritorio. Sacó una caja de madera de un cajón, la puso en su escritorio y le mostró a su brije y kwami lo que había adentro. Era ropita de la talla de Tikki. La kwami se emocionó mucho y empezó a probarse todo lo que había, mientras que Xóchitl molestaba a Alex diciéndole "Cenicienta" debido a que la protagonista le hacía ropita a los animalitos que la ayudaban. Finalmente, Tikki eligió un disfraz de calabaza, el cual hacía que se viera adorable, o más de lo que ya era la pequeña kwami. De pronto se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

—¿Alex?

—¡Rápido, escóndete Tikki! —dijo Alex

La kwami se escondió adentro del bolsillo del pantalón de Alex justo cuando la puerta se abría. Era Lily, quien iba disfrazada de a Blancanieves.

—¿No se supone que esa princesa tiene el cabello negro? —preguntó la loba, a lo que Alex la miró mal

—Cada quien se disfraza de lo que quiera y la ventaja de eso es que uno lo hace a su manera —se defendió Lily

—No le hagas caso, te ves bonita

—Gracias, Alex. Tú te ves increíble

—Gracias

—Bueno, ya tienen que bajar, ya casi es hora de la fiesta —les recordó la loba

—¡Es cierto! Gracias Metstli —dijo Lily—. ¿Segura que no quieres venir?

—No, gracias. Ustedes diviértanse. Eso sí, tráiganme dulces por favor

—¿No le pierdes? —preguntó Alex con una sonrisa y en español

Metstli solo se rió por lo bajo. Las primas se despidieron de la loba y salieron de la habitación de la latina. En la Sala Común la mayoría de los alumnos estaban disfrazados, esos eran personas que se criaron con muggles y que conocían más la costumbre de disfrazarse y alguno que otro hijo de mago que pidió ayuda a sus compañeros con su disfraz.

Entre los alumnos de origen mágico que se disfrazaban por primera vez eran James Potter y Sirius Black. Las primas se rieron al ver sus disfraces; que no supieran de qué disfrazarse era una cosa, pero basarse en su forma animaga y la condición de Remus... que idiotas.

«Esos cuatro no son nada sutiles» pensó Alex

—Creo que es la única vez que los veo con una apariencia "inocente" —dijo Alex a los Merodeadores

Los chicos voltearon y James y Sirius se quedaron embobados viendo a las primas.

—Están lindas con esos disfraces —comentó Remus

—Gracias —dijo Alex—. ¿De verdad no te molesta...?

—Para nada —aseguró el chico—. Si fuera para molestarme, sí me enojaria —se acercó a la castaña y le habló al oído—. Gracias por intentar animarme

—De nada

—Evans, te ves muy tierna con ese atuendo —dijo James con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado

—Cornamenta, intenta no babear por ver a la pelirroja —se burló Sirius—. Jones, te queda muy bien esa imagen —y soltó un pequeño aullido

Lily rió por la actitud de Potter mientras que Alex rodaba los ojos por la actitud del Black mayor.

—Ya mejor, vámonos —dijo la latina, tomando de la mano a la pelirroja y saliendo de la Sala Común.

—¡Oigan, espérenos! —exclamaron los Merodeadores y fueron detrás de las chicas.

====================MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN====================

—La verdad no creí que quisieras participar en esto, Reg

—Si tú crees que lo mío es raro, lo tuyo es una locura, Sev

Ambos amigos estaban en el cuarto del mayor ayudándose mutuamente con sus disfraces. Al principio no quisieron participar en eso (como la mayoría de los Slytherin), pero el poder de convencimiento de Alex fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que cambiaran de opinión. Lo único en lo que no cedieron fue que la latina les escogiera los disfraces.

—¿Estás seguro de que nos vemos bien con esto? —preguntó Regulus por sexta vez, viendose al espejo

—Por última vez, que sí —dijo Severus fastidiado, mirándose también al espejo junto a su mejor amigo—. Si no estás convencido mejor quédate aquí

—¡Oye! Es normal que dude, es la primera vez que hago esto —replicó el menor Black acomodándose el disfraz, otra vez

—Yo hace mucho que no lo hacía —susurró Severus con nostalgia

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Regulus, mirando a su amigo

—¡Nada! Vámonos —contestó rápido Severus, caminando hacia la puerta

Regulus se encogió de hombros y siguió a su mejor amigo. Al pasar por la Sala Común creyeron que los alumnos que no querían ir a la fiesta los molestarian por "festejar una tradición muggle". Los hombres iban hacerlo, pero las exclamaciones de asombro de las chicas los interrumpieron; ambos amigos se miraron, no pensaban que sus disfraces pudieran provocar esas reacciones, así que antes de que las chicas se les abalanzaran, salieron rápido de la Sala Común.

—Eso fue extraño —comentó Severus, mirando sobre su hombro donde estaba oculta la entrada

—Y tú siempre dices que no eres atractivo —dijo Regulus, dándole amistosos codazos a Severus en las costillas—, ahí tienes la prueba  
Severus se ruborizó levemente y prefirió ignorar las palabras de su mejor amigo. No le importaba si todas las chicas de Hogwarts, o a lo mucho de Slytherin, estuvieran interesadas en él, el chico sólo tenía ojos para una.

«Aún si usara el traje de Chat Noir como disfraz ¿Ladybug también reaccionaría así?»

—¿Hola? ¿Sev? —le llamó Regulus, pasando su mano por el rostro del ojinegro—. No te vayas a Transilvania

—¿Eh? —reaccionó Severus

—Te digo que ya están esperándonos Evans y Jones —señaló el ojigris a la entrada de las mazmorras

Efectivamente, Lily Alex estaban esperándolos. Le pareció que Lily se veía tierna como Blancanieves mientras que con Alex se impresionó de lo bien que le quedó su caracterización de mujer lobo.

—Evans. Jones

Las primas voltearon y vieron llegar a los dos Slytherin. Al verlos, las dos se quedaron impresionadas y no era para menos: Regulus Black iba vestido con un traje negro del siglo XIX que a Alex le recordó a los que vio en la película «Sentido y Sensibilidad». Su cabello no lo llevaba muy peinado, pero tampoco desaliñado. Realmente destacaba la belleza que, al parecer, ambos hermanos Black poseían.

No obstante, fue con Severus con quien se quedó más sorprendida. Usaba también un traje del siglo XIX, pero con él si presto más atención a los detalles: el saco, pantalón y zapatos eran negros, llevaba un chaleco rojo y camisa blanca. Tenía un corbatín negro y sobre sus hombros una capa larga con forro interno de color rojo y exterior negro, sujetados por unos botones dorados. Recogió su cabello en una elegante coleta y dejó unos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro y sobresalían unos colmillos que apenas se distinguían.

—Vaya... —Lily estaba impresionada por la apariencia de los dos— realmente se ven muy bien. ¿Tú qué opinas, Alex? ¿Alex?

Miró a su prima y una mala disimulada risa de burla salió de sus labios. La latina estaba sonrojada y no le quitaba la vista de encima a su mejor amigo. Regulus también se dio cuenta de la actitud de Jones; el único que no entendía lo que pasaba era Severus, él sólo veía a su amiga en las nubes. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para hacerla reaccionar, además de broma de Halloween.

Se acercó a Alex y le habló al oído:

—Si no reaccionas pronto, te sorprenderá un vampiro y podría... —bajó sus labios al cuello de su amiga— morderte —y le rozó los colmillos en el cuello

Lily y Regulus se cubrieron la boca con la mano para contener la risa al ver a Alex ponerse totalmente roja y estremecerse. Severus se alejó de ella, sin darse cuenta de las reacciones que provocó en la castaña, y se acercó a la pelirroja.

—¿Vamos?

—Claro

Severus se fue primero. Lily miró a su prima, quien seguía quieta en su lugar.

—Adelántate con él —le dijo Regulus—. Yo me encargo de tu prima. Primero me aseguraré de que siga respirando

—Gracias —y fue tras su amigo

Al irse antes, Plaga (vistiendo como "disfraz" una capita a juego con la de su portador) asomó su cabeza del chaleco.

—Vaya, no creí que fueras de los que prefieren "Truco" en vez de "Trato"

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Que no viste cómo reaccionó Alex con lo que le hiciste?

—Despertó ¿no?

—Ay chico... —Plaga se golpeó la cara con su patita— no lo admites, pero eres muy despistado —y volvió a esconderse, dejando confundido a Severus

Regulus tardó unos minutos en "despertar" a Alex, una vez que "volvió a tierra" se fueron al Gran Comedor.

—De verdad tienes suerte de que Severus sea despistado en este terreno —dijo Regulus

—¿Eh? ¿De qué...? —preguntó Alex

—No creas que no me di cuenta de que te gusta mi mejor amigo. Y no me sorprende que Evans lo sepa también

Alex se puso roja, otra vez, y cubrió su cara con una mano.

—No sé qué te atrajo de Severus si la mayoría del tiempo es un gruñón que con una mirada manda al demonio a los demás. Pero me alegra que puedas ver más allá de eso y que te dieras cuenta de su lado bueno

—Black...

—Regulus

—¿Eh?

—Cuando estemos solos puedes hablarme por mi nombre... Alex

—Gracias... Regulus

El ojigris le sonrió y los dos siguieron caminando. Llegaron al comedor y vieron que estaba adornado con las acostumbradas calabazas flotantes y murciélagos, lo único nuevo fue que las mesas de las casas fueron reemplazadas por varias mesas circulantes con manteles negros y bordados plateados con forma de telaraña.

Alex y Regulus buscaron a sus amigos y los vieron en una de las mesas del centro, pero lejos de la pista de baile. Ambos adolescentes se acercaron a ellos. Los cuatro esperaban pasársela bien esa noche, pero siendo Halloween podría suceder algo aterrador.

====================MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN====================

—Halloween... también conocido como Noche de Brujas —decía Le Papillon a la vez que la ventana de su guarida se abría—. La noche perfecta para mis pequeños akumas. ¿Que mejor emoción negativa que el miedo? —y soltó una risa malvada

—Lo siento, pero no podemos aceptar su propuesta

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ser un concepto diferente?

—Es solo que no creemos que un concepto como el suyo atraiga a los espectadores y por ende, no nos proporcione ganancias

—¡Pero si no lo prueba nunca lo sabrá!

—Lo siento, Sr. Burton. Es mi última palabra

El joven Tim Burton tomó su portafolio con los bocetos de su historia «Beetlejuice» y salió molesto del estudio. Por algo es que siempre prefería estar solo y con sus dibujos; las personas diferentes no eran muy bien recibidas.

—Ah... un artista que quiere expresarse, pero por ser diferente no lo dejan ser. Puedo sentir sus emociones: furia, decepción... Esperaba miedo este día, pero estas emociones son muy fuertes. Perfectas —Extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está. La cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló de su mano—. Vuela, mi pequeño akuma y transforma a ese joven artista incomprendido —la mariposa salió de la guarida.

Burton finalmente llegó a Hyde Park y se dejó caer en una banca, sin darse cuenta que una mariposa negra se le acercó y se fundió en una libreta que tenía en su mano. Levantó la cabeza y en su rostro apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada.

—Gothfreak, yo soy Le Papillon. Ellos creen que por ser diferente no tienes el derecho de expresarte y darle voz a quienes llaman "desadaptados". Bien, te acabo de dar el poder de traer tus creaciones a la vida y convertir Londres en el escenario perfecto para tus proyectos. Lo único que pido a cambio son los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir

—No creo que una catarina sea una excelente protagonista, pero el gato negro sí —Burton se puso de pie y al cerrar su libreta de dibujo fue cubierto en una energía negra y morada.

====================MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN====================

La fiesta de Halloween en Hogwarts iba de maravilla. Los alumnos se divertían, incluso los que antes se oponían a la idea. Casi todos estaban en la pista bailando; de pronto la música movía cambio a una más lenta y pronto hubo parejas bailando. James se armó de valor para invitar a Lily, quien al principio se rehusó; pero al ver la expresión triste de Potter y que incluso las orejitas de ciervo que se puso se bajaron, le dio ternura y aceptó la invitación del chico.

Remus y Peter prefirieron volver a su mesa y ver a los demás bailar. Sirius adoptó un porte galante y se acercó a Alex con la intención de coquetearle e invitarla a bailar, pero fue interceptado por Regulus y este comenzó a distraerlo. Antes de eso, convenció a Severus de invitar a la latina a bailar, pero su amigo dudo al ver a Sirius acercarse a la castaña; fue así que se aseguró de distraer a su hermano y dejarle el camino libre a su mejor amigo.

Aún no muy convencido con la idea, Severus se acercó a Alex, quien estaba fuera de la pista de baile viendo a todos bailar felices en pareja.

—Uh... Alex —la latina volteo y sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver a Severus—. ¿Quisieras... Bailar conmigo? —finalmente preguntó y tendió su mano hacia su amiga

Alex creyó que estaba soñando, pero al ver esa pálida mano enfrente de ella y después ver al chico que le robaba el aliento esperando una respuesta, finalmente aceptó la invitación tomándolo de la mano. Severus afianzó el agarre con delicadeza y la guió hacia la pista. Una vez en un espacio apto para bailar, ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la suave música.

Alex se sentía en las nubes y deseaba que el momento nunca terminara, Mientras, Severus no sabía porque, pero estar junto a la latina y bailar de ese modo le gustaba mucho. Se sentía tranquilo. Bailaron un par de piezas más así, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando de pronto se abrieron bruscamente las puertas del Gran Comedor.

—¡Alerta de akuma en Londres!

Todos miraron a la puerta y vieron a una loba con un pelaje de colores poco común, quien se acercó a Alex y Severus.

—¡Metstli! —la latina se hincó para estar más o menos de la altura de su brije—. ¿En dónde...?

—¡Solo escucha la radio! —Alex iba a preguntarle cuál radio, pero vio a Metstli descolgársela del cuello y dejarla en el piso—. ¡Enciéndela!

Alex asintió y obedeció.

—_Lo que parecía una inocente y divertida noche de Halloween para pedir dulces o ir a fiestas de disfraces se ha convertido en una película de horror ante el ataque de este nuevo supervillano, quien dice llamarse Gothfreak_. —narró la reportera Nadja Chamack—. _Ya sea transformando a las personas o haciendo extraños y aterradores dibujos que cobran vida, la ciudad está bajo ataque de criaturas extrañas. Esperamos que Ladybug y Chat Noir lleguen lo más pronto posible..._

Todos en el Gran Comedor estaban al pendiente de la radio, lo cual fue distracción suficiente para que Alex y Severus salieran del lugar, por caminos diferentes y sin que nadie los viera.

Alex fue al patio mientras que Severus fue al pasillo desierto de las mazmorras.

—Por lo que escuchamos me da la impresión que la víctima se asustó por una película o algo así —dijo Alex a Tikki

—Bueno, solo hay un modo de llegar al fondo de este aterrador misterio —dijo la kwami quitándose el disfraz y dándoselo a su portadora.

Alex asintió a lo que decía.

—¡**Tikki, motas! ¡Ha**! —y se transformó en Ladybug.

Apareció su portal y fue al Londres muggle.

—Vaya ¿quién iba a decir que el vampiro y la mujer lobo se iban a llevar tan bien? —dijo Plaga en tono burlón, quitándose la capa y dándosela a su portador —. Lástima que interrumpieron tu momento

—No sé qué está pasando —dijo Severus, ignorando los comentarios de su kwami—, pero creo que es hora de salir a pedir dulces

—Yo prefiero el queso. No obstante, ya sé cómo lo pides sin decir "Dulce o truco"

—¡**Plaga, las garras**! —y se transformó en Chat Noir

Apareció su portal y fue al Londres muggle. Al llegar, se sorprendió de ver el lugar: toda la ciudad parecía una maqueta gigante casi con el mismo patrón; oscuro y tétrico con rayas blanco y negro o magnífico con colores brillantes.

—¿Acaso van a filmar una película o qué? —se preguntó Chat Noir

—Lo sabía —dijo de pronto una voz junto a él—, esto tiene algo que ver con las películas. Lo curioso es que hay lugares muy coloridos para ser de terror

—¡Mi Lady! Me alegra verte —se acercó a su compañera y besó caballerosamente su mano—. Ahora este Halloween ya no es aterrador, sino que se puede sentir el ambiente de San Valentín a nuestro alrededor

—_Calmantes montes nos amanecemos, gatito_ —dijo Ladybug en español, apartando a su compañero con un dedo en la punta de su nariz—. No combines las fiestas, porque luego no vamos a saber en qué día estamos. Hay que encontrar al villano, rápido —tomó su yoyo y empezó a saltar por los edificios

Chat Noir suspiró resignado ante la falta de atención de su compañera, por lo que tomó su bastón y la siguió. A cada paso que daban se impresionaban más, sobretodo Ladybug; el contexto en el que estaba la ciudad le parecía familiar.

Llegaron a Hyde Park y se sorprendieron de que éste siguiera normal. Eso en vez de animarlos los puso más alerta. Estaban tan atentos que no se dieron cuenta que un niño pequeño con un bastón se acercaba a ellos hasta que chocó con una de las piernas de Chat Noir.

—¿Qué...? —el héroe bajo la mirada y vio al niño con la cabeza agachada—. Oye ¿estás bien? —el héroe se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño, quien vestía una playera de rayas azul y blanco y un pantalón a rayas negro y gris—. ¿Te perdiste? No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a buscar a... —el héroe se interrumpió al ver el rostro del chico— tus padres

Chat Noir sintió que el poco color de su rostro se esfumaba y no era para menos. ¡El niño tenía clavos en donde deberían estar sus ojos y se veía sangre correr de las heridas! El felino gritó (qué más bien se escuchó como un maullido), cayó de sentón y así se hizo para atrás hasta chocar con su compañera.

—Chat ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? —preguntó Ladybug, viendo a su compañero en el suelo

—Él... él —tartamudeaba Chat Noir señalando al frente. La heroína miró y se sorprendió al ver al niño—. ¡Tiene clavos en los ojos! —exclamó el héroe, poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su compañera

Ladybug se quitó a su compañero de encima y se acercó al niño, a lo cual Chat Noir se sorprendió y asustó ¿que pensaba hacer su Lady? La catarinas se hincó frente al niño y le acarició la cabeza.

—'El Niño de ojos de clavo terminó de montar su árbol de estaño en un solo día. Pero se veía muy raro pues él mismo no veía' —recitó Ladybug

El niño de ojos de clavo movió su cara hacia donde estaba la heroína quien, a pesar de que sabía que el niño no veía, le sonrió. Y como si hubiera adivinado las "palabras mágicas", el niño desapareció.

Los héroes se sorprendieron por eso, pero más Chat Noir.

—¿¡Que demonios fue eso!? ¿¡Cómo supiste que eso iba a pasar!? ¿¡Y de dónde sacaste ese poema!? —preguntaba el felino confundido

Ladybug solo se puso de pie y analizó lo que habían visto en Londres y lo que escuchó en la radio: dibujos extraños al igual que muñecos, los escenarios tenebrosos con los mismos patrones y los coloridos también. Y lo más sorpréndete, el extraño niño.

—Chat, ya sé quién es la persona akumatizada —dijo Ladybug, mirando a su compañero—. ¿Conoces los cortometrajes "Vincent" y "Frankenweenie"?

Al héroe le sorprendió esa pregunta, pero ambos nombres le sonaban y no era para menos. A inicios del verano, antes de obtener su Miraculous, Alex había comprado un videocasete con esos cortos y los vieron. Eso fue más que suficiente para comprender y al ver la expresión de su compañero, Ladybug se dio cuenta de que pensaba en lo mismo.

—¡El cineasta Tim Burton! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Al principio se emocionaron de que el artista estuviera en Londres, pero enseguida la emoción pasó a la preocupación: ambos conocían el estilo artístico del hombre (Ladybug más que Chat Noir) y al ver al niño de los ojos de clavo y cómo estaba la ciudad fue suficiente para entender que las cosas se iban a poner feas... y extrañas.

—Hay que encontrarlo antes de que convierta Londres en una película o cortometraje —dijo Ladybug

—¿Y dónde lo buscamos? —preguntó Chat Noir

La catarina cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, si estuvieran en Estados Unidos tal vez sería fácil encontrarlo, pero en Reino Unido era difícil. El felino veía a su compañera pensar, pero de pronto le pareció ver algo moverse detrás ella.

—Uh... ¿Mi Lady?

—Estoy pensando

Otra vez vio algo moverse, pero esta vez más cerca

—Bugaboo...

—Sabes que me revienta que me digas así

Lo que sea que se moviera, ya estaba casi junto a ellos.

—¡Ladybug!

—¿¡Qué!?

Se escuchó algo salir de la tierra detrás de la heroína. Ella volteó a la vez que Chat Noir se escondía detrás de ella; era largo y grande a rayas blanco y negro, ojos completamente rojos, labios verdes y colmillos. La criatura se veía amenazadora, pero lo que asustó y sorprendió al héroe fue que al abrir la boca salió otra cabeza; esta era blanca y de ojos negros y también con colmillos, abrió la boca sacando la lengua (rayada blanco y negro).

—Bugaboo...

—El gusano de arena

El gusano gruñó y se abalanzó hacia los héroes. Ladybug tomó en brazos a su compañero y se movió rápido, quitándose del camino del gusano, que volvió a hundir en la tierra.

Cuando la criatura se fue, la heroína se puso de pie, pero se dio cuenta que Chat seguía sobre ella. Quitó los brazos y su compañero cayó de sentón.

—Con solo decirme "bájate" era suficiente —replicó el gato, poniéndose de pie y sobándose la retaguardia.

—Perdón —dijo la catarina. Se acercó al hoyo, tomó su yoyo y al presionar el botón del centro en el otro lado de su arma se encendió una luz —. Hay que seguirlo

—¡Qué!

—Así nos llevará al akuma —saltó al hoyo y alumbró el camino que dejó el gusano—. ¡No seas un gato miedoso y ven acá!

—¡No es miedo! —se defendió Chat, saltando al hoyo y aterrizando junto a Ladybug—. Es solo que todo esto es...

—¿Extraño? ¿Excéntrico?

—Más o menos

—Así es Burton —empezó a caminar y Chat Noir iba a su lado

—Al menos tenemos una idea de a qué nos enfrentamos

—El niño de los ojos de clavo es uno de sus poemas. Y el gusano de arena es una idea que tiene para una película

—Esas cosas asustan menos en pantalla

—Pues nos enfrentaremos a más en cuanto lo encontremos

En todo el camino Ladybug le estuvo explicando a Chat Noir respecto a Burton y su estilo cinematográfico, teniendo cuidado de no revelar nada de su tiempo. Finalmente el camino empezó a empinarse hacia arriba, Ladybug apagó la luz de su yoyo y ambos héroes escalaron. Sacaron la cabeza, dándose cuenta que llegaron a un cementerio. Salieron del hoyo y tomaron sus armas, estando alerta. Sentían que alguien o algo los observaba, pero por la oscuridad de la noche Ladybug no podía ver nada, así que era Chat Noir quien vigilaba por los dos.

No sabían qué tan grande era el cementerio, pero de pronto el felino se detuvo y la catarina chocó contra su espalda.

—¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay algo enfrente. Nos da la espalda, pero no sé que es

Ladybug encendió su yoyo otra vez y apuntó la luz hacia donde le indicó su compañero. Parecía un muñeco de arcilla, como los que había visto en películas de animación stop-motion y, a pesar de estar de espaldas, le resultó familiar.

—Parece... el muñeco principal del cortometraje "Vincent", pero en tamaño real —dijo Ladybug

—Tienes buen ojo, niña —ambos héroes miraron al muñeco, el cual dio media vuelta lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara—. Pero no soy Vincent. Y antes de que digan otra cosa, tampoco soy Tim Burton ¡Soy Gothfreak!

—Bueno... ya lo encontramos —dijo Ladybug—. Y no me sorprende que tenga esa apariencia

—Y ahora busquemos su akuma —dijo Chat Noir, haciendo girar su bastón

Gothfreak rió y sacó una libreta con encuadernado de espiral blanco y negro y un lápiz negro.

—It's showtime —dijo Gothfreak y empezó a dibujar

—Oh oh...

Ladybug apagó la luz del yoyo y lo hizo girar, lista para atacar. Gothfreak terminó de dibujar, pero no sucedió nada... O al menos que ellos pudieran ver. De repente les llegó un olor muy fuerte y horrible; Ladybug y Chat Noir se cubrieron la boca y la nariz con una mano. Chat miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar el origen de ese asqueroso aroma. Ladybug movió un pie pateando en el camino una piedra y de pronto se escuchó el sonido de la corrosión y eso le dio una idea.

—Chat, mira a nuestros pies

El gato lo hizo y vio a dos seres que tenían la forma de un pino de boliche verde oscuro con una calavera en el pecho y unos huesos cruzados, uno de ellos tenía el cabello morado y parecía que usaba un vestido.

—¿Y estas cosas verdes? ¡Son lo que apestan!

Eso fue más que suficiente para Ladybug. Agarró a Chat Noir de la cola y lo apartó de esas criaturas, pero al no poder ver en la oscuridad, chocó contra una lápida y los dos cayeron de espalda.

—¿Qué rayos... fue eso? —preguntó Chat Noir, aun en el suelo

—Evite que nos derritieran... de nada —contestó Ladybug, igual en el suelo

—¿Cómo que derretir? —se incorporó Chat Noir de golpe sin creer lo que la heroína decía

Ladybug también se incorporó y como única respuesta, agarró a Chat Noir del cabello y lo movió para que viera. La confusión en el rostro del héroe pasó a susto al ver que donde antes estaban parados ahora había un círculo negro por la putrefacción del césped.

—Por algo esos dos se llaman **Toxic** Boy y **Toxic** Girl —dijo Ladybug haciendo énfasis en "toxic"

Las nubes se movieron dejando paso a la luz de la luna creciente. La catarina finalmente pudo ver a su alrededor y soltó una exclamación de asombro al ver que el cementerio parecía sacado de la película "Beetlejuice". Se escuchó una risa escalofriante y ambos héroes miraron de donde provenía; Gothfreak estaba a unos metros de ellos, parado sobre una lápida.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso no les gusta mi arte? —preguntó con burla el villano

—¡No cuando intenta matarnos! —contestó Chat Noir

Tomó su bastón y se abalanzó sobre el villano, ignorando la advertencia de su compañera. Gothfreak abrió su libreta, tomó su lápiz e hizo rápidamente un dibujo, el cual se materializó enseguida enfrente de él; era una caja sorpresa. Chat Noir se detuvo de golpe y se puso en guardia cuando la palanca de la caja comenzó a moverse y sonaba la música. Ladybug vio que el villano estaba concentrado en la caja sorpresa también, así que aprovecharía esa oportunidad para quitarle el akuma que, muy seguramente, estaba en la libreta. Tomó su yoyo y rodeando las tumbas, se acercó a Gothfreak.

No obstante, el villano se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la heroína. En cuanto la caja sorpresa se abrió, varias cosas pasaron: de esta salió humo negro y una calabaza que se fue sobre Chat Noir, pero el héroe la partió a la mitad con su bastón. Ladybug saltó sobre Gothfreak girando su yoyo para destruir la libreta, pero su oponente volteó y extendió una mano hacia la heroína, haciendo que de pronto se escuchara un grito.

—¡Ladybug! —exclamó el felino

Giró su bastón para dispersar el humo. En cuanto tuvo buena visibilidad, vio que Gothfreak ya no estaba y Ladybug se veía diferente.

—Mi Lady ¿estás bien?

—No lo sé... me siento extraña

Chat Noir se acercó a su compañera, cuando estuvo junto a ella saltó hacia atrás a la vez que soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa: Ladybug tenía costuras en todo su cuerpo incluso en el rostro, parecía una muñeca de trapo.

—No puede ser... —dijo el héroe y se escuchó una risa cerca de los portadores.

—Le dije a Le Papillon que no me convencía el hacer protagonista a una catarina, pero veremos si así funciona —dijo Gothfreak

—¡Desquiciado! ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Tuve que arreglarla para que pudiera hacer su papel

—¿De qué hablas?

Como respuesta, Gothfreak se abalanzó sobre Ladybug, quien todavía intentaba asimilar lo que le pasaba. Escuchó al villano acercársele, pero en cuanto volteó recibió el golpe. Chat Noir iba a atacar a Gothfreak, pero al ver lo que le sucedió a Ladybug hizo que se quedara inmóvil en su lugar: cuando el villano golpeó a su compañera en la cabeza... ¡ésta salió volando y aterrizó a los pies del héroe!

Chat Noir gritó asustado a la vez que caía de sentón y veía con horror la cabeza de su compañera, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados. No podía ser... Era imposible... Ladybug...

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto a una muñeca de trapo perder la cabeza, literalmente? —preguntó burlón Gothfreak, haciendo que Chat Noir reaccionara

El susto enseguida fue reemplazado por rabia. Se puso de pie, tomó su bastón y, teniendo cuidado de no patear la cabeza de su Lady, fue directo al villano. Gothfreak lo vio acercarse y se apartó rápido, poniéndole una zancadilla al felino, quien cayó de bruces al suelo. Se puso de rodillas y miró sobre su hombro a su oponente.

—Antes de enfrentarte a mi, deberías asegurarte de que tu amiga salga de aquí en una pieza

—¡Gothfreak! —hablo Le Papillon en la cabeza del villano—. ¡Toma el Miraculous de Ladybug, los aretes!

—No me gusta ese accesorio ya que es muy colorido ¡pero y qué! —Gothfreak dio media vuelta y fue por la cabeza de la heroína.

Chat Noir adivinó que iba tras el Miraculous de su compañera. Se puso de pie y corrió tras él, lamentablemente Gothfreak le llevaba ventaja; el villano saltó directo hacia la cabeza, pero de pronto algo lo atacó por el lado izquierdo, alejándolo varios metros. Chat Noir se detuvo de golpe entre sorprendido y asustado ¡el cuerpo de Ladybug estaba moviéndose solo y había atacado al villano con su yoyo!

—¿Pero qué demonios...?

—Vaya, la catarina sí que es difícil de asustar y sorprender —dijo Gothfreak, incorporándose y alejándose de los héroes—. Bueno, iré a preparar la escenografía, mientras dejaré a la primera protagonista "meterse" en el personaje. —chasqueó los dedos y de la nada apareció el gusano de arena. Se montó en la criatura y el villano escapó bajo tierra.

El cuerpo de Ladybug se acercó hasta el hoyo y se inclinó como si se asomara a ver su interior. Mientras, Chat Noir seguía clavado en el suelo temblando de miedo; nunca en su vida se había asustado tanto, ni siquiera llegaba a perturbarlo las bromas de los Merodeadores, pero ver a la chica que amaba decapitada y que su cuerpo se estuviera moviendo solo...

—Ladybug...

El cuerpo de la heroína se enderezó y volteó hacia donde estaba el héroe. El felino dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, en un descuido tropezó y volvió a caer de sentón, pero siguió retrocediendo a la vez que el cuerpo de Ladybug se le acercaba.

—Chat... —se escuchó un susurro

El héroe miró a su alrededor, era la voz de su compañera

—¿Ladybug?

—Chat —se escuchó más clara la voz

—Como si la noche no pudiera ser más extraña ¡ahora escucho la voz de Mi Lady en mi cabeza! —exclamó el héroe, tapándose las orejas de gato

—¡Chat Noir mira hacia abajo!

El felino quitó las manos de las orejas sorprendido por eso último, Hizo lo que escuchó y sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría: entre sus pies estaba la cabeza de Ladybug mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. ¿En qué momento...?

—La... La... La...

—Me cae que no vas aguantar esta noche, chaton. y gracias a eso ya perdiste algunas de tus nueve vidas —dijo Ladybug en español

El cuerpo de la heroína se acercó y recogió la cabeza poniéndola en su lugar, pero sin soltarla ya que no podía sostenerse sola.

—¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS ES QUE NO ESTAS ASUSTADA NI PREOCUPADA POR TU SITUACIÓN!? —estalló Chat Noir, poniéndose de pie y encarando a su compañera. Estaba llegando a su límite en esa extraña noche

—Porque conozco el estilo de Tim Burton y no llega al grado de Stephen King —contestó Ladybug

—¿De quién?

—Olvidalo... Veamos... —Chat Noir vio que Ladybug buscaba algo en el suelo, luego bajó una mano hacia su cadera donde estaba su yoyo y por su expresión encontró algo que no debía. Levantó la mano y tenía ¿un carrete de hilo negro y una aguja—. Oye, esto será lo más extraño que haya dicho y será lo más extraño que te hayan pedido, pero... ¿Me ayudas a cocer el cuello?

El felino puso una cara que claramente decía «WTF?», pero tenía que reconocer que ese Halloween se estaba volviendo cada vez más raro al igual que la pelea.

El silencio era incomodo para ambos héroes y no era por el hecho de que Chat Noir estuviera detrás de Ladybug cosiéndole el cuello, sino que ambos estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos; el felino seguía sin poder procesar lo que estaba pasando y la catarina no sabía cómo explicarle de su apariencia sin revelar que era el personaje de una futura película de Tim Burton, pero lo que más le preocupaba era cómo iban a poder vencer a Gothfreak si Chat Noir se asustaba a cada rato con todo lo que veían y no era para menos, el cineasta aún no era muy reconocido y toda su arte era excéntrica.

—Ya está —dijo Chat Noir, cortando con su garra el hilo sobrante

—Gracias, chaton —dijo Ladybug. Movió su cuello para revisar que estuviera bien además de pasarse una mano por este para revisar las costuras de su compañero—. No lo tomes a mal, pero me sorprende que sepas coser. No me parece que sea algo que normalmente los hombre aprendan hacer.

—Sé que con esto te estoy dando una idea de mi identidad secreta —dijo Chat Noir y Ladybug se dio cuenta de que el tono de voz de su compañero era triste—. Pero por el estilo de vida que tenía no podíamos comprarnos ropa, así que mi madre me enseñó a zurcir para sacarle el mayor provecho posible a las prendas

—Chat... —Ladybug volteó para mirar a Chat Noir, quien tenía la miraba baja y la heroína vio la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

El felino se dio cuenta de la mirada de compasión que le daba su lady por lo que cambió rápidamente de ánimos.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué clase de personaje te transformó?

—¡Ah! Uh... bueno...

—No me digas que no lo conoces

—Supongo que es de alguna idea que todavía no se le conoce

—Genial ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

—Lo obvio: seguirlo y tratar de capturar su akuma, el cual estoy segura se encuentra en su libreta de dibujo

—Será difícil quitárselo, ya que cuando toca a alguien lo transforma en... eso —Chat dijo eso último señalando sutilmente a su compañera

—Pues no hay otra opción. Además, como dijiste esa vez de Reflekta y te atacó «Ya me cambiaron, no puede afectarme dos veces»

—Es extraño que ahora los papeles cambiaran

—Para un total cambio también tendrían que haber cambiado los poderes también

A pesar de todo lo que estaban pasando, Chat Noir no pudo evitar reírse por la ocurrencia de Ladybug. La heroína le sorprendió el cambio de humor del héroe, pero le alegraba verlo más tranquilo. En cuanto se calmaron, se levantaron y salieron del cementerio en busca de Gothfreak. Saltaban de techo en techo buscando algún indicio que les dijera por dónde encontrar al villano; de pronto se escuchó un rugido y ambos héroes se detuvieron sobre un edificio y vieron algo a rayas blanco y negro pasar por la ciudad y se dirigiría a la Torre de Londres.

—Era de esperarse —dijo Chat Noir

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ladybug

—Porque es famosa por varios "eventos paranormales", sobrenaturales o como quieras decirle. Una de las más populares es el fantasma de la reina Ana Bolena, fue la segunda esposa del rey Enrique VIII. Fue acusada de adulterio e incesto, condenada a muerte por su esposo y decapitada en ese lugar; la leyenda dice que se le ve rondando por los pasillos, pero sin su cabeza. —entonces se le vino al héroe una duda a la mente y se detuvo, junto a él la heroína confundida—. A ti no te asustan esas cosas de los fantasmas y esa cosas ¿o sí?

—De niña, sí —confesó Ladybug—. Pero después de entrar a la escuela de magia y conocer a los fantasmas, me di cuenta que eso solamente era invento de los muggles. O que quizá que realmente sean fantasmas que deambulan por esos lugares ya que no han podido encontrar la paz después de la muerte

—Eso fue muy profundo. Con decir «no» era suficiente

La catarina solamente se pasó la mano por el cabello. Ambos héroes llegaron a la Torre de Londres, justo al lado de un letrero que decía «Cuidado con los cuervos. Muerden». A Ladybug le pareció extraña esa advertencia, estaba por preguntar cuando una parvada de cuervos apareció de la nada y atacó a los héroes. Ambos portadores se cubrieron como pudieron con sus brazos y entraron corriendo a la torre para resguardarse; lo extraño fue que cuando entraron, los cuervos graznaron asustados y se alejaron de ahí. Una vez a salvo, Ladybug y Chat Noir vieron la extraña actitud de las aves; se miraron confundidos, pero se adentraron en el lugar para encontrar al villano.

Encendieron función de linterna de sus armas y miraron a su alrededor; aunque no quisieran admitirlo, el lugar los inquietaba: era muy frío y el eco de sus pisadas se escuchaban aterradores... Muertos.

—_Ok... Admito que esto da más miedo que esa vez de Horrificadora_... —comentó Ladybug en español, pero se interrumpió al sentir que algo o alguien le picaba el hombro y le dio un manotazo—. No hagas eso, Chat —la volvieron a tocar y dio otro manotazo—. ¡Óra! ¿Qué te estés quieto? —otro toque más y esta vez la catarina se enojó—. ¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, GATO NECIO!

—¿Ahora qué te pasa? Yo no hice nada —contestó el felino ofendido—. Además, estoy enfrente de ti

Ladybug apuntó al frente la luz del yoyo y vio que efectivamente su compañero estaba enfrente de ella.

—Entonces... Si tú estás **ahí** —señaló al gato y para ese punto estaba totalmente blanca por el miedo— ¿quién está...? —la catarina dio lentamente media vuelta, apuntando la luz atrás de ella.

Chat Noir también apuntó su luz detrás de su Lady y también se pudo blanco a la vez que sentía que su corazón se detenía por el miedo. Detrás de ellos había una mujer vestida totalmente de blanco... Pero decapitada.

—A... A... A... —dijeron los héroes asustados—. ¡ANA BOLENA! —y los dos huyeron de ahí, siendo perseguidos por la fantasma

—¡_Virgencita, protégenos! ¡Protégenos! ¡Protégenos_!—rezaba asustada Ladybug—. ¿¡No que era puro cuento!?

—¿¡Y no que ya no te asustaban!? —le recordó Chat Noir, también asustado—. ¿¡Qué pasó con el discurso que me dijiste hace rato!?

—¡La gente puede cambiar de opinión cuando se asusta! ¡SOBRETODO CUANDO TIENES UN ESPÍRITU MALIGNO DETRÁS TUYO QUE TE QUIERE MANDAR AL OTRO MUNDO!

—¡N... No creo que vaya hacer eso! ¿¡O sí!?

Los héroes voltearon y vieron que el espectro casi los alcanzaba.

—¡AAAAAHHHHH!/¡NYYYYYAAAAA! —gritaron los portadores y aceleraron el paso

Por estar más concentrados en huir no se dieron cuenta de que se les termino el piso y ambos cayeron abruptamente al vacío, dejando a la fantasma de Ana Bolena en la orilla del camino. La primera en aterrizar fue Ladybug, quien literalmente, quedó hecha pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo y debido a eso no pudo moverse a tiempo y terminó amortiguando la caída de Chat Noir.

—No estuvo tan mal —comentó Chat Noir, sentándose—. Perdimos al fantasma y algo suave amortiguó la caída

—Dirás que "algo suave" amortiguó tu caída —dijo molesta Ladybug

El gato bajó la mirada y se levantó de golpe al ver que cayó sobre el amor de su vida y, literalmente, le sacó el relleno, el cual eran hojas secas.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

—Deja de disculparte y ayúdame a volver a estar en una pieza, por favor

Chat Noir asintió. Miró el lugar y se dio cuenta que habían caído en una especie de pozo, el cual no solo tenía regadas las hojas secas de la heroína de arcilla, sino también de... huesos humanos. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al pensar que cayeron donde, lo más probable, arrojaban los cuerpos de las personas que ejecutaban, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso. Se dio cuenta que le tomaría tiempo recoger las hojas secas, así que opto por usar su magia; sacó su varita, la cual a pesar de seguir siendo toda negra, el mango ya no lo era tallado, sino que ahora tenía pequeñas huellas de gato verde y un cascabel dorado en el extremo inferior. Le había impresionado que su varita cambiará cada vez que se transformaba, pero odiaba que tuviera ese estúpido cascabel.

Con mucha practica, logró dominar la magia no verbal, por lo que con unos suaves movimientos recogió las hojas, regresándolas al interior de su lady ("que extraño sonó eso, pensó el felino). Guardó su varita, recogió el carrete de hilo y la aguja, se acercó a Ladybug y volvió a coserla; una vez lista la catarina, la ayudó a levantarse y la heroína revisó que estuviera bien.

—Gracias, chaton

—De nada. Ahora hay que salir de aquí. Pero no se que tanto caímos, por lo que podría ser muy profundo...

—O simplemente usamos ese túnel

—¿Qué?

Ladybug apuntaba hacia algo detrás del héroe. Chat Noir volteo y vio que efectivamente había un túnel, pero se notaba que era reciente y hecho bruscamente con algo grande; con un asentimiento de cabeza armas en mano, entraron en busca de la salida. Ambos estaban en silencio, atentos a cualquier cosa, lo cual no pasó mucho para que los héroes escucharon ruidos detrás de ellos. A unos metros por detrás de ellos se escuchó que algo se acercaba, Chat Noir agudizó su visión noctura y vio que se acercaba a ellos el gusano de arena. Tomó a Ladybug de la mano y empezaron a correr, huyendo del inmenso insecto.

Finalmente salieron del túnel, dándose cuenta que llegaron al patio central, pero a su alrededor había aparatos de tortura, ejecución y ¿para sustos?

—Así que por fin me encontraron. Chat Noir y Lady Doll —Ambos levantaron la mirada y vieron a Gothfreak de pie sobre una guillotina—. Y díganme ¿saludaron correctamente a la reina?

—¡Así que eso fue cosa tuya! ¡Una ilusión! —exclamó Ladybug

—¡Tonta catarina! ¿En que momento dije que fuera una ilusión?

—Eh...

—No le sigas el juego —intervino Chat Noir—. Hay que capturar su akuma antes de que "traiga" otro fantasma o lo que sea que haga

Ladybug asintió. Hizo girar su yoyo y fue contra el villano, quien la vio venir y rápidamente dibujó en su libreta. Entre él y Ladybug apareció una sombrilla de especial blanco y negro sirviendo de escudo para Gothfreak. Mientras la catarina peleaba contra el villano, Chat Noir buscaba un punto por el cual pudiera atacar sin que Gothfreak se diera cuenta. No se dio cuenta que algo se movía detrás de él hasta que escuchó ruido, extendió su bastón y atacó lo que fuera que estuviera por detrás. Se escuchó un ruido metálico y vio que se trataba de ¿un robot?

—Sí. Este día se pone cada vez más raro —dijo Chat Noir

El robot no hizo nada, pero el héroe no quiso arriesgarse por lo que lo destruyó con un solo golpe. De pronto escuchó un grito, volteó y vio a su lady en el suelo aturdida, desarmada y a Gothfreak acercándose a la heroína.

—Ya perdiste, catarina. Tus aretes son míos —Gothfreak dibujó en su libreta y ante él apareció una espada negra y con eso apuntó a Ladybug—. ¡Esto se acabó! —y embistió contra ella

Chat Noir lo vio y un pensarlo, corrió hacia ellos y se interpuso en el ataque del villano, pero la sonrisa de Gothfreak le dio mala espina y más al ver que la espada desaparecía en un humo negro.

—Caíste, gatito —y golpeó el pecho del héroe con la palma de su mano

Ladybug se incorporó y escuchó la risa del villano. Levantó la mirada y vio a Gothfreak atacando a Chat Noir, quien cayó de espaldas y al momento de golpearse contra el suelo... ¿su cabeza se le cayó? Está todo hasta quedar cerca de los pies de la heroína. Ladybug se acercó con cuidado y apartó el cabello de su compañero y vio que ahora era un cráneo. Lo recogió y lo levantó a la altura de su rostro.

—Chat Noir —no pasó nada—. ¿Chaton? —silencio. Acercó el cráneo a sus labios e inhaló fuerte—. ¡CHAT NOIR!

—¡Nya! —gritó el cráneo del felino y miró molesto a su compañera—. ¿¡Y eso por qué!?

—Hasta qué reaccionas —contestó Ladybug—. Por cierto... esto te va a asustar

—Con esta noche de locos si me he sorprendido bastante. Pero... ¿Por qué me siento ligero?

—Bueno... —Ladybug volteó el cráneo para mostrarle a Chat Noir su cuerpo de pie e intentando buscar la cabeza

—¿¡Qué demonios...!?

—Sé que siempre te digo que "estás en los huesos", pero no me refería a esto

—¡Regrésame a mi cuerpo, por favor!

—Tranquilo... —la catarina fue interrumpida por una risa fría.

Ambos héroes se volvieron hacia Gothfreak.

—Un gato negro esquelético. Bueno no era algo que tuviera en mente, pero servirá

—¡Solo espera a que recupere mi cuerpo y ya verás, desquiciado!

Ladybug sabía que no era momento de reírse, pero ver el cráneo de Chat Noir intentando amenazar al villano y ver su cuerpo haciendo sus ademanes, pero a la dirección equivocada, se veía muy cómico.

—Pues primero deberías tener bien sujeta la cabeza —y Gothfreak se rió burlonamente

El felino ronroneó molesto. La catarina se puso de pie, se acercó al cuerpo de su compañero y le puso el cráneo. No se había dado cuenta al principio, pero Chat Noir conservaba su antifaz y en las cuencas vacías había unas luces verdes que simulaban ser sus ojos, supuso que al tener la máscara negra y las cuencas también, esas luces ayudaban a ver dónde se suponían estaban los ojos.

Antes de que otra cosa pasara. Vieron que Gothfreak saltaba de una torre y escapaba. Los héroes tomaron sus armas y fueron tras él.

—Genial, ahora los dos nos convertimos en personajes de su película —dijo a Chat Noir—. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Ladybug se detuvo en una calle y el felino a su lado.

—El plan de emergencia —contestó la catarina, tomando su yoyo—. ¡**Lucky Charm**! —invocó su poder y este le entregó... —¿Un casete?

—Uno: no creo que sea el mejor momento para escuchar música. Y dos: ¿¡por qué no lo usaste antes!?

—No creí que funcionará después de transformarme en esto —miró a su alrededor y su visión le mostró una radio en exhibición en una tienda de electrónicos

Entraron a la tienda, Ladybug tomó la radio, le puso baterías, introdujo el casete y presionó el botón «Play».

En cuanto se escuchó la música, Ladybug la reconoció. No terminó de escucharla porque Chat Noir presionó el botón de «stop». Miró a su compañero y se tapó la boca para contener la risa al ver la mueca de disgusto que puso.

—Eso es lo más empalagoso que he escuchado en mi vida —se quejó el héroe—. ¡Y ahora lo tengo atrapado en mi cabeza!

—¡Eso es! —dijo de pronto la heroína y el felino la miró—. ¡La mejor manera de enfrentar a lo aterrador es con lo tierno!

—Dirás lo exageradamente cursi. Pero bueno ¿y el plan es...?

Gothfreak estaba en el Parlamento, transformándolo en un circo gótico mientras esperaba a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Ya te divertiste lo suficiente, Gothfreak —dijo Le Papillon en la mente del villano—. Recuerda que tenemos un trato ¡quiero mis Miraculous!

—Tranquilo, soy el director de esta película y sé exactamente cómo termina, no dejes que la impaciencia te arruine el final.

Le Papillon gruño por lo bajo.

—¡Entonces date prisa! —y rompió la conexión

Gothfreak estaba por dibujar en su libreta cuando escuchó música alegre. Esa no era la banda sonora que necesitaba en su película, era muy alegre... y cursi. Se llevó las manos a las orejas para amortiguar la música, miró por todos lados buscando el origen y entonces vio a Chat Noir levantando sobre su cabeza una radio.

—¡Lo sé, es un fastidio esa canción! —dijo el héroe al villano—. ¡Si quieres detenerla, tendrás que alcanzarme! —dio media vuelta y se alejó

Gothfreak apretó los dientes molesto. Llamó al gusano de arena y fue tras el gato. Llegaron hasta el Río Támesis, precisamente al Puente de las Torres. Chat Noir se detuvo en el medio del puente aún con la música a todo volumen. Gothfreak se acercó al felino, aún sobre el gusano de arena.

—Hasta aquí llegaste, pulgoso. Tú y esa molesta canción. —y se abalanzó sobre el héroe con todo y gusano

Chat Noir sujetó la radio con la mano izquierda y con la derecha...

—¡**Cataclysm**! —y tocó el puente

Esquivó de un salto el ataque, justo cuando el gusano se estrellaba contra el suelo y caía. Gothfreak al verlo, corrió al otro lado del gusano para no caer al río. En su carrera, Chat Noir arrojó la radio dándole al villano en la mano donde tenía la libreta, soltándola por el golpe. Ladybug salió de su escondite, con yoyo tomó la libreta y la radio. Ambos héroes se detuvieron en una de las torres del puente y la catarina rompió a la mitad la libreta, liberando el akuma.

—_Terminó la película, pequeño akuma_ —dijo Ladybug, abriendo su yoyo y haciéndolo girar—. Je te libère du mal! —lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al bicho—. Catch! —abrió el yoyo y salió el akuma purificado—. Adiós mariposita. ¡**Miraculous Ladybug**! —exclamó lanzando al aire el casete.

Esté brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas reparando el Puente de las Torres y volviendo a la normalidad toda la ciudad, a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Gothfreak volvió a ser Tim Burton. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a salir, habían estado tras el villano toda la noche.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Burton mirando a todos lados

—¡Ganamos! —exclamaron los héroes chocando el puño

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —preguntó Burton

Ladybug y Chat Noir miraron al cineasta. El felino no sabía qué decirle, pero entonces la catarina se le adelantó y se hincó frente a Burton.

—Sé que sonará más loco que una película, pero nosotros somos Ladybug y Chat Noir. Los superhéroes de Londres

—¿Su... superhéroes de verdad?

—Sí —la sonrisa de la catarina pasó a una expresión seria—. Fue akumatizada por el villano, Le Papillon. Lo transformó en un supervillano

—Increíble...

—Venga, lo llevaremos a donde guste... —de pronto se escucharon unos pitidos. Eran los miraculous— ¡Si es por aquí cerca mejor! Es que nos vamos a destransformar

—Pueden dejarme aquí —contestó Burton, poniéndose de pie, al igual que la heroína—. Pero me gustaría darles las gracias ¿podríamos vernos más tarde?

Los héroes se miraron sorprendidos por la petición. Sus miraculous volvieron a soñar y ante el pánico los dos respondieron rápidamente con un asentimiento de cabeza. Tim Burton solo rió por eso y les dijo dónde y a qué hora los vería más tarde.

—Ladybug, Chat Noir. Creen que no tuvieron suficientes sustos por esta noche, pero les prometo que su mayor temor pronto se hará realidad: perder sus miraculous —sentenció Le Papillon y la ventana de su guarida se cerró, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

El agradecimiento de Tim Burton resultó ser un retrato de los héroes, pero a su estilo. A Chat Noir le pareció extraño al principio el tipo de dibujo del cineasta, pero le agradó y le agradeció. En cuanto a Ladybug... le fue difícil contener la emoción ya que la había retratado su cineasta favorito.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se despidieron de Tim Burton y después tomaron caminos separados. Invocaron sus portales y regresaron a Hogwarts, donde los recibieron Lily y Regulus respectivamente, pero con una avalancha de preguntas respecto a su desaparición durante la fiesta de Halloween.

Algo que debían reconocer era que fue el villano, y Halloween, más extraño que habían vivido.

====================MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN====================

**Hola**

**Sé que muchos dirán "¿Especial de Halloween? Pero ya pasó" Sí, lo sé. Pero lamentablemente no pude subirlo para esas fechas, así que por eso lo publico hasta ahora. Es mejor que nada.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos**

**Ichigo Snape**


	12. Especial de Navidad — Santa Atroz

Alex caminaba por la calle en compañía de Lily y Metstli de regreso a casa y al estar a unas casa de distancia vieron a los Evans regalando pasteles navideños a amigos y vecinos, a lo cual las chicas se acercaron a ayudar.

_A todos Feliz Navidad_  
_Tío, tía, les ayudáremos._  
_A repartir pasteles a los amigos._  
_Alice, Feliz Navidad a la familia._  
_Gracias Alex, también Feliz Navidad_  
_Alix y su padre, Feliz Navidad _  
_Familia Evans, nuestros mejores deseos._  
_Rose y Juleka felices fiestas_  
_También Feliz Navidad _  
_Alex, Feliz Navidad _  
_Feliz Navidad Manon y Nadja_  
_Feliz Navidad a los Merodeadores_  
_Feliz Navi..._  
_¿Quieres una foto?_  
_Alex, es Navidad _  
_Agh... Feliz Navidad, Bagnold_  
_¿Lo repites? No te escuché_  
_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, BAGNOLD!_  
_Chloé, la tregua de Navidad_  
_Agh... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, JONES!_  
_Pero te odio, así que no lo olvides_  
_A todos Feliz Navidad_

Siguieron repartiendo los pasteles navideños. Estaban por acabar cuando vieron un auto elegante estacionarse en la entrada y de éste bajó un hombre corpulento que recordaba a un gorila.

—¿No es el guardaespaldas de Severus? —preguntó Lily

—Sí, lo es —contestó Alex. De pronto soltó un gemido, llamando la atención de su prima y la loba—. ¡El regalo de Navidad para Severus! —se volvió hacia las chicas—. ¡Enseguida regreso, por favor que no se vaya! —y subió corriendo a su habitación

—¿Logró terminarlo? —preguntó Lily a Metstli

—Justamente anoche —contestó la loba

—¿Le adjunto una tarjeta o carta navideña?

—Sip

—¿Y... la firmó?

En eso Metstli se quedó callada, por lo que Lily solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Mientras tanto en el ático, Alex ponía patas arriba su habitación ya que había olvidado dónde dejó el regalo.

—¡_No puede ser! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿¡Dónde está!?_

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó Tikki, jalando el regalo de un extremo. Su portadora lo había dejado en su escritorio debajo de varios pergaminos usados

—¡Sí! Gracias Tikki —agradeció a su kwami. Tomó el regalo y bajo corriendo las escaleras justo cuando el guardaespaldas se estaba yendo—. ¡Espere, por favor! —gritó la latina y el hombre se detuvo. Controló su respiración y le habló al adulto—. Buenas noches, señor. Si no es molestia ¿podría entregarle esto a Severus, por favor? —le entregó el regalo envuelto en papel navideño rojo y un lazo dorado y el hombre lo recibió—. Muchas gracias y Feliz Navidad

El guardaespaldas asintió, subió a su auto y se fue. Cuando lo perdió de vista, Alex regresó a la casa temblando; por querer entregar el regalo a tiempo olvidó ponerse un abrigo y estaba haciendo mucho frío. Entró a la casa y Lily le puso una frazada sobre los hombros.

—Que bueno que lo terminaste a tiempo y pudiste entregarlo, aunque fuera por "mensajería" —dijo Lily, haciendo comillas en mensajería

—A mí también me alegra —contestó Alex con una sonrisa—. Espero que Severus tenga una linda y feliz Navidad

—Yo también —la castaña vio que la expresión de su prima se volvía triste y no era para menos.

En su tiempo, Severus le confesó que nunca tuvo una buena Navidad, tanto dentro como fuera de Hogwarts. Lo único que lo alegraba en esas fechas era estar en compañía de su madre y de Lily, pero eso acabó cuando perdió a su madre y su amistad con Lily.

«No sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, pero haré lo posible para que Severus sea feliz, no sólo en Navidad» se prometió la latina.

====================MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN====================

Desde que le llegó la carta de su tío Gabriel, diciéndole que pasaría la Navidad en la Mansión Agreste, Severus tenía dudas. Para empezar nunca había tenido un ambiente familiar amoroso y todo eso, él solamente conocía odio y violencia; esperaba que al menos en estas fechas el estar con su tío, Nathalie y su guardaespaldas fuera diferente y lo fue... al menos un poco.

Nathalie y "Gorila" fueron quienes lo recogieron de King's Cross y lo llevaron a casa. Al llegar esperaba al menos ver a su tío esperándolo en las escaleras con su porte serio de siempre, pero no estaba. Nathalie le dijo que estaba trabajando en su oficina y no quería que lo molestarán. Severus soltó un suspiro y subió a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Al menos en esas fechas podía salir de la mansión, visitar a la familia Evans e ir a cualquier parte con Lily y Alex. Unos días antes de Navidad, Nathalie busco a Severus a su habitación y le preguntó si quería ayudarla a adornar la mansión; la verdad esa petición sorprendió al chico, pero al final aceptó y le ayudó. Al ser muy grande el lugar tardaron varios días con la decoración hasta que finalmente en nochebuena terminaron.

—Por fin acabamos —dijo Severus a Nathalie recogiendo las cajas donde guardaban los adornos—. ¿Crees que le guste a mi tío?

—Sí —contestó Nathalie

Severus vio que empezaba a oscurecer y en todo el día no había visto a Gabriel.

—¿Sigue en su oficina? ¿Incluso en Navidad?

—Tranquilo, iré a buscarlo. Mientras ve a tu habitación a alistarte para la cena

«Solo espero que no me deje cenando solo como siempre» pensó Severus entre triste y molesto

Dejó la caja en el armario, regreso al vestíbulo para ir a su habitación y vio a Nathalie hablando con "Gorila", quien le tendió un regalo rojo con dorado. Susurro un gracias, les deseo feliz navidad a los adultos y su subió a su habitación.

En cuanto Nathalie perdió de vista al adolescente, fue a la oficina del Sr. Agreste. Entreabrió la puerta y lo encontró observando el cuadro de su esposa Emilie* , quien aparecía acompañada de sus hermanos, Eileen y Edward. Tocó la puerta y en cuanto escuchó "pase" entró a la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede, Nathalie? —preguntó Gabriel. No necesitaba voltear para saber que era su asistente

—Señor, si no es intromisión de mi parte, debería ir a ver a su sobrino. Esta es la primera Navidad sin su madre, además de ser un gran cambio para él debido a cómo vivía antes...

—Lo sé, Nathalie. Hablaré con él. Dame unos minutos más, por favor

—Sí señor —y sin más salió de la oficina

En su habitación, Severus daba vueltas enojado. Se sentía molesto y triste a la vez, pero sobretodo enojo consigo mismo, se sentía estúpido por creer por un momento que...

—Chico, cálmate por favor —pidió Plaga al ver a Severus de ese modo

El azabache se detuvo y encaró al kwami. El pequeño gato vio con tristeza que su portador intentaba contener las lágrimas, que no eran de tristeza sino de rabia.

—¡No puedo! ¡Ya te dije como era todo antes de conocerte! ¡Me siento un completo idiota! ¡POR UN MOMENTO CREÍ QUE AL FIN TENDRÍA UN HOGAR PARA ESTAS FIESTAS PERO NO ES ASÍ! ¡INCLUSO EN NAVIDAD SOLO PIENSA EN SÍ MISMO!

—Severus...

—¡ODIO LA NAVIDAD! ¡**Plaga, las garras**!

Sin que el kwami pudiera decir o hacer algo, fue absorbido por el anillo y transformó a Severus en Chat Noir. El héroe estaba por salir cuando recordó el regalo que le dio su guardaespaldas, lo tomó y salió de su habitación por la ventana.

_La ciudad se ilumina_  
_Sí, Navidad en Londres_  
_Pero solo en la noche estoy_  
_Familias unidas_  
_Y brillantes regalos_  
_Y Chat Noir solo esta noche esta_  
_Yo también sueño con calidez y amor_  
_Pero solo como un gato en la noche estoy_  
_Soy un pobre felino_  
_¿Por qué nadie tiene pena?_  
_Chat Noir se siente solo esta noche_  
_Chat Noir se siente solo esta noche_  
_Si me voy, si me pierdo_  
_¿Qué puede importar?_  
_Al final, solo un gato en la noche soy_  
_Su árbol me desespera_  
_A polvo reduciré_  
_Gato vengador de la noche soy_  
_Gato vengador de la noche soy_  
_¡Cataclysm!_  
_¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!_  
_Estar solo en el frío no me hizo bien._  
_Pensar en mi furia inútil fue_  
_Me gustaría irme ya_  
_De vuelta a mi hogar _  
_Mañana será mejor, yo lo sé._  
_Vamos a casa. Plaga, garras fuera _  
_¿Plaga? ¡Plaga!_  
_Quisiera ayudarte_  
_Sí, ayudarte a transformar._  
_Pero mírame, no lo puedo evitar._  
_Fatigado estoy _  
_Mi barriga hambre tiene_  
_Estoy débil, no puedo avanzar._

—¿¡Plaga!? ¡No! ¿Qué hice? ¡Espera, enseguida te ayudo!

Severus buscó en sus bolsillos algo de comer para su kwami, pero lamentablemente no encontró nada. En su lugar sintió un paquete envuelto, recordó que era el regalo que le entregaron; lo abrió y encontró un gorro de Santa Claus rojo con dibujos de copos de nieve bordados en hilo blanco. Lo puso en el suelo y cobijó a Plaga en el afelpado blanco de este; de pronto se dio cuenta de que había algo en el interior del gorro, algo verde con plateado y cuidadosamente doblado; con cuidado de no tirar a su kwami, lo sacó y al desdoblarlo se dio cuenta de que era una bufanda verde oscuro con detalles de copos en hilo plateado. Lo observó con cuidado y vio que en uno de los extremos había dos letras eses bordadas cuidadosamente que parecían serpientes plateadas.

—Cayó algo de la bufanda —dijo Plaga

Severus bajó la mirada y vio en el suelo un sobre rojo con una estrella. Se puso la bufanda, recogió el sobre, lo abrió y de este sacó una tarjeta navideña, la cual tenía un breve mensaje escrito.

—«Feliz Navidad. Deseo de corazón que te la pases muy bien. Abrazos. Alex» —leyó el azabache—. Que linda —guardó la tarjeta en el sobre y este en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. Ven, volverás a levantarte, Plaga —tomó el gorro con cuidado y se escucharon campanadas—. ¿Oíste? Es Navidad —se levantó—. Feliz Navidad, Plaga

—Feliz Navidad, Severus —dijo Plaga

Con dificultad, el kwami voló del borde al pompón del gorro, asomando su cabecita. Severus rió, debía reconocer que Plaga se veía adorable así; se puso el gorro y abrazándose a sí mismo emprendió el camino de regreso a la mansión. No se dio cuenta que la tarjeta navideña se cayó de su bolsillo.

También a Gabriel se le hacía difícil esa Navidad, pero sabía que Nathalie tenía razón. Recogió el regalo para su sobrino y fue a su habitación a buscarlo. Tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuestas, así que simplemente entró al cuarto.

—¿Severus? —observó el lugar, pero no había señales de su sobrino. Entonces noto la ventana abierta—. ¿¡Severus!? —se acercó a la ventana y vio huellas de zapato en el marco—. ¡Severus!

Al escuchar los gritos de su jefe, Nathalie y "Gorila" fueron a ver qué sucedía. Gabriel al escucharlos llegar, volteó y les ordenó que fueran a buscar de inmediato a su sobrino. "Gorila" subió a su auto y salió a la calle a buscarlo, Nathalie se puso enseguida en contacto con las amistades de Severus; preguntó por él y todos le daban respuestas negativas, pero le aseguraban que ayudarían a buscarlo.

La noticia llegó a la familia Evans. Los señores Evans dijeron que buscarían en el vecindario en auto, mientras que Lily iría a revisar los lugares que solía frecuentar con el chico mientras él estuvo en Cokeworth. A Petunia no le interesó y fue a encerrarse a su habitación. Alex dijo que iría a buscarlo en la Calle de la Hiladera y Metstli dijo que se quedaría en casa por si recibía alguna noticia. Salieron y en cuanto Alex perdió de vista a su familia se ocultó en un callejón.

—¡Hay que encontrar a Severus, rápido! —dijo Alex a Tikki entre preocupada y asustada—. ¡**Tikki, motas**! —se transformó y fue rápidamente a la Hiladera

====================MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN====================

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, y tampoco sabía que tanto se había alejado de la mansión, por lo que empezó a creer que se perdió y lo peor es que cada vez sentía más frío. Plaga miraba preocupado a su portador, una cosa era resistir el frío de las mazmorras y otra MUY DIFERENTE el de la naturaleza. Severus se dio cuenta de eso y trató de distraer a su kwami.

—No te preocupes, Plaga. Te encontraré algo de comer. No te prometo que sea camembert, pero...

—¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! —escucharon de pronto humano y kwami—. ¡No hay que ponerse caprichosos! Santa Claus tiene suficientes regalos para todos

Ambos voltearon y vieron a un hombre vestido de Santa Claus entregando juguetes a un par de niños, pero estos empezaron a quejarse de sus regalos y a tirar de la barba del bonachón.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! —les gritó Severus a la vez que Plaga se escondía en el pompón del gorro. El chico caminó hacia el hombre y lo ayudó a levantarse, después se encaró a los niños—. ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

—¡Porque no es el verdadero Santa Claus! —contestó uno de los niños

—Puede que no lo sea ¿pero qué diría el verdadero Santa Claus si supiera de su conducta?

Eso pareció funcionar, ya que los niños bajaron la mirada.

— El joven tiene razón —dijo un hombre, que al parecer era el padre de los pequeños—. Ahora, discúlpense por lo que hicieron

—Lo sentimos, Santa Claus

—Tranquilos, niños. Feliz Navidad

La familia se fue, dejando solos a Severus y Santa.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda, jovencito

—No es nada, señor... ¡Achu!

Severus había olvidado que estaba desabrigado, que lo único que tenía era el gorro y la bufanda que Alex le regaló. Lo último que quería para "empeorar" su noche era enfermarse. De pronto sintió algo sobre sus hombros, volteó y vio que el hombre lo había abrigado con una frazada.

—Gracias —agradeció Severus, cubriéndose mejor

—De nada, debes tener frío vestido así —dijo el hombre. Además de sus regalos, el chico solamente iba vestido con una camisa azul marino, pantalones negros y zapatos igual negros—. Todavía tengo chocolate caliente, eso te ayudará a entrar en calor

—Sí, gracias. Eso caerá muy bien —escuchó un pequeño carraspeo cerca de su oreja, volteo y vio a Plaga asomándose—. Pero ¿tendrá un poco de camembert?

—¡Tienes suerte! Es lo que tengo de relleno en mi sándwich —Santa abrió su almuerzo y sacó el pedazo que queso más grande que encontró—. ¡Toma! Creo que es el queso más apestoso que he olido — y le dio el queso

—Este queso está perfecto, gracias —agradeció Severus y sin que Santa viera, le dio rápido el camembert a Plaga

—¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! Cada quien su gusto —dijo Santa.

El hombre subió a su trineo e invitó a Severus a sentarse también. El chico lo hizo, Santa le pasó un vaso con chocolate y ambos brindaron. El bonachón tomó su bebida con calma, pero el azabache en cuanto dio el primer sorbo se dio cuenta de que tenía más frío de lo que pensó y se tomó rápido la bebida. Jadeó satisfecho al sentir el calor de vuelta en su cuerpo, pero entonces se percató de la mirada de sorpresa del hombre por lo que se sonrojó apenado.

—¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! En verdad tenías frío. Y dime ¿qué haces aquí afuera y solo en Navidad?  
Severus bajó el vaso y la mirada. No se sentía cómodo diciéndoselo a un desconocido, pero necesitaba desahogarse de algún modo. Así que le contó, en palabras simples, su situación con su tío.

—Vaya, sí que es un gran cambio. Es comprensible tomando en cuenta que nunca se habían visto hasta que decidió cuidar de ti, lo cual se entiende de que no sepa cómo tratar a un adolescente. No obstante, intenta comprenderte ¿no? Además, en estos momentos debe estarse preguntando dónde estás y preocuparse mucho por ti. Ahora que respiraste aire fresco y reflexionaste un poco ¿no crees que sería bueno regresar a casa?

Severus meditó lo dicho por unos momentos, después sonrió y asintió al hombre.

—Sí, tiene razón

—¡Eso es bueno! —dijo Santa, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Una familia reunida junto al árbol, eso es el espíritu de la Navidad! —pasó junto a Severus y se sentó en la parte del conductor—. Te llevaré en mi trineo —se puso su gorro, pero este se estropeó a causa de la nieve

Severus sonrió y entonces tuvo una idea. Le pidió a Plaga que se escondiera en la bufanda, se quitó su gorro y se lo ofreció al hombre.

—De acuerdo, pero use esto. La amiga que me lo dio estaría feliz de ver que Santa Claus lo tenga

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí?

—Todo el mundo tiene derecho de tener un regalo de Navidad ¿no?

—Gracias, chico

El hombre aceptó el gorro y se lo pudo. Tomó las riendas y con un suave movimiento de estas comenzaron a andar.

La familia, amigos y conocidos de Severus seguían buscando al chico por toda la ciudad, pero no había rastros de él. Ladybug llegó a una plaza donde había un gran árbol de Navidad y una cabina de teléfono destruída:

_Solo existe un poder_  
_Que cause tal destrucción._  
_El Cataclysm de Chat Noir, sin dudar._  
_Y esta tarjeta_  
_Del cielo no cayó._  
_Pero sí del regalo de Sev._  
_Desaparece Severus_  
_Y aparece Chat Noir._  
_Seguro busca su protección_  
_La sola explicación_  
_A esta cuestión_  
_Es que un supervillano_  
_Está tras Severus_  
_Él cuenta conmigo_  
_Lo protegeré_  
_Porque es a quien amo en secreto._  
_Haré lo que pueda_  
_Siempre te ayudaré_  
_Tú eres a quien amo en secreto_  
_Si lo tengo que ocultar._  
_A tu lado estare_  
_Tú eres a quien amo en secreto_  
_¿Pero qué es lo que harías_  
_Si supieras la verdad?_  
_Es por eso que te amo en secreto_.

—¿Quién pudo haber sido akumatizado en Nochebuena? —se preguntó Ladybug. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna otra pista y la encontró en el suelo cerca de donde ella estaba—. ¿Huellas? —tomó su yoyo y siguió el rastro

Severus y Plaga estaban recostados en la parte de atrás del trineo. Cuando vio que ya estaban a unas cuadras de la mansión, le pidió al kwami que volviera a esconderse y se sentó.

—¿Y usted, señor? ¿Dónde pasará la Navidad?

—¿Yo? ¡Pues en todo Londres, claro! ¡Incluso el mundo entero!

—Esta solo ¿verdad? Bien, esto es lo que haremos: Regréseme a casa y se quedara a cenar. Ayúdeme a traer el espíritu de la Navidad, señor. Por favor

—Bien, de acuerdo. Pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. ¡Es que tengo mucho que hacer en Nochebuena!

—Gracias, Santa Claus

Llegaron a la mansión Agreste. Severus y Santa Claus se bajaron, el chico tocó el timbre y enseguida apareció la cámara de seguridad seguida por la voz de Gabriel Agreste.

—¿Severus?

—Eh... Hola, tío

La cámara pasó del adolescente a su acompañante.

—¿Y quién es usted? —preguntó Gabriel

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Soy Santa Claus!

—Claro ¡y yo soy el conejo de pascua! ¿¡No se avergüenza de molestarnos en Nochebuena?! ¡Váyase o enviaré a mi guardaespaldas!

—¡Tío, espera! —intervino Severus—. ¡Te equivocas!

—¡No, él tiene razón! —dijo una voz. Voltearon y vieron que era Ladybug, con arma en mano—. ¡Tu tío descubrió su plan! ¡Este hombre es un supervillano bajo el control de Le Papillon!

—Espera ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó sorprendido Severus

—¡Todos ustedes están locos! —exclamó Santa Claus y corrió hacia su trineo

Estaba por subir, cuando de pronto el yoyo de la catarina le cortó el paso.

—¡No, Ladybug! —exclamó Severus poniéndose en medio—. ¡Detente! ¡Este hombre no está akumatizado!

—Sé reconocer a un akumatizado. —contestó Ladybug—. Créeme

—¡Arre!

Los jóvenes voltearon y vieron irse a Santa. Ladybug pasó junto a Severus, quien no pudo detenerla.

—¡Regresa a tu casa, estarás a salvo! —ordenó la heroína y fue tras Santa Claus

—¡No, espera! —exclamó Severus, pero Ladybug ya se había ido—. Plaga...

—¡Severus!

Se escucharon las rejas de la mansión abrirse y el azabache vio acercarse a Nathalie y "Gorila". Miró sobre su hombro preocupado y con pesar siguió a los adultos al interior de la mansión.

Ladybug ya estaba cerca del "sospechoso". Lo ató con su yoyo por detrás y lo tiró del trineo. Estaba por volver a atacar, cuando el hombre se incorporó y le reclamó.

—¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

En su guarida, Le Papillon apareció y la ventana se abrió.

—Sin darte cuenta, me acabas de dar el mejor regalo de Navidad, Ladybug —dijo el malvado con una sonrisa triunfante—. ¡Un pobre inocente acusado erróneamente y el espíritu de una fiesta despreciada! —extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está—. ¡Es todo lo que mi akuma necesita... —la cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló de su mano— para oscurecer su corazón! —y la mariposa salió de su guarida

Una vez dentro de la mansión, Severus corrió escaleras arriba, pero lo detuvo Nathalie.

—Severus ¿a dónde vas?

—A mi cuarto, es obvio. Ya que mi tío no quiere celebrar la Navidad

—Te equivocas. Tu tío fue a verte, pero saliste. —con un gesto, la mujer le indicó al guardaespaldas que fuera con el adolescente—. Le diré que lo estás esperando, pero esta vez asegurándonos de que estés en tu cuarto

"Gorila" sujeto a Severus del hombro y lo llevó a su habitación.

Volviendo con la heroína, Ladybug se sorprendió con la actitud del hombre y más porque no contraatacó.

—Usted... ¿No es un supervillano? —preguntó confundida Ladybug

—¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó molesto Santa Claus—. ¡Lees demasiados cómics, niña! —dijo, poniéndose de pie

—Lo siento —se disculpó la heroína y se acercó a Santa—. ¡De verdad creí...!

—¡Aléjate! Ya has hecho suficiente —exclamó el hombre y se alejó de la heroína

Ladybug bajo la mirada apenada y se fue del lugar con ayuda de su yoyo.

—Ya nadie respeta el espíritu de la Navidad —refunfuñó Santa Claus, subiéndose a su trineo—. Ya no creen en mí...

No se dio cuenta de la aparición del akuma, que se fundió en su gorro. Levantó la cabeza y en su rostro apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada.

—Yo creo en ti —le dijo una voz en su cabeza—. Mi querido Santa Atroz, yo soy Le Papillon. Te acusaron injustamente de ser un supervillano. En ese caso, es lo que serás a partir de ahora. A cambio, ya que fui bueno todo el año, te pediré dos regalos: los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir

—Y los tendrás. Feliz Navidad para ti, Papillon —contestó Santa Claus y fue cubierto por una energía negra y morada.

Ladybug estaba una cuadra de donde dejo a Santa Claus, de pronto escuchó una voz detrás de ella:

¡_Ladybug!_  
_¿Crees que aceptare_  
_El que te burles de mí?_  
_¿Crees que te dejare_  
_Acusarme así?_  
_Yo soy Santa Atroz_  
_Maravillosamente cruel_  
_¡Te voy a asustar!_  
_¡A todos horrible Navidad!_

Le arrojó un regalo a Ladybug, el cual explotó y dejó escapar unos murciélagos. Atacaron a la heroína, dándole la oportunidad al villano de huir.

Severus estaba en su cuarto leyendo, dejó a un lado el libro, ya que no podía concentrarse y se levantó del sillón. De lento se escucharon cascabeles que se acercaban y un hombre que parecía Santa Claus en su trineo atravesó la ventana y entró a la habitación.

—¿¡Santa Claus!?

—¡No exactamente!

_Yo soy Santa Atroz_  
_Maravillosamente cruel_  
_¡Te voy a asustar!_  
_¡A todos horrible Navidad!_

Dejó caer un regalo, el cual liberó unas tarántulas. "Gorila" se hizo a un lado y el chico retrocedió.

—No te preocupes, Severus —dijo Santa Atroz—. No te haré nada, te lo debo. Me diste un regalo y no lo olvidaré. Al contrario, te vengare. ¡Nos vendaré a ambos! —y salió de la habitación.

—¡No, alto! —exclamó Severus, pero el villano ya se había ido

—¡Será la venganza de la Navidad! —exclamó Santa Atroz y con eso empezó a traer sustos a los ciudadanos de Londres

"Gorila" salió asustado de la habitación, dejando a Severus solo, aprovechando la oportunidad.

—¡**Plaga, las garras**! —se transformó en Chat Noir y fue tras el villano, lo cual no fue difícil de seguir debido a su canción.

¡_Les deseo una horrible Navidad a todos!_  
_Yo soy Santa Atroz_  
_Maravillosamente cruel_  
_¡Te voy a asustar!_  
_¡A todos horrible Navidad!_

Ladybug tardó un rato en encontrarlo, pero finalmente dio con el villano. Aterrizó en un tejado y corrió tras él de techo en techo.

—¡Solo somos tú y yo, Santa Atroz! —dijo Ladybug

—¡Nosotros y él, mi Lady! —dijo Chat Noir, apareciendo de repente junto a su compañera

—¿Chat Noir? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó con Severus?

—Es... Una larga historia. Los gatos también tienen sus pequeños secretos.

Ladybug negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía con resignación. Los héroes tomaron sus armas y con estas saltaron hacia el trineo de Santa Atroz.

—¿Quién va a entregar los regalos a los niños esta noche, Santa Atroz? —preguntó retóricamente el felino

—¡Ya no pasará! —contestó el villano—. ¡Adiós a los regalos y al espíritu de la Navidad! ¡Debieron ser buenos!

Santa Atroz sacó un regalo de la bolsa que colgaba de su espalda y lo lanzó hacia Chat Noir. El regalo explotó y arrojó del trineo al héroe.

—¡Me porté bien todo el año! —exclamó Chat Noir mientras caía

—¡Parece que no lo suficiente! —exclamó Ladybug

La heroína saltó al auxilio de su compañero, lo atrapó y con su yoyo se sujetó al trineo. Al sentir el tirón del peso, Santa Atroz se asomó y vio a sus rivales colgados de su transporte, a lo cual les sonrío con malicia.

—¿Qué tal un pequeño paseo en trineo, mis pequeños duendes? ¡Sujétense! —y aceleró.  
Comenzó a moverse violentamente de un lado a otro, tratando de derribar a los héroes.

—¡No creo que de este modo consiga su licencia para trineos!

—¡No es momento para tus bromas, gatito!

Esquivaron chimeneas y corrieron por los tejados y los héroes no se soltaban. Santa Atroz comenzaba a armarse del viaje, así que decidió intervenir.

—¡Hora de abrir sus regalos, niños! —dijo el villano y les arrojó a los portadores obsequios explosivos que a duras penas lograban esquivar

—¡Yo detengo el trineo! —indicó Ladybug—. ¡Tú ve por Santa Atroz!

—¡Ok!

Ladybug tiró de su yoyo y los héroes regresaron al trineo. La catarina fue a la parte de enfrente a detener a los renos, mientras que Chat Noir luchaba contra el villano. En la pelea, Santa Atroz estuvo por caer del trineo, pero el felino lo rescató a tiempo; no obstante, esa acción le costó, ya que el villano lo tiró del trineo.

—¡Ah! ¡Ladybug!

La heroína volteó y vio a su compañero caer.

—¡No otra vez!

Saltó del trineo, atrapó a Chat Noir y enredó su yoyo en un poste de luz para columpiarse y detener la caída. En esa columpiada, los héroes volaron por los aires y entraron por una ventana. Los dueños de la casa se apartaron a tiempo y vieron a los intrusos chocar contra el suelo; los dos bocabajo, pero Chat Noir encima de Ladybug.

—¿Ladybug? ¿Chat Noir?

Los aludidos voltearon y vieron nada más y nada menos que a los Merodeadores. Detrás de ellos dos adultos mayores, uno de ellos muy parecido a James Potter. Habían entrado a la residencia Potter.

—¡Vaya Navidad! No creí que hubieras invitado a los superhéroes a pasar Navidad, Cornamenta —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona

—No lo hice, pero me alegra ver que vienen de visita —contestó James, igual sonriendo

—Odio arruinarles la emoción —interrumpió Remus—, pero parece que los dos están ocupados

El ojimiel señaló a la ventana, donde vieron pasar al villano en su trineo. Chat Noir se acomodó ahora estando sentado y mirando a la ventana.

—¡Hay que detenerlo pronto o seguirá arruinando la Navidad!

—Y lo haremos, chaton. Pero antes ¿podrías quitarte de encima? _Los huesos pesan_

Chat Noir bajo la mirada y vio que estaba sentado encima de su Lady. Apenado, se levantó rápido ante las risas de James y Sirius. El gato corrió hacia la ventana para irse, pero la catarina lo detuvo sujetándolo por la cola.

—¡Espera, tengo otra idea! ¡**Lucky Charm**! —Ladybug invocó su poder y este le dio una caja grande de regalo

—Oye... Espero que no esté dando a entender que mejor empaquemos y nos vayamos  
Ladybug miró la caja y después a su alrededor. Le pasó el Lucky Charm a Chat Noir y se acercó a los señores Potter.

—Disculpen, necesitamos cosas para envolver. Cinta, tijeras... Todo eso

—Le pediré a uno de mis elfos —contestó el Sr. Potter

Llamó al elfo y le pidió lo que solicitó la heroína. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el elfo regresó con el encargo. Al ver los objetos, el poder de Ladybug resaltó todo, dando a entender que era justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Y ahora cuál es el plan? —preguntó Chat Noir

—Vamos a prepararle un regalo a Santa Atroz —contestó Ladybug

Tanto el felino como los habitantes de la casa miraron confundidos a la heroína, pero Chat Noir estaba más acostumbrado a las ideas locas y raras de su Lady y solo le quedaba confiar en ella, como siempre.

Santa Atroz seguía entregando horribles regalos. Pasó cerca del Big Ben y entonces vio un destello; voló hacia dónde provenía y vio un regalo colgado cerca del reloj. Se acercó para destruirlo, pero entonces vio un dibujo de sí mismo y vio de pie cerca de este a Chat Noir:

¿_Soy yo?_  
_Santa Atroz, se acabó._  
_Nos rendimos, ganaste_  
_Nadie vendrá al rescate._  
_Te damos nuestro Miraculous._  
_Pero antes ten_  
_Un regalo para ti_  
_Porque en Nochebuena, incluso tú debes tener._  
_¿Un regalo?_  
_¿Para mí?_  
_¡No lo escuches!_  
_¡Eso es una trampa!_  
_¡A todos asustas!_  
_¡Eres realmente cruel!_  
_¡Pero todos merecen regalos en esta Navidad_!

Santa Atroz tomó el regalo, pero enseguida este tembló. Se abrió de golpe y de este salió ¿¡Ladybug!?

—¡Feliz Navidad!

Atrapó con su yoyo al villano y vio una voltereta por el trineo. Fue la señal que necesito Chat Noir para actuar.

—¡**Cataclysm**!

Usó su bastón como puente. Saltó de este directo hacia Santa Atroz, y con la mano cargada con su poder le quitó el gorro. También hizo una voltereta por el trineo, cruzándose con Ladybug y entregándole el gorro.

—Joyeux Noël, mi lady

—Joyeux Noël, chaton

Destrozó el gorro y de este salió el akuma.

—_No más pesadillas antes de Navidad, pequeño akuma_ —dijo Ladybug, abriendo su yoyo y haciéndolo girar—. Je te libère du mal! —lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al bicho—. Catch! —abrió el yoyo y salió el akuma purificado—. Adiós mariposita. ¡**Miraculous Ladybug**! —exclamó lanzando al aire la caja de regalo.

Está brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas reparando los daños y dejando en el suelo sin problemas el trineo y sus pasajeros.

—¡Ganamos! —dijeron triunfantes Ladybug y Chat Noir chocando el puño

====================MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN====================

—Ladybug, Chat Noir. Puede que tengan una Feliz Navidad —dijo Le Papillon—. ¡Veremos el próximo año quien tendrá los mejores regalos! —sentenció y la ventana de su guarida se cerró, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

En cuanto se aseguraron de que Santa Claus estuviera bien, y Ladybug volviera a disculparse, los héroes se desearon mutuamente Feliz Navidad y se fueron por caminos separados hacia sus casas.

Chat Noir entró a su habitación por la ventana sin problemas y se destransformó.

—Vaya, esta sí que ha sido una Navidad muy movida ¿no crees? —dijo Plaga, yendo por queso

—Ya lo creo —dijo Severus, recostándose en el sofá—. No era lo que esperaba de celebrar de manera diferente la Navidad

De pronto se escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Plaga se ocultó rápido y Severus indicó que pasaran. Se abrió la puerta y dejó ver a Nathalie.

—Tu tío quiere verte —dijo la mujer

El azabache se puso de pie y siguió a Nathalie hacia el estudio. Entro y vio a su tío observando el cuadro de los hermanos Prince. Severus se le acercó con cautela.

—Severus, no puedo aceptar que desaparezcas. —dijo Gabriel todavía con la vista en el cuadro—. No soportaría perderte —dijo eso mirando a su sobrino

Severus abrió mucho los ojos. No se esperaba semejante confesión de su tío, y más cuando la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba frío y distante con él.

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Nathalie, usando la cámara de vigilancia, revisó quién era y entonces le habló al adolescente.

—Tienes visitas

Severus y Gabriel, este con su usual expresión indiferente, se sorprendieron. No esperaban a nadie. Los tres fueron a la puerta principal, Nathalie la abrió, mostrando a las visitas.

—Me tomé la libertad de informarles que Severus estaba sano y salvo, señor. —dijo la mujer—. Estaban muy preocupados por su amigo

La expresión de asombro del azabache pasó de asombro a felicidad al ver a las personas que estaban a su puerta: La familia Evans, Alex, Regulus Black, Chloé Bagnold, algunos chicos que vivían en la Hiladera, con quienes hizo amistad y conservo aún estando en Hogwarts, Santa Claus e incluso estaban Lucius Malfoy y su prometida Narcisa Black.

Apartó la mirada de ellos y se volvió hacia Gabriel.

—Por favor, tío. Es el espíritu de la Navidad

—Muy bien, pasen

Todos entraron y los amigos de Severus lo llenaron de abrazos y felicitaciones.

—Feliz Navidad, Severus —felicitó Nathalie con una sonrisa

Gabriel la escuchó y le agradeció con una sonrisa ante ese gesto hacia su sobrino.  
Todos pasaron a la mesa, la cual ya estaba servida para todos sin problemas.

_A todos Feliz Navidad_

—Feliz Navidad, mamá —deseó Severus mirando por la ventana.

Esa había sido la mejor Navidad de su vida.

Una Navidad Miraculous.

====================MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN====================

**Hola**

**Sé que ya pasó Navidad, pero quería cerrar el año con un nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que este 2019 este lleno de salud, buenos deseos, trabajo/estudios.**

**Saludos y Felices Fiestas**

**Ichigo Snape**


	13. El ciervo y el gato ¿o murciélago?

—Chico ¿qué nadie te ha dicho que los excesos y obsesiones son malos para la salud?

—Me lo dice quien tiene una gran adicción al camembert

Severus y Plaga estaban en la habitación del primero en las habitaciones de Slytherin. Se acercaba la luna llena y, desde que estaba en tercer año, el azabache estaba planeando cómo seguir a los Merodeadores para intentar (otra vez) descubrir qué le pasaba a Lupin cada noche de luna llena. Llevaba un tiempo sospechando lo que podría tener el chico ya que analizó e investigó los síntomas que el castaño mostraba en esas fechas. Podría revelar el secreto de los Merodeadores, pero unas simples sospechas y anotaciones no eran suficientes, necesitaba evidencias.

Plaga había notado esa obsesionada actitud de su portador por hundir a esos chicos que siempre lo molestaban, pero estaba llegando a un punto que empezó a preocuparlo.

—No metas mi amado queso en esto —el kwami se comió de un bocado el pedazo que tenía en las patitas y continuo—, Además, por lo que veo el problema es con Potter y Black ¿Lupin que te hizo?

—Nada...

—¿Entonces? ¿Es sólo porque es amigo de esos dos? Porque igual podrías desquitarte con ese gordito miedoso, que en mi opinión ese chico es solo una rata cobarde

Severus no dijo nada, no quería admitir que Plaga tenía razón al decir que Lupin y Pettigrew no le hacían nada. El problema es que esos dos en verdad no hacían nada: ni lo molestaban y tampoco le ponían un alto a Potter y a Black; era por eso que igual quería desquitarse con ellos.  
Dejó las anotaciones que consiguió en la biblioteca, se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, colgando su cabeza hacia atrás y se pasó la mano por el rostro. Aunque no lo aparentaba por su actitud despreocupada y que le gustara molestarlo, Plaga a veces actuaba como su conciencia, voz de la razón, sentido común o lo que fuera. Y eso lo podía demostrar en ese curso porque desde que regresaron a Hogwarts se alejó de las malas influencias de su casa y ayudó a su mejor amigo Regulus a alejarse de ellos también y encontrar una "mejor forma" de enorgullecer a su familia.

Volteó la cabeza hacia la derecha, topándose con el reloj de pared. Soltó un mohín al ver la hora, tenía que ir a casa de su tío para sus clases de esgrima y chino. Se acomodó en el asiento, recogió los papeles de su escritorio, tomó su mochila exclusiva para sus clases extracurriculares, indicó a Plaga que se ocultara dentro de su ropa y salió de su habitación de camino a la oficina de Dumbledore. Al ser actividades fuera de la escuela, tenía que ir y regresar bajo la supervisión del director.

Salió de las mazmorras y empezó a subir las escaleras sin fijarse por donde iba y eso le costó.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren quien esta aquí

«Y hablando de los idiotas, ya parecieron»

Severus levantó la vista y se encontró con los Merodeadores. James y Sirius lo miraban con superioridad, Peter con una sonrisa burlona y Remus se mantenía lo más alejado posible. El azabache arqueó una ceja, dio media vuelta para irse por otro camino a la oficina de Dumbledore, pero un tirón de su mochila se lo impidió; cayó de sentón y las cosas que la mochila salieron de esta.

—¿Qué tanto llevas ahí, Quejicus? —preguntó Sirius, recogiendo el libro de chino y James el de esgrima

Ambos chicos los hojearon, se miraron y se rieron.

—De por si no se te entiende ni una palabra, Snape. Y ahora con el chino mucho menos —dijo con burla Sirius

—¿Esgrima? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres mejorar tus movimientos para los duelos, Quejicus? —preguntó con burla James—. Sigue soñando. Ni siquiera esto te ayudará

Severus se puso de pie, sacó su varita y con un movimiento rápido de esta recuperó sus cosas y las regresó a su mochila. Se la colgó del hombro, guardó su varita, les dio la espalda a la vez que les enseñaba el dedo medio de la mano derecha, una vez más dispuesto a irse, pero otro tirón por detrás lo detuvo.

—Deberían darte unos golpes en las manos por semejantes señas, Quejicus —dijo James

—El mismo grasiento de siempre a pesar de que sus ropas son diferentes. —dijo Sirius—. Mejoró tu economía ya que no usas esas túnicas viejas y feas que vestías desde primer año y hasta ahora usas un elegante anillo plateado

Instintivamente Severus bajó la mirada hacia su mano derecha, exactamente hacia su miraculous. El hecho de que Black lo mencionara le dio mala espina, sabía que intentarian quitárselo para molestarlo y si los villano de Le Papillon no podían hacerlo menos dejaría a esos idiotas. Otra vez les dio la espalda para irse, pero una mano sujetando su muñeca derecha lo detuvo, volteó y vio que se trataba de Black. Cerró con fuerza el puño derecho para evitar que le quitara el anillo. Sirius sonrió con burla al ver lo que intentaba hacer, apretó su agarre de la muñeca del Slytherin para que este abriera la mano y quitarle la joya.

Severus hizo una mueca al sentir la presión en su muñeca, pero no cedería. Tratando de que ninguno de los Merodeadores lo viera, metió la mano izquierda en su túnica, sacó su varita y de un rápido movimiento atacó a Black para que lo soltará. El ojigris salió disparado de espaldas chocando contra James y Severus aprovechó para irse de ahí; sin embargo, Potter y Black fueron tras él seguidos por Lupin y Pettigrew.

—De verdad eres el favorito de esos tontos —comentó Plaga, asomando la cabeza de la túnica de su portador

—Y es lo que odio —contestó Severus

Dio vuelta en una esquina y casi chocaba contra la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Por Gryffindor! Se puede saber ¿por qué corre, Sr. Snape?

—Uh...

En ese momento llegaron los Merodeadores y se detuvieron de golpe, chocando entre ellos al ver a su jefa de casa. Severus se paró junto a la profesora y miró con burla a los cuatro Gryffindor.

—Bueno, eso responde mi pregunta. —dijo la mujer—. Sr. Lupin, explíqueme ahora mismo que sucedió esta vez. Y que sea la verdad, no encubra a su amigos

Remus miró a sus amigos y ellos con la mirada pedían que no hablara. El castaño suspiró y miró a su profesora.

—No pasó nada, solo nos topamos con Snape y él empezó a correr...

—¡Vaya prefecto mentiroso! —exclamó Plaga desde su escondite. Su portador se puso pálido, casi tornándose blanco y los demás miraron a su alrededor buscando el origen de la voz—. ¡Potter y Black querían robarle su anillo a Severus y él se defendió y huyó de ustedes...!

El Slytherin metió una mano en la túnica y le tapó la boca a su kwami (que más bien le cubrió la cabeza y sin dejarlo respirar) para callarlo. McGonagall no encontró el origen de la voz, pero le creyó. Regaño a sus alumnos de Gryffindor quitándole diez puntos a cada uno y los envió de vuelta a su Sala Común. Potter y Black miraron con odio a Severus y se fueron de ahí. La profesora le indicó al azabache que se podía ir y ella se fue por otro pasillo.

En cuanto perdió de vista a la mujer, Severus corrió y se metió a La primer aula vacía que encontró y sacó de su túnica a Plaga.

—¿¡Estas loco!? ¡Te iban a descubrir, tonto glotón! —le regañó Severus

—¡Pies disculpa por preocuparme por ti! No lo hago, te enojas. Lo hago, también ¡Ya decídete!

—Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que NADIE podía saber de ti y de repente te pones a gritar así ¡tú eres el que debería decidirse!

—¡Ok, ya! Perdón

Severus suspiró, entendía las intenciones de Plaga, pero también debía el kwami entender que no podía dejar que nadie supiera de él sino descubrirán que él, Severus, era Chat Noir y de ese modo Le Papillon podría encontrarlo y quitarse su miraculous.

—No importa, gracias por defenderme de todos modos. Vamos, ya se me hizo tarde gracias a esos idiotas y cuando llegue a casa mi tío

Plaga volvió a esconderse, Severus salió del aula y fue a la oficina de Dumbledore.  
En la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Remus se sentó en un sillón desocupado, invocó un libro y a puso a leer. Peter sacó del bolsillo de su túnica dulces que consiguieron de las cocinas, antes de encontrarse con Snape, se sentó en una butaca junto al fuego y empezó a comer. James vio a Lily platicando con sus amigas y se acercó a la pelirroja para coquetearle, como siempre. Sirius vio al grupo de chicas esperando ver a Jones con ellas, pero se sorprendió de ver que no estaba con ellas.

Resignado, subió a su habitación y se recostó boca arriba en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Otra vez Snape se había salvado de una buena broma y también recordó que se acercaba al luna llena y el Slytherin estaba tras ellos, de nuevo, para intentar descubrir el secreto de Remus. En verdad odiaba a Snape y más por entrometido, necesitaba quitárselo de encima de alguna manera... Una idea cruzó de repente por su mente y sonrió; lo único que necesitaban era darle un enorme susto a Quejicus para que de ese modo los dejara en paz y no se metiera donde no llaman. Sin embargo, entró un impedimento a su idea: sus amigos no estarían de acuerdo con él. Remus, obviamente, Peter... bueno, él los seguiría de todos modos y James, sería de las pocas veces en las cuales se opondría a una idea para broma.

—Lo que no sepan los chicos, no les dañará —dijo Sirius para sí mismo

Esa luna llena prometía ser una muy diferente.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

Esa noche sería luna llena, Lupin no asistió a clases.

—Como cada mes —susurró Severus para sí mismo al ver a los Merodeadores sin su amigo

—Escuche a Black decirle a Mary que fue a ver a su madre porque se enfermó —explicó Lily

Alex no comentaba nada, ella sabía el secreto de castaño, pero tampoco lo iba a revelar sin el consentimiento de éste, además de que no le ha comentado nada a Remus de que conoce su secreto, de hacerlo no sabía cómo explicarle que lo sabía.

Severus no se creyó esa excusa y más porque a mitad de la clase de Historia de la Magia Black le pasó una nota citándolo en la noche a ir al Sauce Boxeador:

_Si tanto quieres saber qué es lo que hacemos todas las noches de luna llena, ven hoy a las once en punto para enterarte._

_Ven solo_

_S. B._

Por lo general, no accedería a una invitación como esta y mucho menos siendo por parte de alguno de los Merodeadores ya que podría ser una trampa, pero la curiosidad lo inquietaba y —sin que alguna de sus amigas lo viera al igual que los amigos del ojigris— le pasó la respuesta a Black de que iría esa noche.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que esto grita "¡Mala idea!" por todos lados? —le dijo Plaga en cuanto salieron de la clase y el chico fue al baño—. Tú siempre en guardia con esos cuatro y ahora accedes a una invitación de ellos como si nada. ¿Eres masoquista o qué?

—Plaga, escóndete antes de que alguien llegue y te vea —dijo Severus, mirando a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie—. Y ya sé que parece una mala idea...

—¿Parece?

—Pero es mi única oportunidad de saber que hacen en estas noches y demostrarles a todos que los Merodeadores no son tan buenos como creen

—Tú de verdad necesitas una novia. Si Ladybug viera que tanto haces siendo civil, ahora con mayor razón te rechazaría

Severus se molestó por el comentario y castigo a Plaga no dándole camembert en todo el día. Como supuso, el kwami se molestó y más de una vez trató de rebelarse ante los demás habitantes de Hogwarts como reprimenda por quitarle su amago queso. Eso sirvió como lección para Severus de que nunca debían quitarle su amado queso a Plaga.

Remus caminaba a prisa hacia el Sauce Boxeador acompañado por la Sra. Pomfrey. Estaba cayendo la tarde y se le había hecho tarde para ir a la Casa de los Gritos. Alex lo vio alejarse con la sanadora desde la ventana de su habitación, sintiéndose mal por él, desando poder prepararle la poción Matalobos para que no sufriera, pero el remedio aun no se inventaba y no podía quitarle el crédito a su creador, además de meterse en más problemas.

Tikki estaba en el escritorio de su portadora con un plato de galletas de chispas de chocolate junto a ella. Desde la clase de DCAO (que Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían) estaba inquieta y era porque Plaga le avisó sobre la incursión que haría su portador esa noche influenciado por Black. Después de lo que su amigo le dijo, y lo que su portadora le contó acerca del secreto de Remus, tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrían feas esa noche.

—Si estás preocupada ¿por qué no los acompañas esta noche? —sugirió Tikki

—¿Y cómo les explicaría a los chicos que conozco el secreto de Remus? —preguntó Alex, volviéndose hacia su kwami

—Podrías decirles que al estudiar las criaturas mágicas reconociste los síntomas de Remus y que quieres ayudar

—De todos modos no me dejarían, me echarán alegando que es peligroso

—Correrían a Alex. No a Ladybug

La castaña miró sorprendida a Tikki. Era la primera vez que la alentaba a usar sus poderes fuera de usarlos para enfrentar a los akumas.

—Tikki ¿estás segura? ¿No hay problema?

—Claro que no

—¡Eres la mejor!

Tomó a la kwami y le acarició su cabecita. Tikki se escondió en su sudadera y la chica iba a salir de su habitación para ir a la Casa de los Gritos, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se topó de frente con Lily, quien fue a invitarla (o más bien obligarla) a ir a una pijamada con sus compañeras de curso y que no quería estar sola. Alex no tuvo más opción que aceptar y Tikki se preocupó mucho.

«Espero que no pase nada malo» pensó la kwami.

Severus ya estaba listo para ir a su encuentro con los Merodeadores. Se abrochó bien la chamarra, guardó su varita y ocultó a Plaga en una de las bolsas internas de su ropa. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación y al asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie salió de esta y sin problemas salió de su Sala Común.

—Por favor regresemos —pidió Plaga, asomando la cabeza—, no vale la pena meterte en problemas por esos tontos

—Si hubieras estado conmigo desde mi primer año lo entenderías —contestó Severus sin mirar al kwami—. Ahora escóndete

El pequeño gato suspiró y volvió a esconderse. Severus salió del castillo sin problemas, había tenido la buena suerte de no encontrarse con ningún profesor o compañero prefecto. Llegó al Sauce Boxeador, el árbol agitaba las ramas como si fueran látigos. Recordó las indicaciones de Black: sacó su varita y evitó una rama hacia el nudo del árbol y lo apretó; como el ojigris le dijo, el Sauce Boxeador se quedó inmóvil de inmediato. Aprovecho eso y entró en el hueco que había entre las ramas del árbol.

—¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? —gritó James a Sirius

Ambos amigos estaban todavía en su habitación. Peter se fue con Remus (en su forma animaga de rata y oculto entre las ropas de su amigo) y después ambos azabaches bajarían ocultos con la capa invisible de Potter.

Sirius miraba a su mejor amigo sin expresión alguna, ya que supuso esa reacción por su parte. Había visto a Snape salir del castillo desde la ventana de su habitación y no pudo ocultar la risa por su acto. James le preguntó por qué se reía y Sirius ya no pudo ocultarselo. El de lentes al escuchar eso no pudo evitar golpear a su "hermano" y después sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa y zarandearlo por semejante estupidez.

—James, tranquilo. No es para tanto...

—¿¡Cómo que no es para tanto, Sirius!? ¡No solo acabas de exponer el secreto de Remus, sino que acabas de poner en peligro a Snape!

—¡Por eso lo hice! —tomó las manos de James y de un tirón se soltó del agarre en su ropa—. ¡Lo hice para proteger el secreto de Remus! Desde hace un par de años que Snape tenía metida su ganchuda nariz en esto y fue para que deje de molestar

—¡Pero ese no es el modo!

James dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—¡A impedir tu estupidez!

Cerró de un portazo, ignorando los gritos de Sirius.

«Espero llegar a tiempo» pensó con desesperación James corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Severus estaba a mitad de camino en el túnel que estaba oculto entre las raíces del Sauce Boxeador, no sabía hacia dónde iba, pero sería el primer secreto que descubriría esa noche. Con la luz de su varita pudo ver que el túnel empezaba a elevarse, y luego a serpentear, calculó que al frente había una abertura por la cual salir de este y efectivamente, lo vio. Llegó y tocó la madera, que servía de puerta, para abrirla.

—¡Snape!

El aludido miró sobre su hombro y vio llegar a Potter. Se sorprendió ver el rostro del chico, reflejaba ¿miedo? ¿preocupación? Pero ¿Por qué?

—Potter, hasta que uno de ustedes aparece...

—Snape, debemos salir de aquí

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay al otro lado del túnel? ¿Acaso es otra de sus bromas? Porque si es así los voy a...

De repente se escucharon unos gritos. Eran desgarradores y les pusieron a ambos chicos los pelos de punta. Severus se volvió lentamente hacia la madera, estiró una mano, abrió la puerta improvisada y asomó la cabeza. Se veía una habitación, muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera destrozado. Las ventanas estaban todas cegadas con maderas.

—Snape ¿qué haces? No...

El Slytherin ignoró al Gryffindor y empezó a subir para entrar a la habitación. Pero de pronto el grito se volvió a escuchar y Severus se quedó quieto con medio cuerpo dentro. Vio en la esquina un cuerpo hecho ovillo que se retorcía de dolor y se arañaba a sí mismo. Lo que fuera que estuviera ahí volteó la cabeza hacia donde estaba Severus y el chico palideció al reconocer a la persona que se estaba transformando en hombre lobo.

—Lupin...

Remus soltó otro grito y este poco a poco dejó de escucharse humano a ser de animal. Severus estaba inmóvil viendo asustado como el chico más tranquilo y sensato de los Merodeadores se convertía en una bestia. Estaba tan concentrado en ver la transformación que no reparó en la rata que pasó corriendo asustada junto a él y James tampoco la noto, porque igual veía la transformación de su amigo. En cuanto la transformación terminó, el hombre lobo se volvió hacia el chico y aulló. James, que todo el tiempo se había quedado quieto, al escuchar a Lunatico aullar, reaccionó y de un tirón por la chamarra, regreso a Severus al túnel.

—¡Corre!

Los dos corrieron como podrían por el túnel ya que estaban a doblados casi a la mitad por la pequeña altura del lugar.

—¡Un hombre lobo! ¡Querían matarme! ¡Ustedes son unos dementes!

—¡Nosotros no lo sabíamos! ¡Esto solo fue idea de Sirius, lo juro! ¡Por eso vine a salvarte!

—¿¡Salvarme!? ¿¡SALVARME!? ¡SOLO QUIERES PROTEGER EL SECRETO DE LUPIN Y TAMBIÉN TE ACABAS DE DAR CUENTA DE QUE TU BROMA ES UNA LOCURA...!

—¡DEJA DE RECLAMAR Y APRESÚRATE!

Los dos finalmente salieron hacia el Sauce Boxeador. James quitó la rama que estaba en el nudo del árbol para evitar que el licántropo los alcanzara, pero fue tarde, la bestia estaba detrás de ellos. James apuntaba al hombre lobo con su varita y Severus hizo lo mismo. El animal los miraba y enseñaba los colmillos, de repente corrió hacia ellos y saltó hacia Severus. Antes de que el chico dijera algun hechizo, James se le abalanzó y lo apartó de enmedio, rodando los dos por el suelo y quedando James sobre Severus.

El de lentes se puso de pie y se pudo delante del ojinegro para protegerlo.

—Potter ¿qué haces? ¡Ese ya no es Lupin! ¡Te va a matar!

—Tranquilo, sé lo que hago

El hombre lobo atacó de nuevo. James corrió hacia la bestia y Severus lo llamó, pero los gritos de miedo pasaron a asombro al ver a Potter transformarse en un ciervo y detener al licántropo con su gran cornamenta. Ambos animales estaban a la par, pero de un rasguño el licántropo derribó al ciervo y se volvió hacia el humano. Severus seguía apuntándole con su varita, pero no sabía qué hechizo usar. El hombre lobo corrió hacia él, pero fue derribado por detrás por algo enorme y de color negro. Al principio Severus creyó que se trataba de un oso, pero en cuanto el animal se incorporó vio que se era un gran perro negro.

El can se acercó al ciervo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ambos animales hablaron entre ellos, o eso le pareció a Severus que hacían, y después el perro fue contra el licántropo y el ciervo con el humano. Se detuvo delante del azabache, se agachó y con su cabeza señaló su espalda, Severus enseguida entendió.

—¿Estás loco, Potter? ¡No voy a montarte! ¡Y para colmo eso fue lo más extraño que he dicho en mi vida! —Cornamenta bufó, tomó con el hocico la manga de la chamarra del chico y tiró de esta. No tenían tiempo para discutir—. ¡Está bien! ¡Ya voy! —exclamó Severus

El chico montó al ciervo, se escuchó un chillido de dolor, Canuto estaba en el suelo herido y el licántropo se acercaba cautelosamente a Severus y Cornamenta. El ciervo dio media vuelta y se adentro al Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Y ahora cuál es el plan, Potter? Black está lastimado y Lupin viene por nosotros. Sí, es obvio que ese enorme perro sea Black. Sabía que era tu perro faldero, pero no pensé que literalmente fuera uno

Cornamenta se movió bruscamente y Severus casi se caía, el ciervo se "rió" y siguió con su camino. Llegaron al claro donde se impartía la clase de CCM. Cornamenta iba a adentrarse más en el bosque, pero de repente apareció frente a ellos el hombre lobo. El ciervo retrocedió por el susto y casi tiraba al chico. Se volvió a mover y esta vez sí tiró a Severus y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se fuera. Se volvió hacia el licántropo y lo atacó.  
Severus se alejó de la pelea, ocultándose detrás un árbol viejo y viendo la pelea entre los animales.

—¿¡Vez!? ¡Por algo existe ese dicho que dice "La curiosidad mato al gato"! ¡Literalmente casi sucede eso! —exclamó histérico Plaga, viendo la pelea

—¿¡Y cómo rayos querías que supiera que Black se pasaría de la raya enviándome al escondite de un hombre lobo!? —exclamó Severus

Plaga iba a contestarle, pero de pronto se escuchó un gemido. Portador y kwami voltearon y vieron al ciervo acostado en el suelo y malherido. El licántropo ignoró al animal y se volvió hacia donde se ocultaba Severus. El chico retrocedió, tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo, estando ahí siguió retrocediendo. Cornamenta se puso de pie con dificultad y fue a auxiliar al azabache. La bestia derribó el árbol, donde antes Severus estaba escondido, y este cayó sobre Cornamenta. Volvió a ser James y grito de dolor, el árbol le cayó sobre las piernas y no podía quitárselo de encima.

La bestia escuchó la segunda voz humana y se volvió hacia esta. James se puso pálido al ver al hombre lobo acercársele lentamente.

—¡Remus, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Soy yo, James! ¡Recuerda! —gritaba el de lentes desesperadamente  
Severus se puso de pie y dio media vuelta para irse, pero no se movió. Potter se merecía un castigo por todo lo que le hizo desde que ingresaron a Hogwarts, pero dejarlo a merced de un hombre lobo, que para colmo era uno de sus mejores amigos, no era el modo. Apretó los puños tratando de decir que hacer.

James seguía intentando quitarse el tronco de encima. Por las prisas de ir a salvar a Snape había olvidado su varita y ahora el azabache se había ido; no podía reprochárselo, él mismo se lo pidió. Lunático ya estaba a unos pasos de él, relamiéndose los colmillos por la presa que tenía en frente. James cerró los ojos esperando el ataque del lobo, pero esto no pasó, sino que escuchó un golpe seco y el chillido del animal. Abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Snape de pie cerca de los árboles y con una piedra en la mano, la cual le arrojó a Lunatico, dándole en la cabeza.

—¡Snape! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

Lunatico gruñó al ojinegro y corrió hacia él. James siguió gritándole que se fuera, pero su rival no lo hizo. Severus abrió su chamarra y de esta salió una pequeña criatura negra que parecía ser un gato.

—**¡Plaga, las garras!** —exclamó Severus

James se asombró al ver que el anillo de plata que Snape portaba absorbió al gatito. Cerró los ojos ya que una luz verde cubrió al Slytherin. Cuando está desapareció, abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa por lo que vio: donde antes estaba parado Snape ahora se encontraba el famoso héroe Chat Noir. Eso quería decir que... ¿¡Snape era Chat Noir!?

El licántropo había quedado aturdido por la luz, en cuanto desapareció y vio a Chat Noir se abalanzó sobre el héroe. El felino al verlo se puso el guardia. La bestia saltó, pero Chat Noir saltó sobre él, esquivando el ataque y el hombre lobo chocó contra un árbol. El animal se incorporó, sacudiendo su cabeza y mientras Chat Noir sacaba su bastón.

—Oye, espera ¿eso es de plata? —preguntó preocupado James

—No lo sé —contestó el héroe sin mirar al chico

Lunático fue contra Chat Noir otra vez. Una vez más el héroe saltó y está vez le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al lobo con el bastón haciendo que cayera de lado e inconsciente.

—¡Remus! ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tampoco era para que lo golpearas de ese modo

Chat Noir ignoró sus quejas. Guardó su bastón y se acercó al inconsciente licántropo para revisarlo.

—Ya deja de lloriquear, solo está noqueado

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, Potter

—Gracias... Uh...

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y el ambiente se volvió tenso. Severus no tuvo otra opción más que transformarse enfrente de Potter, ya que el hacer la rutina de siempre de ocultarse y salir a pelear hubiera costado tiempo y el hombre lobo ya estaba cerca del chico y tenía que quitárselo de encima. James no sabía que decir; el chico al que él y sus amigos siempre molestaban resultó ser el héroe que hacía meses había aparecido e incluso en varias ocasiones los había salvado a ellos y ahora arriesgó su identidad para salvarlo. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que al ser Chat Noir su personalidad era totalmente diferente a cuando era Snape, pero ahora por la situación el héroe estaba serio y así podía darse cuenta de que era la misma persona.

El de lentes quería decir algo, pero no sabía que. Se movió y le dolieron las piernas, olvido que aún tenía el tronco sobre estas. Gracias a sus poderes, Chat Noir escuchó el quejido de Potter y vio el tronco sobre este. James miró al héroe y se preocupó al ver la seriedad en esos ojos negros y alargados como de felino que siempre mostraba un brillo de juego y despreocupación ahora revelando la seriedad que lo caracterizaba cuando no tenía la máscara.

Chat Noir le dio la espalda al licántropo y se acercó al chico.

—**Cataclysm** —dijo el héroe, activando su poder

—Oye... ¿Q... qué haces? —preguntó medio asustado James

Chat Noir no le contestó, sino que comenzó a moverse más rápido y levantó la mano con su poder. James se asustó más ¿Acaso él sería capaz de lastimarlo con su poder? Tenía razones de sobra que lo justificarían. Otra vez cerró los ojos y se cubrió con los brazos. Se escuchó el sonido del uso del poder y el olor de madera podrida. Lentamente James bajó los brazos y abrió los ojos, donde antes estaba el tronco ahora solo había un montón de astillas podridas. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Chat Noir incorporarse, usó su poder para quitarle el tronco de encima.

—Podría habértelo quitado con el bastón, pero me pareció mejor darte un buen susto haciéndote creer que te atacaría —contestó Chat Noir con una sonrisa burlona

«Sí, es Snape» pensó James

El Gryffindor trató de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo ya que el tronco le lastimó las piernas; afortunadamente no se las rompió, pero lo dejó muy lastimado. El héroe le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, James la aceptó; no obstante cuando se incorporó no lo sostuvieron y casi se caía de no ser porque Chat Noir lo sujeto de la cintura y el chico se sostuvo abrazándolo por el cuello. Los dos se pusieron rojos por la posición en la que estaban y agradecían que no hubiera nadie más porque sino se prestaría a malos entendidos. El sonido de un pitido los hizo reaccionar, era el miraculous del héroe.

—Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería antes de que me destransforme —dijo Chat Noir

Sentó con cuidado a James en el suelo, le dio la espalda y se hincó enfrente de su rival. El de lentes entendió lo que el azabache felino quería hacer. Con algo de pena pasó sus brazos por el cuello del héroe y este lo sujetó de las piernas. Una vez acomodado el chico, se levantó y empezó a caminar.

—¡Espera! No podemos dejar a Remus

—Tampoco podemos llevarlo al castillo. Recuerda que ahora es un hombre lobo y así no podemos ayudarlo. Tendremos que decirle a Dumbledore...

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Olvídalo!

—¡Esto no es algo que se tenga que tomar a la ligera! Sí te hace sentir mejor, no dire nada de que tú y Black son animagos no registrados. Supongo que Pettigrew también lo es

—Sí, Peter se transforma en rata. Ahora que lo pienso, con todo lo que pasó no lo vi

—Sí era una rata pues con mayor razón lo ignoré. Aunque tampoco vi a ningún roedor

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y, al igual que en el claro, estaban en un incómodo silencio. Chat Noir estaba preocupado por haber revelado su identidad a quien menos esperaba y temía que el chico lo delatara con los demás o peor, que llegara a ser akumatizado y le dijera a Le Papillon quien era.

—Oye...

—¿Qué?

—Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie quién eres. Si te sirve consolación, dejaré que me borres la memoria

Chat Noir se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro a James. El chico le sonreía con compresión y en sus ojos se pudo ver que decía la verdad. Estaba considerando la oferta de usar Oblivate en él, pero el problema es que nunca había usado ese hechizo y no quería dañar al chico por más que lo odiara.

—Espero que en verdad mantengas la boca cerrada, cervatillo. Porque sí podría bórrate la memoria, pero de por sí ya tienes la mente dañada, modificarla con magia quedaría peor aún si te lo lanza alguien tan diestro en la magia como yo

—Ha, ha. Muy gracioso... vaya, nunca creí que llegaría a decirte eso

Chat Noir rió por ese último comentario. Reanudó su andar y los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero ahora no tan tenso.

—Oye

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No tienes que darme detalles, con solo decir Sí o No está bien...

—No —James miró confundido al felino—. No conozco la identidad de Ladybug. Cuando nos conocimos acordamos nunca revelarla para protegernos entre nosotros. A pesar de ser súper héroes no estamos exentos de ser akumatizados y de llegar ese día no solo nosotros mismos estaríamos en peligro, el otro también.

—Increíble. Pero ¿cómo supiste que te iba a preguntar eso?

—Era obvio

—Oh

De pronto James recordó algo y empezó a reírse llamando la atención del héroe.

—Sabía que estabas loco, pero no creí que tanto

—Es algo que me imaginé

—¿Y eso es...?

—La reacción de Sirius cuando descubra que eres Chat Noir. Es tu fan número uno

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Sí

—De verdad es una pena que no lo pueda decir. Yo también quiero ver su cara, pero ya es bastante peligroso que tu lo sepas

—Lo sé, y trataré de no dejarme llevar por mis emociones negativas.

—Gracias, Potter

—James

—¿Eh?

—Sé que esto no nos volverá amigos y mucho menos los mejores, pero si te hace sentir mejor y con más confianza, puedes llamarme por mi nombre

—Eso tendría que ser estando a solas

—Lo sé

—Entonces... tu puedes llamarme Severus

—¿Sev?

—No, eso solamente Lily y Alex

—Y hablando de Lily...

—¡No te ayudare a conseguir una cita con ella! Eso tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo, empezando por no ser un idiota, cabeza dura, engreído...

—Ok, ya entendí

Chat Noir se rió por la reacción de James. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que podría hablar con Potter de manera civilizada, mucho menos que la clave fuera su miraculous.

«Con esto ya no sé si decir si mi poder es de mala suerte» pensó el héroe

—¡James!

Ambos azabaches miraron al frente y vieron correr hacia ellos a Sirius. Estaba herido, pero no se veían que fueran de alto riesgo, se les acercó con una sonrisa. Se detuvo de golpe al ver quien cargaba a su amigo.

—No... puede... ser... ¡Chat Noir! Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

El héroe y el de lentes se tensaron, olvidaron pensar una coartada por si alguien les preguntaba.

—Él... pues...

—Estaba haciendo un patrullaje por los terrenos del castillo. Últimamente varios alumnos de esta escuela han sido akumatizados y quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien —contestó rápido Chat Noir—. Ya saben: Demoilustrador, Horrificadora, Princesa Fragancia...

—¡En verdad eres el mejor! No sé porque no te dan crédito como a Ladybug —comentó Sirius

—Cada quien tiene a su favorito, Canuto —contestó James

—Por cierto ¿qué pasó con Quejicus? ¿Salió corriendo como la serpiente cobarde que es?

James sintió las garras de Chat Noir clavárseles en las piernas y lo escuchó gruñir por lo bajo. Ahora que sabía quién se ocultaba detrás de la máscara, entendía porque se molestaba de que le dijera eso.

—Te equivocas, Sirius —el aludido y el héroe miraron sorprendidos al de lentes—. Yo le dije a Snape que se fuera. Cuando lo hizo debió encontrarse con Chat Noir y llegó a tiempo a salvarme

—¿Y dónde está el murciélago grasiento?

—Seguramente le pediste que se ocultara en algún lugar y después irían por él ¿verdad, Chat Noir?

—Sí. Es cierto

—Es extraño que defiendas tanto a Snape

—¡Y como no! Esta vez te pasaste, Sirius

—Ya te explique...

El sonido del anillo de Chat Noir llamó la atención de los presentes.

—Tengo que irme, estoy a punto destransformarme

Sirius ayudó a James a bajarse de la espalda del héroe. Una vez abajo, pasó el brazo de su "hermano" sobre su hombro y lo sujetó de la cintura.

—Oye, si está sonando tu anillo es porque usaste tu poder. ¿Por qué...?

—Yo te explico después, Sirius. Ahora se tiene que ir —James se volvió hacia Chat Noir—. Gracias por salvarme... y de verdad lo siento

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas?

El gato y el ciervo ignoraron al perro, eso era algo que solamente quedaría entre ellos.

—Lo veremos después. —dijo el héroe mientras tomaba su bastón—. Adiós —y con la ayuda de su arma se adentró al Bosque Prohibido

Sirius miraba intercaladamente a su mejor amigo y por donde se había ido el héroe. Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle a Cornamenta.


	14. Lobizón

En cuanto perdió de vista a Potter y Black, Chat Noir suspiró de alivio y regresó sobre sus pasos.

—**Garras fuera** —susurró el héroe y se destransformó

—¡Y tu me regañas de hacer cosas que no! —gritó enojado Plaga—. ¡Ahora Potter sabe que eres Chat Noir! Entendería muy bien que Ladybug lo supiera ¿¡Pero Potter!? ¿¡Tu enemigo escolar!?

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No podía hacer lo de siempre: Irme para poder transformarme y regresar. —contestó Severus, pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración—. Lupin estaba a unos metros de Potter y él atrapado como estaba no iba a poder defenderse. Además de que me pareció que olvidó su varita

—Ay chico... —Plaga se palmeó la cara con una de sus patitas y después miró a su portador—. Será mejor asegurarnos de que Potter, de verdad, no vaya a decir nada

—Lo sé, ahora escóndete

Plaga regresó al interior de la chamarra. Severus salió del Bosque Prohibido. Regresó con cautela a Hogwarts pensando no encontrarse a nadie, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en la entrada del castillo lo esperaban los dos Gryffindor.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Severus, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y confusión—. Creí que estarían en la enfermería

—Esa era la idea —contestó Black—. Pero James quería esperarte

—¿Qué?

—Bueno... —el Slytherin vio que un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas del de lentes— a pesar de que Chat Noir te salvó, no pude evitar preocuparme por ti.

Ahora fue turno de Severus de ruborizarse levemente. Esa, de verdad, se estaba volviendo la noche más extraña de su vida y eso que al principio creyó que sería la última por lo de Lupin-lobo.

—Gra... gracias, Potter

Sirius miró con sospecha a ambos azabaches ¿qué demonios había pasado en el bosque?

—Como sea. Cornamenta, tenemos que llevarte a...

Black se cayó de golpe al momento de volverse para caminar. James y Severus miraron y sintieron que el alma se les iba a los pies al encontrarse de frente con Filch y la Sra. Norris.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo el celador con una sonrisa de triunfo—. No solamente han mal influenciado al prefecto de su casa, sino que ahora también a alguien de otra cosa y precisamente de Slytherin. Esto les costará caro a los tres...

—Gracias, Argus. Yo me encargo

Si encontrarse al celador ya era malo, ahora ver que el director estaba ahí solamente empeoraba las cosas.

—Chicos, por favor síganme —indicó Dumbledore

Si decir nada, los tres adolescentes siguieron al anciano hasta su oficina. Entraron después del director, Sirius ayudó a James a sentarse en la silla. Severus y Black se quedaron de pie a cada lado de Potter. Dumbledore tomó asiento y analizó con la mirada a sus alumnos, quedándose unos minutos en silencio, que fue una tortura para los tres azabaches.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Dumbledore—. ¿Ninguno va a decirme que sucedió esta noche?

Los adolescentes empalidecieron. No sabían qué hacer o decir y mucho menos James y Severus.

—Sr. Snape ¿sería tan amable de explicármelo usted? Es prefecto y ustedes siempre dicen la verdad

—Uh... —miró de reojo a James y este le dio a entender que podía decirle la verdad sobre lo que hizo Sirius—. Señor lo que pasa es que quería saber qué es lo que Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew suelen hacer todas las noches de Luna llena, así que...

Dumbledore levantó una mano, interrumpiendo al chico. Se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y se plantó ante sus alumnos.

—Así que ya conoce la condición del Sr. Lupin —Severus asintió—. Y supongo que lo supo de la manera difícil, o sea, lo vio transformarse —Severus volvió a asentir. Dumbledore suspiró algo cansado—. Sr. Snape, le prohíbo que le cuente a alguien sobre la condición del Sr. Lupin. Usted sabe cómo la sociedad trata a los hombres lobos. A pesar de ser un problema mensual, nadie se molesta en conocerlos, tratándolos como monstruos sanguinarios y cerrándoles las puertas de la educación y el trabajo, por eso hice todo lo posible para que él tuviera una oportunidad de estudiar y tener una vida normal. Me decepciona que le haya contado a sus amigos y estos se le unieran...

—¡Remus no traicionó su confianza! —interrumpió James—. Él siempre hizo lo posible para que no supiéramos su secreto. Nosotros mismo lo hicimos y decidimos acompañarlos en esto para que no estuviera solo. Tiene razón, es solo un problema mensual, la mayoría del tiempo es un chico normal, es el sentido de común del grupo

Severus se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras venir de Potter. Debía admitir que Alex tenía razón: solo se necesita conocer a la gente para así poder juzgarlas. Dumbledore miró serio al Gryffindor, pero después está pasó a ser una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Me alegra ver que el Sr. Lupin encontró excelentes amigos

James y Sirius sonrieron con orgullo. Dumbledore se volvió hacia Severus.

—Joven Snape

—Descuide, profesor. No le diré a nadie

—Me alegra oírlo. Lamentablemente, por lo que veo, las cosas se salieron de control más de lo que pensé. Sr. Potter ¿qué le pasó?

James miró a Severus de reojo y después se volvió hacia el director. Le contó todo (obviamente omitiendo el secreto del ojinegro). Severus y Sirius se sorprendieron de que James delatara a Black de que fue su idea convencer a Snape de ir al Sauce Boxeador. Terminó de contar todo y ser quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Dumbledore se pasó una mano por la barba. Volvió a sentarse y miró a sus alumnos.

—Esto es muy grave. Sr. Black, lo que hizo fue demasiado peligroso. A pesar de la enemistad que siempre han tenido, el engañar a un compañero para que hiciera semejante imprudencia y exponer así el secreto de su amigo, quien confía en usted ciegamente, es algo que no puede pasarse por alto.

Sirius miró a James y vio que el chico lo miraba con seriedad, pocas veces lo había visto con esa expresión y con eso fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

—Fue una suerte que Chat Noir pasara por ahí —continuó el director—. ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes para asegurarse de que regresaran al castillo?

—Iba a perder sus transformación y además tenía que regresar a Snape, al menos a los límites del Bosque Prohibido —contestó rápido James

—Espero poder verlo pronto para agradecerle. —Dumbledore volvió a levantarse, pero está vez se quedó en su lugar—. Llevaremos al Sr. Potter a la enfermería, yo me encargaré de inventar una excusa a la Sra. Pomfrey. Mientras, cincuenta puntos menos a cada uno por lo de esta noche y los tres estarán en detención en cuanto el Sr. Potter se recupere ¿quedo claro?

—Sí, profesor —contestaron los tres alumnos

—Bien, ahora vamos

Sirius volvió a ayudar a James a andar. El camino hacia la enfermería estuvo en silencio, el ojigris cuidaba a su mejor amigo y más de una vez lo vio intercambiando miradas cómplices con Snape y eso comenzaba a desagradarle. Llegaron a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey atendió a James, Dumbledore le "explicó" lo sucedido y después director y alumnos salieron de la enfermería.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó desafiante Sirius a Severus

—No sé de qué estás hablando —contestó el Slytherin—. Además, ustedes no tienen derecho a portarse como "las víctimas" en este asuntos. ¡Ustedes me arrojaron a las garras de un...!

—¡Cállate! —Sirius revisó que no hubiera nadie y se volvió hacia su némesis—. Si dices algo a alguien sobre el problema peludo de Remus...

—¡Que tierno! Le pusieron nombre a la maldición de Lupin ¡Que grandes amigos son!

—¡Cállate, Snape! Te lo juro, si le dices a alguien lo de Remus, te voy a...

—¿Qué? ¿Matarme? Claro, esta noche te fallo

Sirius metió una mano a su bolsillo para sacar su varita, pero en ese momento salió Madame Pomfrey. Regaño a ambos adolescentes por el "escándalo" y mandó al ojigris a su Sala Común. Sirius le lanzó una mirada de odio a Snape antes de irse. El Slytherin iba a hacer lo mismo, pero la sanadora lo detuvo diciéndole que James quería hablar con él, algo que sorprendió al chico.

Entró a la enfermería y se acercó a la cama donde estaba Potter, quien estaba acostado mirando al techo. El de lentes escuchó pasos y volvió la cabeza hacia su lado derecho, sonrió al ver que se trataba de Severus y eso desconcertó bastante al azabache. Madame Pomfrey fue a su habitación para dejarlos solos, no sin antes advertirle a Snape que debía regresar a su habitación lo más pronto posible ya que era muy tarde. La puerta se cerró y ambos adolescentes se quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir.

—¿Se van a quedar así toda la noche o van a decir algo?

Severus se tensó mientras que James se sentaba en su cama. Reconoció esa voz enseguida; era la que había gritado en defensa del ojinegro cuando McGonagall los encontró en los pasillos.

—¿Qué fue eso? Salió de tu chamarra. ¿Es esa criatura que te ayudó a transformarte en Chat Noir? —preguntó de golpe el Gryffindor

Severus suspiró. Abrió su chamarra, dejando salir a Plaga. Este salió y se quedó flotando junto a su portador, a la altura de sus ojos. James veía fascinado a la pequeña criatura, nunca en su vida había visto algo así.

—Cierra la boca que se te van a meter las moscas, Potter —comentó con burla Severus

James la cerró a la vez que se ruborizaba por la vergüenza. Plaga se rió por la reacción de Potter, a lo que el chico hizo un puchero.

—Vaya, parece que es cierto la frase que dice "todo se parece a su dueño"

—Bueno, casi. Al menos yo no me la pasó comiendo queso apestoso todo el día —contestó Severus

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, lo primero. Él es Plaga, mi kwami

—Hola, cuatro ojos

—Ha, ha... ¿Kwami? Nunca había escuchado de ellos

—Y en realidad **no **deberías —dijo Plaga—. Se supone que **nadie** debería de saberlo. Pero bueno, eso pasa cuando tienes que salvar a alguien y no tienes tiempo de ocultarte para transformarte y proteger tu identidad

—Así que por eso te delataste conmigo

—Exacto. Y bueno, Plaga junto con mi miraculous —levantó la mano derecha, mostrando el anillo—, puedo transformarme en Chat Noir

—¡Por esa razón atacaste a Sirius! Para evitar que te lo quitara

—Duh. Si los villanos de Le Papillon no han podido hacerlo, no iba a dejar que un arrogante Gryffindor lo hiciera

—Lo cual hubiera sido muy graciosos

—Ha, ha

—Esto sí que es una locura, chico —dijo Plaga—. Desde que te conozco siempre te veo discutir con él, ahora están teniendo una conversación civilizada y normal

Ambos azabaches se miraron sorprendidos por las palabras del pequeño gato negro, aunque en realidad era la segunda, la primera fue de camino de regreso al castillo, antes de encontrarse con Sirius.

—En verdad esta es la noche más extraña que he vivido —comentó James

—Lo mismo digo

—Y... ¿cómo fue que obtuviste a Plaga? ¿Crees que yo pueda tener uno? ¿De verdad no sabes la identidad de Ladybug?

—Oye, oye, oye. Tranquilo. No tengo idea de como Plaga llegó a mi vida, pero lo agradezco

—Tranquilo, chico. No te vayas a poner empalagoso, lo único que lograras es que me dé hambre

—Plaga, tú **siempre** tienes hambre

—Y hablando de eso...

Severus rodó los ojos. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su chamarra, saco una caja de queso camembert y le dio un pedazo al glotón kwami.

—Ahora entiendo porque últimamente hueles mal, Severus. Creí que era por estar haciendo pociones

—Créeme, huelen mil veces mejor que ese queso

—¡No te metas con mi precioso manjar de lactosa!

Severus y James se rieron y después se miraron sorprendidos. Desviaron la mirada apenados; el día anterior se odiaban a muerte y se trataban como si fueran lo peor del mundo y ahora... conversaban y reían como si fueran amigos de toda la vida... Amigos.

«Podríamos intentarlo» pensaron a la vez los chicos

Volvieron a mirarse e iban a decir algo, pero en eso llegó Madame Pomfrey (Plaga apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse) y echó a Severus de la enfermería. Con una mirada y asentimiento de cabeza, ambos azabaches quedaron que seguirían esa conversación en otro momento.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

—¿¡Ahora sí me vas a explicar que rayos pasó anoche con Snape!?

—¡Callate, Sirius! ¿Quieres que Madame Pomfrey los eche de aquí?

A primera hora de la mañana, Dumbledore llevó a Remus a la enfermería. La sanadora se preocupó al ver que el chico tenía un golpe en la cabeza y que se notaba que fue provocado por un palo; Dumbledore "explicó" cómo se lo pudo haber hecho aunque eso no convenció a la mujer. Una hora después aparecieron en la enfermería Sirius y Peter.

—También serían tan amables, alguno de los dos, de explicar ¿de qué rayos están hablando? ¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó Remus

Ante eso, Sirius desvió la mirada y James miró serio al ojigris.

—Lo que pasa, es que anoche Sirius tuvo la "brillante idea" de decirle a Se... Snape que fuera al Sauce Boxeador...

—¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ?

—¡Remus, no grites!

—¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO GRITE, SIRIUS? ¡LO QUE HICISTE FUE LO MÁS PELIGROSO Y ESTÚPIDO QUE SE TE HA OCURRIDO EN LA VIDA...!

—¿Qué es este escándalo? —llegó Madame Pomfrey y miró mal a Sirius y Peter—. Les pedí que se comportarán y no alterarán a mis pacientes, pero parece que no entienden. ¡Fuera, los dos!

Peter salió casi corriendo de la enfermería. Sirius trató de convencer a la mujer que les dejara más tiempo y prometiendo que no harían nada, pero ella no se lo permitió. Madame Pomfrey cerró la puerta en las narices de ambos chicos y se volvió hacia sus pacientes.

—Ahora, no sé que estuvieron hablando con sus amigos, y tampoco me interesa, pero quiero que los dos estén tranquilos y descanse. Sobretodo usted, Sr. Lupin

Revisó a los chicos y regresó a su oficina. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Remus se bajó de su cama, fue a la de James y tomó a su amigo del cuello de la pijama.

—Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que sucedió anoche y quiero **TODA **la verdad

James soltó un suspiro, tomó las manos del castaño para que lo soltara y lo miró a los ojos. Le contó con detalle lo que sucedió la noche anterior (obviamente omitiendo el secreto de Severus y modificando las conversaciones que tuvo después con él)

—Gracias al cielo que Chat Noir apareció de repente —comentó Remus un poco aliviado

—Fue lo mismo que Snape y yo pensamos —contestó el azabache

—James, yo... perdón por lo de anoche...

Se interrumpió porque su amigo le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

—Remus John Lupin ¿cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no tienes porque disculparte? Estando en tu forma peluda no eres consciente de tu alrededor y sigues los instintos de un animal, así que no hay problema.

—Muchas gracias, James —dijo Remus con una sonrisa, pero esta enseguida desapareció y bajó la cabeza—. Me preocupa que Snape...

—Él no dirá nada

—¿Eh? Pero... ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro, James?

—Uh... bueno...

—Porque yo se lo prohibí —Ambos chicos voltearon y vieron entrar al director—. Me alegra ver que ambos estén bien. Por cierto, Sr. Lupin, me entere que sus amigos conocen su estado —Remus palideció al escuchar eso—. Al principio me moleste porque creí que usted se los contó, pero después de la firme declaración del Sr. Potter de que él y sus amigos lo descubrieron y que lo aceptan tal y como es me hizo dar cuenta de que consiguió leales y queridos amigos cuando usted creyó que nunca los tendría

—Es lo que más me alegra. No solo tener la oportunidad de estudiar, sino de tener amigos

James y Albus sonrieron.

—Bueno, solamente queda hablar con el joven Snape y aclararle todo

—Descuide, profesor. Nosotros lo haremos

Albus y Remus miraron sorprendidos a James, muy pocas veces lo habían visto y escuchado actuar con madurez. Lo que sea que sucedió la noche anterior, tuvo un gran cambio en el azabache.

—De acuerdo, Sr. Potter. En cuanto les den el alta hablen con él

—Sí, profesor

Mientras Dumbledore hablaba con los chicos en la enfermería, había otra conversación unos pisos abajo y no era tranquila y madura. Sirius estaba interrogando a Severus, otra vez, para sonsacarle la "verdad" de la noche anterior. Recibió la misma negativa del Slytherin y el ojinegro se fue de ahí, dejando a Black más enojado y paranoico que antes. Tenía que averiguar qué fue lo que pasó en el Bosque Prohibido con James y Snape para que ahora se traten decentemente. Estaba convencido que su enemigo escolar le hizo algo a su "hermano", pero después recordó que Chat Noir estuvo con ellos y suponía que el Slytherin no se atrevería hacer algo enfrente de un héroe ¿o lo hizo antes de que apareciera?. Esta situación lo iba a enloquecer.

—No le creo a Snape y James no está en condiciones para decirle la verdad —dijo Sirius para sí mismo, saliendo de las mazmorras—. Así que solamente me queda preguntarle a alguien más. Espero que reciba mi lechuza

Y con ese pensamiento se encaminó a la lechucería.

Severus iba a la biblioteca para hacer sus deberes. Al estar tan concentrado en descubrir el secreto de los Merodeadores (además de sus múltiples "actividades extracurriculares") las aplazó y comenzaban a juntarse.

—¡Snape!

El aludido se detuvo y se volvió. Hacia él se acercaba un Gryffindor del equipo de Quidditch que no conocía ni su nombre y no le interesaba.

—¿Sí?

—Toma —el chico sacó un pergamino enrollado de su bolsillo y se lo tendió al azabache—. El capitán me pidió que te lo diera, lo cual se me hace muy extraño ya que ustedes...

—Gracias —lo cortó Severus, arrebatándole el pergamino

El chico lo miró molesto y se fue de ahí. En cuanto el chico se perdió de vista, Severus volvió su vista al pergamino en su mano y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¡Que lindo! ¡Ya se volvieron los mejores amigos! —dijo Plaga con burla, asomando su cabeza de la ropa de su portador

—Cállate —contestó el chico. Abrió la nota y le dio una rápida leída—. Sigue en la enfermería y que quiere hablar conmigo. Lupin está dormido, así que podremos hablar en privado y tú también

—¿Será buena idea ir? ¿Y si Black está ahí? Casi te golpea, maleficia o lo que sea hace rato en ese interrogatorio.

—Me aseguraré primero para saber si está o no y ya de eso depende si hablo con Potter o no.

Guardó la nota en su bolsillo, regresó a Plaga a su escondite y fue a la enfermería. Al llegar, entreabrió la puerta y revisó si no había rastros del mayor Black.

—Solo estamos Remus y yo. Puedes entrar, Severus —El aludido se tensó sorprendido por ser descubierto. Abrió la puerta y entró a la enfermería a la vez que Plaga se dejaba ver—. Todavía me parece increible tu... ¿mascota?

—Solo dejalo en kwami, niño —contestó Plaga, cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos

Ante ese gesto, James se rió y portador y kwami se miraron confundidos y arqueando una ceja a la vez.

—En verdad se nota que vives con Severus, ya hasta haces las mismas expresiones que él

—¿Para que me llamaste, Po... James? —se corrigió rápido al ver la expresión del ojicastaño

—Solo quería saber si los dos estan bien —contestó James, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y saber si Sirius no te ha molestado

—Siempre me hostiga para molestarme, eso no es novedad. Pero otra vez me acusó de hechizarte o hacerte algo para que "seas amable" conmigo.

—Bueno, no puedes culparlo. Si la situación hubiera sido al revés (que él descubriera tu secreto y no yo) también estaría preocupado y sospecharía de porque de repente se tratan bien

—Ya sabes porque **no podemos** decirle la verdad

—Lo sé, por eso hago lo que sea para que deje el tema de una vez

—Bueno, si eso era todo. Nos vamos

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué?

—Oye... ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda preguntarte algunas cosas sobre Chat...?

—No —James bajó la mirada y Severus estaba seguro que de haber estado en su forma animaga el chico hubiera bajado las orejas—. Eso sería mejor en un lugar en donde estemos **totalmente** a solas —dijo esto último mirando hacia Remus, la puerta de los aposentos de Madame Pomfrey y la entrada de la enfermería

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de James, a la vez que le brillaban los ojos y Severus estaba seguro de que Potter estaría más fastidioso que nunca... y no por molestar sino por curiosidad.

De repente se escuchó el ruido de un picoteo.

—Viene de ahí —señaló Plaga y ambos humanos miraron

Afuera de la ventana que estaba entre la cama de James y Remus había una lechuza gris con una carta atada a la pata.

—Que extraño, es la lechuza de Sirius —contestó James

El chico iba a levantarse para dejar entrar al ave, pero Plaga se le adelantó y la abrió. La lechuza se posó a los pies de la cama, mirando a Severus, y le tendió la pata con la carta. Ambos azabaches se miraron confundidos ¿por qué Black le enviaría una carta? Con desconfianza, Severus tomó la carta y el ave se fue sin esperar respuesta. El Slytherin observó la carta y enseguida entendió porque le llegó. No era para él, Severus, era para Chat Noir.

—Ahora sí es extraño. ¿Por qué Sirius te escribiría una carta?

—Porque no es para mi yo civil. Es para Chat Noir —le vio la vuelta a la carta para que Potter y Plaga vieran el destinatario, el cual efectivamente decía _Chat Noir_

Severus abrió la carta y leyó su contenido. Ante cada palabra su expresión pasaba a ser de fastidio y al terminar soltó un bufido.

—Black es más terco que una mula ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué?

—Le está pidiendo a Chat Noir contar su versión de lo que pasó anoche

—¿Qué ese pulgoso no tiene nada mejor que hacer? —se quejó Plaga

—Es el más impulsivo y rebelde de los cuatro, así que no es de extrañar esa actitud —contestó James

—¡Pero ya harta!

—Quejarte no resolverá nada, Plaga —dijo Severus—. Será mejor ir a hablar con él. Tal vez a Chat Noir si lo escuche

—¿Ahora? —preguntó James

—Sí, ahora. Me espera en los límites del Bosque Prohibido

—Entonces ve

—Vamos Plaga

—Si esto no resulta, ahora sí deberías lanzarle algún hechizo de borrado de memoria a ese perro —comentó el kwami, acercándose a su portador

—Y con él no me preocuparia dañarle el cerebro, se ve que no lo usa

—Oye...

—Solo bromeo, James. Bien **¡Plaga, las garras!** —y se transformó en Chat Noir

El felino miró al de lentes y vio que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un gran brillo en los ojos.

«Parece un niño descubriendo a Santa Claus o algo así» pensó incómodo por la expresión del otro

—¡Ahora que no estamos en peligro y ya se me pasó el asombro ESTO ES LO MÁS GENIAL QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!

—¡Callate, vas a despertar a Lupin!

—Perdón, pero tampoco te preocupes. Remus acaba muy agotado en estos días y no despierta hasta casi dos días después

—Eso explica sus ausencias después de luna llena. Bueno, hora de ir a lidiar con Black

Caminó hacia la ventana abierta y se paró en el alféizar, tomó su bastón para irse, pero algo tiró del cinturón que hacía de cola. Volteó y vio a Potter sentado en la orilla de la cama, sujetándole.

—¿Qué?

—Héroe o civil, por favor tenle paciencia a Sirius

—Un modo dulce de decir que trate de no matarlo

—Exacto

—Lo intentare

—Gracias... Chat Noir

James le sonrió y soltó la cola-cinturón. Chat Noir extendió su bastón y se fue a buscar a Black.

Como lo sospechó el héroe, Sirius le preguntó sobre la noche anterior y le insistió en que, si Snape le había hecho algo a James, que no lo encubriera y le dijera la verdad. Más de una vez el felino se contuvo de arañarlo, golpearlo con su bastón o hechizarlo, pero finalmente solamente le gritó que era un paranoico, además de reprenderlo por la estupidez de engañar a un compañero para ir a la guarida de un hombre lobo.

—Casi podría considerarse un asesinato y eso es algo que no voy a tolerar. Me enferman las personas como tú —dijo Chat Noir

Sirius se quedó helado por las palabras de su héroe, quien sin más se fue de lugar.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

En su guarida, Le Papillon sintió nuevas emociones negativas.

—Dolor, tristeza... heridas causadas por las palabras de quien más admiras. Y lo peor es que solamente quiere hacer lo correcto —extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está, la cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló—. Vuela, mi pequeño akuma ¡y oscurece su corazón! —y la mariposa salió de su guarida

Sirius caminaba lentamente hacia la enfermería, aún dolido por las palabras de Chat Noir. Estaba consciente de que lo que le hizo a Snape estuvo mal... se detuvo de golpe. Snape, todo era culpa de Snape; si no hubiera metido su narizota en donde no lo llamaban... una idea cruzó su mente y la expresión de enfado se transformó en una sonrisa de superioridad. El akuma, que estaba a unos metros de Sirius dio media vuelta al perder las emociones negativas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sus emociones cambiaron? —se preguntó desconcertado Le Papillon—. No hay problema, sus emociones pueden volver a cambiar. Mantente cerca, akuma

Y lo que dijo el villano fue cierto, las emociones cambiaron... pero de otra persona. Sirius había regresado a la enfermería, pero de camino escuchó pasos detrás de él y un olor que le pareció familiar: Snape iba también a la enfermería. Sonrió con burla y aceleró el paso. Entró y vio despiertos a sus amigos. James le preguntó si había aclarado las cosas con respeto a la noche anterior y el ojigris dijo que sí, pero lo demás de que dijo preocupo al de lentes y al ojimiel.

—Chat Noir me dijo que Snape intentó matar a Remus después de que te rescato, James, y te llevo de regreso a los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Lo bueno es que llego a tiempo y salvo a nuestro amigos...

—¡Eso es mentira, Canuto! —exclamó molesto James—. ¡Chat Noir te dijo lo mismo que Snape y yo! ¿Por qué cambias sus palabras? Creí que lo admirabas...

—¡Claro que sí! Lo que me dijo es la verdad...

—¡Sirius eso es mentira!

—¡Entonces qué fue lo qué pasó anoche! ¿Por qué esa obsesión de defender a Snape!

—¡Porque él me salvó anoche!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Dijiste que fue Chat Noir...!

—¡ÉL ES CHAT NOIR!

Los tres Merodeadores gimieron ante las palabras de James. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que fue cortado por las carcajadas de Sirius.

—¡Cornamenta, ahora si te luciste! Que buena broma. Snape, el chico más tenebroso y raro de Hogwarts, es el grande y genial superhéroe Chat Noir. Se nota que te golpeaste la cabeza; además de que estas desesperado por protegerlo...

—James ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? —preguntó Remus

—Sí, se transformó enfrente de mi

—No puedo creerlo...

—Yo menos

Los tres Merodeadores miraron a la puerta y James sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver al aludido parado en la puerta y con una clara expresión de enfado y decepción en sus ojos.

—Severus yo...

—¡Confíe en ti! ¡Prometiste que no dirías nada! ¡ SABES QUE ES PELIGROSO QUE ALGUIEN MÁS SEPA MI SECRETO!

—¡No fue mi intenciòn...!

—¡Mentiroso!

—Severus —los presentes miraron a Remus, quien se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia el Slytherin—. James no lo hizo a propósito, se le escapó en medio de la discusión con Sirius...

—¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, licántropo! De hecho, a nadie le interesa tu raza. Debí acabar contigo cuando pude y de ese modo habría un monstruo menos

—¡Severus! —exclamó James

El ojinegro salió de la enfermería, ignorando los gritos de Potter. Sirius iba a ir tras èl, pero lo hicieron de lado con un empujón. Remus se había levantado de su cama y salió corriendo de la enfermería. Sus amigos lo llamaron, pero este no contestó. James, con dificultad, se pudo puso de pie y se acercó a su "hermano", dándole un golpe en la cabeza y sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa.

—¿ALGUNA VEZ EN TU VIDA PENSARAS LAS COSAS ANTES DE ACTUAR?

—James, no fue...

—¿NO FUE TU INTENCIÓN? ¡PUES GRACIAS POR ACLARAR ESO! —soltó a Sirius y caminó hacia la salida.

Antes de que el mayor de los Black le preguntara a dónde iba, Potter le dijo que iba a buscar a Snape a aclarar todo.

Mientras tanto, Le Papillon se debatía por las emociones negativas que sentía: ira o tristeza... finalmente se decidió por el segundo, ya que esos eran más fáciles de manipular puesto que la persona se encontraba vulnerable.

Remus llegó al patio del castillo, estaba desierto. Se sentó en la fuente y sacó de su bolsillo una fotografìa; eran él, James, Sirius y Peter en tercer año. La tomaron después de que descubrieran su condición. A pesar de tener grandes amigos, se estaba engañando: nadie aceptaba a los hombres lobo y la reacción de Snape era la prueba. Al estar cabizbajo no notó la mariposa negra que se le acercó y se fundió en su fotografía; levantó la cabeza y en su rostro apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada.

—Lobizón, yo soy Le Papillon —le dijo una voz en su cabeza—. No importa lo que hagas, no importa como trates a la gente, ellos siempre creerán que eres un monstruo. Si ellos quieren seguir creyendo eso ¿quienes eres tú para impedirlo? Bien dicen que uno crea sus propios monstruos y yo te doy el poder para serlo. A cambio, me traerás los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Será un placer, Le Papillon

Remus se levantó, guardó la fotografía infectada en su bolsillo y al hacerlo fue envuelto en una energía negra y morada.

James encontró a Severus en la biblioteca y trató de hablar con él, pero el chico no lo escuchaba. La discusión se volvió tan intensa que sin darse cuenta subieron la voz y la Sra. Pince los echó de la biblioteca.

—¡Severus!

—¡No me llames por mi nombre, Potter!

—¡Por favor, escuchame!

—¡No!

—¡SUFICIENTE!

Plaga salió de su escondite y flotó entre ambos humanos.

—¡Cualquiera que los escuché discutir creería que son pareja!

Los dos azabaches se sonrojaron por eso.

—¡No somos pareja! —exclamaron James y Severus

—Como sea, vamonos Plaga...

De repente hubo una explosión detrás del Slytherin, una de las paredes del pasillo fue destruido y por ella entró una criatura que parecía un hombre lobo, pero vestía un pantalón de cuero negro al igual que un chaleco del mismo color y textura. En sus muñecas tenía unos brazaletes de púas, el pelo de su cabeza estaba alborotado, sus escleróticas eran amarillas y sus ojos rojos.

—Te encontre, Snape. ¿Dices que soy un monstruo? ¡Pues tu deseo se cumplio!

—¿Lupin?/¿Remus?

—El cachorro Remus Lupin se fue. ¡Ahora soy Lobizón!

Se abalanzó contra los azabaches. Olvidando el dolor de sus piernas, James tackleó a Severus para quitarlo de enmedio y en consecuencia se lastimó más las piernas.

—Potter

—Estoy bien, busca un lugar donde transformarme y ayuda a Remus...

—James —los chicos miraron al villano—. Si lo que dijiste de Snape es cierto, entonces que se enfrente a mí ahora mismo

—Espera, Lobizón —intervino Le Papillon—. Antes de ejecutar tu venganza tienes que...

—Ir por los Miraculous, lo sé. Y creo saber dónde está el de se ese gato negro

—¿¡Qué? ¿¡Dónde!?

—Lo tiene...

Un grito en el pasillo interrumpió al villano. Gracias al escándalo, alumnos y profesores se acercaron a ver qué pasaba y al ver a Lobizón se desató el caos. Severus aprovechó eso para tomar a James y llevárselo del lugar. Entró a un aula vacía y sentó al de lentes.

—De ustedes cuatro, el único que creí que podría ser akumatizado era Pettigrew, por cobarde.

—¡Oye!

—Solo digo. —abrió su chaqueta y su kwami salió—. Hay que detener a Lupin antes de que muerda a alguien...

—Este no es el Lupin que enfrentaste anoche —le recordó Plaga—, este está siendo controlado por Le Papillon. Quien sabe que clase de poderes le dio

—Y tampoco sé dónde puede estar el akuma...

—Sus bolsillos —interrumpió James

—¿Qué?

—Puede que el akuma esté en una fotografía que siempre lleva consigo de nosotros cuatro

—¡Que tierno!

—¡Luego te burlas!

—Ok. **¡Plaga, las garras!** —Se transformó en Chat Noir y le habló a James—. Quédate aquí —salió del aula a enfrentarse al villano

—Tengo que ayudarlo de algún modo. Esto fue en parte mi culpa —dijo el de lentes para sí

Se levantó y al mover un pie golpeó algo. Bajó la mirada y vio que era la mochila de Severus, entonces tuvo una idea.

Alex, Metstli y Lily estaban en el patio cuando de pronto escucharon una explosión seguida de gritos. Entraron al castillo y vieron a los profesores y prefectos llevar a los alumnos a sus Salas Comunes debido a un ataque de akuma cerca de la biblioteca. En medio del alboroto, Alex se separó de Lily y entró a un aula vacía.

—Desde lo de Horrificadora, no había ataques de akuma dentro de Hogwarts —comentó la latina

—Hay que apresurarnos, se ve que es muy violento

—**¡Tikki, motas!** —y se transformó en Ladybug

Salió con cuidado de su escondite y fue a la biblioteca. Ahí, Chat Noir no lo tenía fácil, no solo porque su oponente era fuerte, sino que tenía que evitar que gritara a los cuatro vientos su verdadera identidad.

«En cuanto esto termine, le daré una paliza con mi Cataclysm»

Lobizón embistió al héroe hacia una ventana, los dos la atravesaron y cayeron a uno de los patios interiores del castillo. El villano estaba sobre el felino y estuvo a punto de quitarle su anillo de no ser porque lo golpeó el yoyo de Ladybug.

—¿Estás bien, Chat Noir?

—Tú sí que sabes llegar en el momento justo, Mi Lady

—Ni creas que ese bicho te salvará, Sn..

El héroe le arrojó su bastón y le dio de lleno en la cara. Ladybug se sorprendió por esa actitud de su compañero, a lo cual este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que sacarlo de Hogwarts antes de que lastime a alguien

—Entonces sígueme, gatito

Los portadores salieron a los terrenos del castillo. Chat Noir guió a su compañera hacia el Sauce Boxeador, usarían el túnel que los llevaría hasta la Casa de los Gritos y ahí pelearían ya que también era peligroso llevar la pelea a Hogsmeade. Estaban a unos metros del árbol, pero de repente apareció Lobizón y les cortó el paso.

—¿Iban a algún lado? —preguntó con burla el villano

—Rayos... —dijo por lo bajo Chat Noir

—¡Lobizón! ¡Ya deja de jugar y tráeme sus Miraculous! —ordenó Le Papillon

—Creo que ya fue suficiente de jugar al lobo, a la caperucita roja y su mascota. —Lobizón abrió las manos y sacó las garras, listo para atacar—. ¡Denme sus Miraculous! Será divertido saber quien es Ladybug, ya que Chat Noir sé quien es...

—¡Oye, peludo! ¿Me buscabas?

Los héroes y el villano miraron hacia el castillo y vieron que se acercaba a ellos... ¿Severus Snape?

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamaron sorprendidos Chat Noir y Lobizón

—¡Vete de aquí, es peligroso! —advirtió Ladybug

—¡Lupin, detente! —gritó el recién llegado—. Lamento lo que te dije, no era mi intención. Sé que no fue tu culpa sino de Black, pero también fue mía por escucharlo aun con todas las bromas que me ha hecho

—¿Es Remus Lupin? —preguntó Ladybug a su compañero—. ¿Qué fue lo que...? —se cortó porque recordó la "broma" que Sirius y Remus le contaron a ella y sus amigos en tercer año al descubrir la verdad sobre el ojigris y la rata de Pettigrew.

«¡Sirius Black vete dando por muerto!»

—Parece que James se equivocó —murmuró para sí el villano—. Bueno ¡ahora te mostraré que tan monstruoso puedo ser! —saltó sobre los héroes y fue tras el azabache

Ladybug sujetó a Lobizón de una pata con sus yoyo y le pidió a Chat Noir que se llevará al chico. El héroe asintió; se acercó al chico, lo cargó en brazos y fue hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Una vez lejos de la vista de su Lady y el villano, se volvió hacia el azabache.

—¿Potter?

—Debido a la situación no es fácil engañarte, ¿verdad?

—Pero ¿cómo...?

—No sé porque tenías una poción Multijugos en tu mochila, pero la tome y encontré un cabello tuvo en uno de los tirantes

—¿Husmeaste en mi...?

—**¡Lucky Charm!**

—Al parecer las cosas se intensificaron si Ladybug tuvo que usar su poder

—Tengo que ayudarla. Tú **esperas aquí**

—Pero vine a...

—¡Te quedas o te rompo las piernas otra vez!

—Está bien, ya entendí

Con una última mirada de advertencia, Chat Noir regresó al combate. Vio a Ladybug esquivando los ataques de Lobizón usando su yoyo para defenderse con la mano derecha, en la izquierda tenía un frasco cilíndrico pequeño con cinco agujeros en la parte de arriba. Tomó su bastón y de un golpe alejó al villano de la catarina.

—¿Estás bien, Mi Lady?

—Sí

—¿Qué te dio tu poder?

—Aún no lo sé... _¡Aguas!_

A tiempo, Chat Noir esquivó el ataque de Lobizón. Pero al hacerlo, chocó con Ladybug haciendo que el frasco cayera de su mano. Rodó en el suelo en dirección al villano, lo pisó y el contenido del recipiente salió como humo cubriendo a Lobizón. Este estornudo a causa del polvo, pero después empezó a rascarse. Al parecer el Lucky Charm hizo aparecer polvos pica-pica.

—No era lo que espera, pero funciona —comentó Ladybug

—Nunca creí que tu poder pudiera darte también artículos de broma —comentó Chat Noir

—Mientras está distraído, hay que buscar el objeto akumatizado

—Permíteme, Bugaboo

—Que no me digas así

El felino ignoró la queja de la catarina. Con cuidado se acercó a Lobizón y acercó una mano hacia su bolsillo, pero al hacerlo el villano se dio cuenta, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo derribó quedando él sobre el héroe.

—¡Chat!

—¡Ahora tu Miraculous es mío!

—¡Primero intenta tocarlo! **¡Cataclysm!**

Lobizón soltó al héroe y retrocedió. Chat Noir se levantó y extendió su mano. Vio que entre él y el villano estaba el frasco de pica-pica; tomó su bastón y con un golpe de esté lo arrojó al villano. Lobizón se cubrió de pies a cabezas del polvo y empezó a rascarse con desesperación. Ladybug arrojó su yoyo a los pies del villano haciéndolo caer. En ese momento de distracción, Chat Noir tocó el bolsillo de Lobizón y este se deshizo y salió una mariposa negra.

—_No volverás a lastimar a nadie, pequeño akuma _—dijo Ladybug, abriendo su yoyo y haciéndolo girar—. Je te libère du mal! —lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al bicho—. Catch! —abrió el yoyo y salió el akuma purificado—. Adiós mariposita. **¡Miraculous Ladybug!** —exclamó lanzando al aire el frasco

Está brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas reparando los daños causados en el castillo. Lobizón volvió a ser Remus; el chico se incorporó confundido, Chat Noir miró al chico sintiéndose mal por lo que le dijo.

—¡Ganamos! —exclamó Ladybug acercándole su puño al felino para chocarlos, pero él la ignoró—. ¿Chat? ¿Qué tienes?

El felino no le contestó. Se acercó a Remus y se hinco frente a él. Remus levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver al héroe frente a él.

—¿Qué? ¿Chat Noir? ¿Ladybug?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la heroína

—Bien...

—No lo estas —la catarina y el ojimiel miraron al felino—. Sé que aún no te sientes bien por lo que pasó la otra noche y para que terminaras akumatizado es porque las cosas no terminaron bien

—Tienes razón —admitió Remus—. Snape me odia por lo que pasó. Sirius insiste en que le hizo algo a James para que ahora se lleven bien y para colmo, James gritó que tu eras...

—Lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes tres, es necesario que lo hablen. Tratare de hablar con Severus para que los escuche ¿te parece?

—Sí, gracias Chat Noir

Los Miraculous de los héroes sonaron y tuvieron que irse. Remus en cuanto los perdió de vista regresó al castillo. Chat Noir vio alejarse al chico, soltó un suspiro y fue a buscar a Potter. Estaba a unos metros cuando vio que el de lentes recuperó su apariencia; se destransformo y estaba por decirle algo, pero Potter le gano.

—Te dije que Remus es una excelente persona, a pesar de su condición

—Sí, ya lo note

—Deberías darle una oportunidad

—Tampoco pidas imposibles tan pronto, cervatillo

James rodó los ojos por el apodo. Severus lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y ambos regresaron al castillo.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

—Está vez Chat Noir frusto mis planes y estuve a punto de descubrir quién era en realidad. ¡Pero algún día, su Miraculous será mío y el de Ladybug también! —sentenció Le Papillon y se cerró la ventana de su guarida

Finalmente, Severus y los tres Merodeadores pudieron hablar "civilizadamente". Aclararon todo y lograron hacer una "tregua", si eso podía decirse a que James prometió nunca más volverle a hacer bromas a Severus e intentar no atacarse en cuanto se vieran. Remus prometió por su parte intentar llevarse bien, a pesar de lo que pasó. Y en cuanto a Sirius... decidió que ignoraría a Snape cuando se lo encontrara —con sus amigos o solo— para evitar la "tentación" de hacerle algo.

Para sorpresa de los Merodeadores, Severus aceptó los términos. Los chicos pensaron que finalmente podrían dejar el tema de lo sucedido en la Casa de los Gritos en paz: sin embargo, eso no sucedió ya que recibieron una enorme reprimenda de parte de Lily y Alex por lo mismo. Ninguno de los cuatro chicos podía explicar cómo es que las primas lo supieron, pero decidieron no averiguarlo.

Si había algo de lo que Severus estaba seguro, es que desde que recibió su Miraculous, su vida había dado un cambio radical, más allá de convertirse en sus superhéroe.


	15. Demoilustrador y Princesa Fragancia

—Tikki... ¿por que me tuvo que tocar como compañero un sujeto como Chat Noir?

Alex regresaba de una batalla y, como últimamente estaba sucediendo, Chat Noir le volvió a coquetear y se puso a jugar y bromear en toda la pelea, ocasionando que el héroe fuera atacado y controlado por el villano en turno... otra vez. Tikki solamente sonrió con pena a la vez que se encogía de hombros, no podía decirle nada ya que, para empezar, no sabía quién era el portador del Miraculous el Gato Negro.

—Bueno, no puedes quejarte Alex. Al menos di que tus batallas no son monótonas —comentó la kwami viendo a su portadora dejándose caer sobre la cama boca arriba.

—¡Pero más de una vez he tenido que salvarle la cola a ese gato loco por estar todo el tiempo haciéndose el tonto con sus bromas y coqueteos! Es un arrogante engreído.

—Por favor, Alex, no es tan malo

La latina se sentó y miró con una ceja arqueada a Tikki en una clara expresión que decía «¿En serio?»

**FLASHBACK — DEMOILUSTRADOR**

_Ese día un compañero del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de nombre Nathaniel Kurtzberg fue akumatizado en Demoilustrador gracias a que Bagnold se había burlado de sus dibujos. Alex defendió al chico, pero sus emociones negativas no desaparecieron y Le Papillon los aprovecho. Como agradecimiento —y condición para no atacar a la rubia— Alex le prometió tener una cita con él en el río Támesis en la noche. Debían detener al villano, pero como la chica no podía ser Alex y Ladybug a la vez, tuvo que llamar a Chat Noir, explicarle porque no participaría en la misión y a quién debía proteger._

_Alex se encontró al héroe en los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Por alguna razón había creído que al ser una "civil normal" se comportaría, pero estaba muy equivocada._

_Antes de que el felino llegará, tuvo una discusión con una compañera de clase debido a un proyecto y en cuanto esta se fue, Chat Noir aterrizó ante la latina,._

—_¡Wow! Creí que tendría que salvarte de las garras de esa chica. —dijo Chat Noir, haciendo énfasis de su chiste con sus propias garras. Alex no dijo nada y no fue necesario porque el héroe continuo—. ¡Pero que descortés de mi parte! No me presentado. Soy Chat Noir —tomó la mano de la chica con la intención de besarla._

_Alex adivinó lo que haría y apartó su mano rápido._

—_¡Lo sé! Eres quien salva Londres y de vez en cuando Hogsmeade. Yo soy Alexandra, pero todos me dicen Alex. ¿Qué haces aquí en Hogwarts?_

_El héroe se pasó una mano por el cabello en una pose arrogante antes de contestar._

—_Soy tu cabello para el baile de esta noche, Princesa. —contestó el héroe, ronroneando la palabra "princesa"—. ¡Si algo sale mal, te protegeré!_

_Mientras Chat Noir hablaba, este presumia sus músculos. Tampoco se dio cuenta de las expresiones de fastidio de Alex. El héroe se volvió hacia ella y la chica logró disimular a tiempo._

—_¡Oh, ahora me siento más tranquila! Gra..._

_Alex se interrumpió al ver a Chat Noir muy cerca de ella y recargar una mano en el árbol detrás de ella a la altura de su cabeza._

—_Pero necesitaré que me eches una pata. ¿Te importaría ayudar a un superhéroe?_

—_¿Qué hay de Ladybug? ¿Que no son un dúo?_

—_Tiene cosas que hacer esta noche, así que __**tú**__ serás mi Ladybug_

_«Genial... lo que me faltaba» pensó Alex con fastidio y resignación_

_Chat Noir se separó de ella para saber su reacción, a lo cual Alex tuvo que sobreactuar._

—_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Salvaré el día al lado de Chat Noir! ¡Que emoción! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

—_Solo tienes que quitarle su lápiz a Demoilustrador, Princesa. Yo me haré cargo del resto. Así que... hasta la noche_

_Tomó la mano de Alex y la besó, le guiñó un ojo y se alejó perdiéndose entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido._

_En cuanto lo perdió de vista, la latina se pellizcó el puente de la nariz levantando sus lentes y soltó un gruñido._

—¡No... manches tu vida! ¡Neta _que Chat Noir es solo un arrogante pretencioso! Con esto me deja pensando si en realidad es James Potter o Sirius Black. Aunque con esa actitud creería más que es Sirius. En fin, a ver como nos sale la "misión" de esta noche_

_Y como era de esperarse no les salió bien. Demoilustrador descubrió que Alex estaba trabajando con el héroe y en consecuencia encerró a los dos en una caja de cristal y fue tras Bagnold ya que el trato se anuló._

—_¡Literalmente nos encajono! —exclamó Chat Noir tratando de romper la caja de cristal_

_Alex miró a su alrededor buscando un modo de salir. Miró el suelo y se dio cuenta de que ahí era el único lugar que no estaba hecho del mismo material, además de que la caja se movía con los golpes del bastón._

—_Chat Noir, pon tu bastón entre nosotros de modo vertical_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Solo hazlo —No muy convencido, el héroe la escuchó—. Ahora extiendelo, de ese modo podremos quitarnos esto de encima y salir_

_El felino entendió el plan y le sonrió con arrogancia a la vez que la abrazaba por la cintura con una mano._

—_Excelente idea, Princesa_

—_Lo sé, soy genial_

_Chat Noir extendió su bastón y salieron de la caja de cristal. Una vez libres, llevó a Alex al Puentes del Milenio donde estaría a salvo._

—_Me tengo que ir. Un superhéroe nunca descansa, hay muchos rescates que hacer. Me agradeces después._

_Le guiñó un ojo y se fue a rescatar a Bagnold dejando sola a Alex._

—_¿Yo? ¿Agradecerle? _¡Que no invente!_ —Tikki salió de su escondite en cuanto el felino se fue—. ¡Él es quien debe agradecerme! Seguiríamos ahí de no haberle dicho como hacer su "trabajo"_

—_Hablando de eso..._

—_Va a necesitarnos para salvar a Chloé_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK — DEMOILUSTRADOR**

—Admitelo, Tikki. Sino le digo cómo salir de ese embrollo, quién sabe cuánto tiempo más nos hubiéramos quedado ahí hasta que se le hubiera prendido el foco a ese gato

—Bueno, es cierto que en esa situación no ayudó mucho. Pero tampoco es como que tienes que hacer todo el trabajo tu sola o salvarlo.

—Ese gato realmente me va a sacar canas verdes

Tikki solamente negó con la cabeza.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

—Plaga, no estoy muy seguro de seguir siendo Chat Noir

—Ya vamos a empezar otra vez. ¿Y ahora por qué lo dices?

Severus y Plaga estaban en los límites del Bosque Prohibido. El chico estaba haciendo tarea mientras que su kwami comía camembert. Aunque no le gustara a Madame Pince, Severus sacó los libros que necesitaría ya que por la **única vez** que se le ocurrió a Plaga comer en la biblioteca, la mujer le prohibió la entrada al chico por una semana a lo que Alex y Lily le sacaron los libros de la biblioteca esos días.

—Últimamente solo le he ocasionado problemas a Ladybug. O me salva del supervillano o soy controlado por ellos

—Lo que pasa es que ella tiene más conocimiento sobre superhéroes que tú, pero ya viste que de la experiencia se aprende. Pronto serás tan bueno como ella

—Eso espero, Plaga. No quiero volver a pelear contra ella ni ser una carga

—¡Ay, por favor! ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

Severus encaró una ceja ante tal pregunta de su kwami, así que tuvo que refrescarle la memoria... con lo que le contó Ladybug.

En la batalla contra Princesa Fragancia lo último que recordaba es que iba en un auto junto con el Príncipe Alí, su chaperona y Chloé huyendo de Princesa Fragancia, pero los alcanzó y los roció con su perfume. A partir de ahí ya no recordaba nada; Ladybug le había dicho que eso se debía a que gracias al perfume estuvo bajo el control de la villana y trato de quitarle su miraculous.

Gracias a eso, Chat Noir se estuvo golpeando contra un poste de luz hasta que su Lady lo detuvo antes de que lograra abrirse la cabeza y lo tranquilizó diciendo que había hecho lo mejor que pudo mientras ella no estaba. Eso no calmó mucho al héroe, pero era mejor que nada.

Plaga regresó su atención a su queso sintiéndose incómodo por olvidar ese "detalle", o como bien le decía su portador «se estaba haciendo el tonto» para ignorar el tema.

—Si no fuera porque ya sé con quién hablas te molestaría diciendo que estás loco o algo

Humano y kwami voltearon y vieron a Potter asomarse detrás del árbol donde Severus estaba recargado.

—Y yo todavía no puedo creer que de todas las personas a las cuales **tenía **que contarle mi secreto debías ser tú

—Ya sabes que soy un experto en guardarlos

—Lo que todavía me preocupa es...

James le dio un zarpe al ojinegro y se sentó a su lado.

—Ya entendí que no debo dejarme llevar por mis emociones sino un día de estos puedo ser akumatizado. Para eso deberías preocuparte tú ¡te enojas con facilidad!

—Tengo cuatro razones para eso

—Aunque no le agrade a Sirius, ya lo controle para no hacerte nada ni a Regulus

—¿Reg que tiene que ver?

—Es tu mejor amigo y por lo que hemos aprendido de las akumatizaciones anteriores estas son debido a que el "detonante" o agrede a la víctima de esa mariposa o a sus seres queridos y quiere vengarse

—No lo aparentas, pero realmente eres muy listo

—¡Oye, gracias! —exclamó James medio ofendido

Severus solo negó con la cabeza y siguió con su tarea. James lo observaba en silencio. Así estuvieron unos diez minutos hasta que el Slytherin se hartó de la mirada del Gryffindor sobre él.

—¿No tienes tarea que hacer o algo más?

—Lo haré en la noche con los chicos. Solo estoy pensando

—Que novedad. Y se puede saber ¿en qué?

—¿Cómo demonios es que pasas de ser un amargado sarcástico a un coqueto bromista? —James se volvió hacia el kwami—. ¿Tú no tendrás algo que ver, Plaga?

—En lo que se refiere a personalidad, no. El diseño del traje tampoco, eso es lo que el portador desea. Lo único que le brindó son los poderes.

—Es increíble... Espera —el de lentes se volvió hacia el ojinegro y empezó a reír—. ¿Entonces si fue tu idea lo del cascabel en tu traje?

Severus estaba sonrojado asimilando las palabras de su kwami. Escuchó lo que le dijo Potter y lo golpeó en el brazo con el libro que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Yo. No. Lo. Pedí. Y. Ni. Sabía! —exclamó Severus enfatizando cada palabra con un golpe

—¡Ok, ok! ¡Ya entendí, basta! —pidió James entre risas

Le quitó el libro a Severus y lo sujetó por detrás con un brazo para que se quedara quieto. El ojinegro forcejeó, pero al ver que Potter era más fuerte que él —sin sus poderes— se tranquilizó. Ambos humanos escucharon una risita y miraron confundidos al kwami.

—¿De qué te ríes, Plaga? —preguntó Severus

—Que los dos se ven **tan lindos** juntos y abrazados —contestó el pequeño gato entre risas

Ambos chicos bajaron la mirada hacia el agarre del de lentes con el portador de miraculous. A la vez se sonrojaron y de un codazo Severus se soltó del agarre.

—¿No se supone que estas enamorado de Lily?

—Lo mismo digo con respecto a Ladybug

—¿¡QUÉ!? De... de... de... ¿De qué estás hablando?

James encaró una ceja a la vez que le sonreía con burla.

—Siendo Chat Noir **a kilómetros** se nota que amas a Ladybug. Ese coqueteo no se ve como una broma, te lo digo por experiencia

Severus sintió su rostro arder, que estaba del mismo tono que el uniforme de Potter a causa de la vergüenza. Él siempre había sido discreto con todo (emociones, pensamientos) ¿cómo era posible que ese cuatro ojos adivinara tan bien?

Apartó la de Potter y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su túnica y en un infantil e inútil intento por ocultar su vergüenza. Plaga se burló descaradamente de su portador y James también se rió, pero él se calmó enseguida y con cuidado le quitó la capucha al Slytherin.

—Vamos Severus, no es tan malo. Nadie más se ha dado cuenta de que estás enamorado de alguien y si alguien quisiera meterse en su vida estoy seguro de que lo maleficiarías antes de que lo intente

—Podría hacerlo en este momento

—¡Tampoco abuses! Pero Evans y Jones tienen razón —ante eso Severus arqueó la ceja con duda y James continuó—. Hasta tú puedes llegar a enamorarte y ponerte cursi

—Ha, ha... que gracioso

James solo se encogió de hombros. Severus sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y regresaba su atención hacia su tarea.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

Hacía unas semanas que Ladybug y Chat Noir había peleado contra Princesa Fragancia —bueno, Ladybug más que Chat Noir— y ese día había hecho que la latina le diera vueltas al recuerdo:

**INICIO DEL RECUERDO — PRINCESA FRAGANCIA**

_En una misión anterior, que estaba dejando de llover, Tikki se había enfermado y Alex no sabía qué hacer porque no tenía idea de cómo curar a su kwami a lo cual su pequeña compañera le dijo dónde encontrar a la persona indicada para eso. A la latina no pareció buena idea, porque la misma kwami le había dicho que su existencia era un secreto, así que ¿cómo le explicaría a esa persona acerca de Tikki?_

_Lo siguió meditando hasta que la villana en turno —Princesa Fragancia— apareció y empezó a perseguir al Príncipe Alí. Sabía que Tikki no podía pelear en esas condiciones, por lo que fue más que suficiente para convencerla de ir a pedir ayuda._

_La kwami la guió hacia un salón de masajes estilo oriental, si Alex no estaba equivocada era chino, solo había un par de clientes esperando a ser recibidos. El dueño del local salió a despedir a su cliente y recibir a otro, entonces se percató de la chica y le pidió que esperara su turno. El hombre era mayor, vestido con una camisa hawaiana roja con flores blancas, pantalones capri beige oscuro y zapatos café oscuro. Lo vio entrar a la habitación y no pudo evitar pensar que ya lo había visto antes._

_Finalmente llegó el turno de la latina y entró a la habitación. Era pequeña, las paredes estaban pintadas de color beige y tenía algunos cuadros y pergaminos orientales, una cortina corrediza del mismo estilo junto a la puerta y una cama, que le recordó más a un futon, en el centro, donde el adulto la esperaba sentado en posición de flor de loto._

—_Buenas tardes, jovencita. Dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_

—_Bueno... ah... yo... —miró a Tikki en sus manos y con un asentimiento de la pequeña criatura continuó—. Mi... gatita esta enferma y... quería saber si podría ayudarla. ¡Sé que aquí no es una veterinaria, pero es que mi gata tampoco es ordinaria! Ella es... especial_

_Por la expresión seria que el hombre puso, Alex supuso que no le había creído. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el hombre le dijo que recostara a su mascota en la almohada y se quedara sentada a su lado. Así lo hizo la latina y vio los movimientos del mayor; el hombre se acercó a un mueble al fondo del lugar donde había un gramófono y junto a este un gong. Tomó el instrumento, encendió el gramófono y se acercó a Alex y Tikki._

_Comenzó a tocar el gong al ritmo de la música del gramófono. Alex no apartaba la mirada de Tikki debido a su preocupación, además de sentir que el tiempo pasaba muy lento y lo que hacía el señor parecía no resultar._

—_¿Ella va a estar bien? —preguntó Alex_

—_El que hierve de impaciencia no puede comer su sopa caliente —contestó el anciano_

—_¿Uh? ¿Qué?_

_«Si eso fue un proverbio chino... no entendí nada»_

—_Silencio, por favor. —pidió el anciano dejando a un lado su gongo e hincándose junto a Tikki extendiendo sus manos hacia ella—. Puedo leer su energía. ¿Qué raza de gato dijiste que era?_

—_¿Gato? ¡Ah. sí! una raza muy rara del reino de Kuwa*. La gane en un concurso de tapo cuando estuve en el reino de Kuwa_

—_Mh... interesante_

—_Sí, un locura_

_El anciano tomó su gong, lo tocó una sola vez más, lo dejo a un lado e hizo una reverencia._

—_Listo, tu gata está completamente curada_

_Alex se acercó con cuidado a Tikki. La kwami poco a poco despertó y se incorporó. Al ver a su portadora se emocionó y voló hacia ella posándose en sus manos._

—_¡Muchas gracias! ¡Es un verdadero mago... en un sentido figurado, claro! Pero ¿cómo lo hizo?_

—_Antiguo secreto chino_

—_Bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias, señor_

_Alex se puso de pie, sujeto con fuerza y delicadeza a Tikki y salió del lugar, pero al cerrar la puerta le pareció escuchar al anciano decir algo más:_

—_Como los tuyos_

_No regreso a investigar porque debía derrotar a Princesa Fragancia y salvar al príncipe Alí, además de que se le había olvidado por completo el asunto._

**FIN DEL RECUERDO — PRINCESA FRAGANCIA**

—¿En qué tanto piensas, Alex?

—¿Eh? No, nada Tikki. Solo pensaba

—¿En qué?

—De todo un poco, no te preocupes

Eso último no convenció a la kwami, pero tampoco insistió.

Alex y Severus sabían que su vida como superhéroes era complicada, quedándoles muy claro esa parte en sus batallas pasadas, pero estas también les ayudaron a entender mejor sus poderes, las de su compañero y las de su oponente; así que tenían que trabajar mucho más para algún día derrotar a Le Papillon. Sabían que ese día tarda y en el camino aprenderán muchas cosas.

**====================MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN====================**

***Kuwa — Para mi historia no estoy usando las traducciones del Inglés y/o Español Latino sino su idioma original, Francés, por lo que si encuentran algo que no les cuadre así ya entiendan qué es.**

**Saludos**


	16. Kung Food

—Ya te dije que no es tan difícil ¿por qué no me escuchas?

—Te creería si no fuera porque tengo solamente dos días para aprenderlo

Severus y Plaga estaban discutiendo en el cuarto del primero en la mansión Agreste. Después de sus clases particulares del día, Gabriel le notificó al azabache que había solicitado autorización al director Dumbledore para que él, Severus, se quedara en casa ese fin de semana solamente para ayudarlo a que acompañara a un tío político que era un gran chef internacional e iría a Londres a competir a la final de un reality show de cocina en el hotel Le Grand London. Gabriel le había dicho a Severus que su tío político, llamado Ritsu, a pesar de haber nacido y estudiado en Londres, su madre era japonesa por lo que la mayoría de su vida había estado en el Oriente y por lo tanto su inglés no era muy bueno, haciendo que la mayoría del tiempo se comunicara en japonés.

El ayudar a su tío Gabriel no era el problema, la situación era que **no sabía japonés**. Si hubiera sido chino no habría problema gracias a las clases extras que tomaba desde que vivía con él, pero el japonés era otra cosa. Así que por eso, estaba de mal humor, estresado y discutiendo con su kwami.

—Solo se quedará tu "tío" unos días ¡relájate! —dijo Plaga comenzando a hartarse por el comportamiento de su portador

—Sino fuera porque mi tío Gabriel me está presionando para hacerlo bien no estaría actuando de este modo —dijo Severus sin apartar la vista del libro que estudiaba

De pronto tocaron a su puerta. Plaga se ocultó rápido debajo de la almohada de Severus y el chico levantó la vista de su libro. Dio permiso de pasar y entró justamente Gabriel Agreste.

—Me alegra ver que te tomas en serio el encargo que te pedí —dijo el diseñador de moda con seriedad—. Espero que tengas todo bajo control estos días y no les causes problemas ni a Nathalie ni a tu guardaespaldas

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a estar con nosotros? —preguntó Severus tratando de disimular la preocupación al hecho de quedarse casi a solas con un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y requiere de mi total atención —Gabriel dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes miró sobre su hombro al adolescente—. No me decepciones —y salió de la habitación

Severus se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio y se pasó las manos por la cabello en señal de frustración. Ese iba a ser el fin de semana más estresante de su vida. Para no volverse loco, le contó su situación a Lily esperando algún consejo. La pelirroja escuchó a su mejor amigo en silencio, cuando este terminó, la chica recordó algo y una sonrisa traviesa atravesó sus labios, la cual Severus no notó.

—Creo que tengo la solución a tu problema —dijo Lily con una sonrisa picara

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál es? —preguntó Severus entre emocionado y aliviado

—¿A qué hora llegará el chef Ritsu a la mansión?

—Al mediodía

—Perfecto, a esa hora te llegará la solución

—¿Eh?

Severus trató de sonsacarle más información a la pelirroja, pero esta no cedió. Sonó la campana de clases y los dos amigos se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Finalmente llegó el fin de semana y Severus estaba haciendo repaso de último minuto. Por lo general él se aprendía sin problema todo lo que aprendía, pero por alguna razón aprender un nuevo idioma siempre fue un reto para él. Siguió repasando su pronunciación y frases básicas cuando Nathalie fue a buscarlo a su habitación y le dijo que fuera al vestíbulo a recibir al chef Ritsu. Severus sintió un vacío en su estómago y siguió a la secretaria de su tío con nerviosismo.

Nathalie abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al famoso chef. Era un hombre al menos diez años mayor que Gabriel Agreste, pero no se veía demacrado. Tenía el cabello rubio con algunas canas, piel blanca y ojos negros. No usaba lentes, pero le impresionó a Severus que el visitante llegará usando ya su uniforme de chef: Pico, filipina, mandil, limpiones (trapos de cocina o caballo) y mandil; todos blancos e impecables.

—Konnichiwa watashi wa ritsu shefudesu. Hajimemashite. (Buenas tardes. Soy el chef Ritsu. Encantado de conocerte.) —saludó el chef Ritsu, haciendo una leve inclinación hacia adelante y con las manos a los costados

Severus se puso tenso, lo único que había entendido fue el saludo inicial y el nombre, pero debía intentar contestarle.

—Ko… Konnichiwa. Severus Snape

«¡Lily! ¿¡Qué pasó con esa "ayuda"!?» gritó para sus adentros el azabache

De pronto el timbre sonó. Nathalie le dijo a Severus que ella atendería y mientras tanto llevará al chef Ritsu a la sala de estar. Con dificultad por la comunicación, el azabache así lo hizo. El chef se sentó y el chico estaba por hacer lo mismo hasta que Nathalie lo mandó llamar. Fue al vestíbulo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Alex ahí.

—¿Alex? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido el Slytherin

La latina se sonrojo un poco y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

—Lily me hablo de tu visita haciendo hincapié a que necesitabas alguien que hablara japonés, aunque no fuera fluido, pero que entendiera lo básico. Así que…

—¿Viniste a ayudarme?

Alex bajó su mano, miró a Severus y asintió una vez con la cabeza. El chico no tenía idea de que la chica conociera el idioma, pero le alegraba mucho que su amiga sí y se tomará la molestia de ir a ayudarlo.

—Supongo que no hablaste de esto con tu tío ¿verdad, Severus? —preguntó Nathalie mirando con desaprobación a su "visita inesperada"

Alex bajó la miraba entre apenada e incómoda. El azabache miró con pena a su amiga y se encaró a la mujer.

—No, no lo hice porque fue de último momento. Creí que podría aprender el idioma antes de que el chef Ritsu llegará, pero no pude. Así que le pedí ayuda a Alex ¿de acuerdo?

La latina miró sorprendida al azabache, nunca lo había visto levantarle la voz a un adulto. Nathalie también se sorprendió por la reacción del chico, pero no dijo nada más. Carraspeó y les indicó que fueran a atender al invitado. La mujer se retiró dejando a los dos adolescentes en el vestíbulo.

—Perdón por eso —dijo Severus apenado

—No te preocupes, como dijiste fue de último momento. —contestó Alex haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto—. Bueno ¿dónde está tu tío?

—Es más bien político, pero bueno, supongo que sigue siendo familia.

Llevó a la chica a la sala de estar. El hombre estaba revisando un ramo de flores que le habían regalado como obsequio de bienvenida y cortaba algunos pétalos y los guardaba en una bolsa de plástico que después guardó en en un bolso marrón que traía colgado cruzado sobre su torso. A Severus le pareció una falta de respeto así que iba a discutir, pero se detuvo porque Alex había extendido su brazo para impedirle el paso.

—Yo me encargo —dijo la latina con una sonrisa

Bajó el brazo y se acercó al hombre. El chef Ritsu se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y se puso de pie.

—Konnichiwa watashi wa ritsu shefundesu. Hajimemashite. (Buenas tardes. Soy el chef Ritsu. Encantado de conocerte.) —saludó el chef Ritsu, haciendo una leve inclinación hacia adelante y con las manos a los costados

—Konnichiwa watashi no namae ha Arekusandora jōnzudesu. Hajimemashite. (Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Alexandra Jones. Mucho gusto.) —saludó la latina, haciendo una leve inclinación hacia adelante y con las manos a los costados

Severus no pudo disimular su asombro, pero también le alegraba que su amiga de verdad entendiera el idioma. Era muy extraño el tener que hablar con alguien teniendo en la conversación una mediadora. Después de media hora, Nathalie fue a notificarles que ya debían irse al hotel para el concurso. El chef y los adolescentes se sentaron en la parte de atrás mientras que enfrenten iban el guardaespaldas y Nathalie.

—Shefu no Ritsu wa, Rondon ni kuru no wa hajimetedesu ka? (Chef Ritsu ¿es la primera vez que viene a Londres?

—Watashi wa jissai ni koko de umaremashita ga, watashinojinsei no hotondo wa tōbu ni sunde imashita. Dakara, wa ito iemasu. (En realidad nací aquí, pero la mayoría de mi vida estuve viviendo en oriente. Así que podría decir que sí.) Anata wa nihongo ga totemo jōzudesu! (¡Hablas muy bien japonés!)

—Ritsu shefu, arigatō (Gracias, chef Ritsu)

—_Habro ingres maro*_, comparado con tú japonés

Alex y Severus se sorprendieron ante la respuesta del hombre.

—Pensé que no hablaba inglés —dijo Alex

—También yo —secundo Severus

—Sumimasen (Disculpen) Mi _ingres _oxidado, casi _orvidado_

Ambos adolescentes se miraron. A Severus le agradaba el no tener que batallar con el idioma, pero se sentía mal por el hecho de haber molestar a Alex por nada. Llegaron al hotel, donde los esperaban los del programa y el dueño del hotel, André Bagnold, padre de Chloé Bagnold. Entrevistaron al chef Ritsu, con Alex como traductora, donde dio a conocer el platillo que presentaría en la competencia: Sopa Celestial. Después de la entrevista, la latina le preguntó si necesitaba que lo acompañara a la cocina a lo cual el chef dijo que no, ya que la comida no necesita palabras y se retiró a la cocina.

En cuanto el adulto se fue, Severus se acercó a Alex.

—Gracias Alex y lamento la molestia. Creí que por vivir tanto tiempo fuera de Londres ya no hablaba inglés

—No te preocupes, Severus. Fue genial el poder, por fin, practicar mi japonés. Sobretodo con un sensei

—¿Sen… sei?

—Significa "maestro" en japonés. Tu tío es un gran maestro…

—¡Sevie!

Ese grito, y que además alguien se colgó del cuello de Severus por detrás, fue más que suficiente para saber quien había llegado. El azabache logró soltar los brazos que lo sujetaban con fuerza del cuello, y lo estaban asfixiando, dio media vuelta, pero esta vez lo abrazaron por el torso.

—¡Chloé! Te he dicho que no hagas eso —reclamo Severus, volviendo a tratar de soltarse del agarre de la rubia

—¡Lo siento, Sevie! —contestó la rubia con falsa inocencia—. ¡Pero es que me da mucho gusto verte…! —entonces reparó en la presencia de la latina y su expresión cambió a una de desdén y superioridad—. ¿Qué hace está aquí?

—**Está **tiene nombre —contesto enojada Alex—, y no creas que vine a verte. Vine a ayudar…

—Vino a acompañarme —intervino el azabache—. Mi tío, el chef Ritsu, va a participar en la competencia

—¿El que acaba de llegar? ¡Estoy segura que puede ganar! Aunque no le ayudará mucho su platillo siendo simplemente sopa. Es anticuado, para ancianos y no es un plato principal. Además, no parece que sepa hacer dumplings como todo el mundo

—El dumpling es un plato típico chino. Chef Ritsu es inglés, pero vivió mucho tiempo en Japón —aclaró Alex—. Además, él no es "como todo el mundo". Se ve que es un gran chef y su sopa es legendaria

—¿Ah sí? Bien, yo odio eso —contestó la rubia

—Sí ¿y qué?

—¿No saben? Soy parte del jurado. A pesar que quiero mucho a Sevie dudo mucho que pueda darle mi voto

—¿Ah sí? ¡Ritsu-sensei no necesita tu voto! Hay otros jueces que tienen mejor gusto que tú. ¡Ha! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que tú no tienes gusto ¡solo hay que ver lo que estás usando!

—¡Eu! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!? —apartó a Alex de un empujón y la miró sobre su hombro con desafío—. ¡Acabas de cometer un **gran** error, créeme! —y se fue

Severus tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Casi nunca veía a Alex perder los estribos así, pero le sorprendió que defendiera a su tío de ese modo a pesar de nunca haberlo visto antes.

—Wow, defendiste muy bien a mi tío. Habría estado orgulloso de haber estado aquí. Supongo que más que de mí

—No fue nada… Espera ¿de que hablas? ¿Es porque no puedes entender el idioma?

—No es por eso. Creo que no le agrado

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Masacró el ramo que le dí

—No es lo que crees. Ritsu-sensei no es solo un gran chef, Severus ¡es un artista! Me dijo que iba a usar flores en su Sopa Celestial. Dice que siempre improvisa con lo que el destino le envía, las flores de las que habló deben ser las que le diste

—¿Qué? Entonces, en realidad… ¿Crees que le agrade?

—¡Pues claro! Incluso te mostró su respeto, aunque bueno, a si manera

Eso ayudó mucho a Severus, como no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la gente, sobre todo con desconocidos, y más siendo familiares que nunca había visto en su vida, era natural que tuviera dudas. El presentador del programa y el Sr. Bagnold llamaron a los jóvenes para llevarlos al restaurante del hotel donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Ya estaban todos, o bueno, casi todos; solamente faltaba el Chef Ritsu, quien estaba preparando su Sopa Celestial… y Chloé.

El chef estaba revisando los últimos toques de su platillo cuando llegó la rubia y le dijo que Severus lo estaba buscando. El hombre salió y la chica entró a la cocina y comenzó a sabotear la sopa.

—Veamos si a los otros miembros del jurado les gusta la sopa después de esto, Alexandra Jones. Con esto Sevie se enojara contigo y ya no querrá saber nada de ti, asquerosa Sangre Sucia

Revolvió la sopa con los nuevos ingredientes, la tapó y fue a la salida, donde se topó enseguida con el Chef Ritsu.

—Severus-kun no está

—Lo siento, no hablo chino. Adiós

El hombre miró con duda a la joven. El presentador, Alec, fue a indicarle que comenzarían. El chef sirvió cinco tazones con su sopa y, con ayuda de los meseros del restaurante, llevó las sopas a la mesa del jurado y la transmisión comenzó.

—… Como siempre, el jurado del show está compuesto por: El Sr. Bagnold, dueño del hotel en el cual estamos justo ahora. Su hija, Chloé, representando la joven generación. La gran estrella de rock, Jagged Stone y su cocodrilo, Fang. ¡Y no olviden a la chef en jefe del hotel, Deborah Evans! ¡Y su servidor, Alec! —el presentador tomó lugar en la mesa del jurado—. Ahora pasaremos a la famosa Sopa Celestial, presentada por Chef Ritsu. ¡Vamos a degustarla!

Los jueces, menos Chloé, probaron la sopa. El lugar estuvo en silencio esperando la respuesta, la cual no tardó en llegar, pero tampoco fue la esperada. Alec escupió la sopa y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Qué es esto?

Chef Ritsu y los adolescentes se mostraron sorprendidos con esa reacción, la cual poco a poco los demás jueces fueron imitando.

—Dudo mucho que esta sopa le gusto a nuestros clientes —dijo el Sr. Bagnold—. Así que le doy tres sobre diez

—Juzgando por el extraño olor que viene de esta cosa, preferiría evitar probarla —dijo Chloé—. Pero aun así le doy cero

—¡Se podría decir que estás besando al vocalista de los _Zombies_! —exclamó Jagged Stone—. ¡Le doy menos cero!

—Lo siento, pero es...incomible. —contestó la Sra. Evans—. Le doy un uno sobre diez

Chef Ritsu se mostró desconcertado. Se acercó al plato de Chloé y probó la sopa, pero en seguida la escupió debido a su mal sabor. Eso lo desconcertó más ¿cómo era posible que su platillo, el más famosos y que preparaba más, hubiera salido tan mal? Además de que enseguida se dio cuenta de que algunos de los ingredientes **nunca** los agregó.

—¡No _ro_ entiendo! Esos ingredientes ¡Nunca _ros_ puse en _ra_ sopa! ¡Es un error! ¡_Arguien _saboteó _ra_ sopa!

Severus y Alex se miraron sorprendidos, pero enseguida miraron enojados a Chloé, pensando enseguida que ella debía estar detrás de eso después de la discusión que hubo en el vestíbulo antes del concurso. Los demás jueces se miraron, no muy convencidos por lo que el chef dijo, y mas porque no tenía pruebas de algún tipo de sabotaje.

—Lo siento, Chef Ritsu, pero también le doy un cero —dijo Alec, acercándose al hombre—. Lo cual te da un puntaje de punto ocho sobre diez, una puntuación nunca vista en el show, su Sopa Celestial no será parte del menú del hotel este año y no será coronado ¡el chef más grande el mundo!

La transmisión se cortó y los jueces se levantaron de sus asientos. Al ponerse de pie la rubia, Severus y Alex vieron que de entre su ropa cayó el pétalo de una flor. El azabache la observó con atención y la reconoció ¡era del ramo que le dio a su tío! Entonces Chloé sí saboteo la participación del chef Ritsu.

—Chloé

—¿Que sucede, Severus?

—Chloé arruinó la Sopa Celestial

—Lo sospechaba, pero ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

—Además de que la conozco bien ¿viste que cayera el pétalo de una flor de su ropa?

—Sí

—Y tu dijiste que mi tío te comento que usaría eso en la Sopa

—Ajá

—El pétalo que cayó es del ramo que le dí

—¡Esa mocosa malcriada...! —entonces la latina cayó en la cuenta de algo y se sintió mal. La razón por la que la rubia haría eso es porque se molesto por lo que le dijo antes del concurso—. Ay no

—¿Qué pasa?

Sin contestarle a Severus, Alex se acercó al chef Ritsu, quien se dirigía a la cocina decepcionado y derrotado.

—Ritsu shefu, sore wa anata no seide wa nai to omoimasu. Jissai, watashi wa sore o kakushin shite imasu. (Chef Ritsu, no creo que sea su culpa. En realidad, estoy segura de eso.) Kuroe ga kono haigo ni iru to kakushin shite imasu. Baishin-in no burondo no on'nanoko. (Estoy segura de que Chloé está detrás de esto. La chica rubia del jurado.) Kanojo ga sore o shitanara, sore wa watashi no seidatta. Watashi ga sore o hikiokoshita. (Y si ella hizo eso, fue por mi culpa. Yo la provoque.) Hontōni gomen'nasai (De verdad lo siento)

—Ten no sūpu wa fumeiyodatta. Watashi wa sekaiichi no shefu ni hanaremasen. (La sopa celestial fue deshonrada. Nunca seré el chef más grande del mundo.)

El hombre le dio la espalda a la chica y entró en la cocina.

—Chef Ritsu… —la latina bajo la cabeza apenada. Severus se acercó a su amiga y posó una mano sobre su hombro intentando animarla—. Lo siento mucho Severus

—No es tu culpa —le dijo el azabache—. Tu lo defendiste y Chloé solo hizo lo de siempre: arruinar la vida de los demás solo por que sí. Démosle tiempo y esperémoslo abajo. Gracias por lo de hoy

—Aunque al final lo arruine, de nada

Ambos adolescentes fueron al elevador, dejando al adulto solo.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

De la guarida de Le Papillon, la ventana se abrió, estando el villano listo para atacar a un nuevo civil inocente.

—Ah, un gran artista fue saboteado hoy. Lo siento, incluso oigo su corazón llorando por venganza. Es inglés y habla japonés, pero… —extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está, la cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló—. Vuela, diabólica akuma ¡y ver a oscurecer su corazón! Finalmente probaré la victoria ¡y será deliciosa! —y la mariposa salió de su guarida.

Chef Ritsu estaba limpiando la cocina, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de unos ingrediente que no utilizó y eran los que había probado en la Sopa Celestial. Entonces recordó a la chica rubia que le había dicho que Severus lo estaba buscando y que cuando regresó a revisar su platillo esa misma chica salió de la cocina. También recordó lo que le dijo la amiga de Severus y todo cobró sentido.

—Arekkusu wa tadashikatta. Sono on'nanoko wa ten no sūpu o bōgai shimashita. Kare wa shefu no ritsu o baka ni shita. (Alex tenía razón. Esa chica saboteo la sopa celestial. Ridiculizó al Chef Ritsu.)

Chef Ritsu no se percató de la mariposa negra que se le acerco y se fundió en su gorro de chef. Levantó la cabeza y en su rostro apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada.

—Kung Food, yo soy Le Papillon —dijo una voz en su cabeza—. Quienes probaron tu sopa se volverán tus esclavos. Podrás vengarte de la chica que te humilló.

—¡Y mostraré que soy el chef más grande del mundo! —contestó el hombre y fue envuelto en una energía negra y morada.

En el restaurante, los cuatro jueces comenzaron a sentir un terrible dolor de estómago. Kung Food apareció ante ellos. El nuevo villano lucía piel morada, escleróticas amarillas y ojos rojos. Tenía marcas rojas en su frente, alrededor de su boca y de su mentón y sus cejas eran líneas gruesas blancas con bordes espirales. Su cabello, peinado en punta, bigote y barba eran amarillos. Todavía traía su sombrero de chef y su bolso. Vestía un karategi color naranja con mangas cortas y raídas y el cuello color café, además de un cinturón negro en la cintura. En el lado derecho de su pecho tenía un círculo con borde blanco que en el medio había un símbolo en mandarín que decía "Kung Food".

—¡Ustedes comieron la Sopa Celestial! —dijo el villano en un perfecto inglés—. ¡Se volverán mis esclavos!

Los cuatro jueces se incorporaron, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y las escleróticas anaranjadas.

—Estamos a sus ordenes, Maestro —dijo Alec

—¡Atrapen a esa chica! —ordenó Kung Food, señalando a Chloé

La chica estaba de espaldas a los demás arreglándose las uñas con una lima para uñas y de vista a la ventana. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, volteo y vio a Alec, la Sra. Evans y Jagged Stone acercándose a ella.

—Oigan, tranquilos. No sé qué les pasa, pero recuerden que soy la hija del dueño del hotel… —chocó con alguien que estaba detrás de ella, volteó y se sorprendió de ver que era…— ¿papi?

El Sr. Bagnold atrapó a su hija y los demás sirvientes de Kung Food se aceraron.

—Crearé una nueva sopa, la llamaré «Sopa de Niña Traviesa» —dijo el villano a su rehén

—¡Detesto la sopa! —exclamó la rubia, sin darle tanta importancia al peligro en que se encontraba en esos momentos.

—Perfecto —dijo Le Papillon—. Chat Noir y Ladybug pronto tendrán que enfrentar su destino

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

En el lobby, Severus y Alex seguían esperando al Chef Ritsu, de pronto vieron a un camarógrafo bajar despavorido las escaleras y siendo perseguidos por unos ¿onigiris y dumplings voladores?

—¡Auxilio, hay un súper villano en el hotel! —y salió corriendo del lugar

Uno de los onigiris flotó ante los adolescentes y de este apareció una pantalla holográfica mostrando a la nueva víctima de Le Papillon.

—No es cortés dejar la mesa sin pedir permiso. ¡Sellen las salidas!

Desde el techo del hotel, los sirvientes de Kung Food vaciaron varias ollas llenas de caramelo con la cubrieron por completo el lugar. Severus y Alex corrieron hacia la salida, pero fue demasiado tarde. El azabache vio que un poco del dulce se filtraba por la puerta, así que recogió un poco y lo reviso con cuidado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Alex

—Creo que es… ¿caramelo? —contestó Severus, lo probó y confirmó que lo era. Se puso de pie y miró a la latina—. Delicioso, pero me parece que indestructible. Parece que somos prisioneros.

—Severus ¡tu tío sigue arriba! —exclamó Alex—. ¡Iré por él! —y corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia

El azabache se quedó solo en el lobby, el onigiri que mostraba al villano seguía encendido y Kung Food hablo.

—Todos probaran la sopa de Kung Food y todos se volverán mis esclavos. ¡Y Kung Food será el chef más grande del mundo! —y rió malvadamente

—¿Tío Ritsu? —dijo sorprendido Severus

Se aseguró de su que no hubiera nadie y dejó salir a Plaga.

—Parece que Chloé realmente se enojó con lo que Alex le dijo. ¡Debo salvar a mi tío!

—Con todo esto de la cocina, no tuviste tiempo de conseguir un pesado de camembert ¿verdad?

—Tendrás algo si te comportas **¡Plaga, las garras!**

En las escaleras de emergencia, Alex dejó salir a Tikki.

—¡Nunca debí provocar a Chloé! ¡Tengo que salvar al tío de Severus!

—¡Puedes hacerlo, Alex! ¡No te preocupes!

—**¡Tikki, motas! ¡Ha!**

Ambos héroes llegaron al lobby del hotel al mismo tiempo y casi chocaron de frente con el otro.

—¿Chat Noir?/¿Ladybug?

—He estado pensando en invitarte a cenar desde hace tiempo y parece que este es el momento oportuno —dijo Chat Noir

—¿Así? Entonces vayamos a sentarnos y comer —contestó Ladybug

Los héroes corrieron hacia los elevadores. Kung Food, quien estaba en el techo preparando su sopa en la piscina del hotel con ayuda de su sirvientes y teniendo a Chloé atada y colgada sobre el platillo, con ayuda de una de sus cámaras, se dio cuenta de la presencia de los "invitados inesperados".

—¿Quienes son esos dos? —preguntó el villano

—Son Ladybug y Chat Noir —contestó Le Papillon—. Han venido a impedir que termines tu sopa. ¡Deberías agregarlos a tu receta!

—¡Oh, ingrediente sorpresa! ¡Va a ser delicioso! Pero aún no es el momento de agregarlos a la sopa

Kung Food chasqueó los dedos, los onigiris y dumplings-cámara que seguían en el lobby fueron hacia los héroes, quienes trataban de llamar el elevador para ir detrás del villano. Chat Noir los escuchó acercarse y le advirtió a su lady. Del ojo de las cámaras salieron disparados lo que a simple vista parecían cuerdas y que envolvieron a Ladybug y Chat Noir; una vez atados los héroes se dieron cuenta de que los habían amarrado con alguna clase de embutido gratinado con queso.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? —preguntó Chat Noir, tratando de liberarse de su atadura comestible

Ladybug tenía una idea de lo que era al verlo, pero al olerlo supo que era.

—Es… ¿Chistorra gratinada?

Una de las cámaras se acercó a los héroes y proyectó la imagen de Kung Food.

—Ladybug, Chat Noir. Pronto tendrán el privilegio de ser ingredientes en sopa de Kung Food, pero primero debo terminar de prepararla para agregarlos a ustedes y a la Niña Traviesa al final como ingrediente sorpresa.

La puerta del elevador que se encontrara detrás de los superhéroes se abrió y aparecieron los cuatro jueces del concurso. Se abalanzaron sobre ellos y los encerraron en un armario.

—Algunos ingredientes deben dejarse reposar para que adquieran un mejor sabor —dijo Kung Food y rió malvadamente

Los sirvientes del villano se fueron. Ladybug y Chat Noir se incorporaron y comenzaron a moverse tratando de liberarse.

—Esta cosa es resbaladiza… y asquerosa —dijo el felino

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has probado un embutido español? —preguntó con un deje de burla la catarina

—¿Y tú si, mi lady?

—Duh. Y así es como saldremos. Esto es comida, por lo tanto uno de los dos puede comerse la chistorra del otro, una vez libre puede soltar al otro

—En ese caso, la ayudare a escapar

Chat Noir se acercó a la espalda de Ladybug para comenzar a comerse el embutido, pero la heroína se volteó rápido y le impidió el paso a su compañero empujando su cara con el pie.

—Yo creo que no, gatito. No vaya a ser que tengas una mala maña por ahí

—¡Oye!

—Date la vuelta y yo te libero, después puedes soltarme fácilmente usando tus garras

—Ok

El héroe le dio la espalda de mala gana a su compañera. Ladybug se acercó a la espalda de su compañero y mordió la primera cuerda de chistorra. Al sentir el roce de los dientes de su lady, Chat Noir se tensó. Ladybug se dio cuenta de la reacción del felino y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Voy a seguir cortando tus ataduras, Chat Noir ¡solo espero que no encontrarme con la sorpresa de que apareció el Big Ben entre tus piernas, gato mañoso!

—¡Oye! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Ya, tranquilo —y continuó comiendo la chistorra gratinada

A cada roce de los dientes de Ladybug sobre su cuerpo, Chat Noir no podía evitar tensarse y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, esperando que no se vieran gracias a la máscara. No es que fuera un pervertido ni nada, pero el hecho de sentir la boca de la persona que amaba sobre su cuerpo no ayudaba. Por fin Ladybug terminó de comerse la atadura lo suficiente para que esta soltara a su compañero.

—¿Estas bien, Chat Noir o sí apareció el Big Ben?

—¡E… estoy bien! —contestó con nerviosismo el felino, revisando —para su alivio— que no había nada en su entrepierna

Volteó hacia su compañera para ayudarla, pero al mirar su rostro no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué?

—Tu cara

—¿Qué tiene?

Chat Noir sacó su bastón, presiono un botón para que la pantalla reflejara como espejo y se lo acercó a su lady, quien soltó un pequeño grito de vergüenza. Su cara estaba cubierta de grasa debido al embutido.

—Sé que es importante proteger nuestras identidades, pero creo que las máscaras son más que suficiente para ese trabajo —se burló el felino

—¡Cállate y quítame esto! —exclamó apenada la catarina

Chat Noir soltó otra leve risa y con ayuda de sus garras, cortó las ataduras de Ladybug. Una vez libre, la catarina tomó uno de los extremos de su listón-diadema y lo usó para limpiarse la grasa. Ya limpia, ambos héroes se pusieron de pie, Chat Noir tomó la manija y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, iba a usar su Cataclysm para liberarse, pero Ladybug le sujetó la muñeca para impedirlo.

—No todo se arregla destruyendo todo a su paso, chaton

—Entonces ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?

—Con esto

Ladybug sacó su varita, la cual de la parte inferior era roja con motas negras y el mango totalmente negro. De la parte inferior estaba un logo de catarina. la heroína se acercó a la puerta y apuntó a la cerradura.

—_¡Alohomora! _—se escuchó un chasquido y la puerta se abrió

Ladybug guardó su varita y ambos héroes salieron de su prisión. Kung Food, quien todavía vigilaba el hotel, vio a los portadores de Miraculous libres. Se volvió hacia sus sirvientes.

—¡Tú! ¡Ve a traerlos! —ordenó Kung Food a Jagged Stone

—Como desee, Sensei —contestó el cantante y fue corriendo a cumplir su misión

Otra vez intentaron accionar el elevador, pero este otra vez no reaccionó.

—Sigue bloqueada —dijo Chat Noir

Un dumpling-cámara se acercó a los héroes y proyectó la imagen del villano.

—Parece que los embutidos no son de su agrado, así que los dos probaran mi especialidad.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, revelando a Jagged Stone con una espada de…

—Plato de mariscos como entrada —dijo el rocanrolero-zombie

—Vaya, increible elección —comentó el felino—. Es lo que yo llamo un inicio bastante tranquilo

—Creí que dirías que preferias atún… ¡cuidado! —dijo Ladybug

Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque de la espada de mariscos de Stone.

—Eso no fue muy rocanrolero, Jagged Stone —comentó Chat Noir

—El rock es rock y la sopa es sopa. —contestó el músico—. Cuando los atrape haré un puré con ustedes

Blandió espada y atacó a los héroes. Chat Noir sacó su bastón defendiéndose y contraatacando. Ladybug sacó su yoyo y, aprovechando la distracción del oponente, ató uno de sus tobillos, hizo girar a Jagged y lo hizo volar hacia el armario donde hace unos minutos estuvieron ella y el felino encerrados, dejándolo a él atrapado esta vez. Para asegurarse de que no escape, atrancaron la puerta con una silla.

—No está mal —dijo Chat Noir

—No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Ladybug—. Chloé será cocinada pronto. Vamos, hay que liberarla

Regresaron una vez más a los elevadores y esta vez funcionaron. Entraron a uno y presionaron el botón del último piso. Mientras subían, Kung Food vio fracasar a su primer "subchef".

—¡Tú! ¡Hazme el honor! —ordenó el villano al Sr. Bagnold

—Como desee, Sensei —contestó el hombre y corrió a cumplir su misión

En el elevador, Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban en silencio hasta que el felino inició la conversación acercándose coquetamente a su lady, quien estaba recargada de espalda contra la pared y los brazos cruzados.

—Ah, Ladybug ¿no estamos bien aquí, tú y yo? ¿A dónde nos llevarán estas aventuras?

—De entrada, arriba

—¿Uh? ¡Claro! No podemos hacer otra cosa...

De pronto, el elevador se sacudió con violencia y ambos casi se caían.

—Hablaste muy rápido

Chat Noir se acercó a los botones y presiono todos, tratando de hacer que el elevador se moviera, pero no funciono.

—La electricidad entre nosotros provoco un corto circuito

—_Ay ajá_, en tus sueños. ¿Por qué siempre nos encontramos en situaciones imposibles?

La puerta del elevador se abrió y detrás de esta los esperaba el Sr. Bagnold.

—¡Papas reales con su cuerda gigante de salchichas ahumadas!

—¡No está bien tener una pelea de comida! —dijo Ladybug

—Sí, además de que solo me gustan las salchichas Morteau —dijo Chat Noir

Ambos se pudieron el guardia. Fueron contra el Sr. Bagnold, pero este los atrapó del tobillo a cada uno con su cuerda y los arrojó dentro de una de las habitaciones del piso.

—¡Bienvenidos al cuarto treinta y seis de mi hotel!

—Si seguimos así, seremos carne molida —dijo la catarina al felino

—Será un gran placer, Ladybug

Bagnold atacó a los héroes haciendo que se alejarán uno del otro. El hombre atrapó a Chat Noir de la muñeca con su cuerda y tiró de él haciendo que cayera a sus pies.

—Es momento de pagar la cuenta, Kung Food —dijo Le Papillon al villano—. Tráeme el Miraculous de Chat Noir. Su anillo ¿me escuchas? ¡Apresúrate!

Ladybug miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le ayudará a salvar a su compañero, entonces vio un candelero sobre su oponente y tuvo una idea.

—¡Eh, Bagnold! Espera un minuto ¡Apuesto a que no puedes hacer esto!

La heroína movió giró su yoyo con una mano, después con la otra, pasó su arma por detrás, la hizo girar sobre su cabeza y después la regresó a su mano.

—¿Eso crees, Ladybug?

El Sr. Bagnold imitó los movimiento de la catarina, pero al momento de hacer girar su cadena de salchichas y papas estos se enredaron en el candelero. Tiró de la cadena para soltarlo, pero solo logró hacer que el candelero le cayera encima dejando un gran hoyo en el techo y se enredara con su cadena de embutidos y tubérculos.

—Buen trabajo, Mi Lady ¿Qué tal si encontramos al chef?

Kung Food enfureció al ver a su segundo "subchef" ser derrotado también por sus "ingredientes sorpresas".

—¡Qué idiota! No sirve de nada, mi receta será en vano si no tengo a esos dos —se volvió hacia sus dos últimos sirvientes—. ¡Captúrenlos! ¡Y no fallen o terminarán en la sopa también!

—Como desee, Sensei! —y la Sra. Evans y Alec corrieron a cumplir su misión

Ladybug y Chat Noir subieron por el agujero con la ayuda del bastón del segundo, llegando al restaurante del hotel.

—Ya casi llegamos —dijo Ladybug

—¡Bien! Todo este ejercicio me abrió el apetito! —dijo Chat Noir, sobándose el estómago

—Kung Food es generoso —los héroes miraron hacia el comedor encontrándose con un onigiri-cámara y la imagen del villano hablándoles—. No hay que elegir entre queso y postre, pueden tener ambos,

Las puertas del elevador de daban al techo del hotel se abrieron y aparecieron la Sra. Evan con un arco y un carcaj cargado de flechas de caramelo y Alec con una ballesta y una hilera de quesos azules rodeando su torso.

—¡Y el show comienza con una demostración de los mil dulces voladores! —anunció Alec

La Sra. Evans disparó sus flechas a los héroes, quienes los esquivaron enseguida con ayuda de sus armas.

—Nuestros invitados parecen tener muchos recursos. ¿Pero cómo reaccionarán contra el ataque de ruedas malolientes?

Alec disparó un queso azul primero contra Ladybug y la heroína salto esquivando el ataque. El presentador disparó ahora a Chat Noir y él golpeó el proyectil con su bastón haciendo que se deshiciera ante su rostro.

—¡Agh! Su queso parece un puñetazo ¡y no solo a la nariz!

Ladybug atacó a la Sra. Evans, quien disparó más flechas a su oponente. Esquivó el ataque y fue hacia Alec. Una de las flechas de caramelo le dio al presentador por detrás haciendo que uno de sus quesos cayera y rodará hasta los pies de la chef y explotara irritándole los ojos y nariz a causa de la peste que desprendía.

—Creo que es momento de pasar a los postres —dijo Ladybug a Chat Noir

Subieron al elevador y fueron directamente al techo. Al abrir la puerta vieron que Kung Food comenzó a bajar a Chloé hacia su sopa. Corrieron en auxilio de la rubia siendo el gato quien rompiera la cuerda con su bastón y la catarina la rescatara de ser cocinada.

—¡Ladybug! —exclamó feliz la rubia, pero después su expresión pasó a desconformidad—. ¡Te tomaste mucho tiempo! Le diré a todo el mundo que… —no terminó porque la heroína la dejó caer

—Ups

—¡Oh no! ¡Mi sopa de Niña Traviesa no tendrá sabor! —exclamó enojado Kung Food

—Chef Ritsu, no tienes que hacer esto —le dijo Ladybug

—¡Es cierto! Estamos seguros de que su Sopa Celestial es la mejor —aseguró Chat Noir

—No soy Chef Ritsu. ¡Soy Kung Food, el chef más grande del mundo! ¡Y no me impedirán terminar mi sopa! —de su bolso sacó un par de tonfas

—¡Corre, Chloé! —ordenó Ladybug y la rubia obedeció de inmediato

—¡Voy a cocinarlos muy bien!

Los tres entraron al ataque. Chat Noir amortiguaba el ataque de Kung Food y en un rápido movimiento, Ladybug desarmó al villano pateando sus armas y arrojándolas lejos de su alcance. Kung Food sacó ahora de su bolso una porra y volvió a atacar.

—Chat Noir, el akuma debe de estar en su gorro de chef. ¡Intenta atraparla!

El felino siguió las indicaciones. Desarmó al villano y corrió hacia él para quitarle el gorro, pero Kung Food sacó un polvo rojo de su bolso y lo sopló directo a los ojos de Chat Noir quien retrocedió por la irritación.

—¡Agh! ¡Eso quema!

—¿No te gustan las especias?

—_Hora de sacar otro utensilio de cocina_. **¡Lucky Charm!**

Chat Noir se acercó a su compañera y miró confundido el nuevo objeto del Lucky Charm.

—¿Qué es esa cosa?

—¿Una Terminal punto de venta?

—¿Qué?

—Una máquina de tarjetas de créditos. De verdad necesitas aprender más acerca de los artefactos muggles, chaton

—Como sea, algo me dice que la cuenta de Kung Food va a salir costosa

Kung Food sacó esta vez una enorme espada que parecía estar hecha de pizza.

—¿Creen que pueden derrotarme con ese aparato y papel? —preguntó con burla le villano

—No seas un sabelotodo, Kung Food. Nos atacaste con salchichas y queso sin gran éxito, por cierto —recalcó burlón Chat Noir

Kung Food arremetió contras los héroes. Ladybug saltó esquivando el ataque y Chat Noir lo amortiguó con su bastón; ambos comenzaron a batirse. La catarina miró a su alrededor y su visión le mostró la piscina llena de la sopa de Kung Food y la terminal. Tiró del ticket hasta que esté alcanzó los dos metros, sumergió el papel en la sopa y con fuerza lo arrojó hacia Kung Food, atándolo con eso.

—¡Todas sus armas las saca de eso bolso, destruyelo! —dijo la catarina al gato

—¡De acuerdo! **¡Cataclysm!**

Corrió hacia Kung Food y destruyó el bolso. Ladybug tiró de la atadura del villano derribandolo. Se acercó a él y le quitó el gorro de chef.

—_Se cerró la cocina, pequeño akuma_ —dijo Ladybug en español rompiendo el gorro de chef y liberando a la mariposa negra. Abriendo su yoyo y lo hizo girar—. Je te libère du mal! —lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al bicho—. Catch! —abrió el yoyo y salió el akuma purificado—. Adiós mariposita. **¡Miraculous Ladybug!** —exclamó lanzando al aire la terminal.

Está brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas desapareciendo la sopa de la piscina, limpiando el hotel del caramelo y reparando los daños causados en la batalla. Kung Food regresó a ser el Chef Ritsu. Chat Noir vio reparado el gorro de chef y se lo tendió al cocinero con una cálida sonrisa.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

—Esta cena malvada fue casi perfecta —dijo Le Papillon—. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Así que prepárense ¡porque esa fue solo una prueba de lo que tienen por delante! —sentenció y la ventana de su guarida se cerró, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

Ladybug y Chat Noir llevaron al Chef Ritsu al restaurante del hotel, donde se encontraban los demás jueces y personal del concurso. El chef le agradeció a los héroes por su ayuda y estos se retiraron ya que sus miraculous comenzaron a parpadear. Una vez destransformados, Severus y Alex regresaron al restaurante; antes de llegar se encontraron y subieron juntos, pero ya casi llegando a la puerta se toparon con Chloé.

—¡Sevie! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Estás a salvo! —exclamó la rubia, corriendo hacia el azabache y abrazándolos con fuerza

Alex apretó los puños con fuerza y se contuvo de hacer alguna estupidez. Severus logró quitarse a la rubia de encima y Bagnold reparó en la presencia de la castaña.

—Sevie ¿por qué estás con ella? Es su culpa que tú tío chino fuera akumatizado

—En primer lugar, ya te dije que es inglés, pero apegado a la cultura japonesa. Y segundo; por lo que vimos, Kung Food fue tras de **ti** porque arruinaste su Sopa Celestial. Te molesto lo que te dijo Alex y te desquitaste con el platillo de mi tío ¿verdad?

—Bueno ¿y qué si es así? La sopa no es platillo principal sino entrada, así que no había forma de que él pudiera ganar con algo así…

—¡Chloé Bagnold!

Los tres adolescentes se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia la puerta del restaurante, donde los esperaban todos los adultos. Alex y Severus se sonrieron con complicidad mientras que Bagnold se puso pálida; había confesado su travesura y **todos** la escucharon.

—Jovencita, estás en graves problemas —dijo el Sr. Bagnold

Mientras el Sr. Bagnold se llevaba a parte a su hija para reprenderla, Chef Ritsu volvió a la cocina ya que los jueces le permitieron volver a intentar presentar su Sopa Celestial ya que, efectivamente, la primera vez fue saboteada. Severus y Alex iban hacia las mesas del restaurante para esperar al adulto, pero entonces al azabache se le ocurrió una idea; le dijo a la latina que volvería más tarde, fue a esconderse detrás de un pilar y sacó su varita.

—Creí que no podías hacer magia fuera de la escuela —recordó Plaga, asomándose entre la ropa de su portador

—Es cierto, pero… hay algunos hechizos inofensivos que se pueden hacerse y que no llaman la atención del Ministerio —contestó Severus—. _¡Orchideous!_ —de la punta de su varita salieron unas flores parecidas a las que le había dado a su tío Ritsu esa mañana.

Guardó su varita, Plaga volvió a esconderse y el azabache fue hacia la cocina. Vio al mayor terminando de acomodar los utensilios e ingredientes de cocina para volver a preparar su sopa. Severus se le acercó y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Tío Ritsu ¿podrías enseñarme a preparar la Sopa Celestial?

—Será un placer, Severus-kun

El chef aceptó el ramo de flores, el cual sería el ingrediente principal de la sopa. Alex había visto al azabache con el ramo, así que lo siguió y se alegró de verlo conviviendo con su tío.

—La cocina no necesita palabras —dijo la latina con una sonrisa

—¡Oh no! ¿¡Es en serio!? —los presentes miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina y vieron a Bagnold parada ahí—. ¿¡Continúa haciendo sopa!? ¡Te dije que no me gusta la sopa! ¿¡Creen que el jurado estará bien con eso!?

—¿Qué tu padre no te excluyó del jurado? —le recordó Alex con un deje de burla. Habían escuchado parte del regaño del Sr. Bagnold a su hija y alcanzaron a escuchar esa parte

—¡Jamás en su vida! Yo… eh… ¡Yo fui quien se resignó!

—Dejemos a Chef Ritsu y Severus trabajar y veamos lo que el **verdadero** jurado decidirá

—¡Ridículo! ¡Totalmente ridículo!

La rubia dio media vuelta y, con aires de grandeza y arrogancia, se fue de la cocina. Alex también se retiró, diciéndoles que los dejaría trabajar en paz. Chef Ritsu y Severus terminaron la sopa y, con ayuda de la latina, llevaron los platos a los jueces. Estos la probaron y se maravillaron con el verdadero, y delicioso, sabor del platillo.

—Chef Ritsu, su deliciosa Sopa Celestial ha recibido la mejor puntuación en el show. ¡Lo que lo hace el ganador de la competencia! —anunció Alec

—¡Oh, y su Sopa Celestial pronto será presentada en el menú del restaurante de mi prestigioso hotel! —anunció el Sr. Bagnold

—¡Rock'n'Roll! ¡Quiero escribir una canción sobre esta sopa! —exclamó Jagged Stone

—Arigatōgozaimasu (Muchas gracias) —agradeció Chef Ritsu con una reverencia—. Pero mi sopa ha cambiado de nombre. Ahora se llama «Sopa Severus» —al decir el nombre, se volvió hacia su sobrino

El azabache se sorprendió con la noticia. Tan estupefacto estaba que Alex le dio un leve codazo para que el chico reaccionara.

—A… arigatō —agradeció Severus

—Gracias a ti

—¡Vamos, Severus! Únete a tu tío ¡el chef más grande el mundo! —dijo Alec

Alex volvió a darle un leve empujón a Severus. El chico todavía seguía sorprendido, pero también feliz; si así de grandioso era pasar el tiempo con un familiar, esperaba que algún día pudiera conocer y convivir con los demás miembros de su familia, sin importarle si fueran Snape o Prince.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

***En Japón les cuesta pronunciar la R, por eso está escrito de este modo. Es como me imagino que harían la pronunciación.**


	17. Gamer

_Querido diario:_

_Estuve al borde del desastre hoy porque Chat Noir estuvo cerca de descubrir mi verdadera identidad después de una pelea..._

—Oye, Alex ¿no se supone que trabajarías en tu ensayo hoy con Lily? —interrumpió Tikki

Alex levantó la mirada de su diario, reviso su reloj de muñeca y se preocupo al ver que, efectivamente, iba a tarde a su trabajo escolar con la pelirroja. Guardó su diario, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Ya estaba cerca, antes de dar vuelta en la esquina escuchó ruidos, parecía que venían de un aula en desuso. Así que se acercó con cautela y pegó un oído a la puerta para escuchar. Parecía gente gritando y vitoreando a alguien. Abrió la puerta y vio a esas personas en el centro del aula, entró y se abrió paso entre ellos hasta ver al origen del alboroto: Severus estaba jugando Gobstones con un alumno de piel morena y usaba lentes, se fijó en los colores de su túnica y se dio cuenta de que era de Ravenclaw, además de reconocerlo como el chico que fue el árbitro en la carrera de Kim y Alix.

Los dos estaban muy concentrados en su juego. Severus hizo su movimiento y derrotó a su contrincante. Todos vitorearon y el chico de Ravenclaw felicitó al Slytherin. Alex se acercó al azabache emocionada.

—No llegue a tiempo para ver, pero felicidades por tu victoria —dijo la latina

—Hola Alex. Gracias —Severus recogió sus piedras y se puso de pie—. Al menos ya viste que no solamente me la pasó leyendo o preparando pociones

Alex rió un poco ante el comentario.

—No podía esperarse menos del hijo de la legendaria campeona de Gobstones —dijo el chico de Ravenclaw, acomodándose sus lentes

Severus se pasó una mano por la nuca a la vez que un leve sonrojo a aparecía en sus mejillas.

—¿Legendaria campeona de Gobstone? —preguntó Alex

—Se refiere a mi madre —contestó el azabache—. Cuando ella estudió en Hogwarts entró al equipo de Gobstone, e incluso fue su capitana.

—En ese entonces el Gobstone era un juego tan importante como el Quidditch. Incluso hubo partidos entre casas y se ganaba la copa de Gobstone —aclaró el moreno de lentes—. Pero con el paso del tiempo le dieron más prioridad al Quidditch y el Gobstone quedó poco a poco en el olvido hasta solo volverse un simple pasatiempo para los alumnos.

—Así que los que realmente amamos el juego estamos viendo si podemos retomar el Torneo de Gobstone. —concluyó Severus—. El juego que viste fue para determinar quién sería el presidente del Club de Gobstone para después volver a armas los equipos de las Casas

—Y revisando las puntuaciones, tú eres el ganador de este torneo y por lo tanto el presidente del Club de Gobstone

—Gracias, Kanté

—En este club creo que es mejor dejar las formalidades ¿no lo crees, Severus?

—Creo que sí, Max

Al escuchar eso, Alex de pronto recordó que en su época, el Club de Gobstone existía, pero no era muy conocido; no obstante, a pesar de ser pocos integrantes este seguía activo.

Alex se quedó un poco más acompañando a Severus en su "primera reunión oficial" de apertura del nuevo Club de Gobstone. Casi todos salieron del aula a excepción de Severus, Alex y Max, debido a que se quedaron a acomodar el aula. Para hacer oficial el club, tenían que hablar con un profesor y pedir permiso para usar el aula. Una vez terminando, los tres salieron del aula...

—¡Alexandra Jones!

Los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar ese grito, pero más Alex, quien sintió una opresión en su pecho a la vez que sentía que el color abandonaba su rostro.

«¡Rayos, la tarea!»

Lentamente, la latina miró sobre su hombro y se asustó al ver la expresión de furia de Lily, quien se acercaba a grande zancadas hacia ellos. La latina se asustó al ver a su prima y se escondió detrás de los chicos.

—Li...Lily. —dijo penosamente la latina—. Eh... hola ¿qué haces?

—¿¡Cómo que qué hago!? —preguntó exaltada la pelirroja—. ¿¡Tú qué demonios estás haciendo!? ¡Llevo esperándote más de una hora para hacer el ensayo de Runas Antiguas!

—¿Qué? ¿Aún no lo terminan? —preguntó extrañado Severus

—¡Se supone que lo terminaríamos hoy! Pero **alguien** —miró duramente a Alex, quien se ocultó más— olvidó que nos veríamos hoy en la biblioteca para hacerlo

Severus se alejó de la latina y la miró con una ceja arqueada, haciendo que la chica tuviera un pequeño déjà vu. El Severus de su tiempo siempre la miraba así cuando olvidaba o postergaba una tarea.

«Se ve que hay cosas que nunca cambian»

Alex se volvió hacia Severus, pero no supo con exactitud qué hizo para chocar contra el chico llamado Max y tirarle la mochila haciendo que se saliera su contenido.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó la chica a la vez que se hincaba para recoger las cosas

—Tranquila, no fue nada —dijo Max

Alex recogió unos libros y al levantar uno vio un panfleto. Lo tomó y leyó:

**TORNEO DE ULTIMATE MECHA STRIKE III**

**EL MAYOR TORNEO DE VIDEOJUEGOS DE LA CIUDAD**

**PARTICIPACIÓN POR PAREJAS**

Al llegar a la fecha del torneo se dio cuenta de que era en sábado, pero dentro de dos semanas. El moreno al ver a la latina con el papel en las manos, se lo arrebató y lo guardó rápido en la mochila.

—Oye... ¿te gustan los videojuegos? —preguntó la latina, entregándole los libros que recogió

El chico los recibió, pero no contestó. Se levantó, se acomodó la mochila y estaba por irse, pero la voz de Severus lo retuvo.

—Tranquilo, puedes confiar en Alex. Ella no se burla de la gente

Las chicas miraron sorprendidas al azabache, eran muy pocas veces en las cuales el chico defendía a alguien, sobretodo si no era de Slytherin. Max suspiró y se volvió hacia los tres amigos.

—Sé que no es algo común entre los magos, pero... ¡me encantan los videojuegos! ¡Son asombrosos! Mi madre me envió este panfleto sobre el torneo de videojuegos para que le preguntara al profesor Dumbledore si me daría permiso de participar... —en este punto la felicidad de Max se esfumó tan rápido como apareció— pero el problema es que el torneo es en parejas y yo no tengo con quien jugar.

Los tres amigos se miraron con pena. A pesar de haber hijos de muggles y mestizos en Hogwarts, casi nadie le prestaba atención a las cosas no mágicas, ni siquiera de quienes se criaron en ese mundo; así que entendían la tristeza del moreno de no poder hacer algo que le gustara que no fuera del mundo mágico.

Ni Alex ni Severus sabían qué hacer, pero a Lily de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

—Kánte ¿no hay problema si tu compañero no es muy bueno en el videojuego? No tan experto como tú, claro, pero que al menos se pueda defender

En cuanto escucharon a la pelirroja, la castaña y el azabache supieron enseguida que a su amiga se le había venido una idea loca a la cabeza.

—Pues... el principal requisito es que sean unos grandes jugadores del Ultimate Mecha Strike III para poder participar. Y también la clave del juego es tener un excelente trabajo en equipo, así que si se conoce las fortalezas y debilidades de ambos, se podría hacer un gran par del juego.

—En ese caso... —se acercó a sus mejores amigos y abrazo a ambos por los hombros— me asegurare de que ellos practiquen para que después tú puedas determinar quién será el compañero o compañera adecuada para el torneo.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamaron sorprendidos los aludidos

—¿En serio se tomarían la molestia?

Alex y Severus miraron a Max. La chica apenas lo acababa de conocer y Severus llevaba poco de conocerlo gracias al Gobstone. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que por fin, los dos aceptaron.

—¡De verdad no saben cuánto se los agradezco! —gritó emocionado el Ravenclaw—. ¡Ahora solo hay que ir a buscar a nuestros jefes de casa para decirles y después ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore...!

—¿Qué necesita, Sr. Kánte?

Los adolescentes voltearon y vieron detrás de Lily al viejo director. Max se acercó al director, le habló del torneo de videojuegos a la vez que le mostraba el panfleto y le preguntó si ese sábado podía salir de Hogwarts para participar en el torneo. Al principio Dumbledore se mostró confundido con la petición, pero después de que las chicas y Severus le explicaran qué eran los videojuegos, el viejo director meditó la petición por unos minutos.

—Es cierto que el joven Snape y la Srta. Jones necesitarán tiempo para "practicar" ese juego —la alegría de Max se apagó al creer que Dumbledore se negaría, pero su humor cambió ante las últimas palabras—. Deben practicar inmediatamente para alcanzar el nivel del Sr. Kánte para poder jugar. Le notificare a sus jefes de casa y sus familias para que después de clases vayan a sus hogares y puedan estar listos.

Severus y la chicas no pudieron disimular su asombro, no esperaban que Dumbledore realmente aceptara algo muggle, aun tratándose de alguien que los defendía mucho de los magos elitistas.

En la tarde, los tres adolescentes fueron llamados a la oficina del director y al entrar vieron que con él estaban McGonagall, Slughorn y Flitwick. Dumbledore habló con los respectivos jefes de casa, los tres se pasmaron ante tal petición de sus alumnos, pero como el ver que tres alumnos de diferentes casas (y más siendo Slytherin una de las involucradas) se unían para divertirse, quienes eran ellos para impedirlo. El viejo director también comunicó a los familiares de los alumnos para que pudieran ir a casa por la Red Flu y no se preocuparan al verlos aparecer en casa.

Max estaba que no podía de la emoción, mientras que Alex y Severus aún no podían creer en lo que Lily los había metido.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

Desde el primer día, las prácticas del Ultimate Mecha Strike III se realizaron en la casa de Max. Alex y Severus no pudieron ocultar su asombro al ver que el cuarto del chico tenía todo lo que un amante de los videojuegos pudiera desear.

Les explico todo con lujo de detalles, desde cómo tomar el control hasta combinaciones de combate. Ambos mostraron gran habilidad en el videojuego, Alex porque era alguien que aprendía mejor con la acción y Severus con escuchar y prestar atención a cómo lo hacía el otro.

Finalmente los tres jugaron a la vez para ver sus habilidades de juego y una vez satisfecho Max, los tres fueron a donde se realizaría el torneo de videojuegos, que sería en el estadio Wembley, para inscribirse. Llegaron al lugar y comenzaron con el trámite.

—¿Quienes van a participar? —preguntó uno de los recepcionistas

—Yo participaré —dijo Max

—¿Y quién será tu compañero? Solo dos por equipo, el otro puede ser suplente.

Los tres adolescentes se miraron, de la emoción, no habían decidido quién participaría si Alex o Severus. El recepcionista vio la indecisión y tuvo la iniciativa de ayudarlos con su problema. Los llevó a un lugar aparte donde se encontraba un juego de Ultimate Mecha Strike III; los adolescentes no entendían que quería hacer el hombre, a lo cual este respondió enseguida.

—Nos ha llegado a pasar que los participantes quieren participar a con más de un compañero y no saben a quién elegir, así que los traemos aquí para que vean las habilidades del todos y así puedan decidir quién jugará. Combatirán dos y quien gane competirá con el otro, revisare su puntuación y determinare quienes participaran en el torneo.

Alex y los chicos se miraron, no era tenían nada que perder, solo era para saber quién competiría con Max en el torneo ya que es el sueño del moreno. Primero jugaron Max contra Severus, para asombro de la chica, el azabache jugaba muy bien. La partida terminó quedando en puntuación Max con dos mil cuatrocientos y Severus dos mil quinientos. Severus se levantó y le dio su control a la latina. Moreno y castaña jugaron hasta que la partida terminó y para asombro de los tres, sobretodo de Alex porque ella no se consideraba una gran gamer, derrotó a Max limpiamente con tres mil puntos. El Ravenclaw se desanimó, dejó el control a un lado y se puso de pie.

—Acepto la derrota. Abandonó la idea de participar en el torneo. Felicitaciones, Alex. Bravo Severus

Los aludidos se miraron, ellos querían ayudar a Max a participar en el torneo, no quitárselo. El moreno fue hacia la puerta, ignorando las voces de sus amigos. Antes de irse, agregó algo más.

—Esta bien, todo está bien. Me dieron una buena paliza, pero ahora mismo tendrá que disculparme. Necesito algo de tiempo a solas. —y sin más que decir, Max se fue del estadio

El recepcionista anotó a Alex y Severus para el torneo y a Max como suplente.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

—¡Qué vergonzoso! ¡Es una verdadera injusticia! —gritaba en la calle enojado Max

De la guarida de Le Papillon, la ventana se abrió, estando el villano listo para atacar a un nuevo civil inocente.

—Ah, una competencia —dijo con malicia el villano—. Sé que aman esto mis maléficas akumas. Donde hay un ganador ¡siempre hay un perdedor! —extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está, la cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló—. Vuela, pequeña y maléfica akuma ¡y oscurece su corazón! —y la mariposa salió de su guarida.

—¡Soy yo el que debería participar en el torneo! ¡Fue mi idea! ¡Soy el mejor! ¡Todos estos días pensé en ese juego! ¡Todo esto es inaceptable!

Por estar discutiendo consigo mismo, Max no se dio cuenta de la mariposa negra que se le acercó y se fundió en sus lentes. El chico se detuvo de golpe, levantó la cabeza y en su rostro apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada.

—Gamer, yo soy Le Papillon —dijo una voz en su cabeza—. Te ayudaré a ganar el torneo de tu vida. Y a cambio, me ayudarás para que pueda hacer mi mayor puntuación.

—Será un gran placer, Le Papillon —contestó Max—. ¡Que el juego comience! ¡Les mostrare quien es el jugador más grande de Londres! —y fue envuelto en una energía negra y morada.

Su piel se tornó morada y sus ojos rojos. Sus gafas tomaron la forma de una mariposa de color verde. Usaba un traje de cuerpo completo color negro con un pequeño círculo verde en el pecho y tres rayas verdes en la cintura, brazos y piernas. Además de cambiar su apariencia también apareció un robot negro con forma de pirámide y una ventana circular verde al frente. Era uno de los robots del Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

Terminado el trámite, los dos salieron cabizbajos sintiéndose mal por Max.

—Nunca creí que el querer ayudar a alguien terminaría siendo todo lo contrario —comentó Severus

—Yo tampoco, me siento mal por Max —concordó Alex—. Deberíamos ir a buscarlo y hablar con él

—Por el momento no, dijo que quería estar solo. Así que dejémosle ese espacio y mientras entrenemos. Si no puede participar en el torneo al menos hay que asegurarnos de ganar por él.

—Tienes razón, es lo menos que podemos hacer

Se escuchó el claxon de un auto. Los dos adolescentes miraron y vieron al guardaespaldas de Severus esperando junto a la puerta abierta trasera del auto. Al verlo, el azabache bufó.

—Parece que mi tío me tiene cosas que hacer aprovechando que no estoy en Hogwarts. Iré a hacer esas cosas y después iré a casa de tus tíos para entrenar ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, claro

—Entonces, nos vemos después

El azabache subió al auto, el adulto cerró, entró al auto, arrancó y los dos se fueron. En cuanto Alex perdió de vista el vehículo, se puso como loca de felicidad.

—¡Voy a entrenar con Severus! Aunque no me esperaba que fuera con un videojuego

—Si todo lo que querías era pasar tiempo con él, hay otras posibilidades —contestó Tikki, saliendo un poco de entre las ropas de su portadora.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Sabes lo mucho que Max quería participar en este torneo. Se ve que es su vida, además los videojuegos no parecen ser algo que les apasione mucho a los dos.

—Tienes razón. Cuando encuentro la oportunidad de hacer algo a solas con Severus no pienso en nada más... ¡Espera! ¡Él irá a casa de mis tíos por primera vez desde que se mudo con el Sr. Agreste! ¡Lo más seguro es que entrenemos en mi cuarto! ¡Ay no, es un verdadero desastre! Tengo que... ¡limpiar mi cuarto!

No sabía si fue broma de Lily y Metstli o qué, pero un día llenaron su cuarto de fotos de Severus y ella, Alex, en lugar de quitarlos los dejo. Ahora mismo corriendo, como si la vida se le fuera en el intento, se arrepentía de no haberlos quitado antes.

Llegó a la residencia Evans, subió como loca a su cuarto y al verlo se quedó petrificada por los nervios.

—Esto es lo que trataba de decirte desde hace tiempo —dijo Tikki, no siendo de mucha ayuda

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Hay fotos de él en todas partes! —exclamó preocupada la latina

—Ten calma, Alex. Tenemos tiempo, no es como su fuera a llegar en un minuto...

Como si la kwami lo hubiera invocado, el timbre de la casa sonó. Con desesperación humana y kwami quitaron lo más rápido posible las fotografías.

—¡Alex, alguien vino a verte! —avisó su tía Deborah

—¡Ya... ya voy! —contestó la chica

En el vestíbulo de la casa, Severus charlaba animadamente con los señores Evans.

—Creímos que te habías olvidado de nosotros después de irte a vivir con ese tío famoso, Severus —comentó Jake Evans

—¡Para nada! Ustedes hicieron mucho por mí y mi madre. Nunca los olvidaría. No obstante, mi tío Gabriel es muy sobreprotector, no puedo ir a ningún lado por mi cuenta.

—Eso explica porque ese hombre te trajo —observó la Sra. Evans

—Por cierto ¿cómo es que terminaron inscribiéndose a un torneo de videojuegos? —preguntó el Sr. Evans—. No es algo muy común en el mundo mágico y ustedes no mostraban mucho interés.

—Ah... eso fue...

—¡Hola Severus!

Los tres miraron hacia la escalera, dónde estaba la latina. Sabía que cuando querían, sus tíos podían llegar algo... vergonzosos, aun tratándose de Severus que lo conocían de años. Le dijo al chico que la siguiera a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de las miradas melosas que el matrimonio Evans les lanzaban.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

En la ciudad, Gamer recorría la ciudad, a espera de las indicaciones de Le Papillon.

—Gamer, ha llegado el momento de subir de nivel y mostrarles que eres el mejor

—¡La puntuación más alta será mía!

El villano se puso manos a la obra. De la ventana, disparó un rayo que le dio a varios ciudadanos transformándolos en esferas de energía y los absorbió al pasar

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en la ciudad, Alex y Severus terminaron de instalar el videojuego en el cuarto de la chica para comenzar a entrenar. Sin fijarse, extendieron sus manos para tomar un control, pero por accidente se tocaron las manos al intentar tomar el mismo aparato. Las apartaron y rieron tímidamente.

—Lo siento —dijo Alex

—No es nada, adelante —dijo Severus

Trataron de tomar el otro control y de nuevo rozaron sus manos. Se ruborizaron levemente y rápido tomaron un control, ya sin tocarse y comenzaron a jugar.

—Me alegra ver que los señores Evans están muy bien. Son las personas más agradables y amables que he conocido

—Sí, lo son. Pero a veces... —Alex se recostó en el respaldo de su silla para estirarse, entonces vio junto a Severus una foto de él en un portaretratos y a Tikki haciéndole señas para que lo escondiera ya que para ella era pesado

Sin querer, la chica gritó, alcanzó la foto antes de que Severus se diera cuenta y la aventó hacia alguna parte de su cuarto.

—¿A veces qué?

Tocaron la puerta de la trampilla. Se abrió y por esta se asomó el Sr. Evans con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Cómo están? ¿Todo bien? Les traje unos custard* en caso de que quieran comer algo dulce

—No gracias, tío. Estamos en medio del entrenamiento —contestó Alex antes de que Severus contestara

—Bien, en ese caso, llámenme si quieren algunos de mis consejos. ¡Soy muy fuerte!

—Gracias, pero no gracias tío

El Sr. Evans bajó con todo y postres y cerró la puerta. Alex suspiró y regresó al juego.

—A veces mis tíos son un poco invasivos y metiches. Sobre todo cuando viene un chico a vernos

—¿Eh?

—A Lily de vez en cuando la venía a ver James. A Petunia un gordo que parece morsa llamado Vernon Dursley; y en cualquiera de los dos casos siempre se ponen así

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Siendo honestos, hablando de "chicos visitándome" eres el primero

—Oh...

La puerta del ático se abrió lentamente, pero Alex la escuchó y vio a sus tíos asomados y estos al verse descubiertos escaparon. Alex suspiró y siguió con el entrenamiento. A cada nivel que pasaban, a Severus le costaba trabajo alcanzar a Alex, de hecho ganaban los partidos gracias a ella.

—Otra vez ganamos, gracias a ti —dijo el azabache a la latina

—Sí, jugamos bien —contestó tímidamente Alex

—Yo prácticamente no hice nada —Severus dejó el control a un lado y se recostó en su silla—. Eres una campeona, Alex. Probablemente te las arregles mejor sola, no valgo nada comparado contigo

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, no. Yo... Eres increíble ¡Digo! No soy muy buena. Quiero decir que... soy afortunada, es todo

Otra vez la puerta se abrió, regresando el Sr. Evans ahora con un pastel rectangular cubierto de chocolate blanco.

—¿Qué tal un Battenberg cake*? Recién hecho

—Tío, estamos tratando de entrenar —contestó Alex

De nuevo el Sr. Evans se fue y tampoco dejó a Severus contestar.

—En realidad, ¿sabes qué? Tengo un pequeño secreto —confesó la latina. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un brazalete hecho a mano. Era de hilo rojo con cuentas rosas de diferentes tonalidades y un dije verde al centro con el dibujo de una flor.—. Esto es por lo que gano

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Bueno, intenta jugar con esto

Severus miró el "amuleto de la suerte" y después a la latina. Le sonrió y recibió el brazalete. Por tercera vez se abrió la puerta y, esta vez, no solo se asomó el Sr. Evans sino también su esposa.

—¿Y qué tal unos delicioso cornish pasty* de papa con carne? Pruébenlo —ofreció la Sra. Evans

Alex iba a reclamar por la nueva interrupción, pero al ver la comida se le fue el enojo y la nostalgia apareció en su rostro. Era un platillo típico de Hidalgo gracias a que los británicos en el siglo XIX.

Con ese silencio, Severus creyó que la chica se estaba conteniendo de decirles algo a sus tíos, así que intervino.

—Alex, no nos hará daño tomar un descanso.

—Ah... claro

Bajaron a la cocina y los señores Evans les sirvieron los Pasty, Alex en su cabeza les decía «pastes». Estuvieron comiendo con calma, hasta que los adultos comenzaron a hacer preguntas algo incómodas, respecto a su relación; a lo cual, Alex tomó los pasties que quedaban, a Severus de la mano y los dos se fueron al parque del gran árbol donde el azabache y la pelirroja se conocieron de niños.

—En serio lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo Alex—, pero bien, es imposible hacer algo cuando mis tíos están ahí

—No es gran cosa —contestó Severus, terminando de comer su pasty—. Extrañaba la comida de los Evans

—Sí, bueno... ¿quieres regresar?

—Sí, voy a probar tu brazalete

Alex asintió. Los dos iban a levantarse, pero de pronto sintieron el suelo temblar, seguido de gritos de personas y las vieron huir. Los adolescentes se preguntaron qué pasaba cuando de pronto vieron un enorme robot triangular negro y con dos extremidades negras con rayas verdes caminando hacia ellos a la vez que le disparaba a los civiles transformándolos en esferas de energía y absorbiéndolos.

—Por favor dime que eso es un anuncio para el torneo —dijo Alex a Severus, aún sabiendo que eso no era así

Desde el robot, Gamer fijo en la mira a los dos adolescentes.

—Bien, bien... Alex y Severus ¡es hora de ver quién ganará!

—No, no creo que sea para alguna promo...

El robot disparó, el azabache tomó a la castaña en brazos y los apartó del camino, cayendo él sobre ella. Se sonrojaron, pero al escuchar al villano ir tras ellos, se levantaron, Severus tomó a Alex de la mano y corrieron. Ambos esquivaron los ataques, pero uno que pasó cerca de ellos a sus espaldas e hizo que se soltaran y tomarán caminos separados.

Gamer los vio huir sin saber a quién perseguir, entonces recordó que la chica había logrado una puntuación perfecta, por lo que fue tras ella. Saltó y aterrizó a unos metros de ella.

—¡Se terminó el juego, Alex!

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —se preguntó la chica y enseguida entendió quién era el villano—. ¿¡Max!? —el robot le disparó y ella esquivó, dio media vuelta para volver a huir—. ¡En serio quería participar en el torneo!

En el parque, Severus se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos. Al ver que el lugar estaba despejado, dejó salir a su kwami.

—¡Tenemos que entrar! **¡Plaga, las garras!** —y se transformó en Chat Noir

Saltó por los techos de los edificios siguiendo al robot. Vio a Alex tropezar, caer y volverse hacia el villano. Al ver que dispararía, arrojó su bastón

—¡Game O...!

El golpe causado por el arma del héroe llamó su atención.

—¡Aún no! ¡Aquí viene un nuevo jugador!

Chat Noir saltó del edificio y aterrizó delante del villano.

—¡Chat Noir! —llamó Alex al héroe, quien en seguida prestó atención a la chica—. ¡Por aquí!

El felino corrió debajo del robot, llegó hasta la chica, la abrazó y corrió del lugar teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. En cuanto se vieron fuera de peligro, Chat Noir se detuvo en el techo de un hotel y soltó a la adolescente.

—Parece que va detrás de ti —observó Chat Noir—. ¿Borraste su puntuación más alta o qué?

—Sí. Pero bien, estarás de acuerdo de todos modos que no es razón para romper todo —contestó Alex. El felino estaba por irse, pero entonces ella recordó algo—. ¡Chat Noir espera! ¡Perdí a mi amigo, Severus, allá abajo! ¡Tenemos que regresar, podría estar en peligro!

—Eh... ¿Severus? ¡Ah, no! No, él está bien. Está a salvo. No tienes nada que temer, así que quédate aquí. No te preocupes ¡Chat Noir está aquí y se ocupará de todo!

Saltó del edificio luciéndose ante la chica. En cuanto el héroe se fue, Tikki salió.

—Agh, siempre tiene que exagerar —comentó la latina

—Si hubiera un juego que ganar, sería este —dijo Tikki—. ¡Es tu turno de jugar!

—**¡Tikki, motas!** —y se transformó en Ladybug

Chat Noir seguía de cerca a Gamer para saber qué tramaba. Entonces vio a un grupo de civiles salir de un autobús y sabía que corrían peligro. Saltó de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a ellos.

—¡No se queden aquí, váyanse! —ordenó el felino. Gamer se acercaba cada vez más—. ¡Corran! —los civiles lo escucharon y se fueron, mientras Chat Noir llamó la atención del villano—. ¡Hey, lata oxidada! ¡Por aquí!

—¡Mi instinto me dice que en tu sistema habrá un enorme error! —dijo Gamer

Distraído por el felino, Gamer no se dio cuenta de que Ladybug le llegó por atrás y atrapó sus extremidades robóticas con su yoyo, hasta que se descubrió inmóvil.

—¡Y tu robot va a estallar! —dijo la heroína y de un tirón derribó a Gamer.

Saltó sobre el robot y fue hacia su compañero.

—¡Es un robot real de Ultimate Mecha Strike! —informó Chat Noir

—¡Lo sé! ¡Y es casi nivel tres! —contestó Ladybug—. ¡El nivel cuatro es el último nivel!

—Espera ¿Conoces el juego?

—Duh. Por supuesto

—¿Ves? ¡Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro!

Mientras hablaban, Gamer tuvo en la mira otro autobús qué iba pasando, accionó su láser y le dio transformando al conductor y pasajeros en esferas de energía y los absorbió. Gracias a eso su robot se volvió enorme y con forma completa.

—Eh... Tengo la sensación de que nuestro problema acaba de subir de nivel —dijo Chat Noir

—¡Exactamente, nivel tres!

—Si quieres volverte el robot más poderoso del mundo... —dijo Le Papillon— solo tienes que apoderarte de los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¡Entonces, realmente podrás decirles Game Over!

—¡Esos Miraculous ya son míos!

Gamer trató de atraparlos con una mano, pero los héroes lo esquivaron, entonces el villano regresó a los disparos y a perseguir a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Ambos portadores subieron a los edificios y corrieron sobre estos tratando de usar las construcciones como escudo de los láser.

—¡Tenemos que llevarlo lejos de aquí antes de que destruya todo Londres! —dijo Ladybug

Pensando a dónde llevar al villano y esquivando los ataques, los héroes vieron una gran propaganda del torneo de videojuegos y tuvieron la misma idea.

—¡El estadio Wembley! —exclamaron a la vez y se encaminaron al lugar.

Entraron por arriba y esperaron a Gamer.

—¿Dónde está el Mecha-Gigante? —preguntó Ladybug al no verlo detrás de ellos

En seguida escucharon un estruendo a sus espaldas, voltearon y vieron a Gamer. Tomaron sus armas y los atacaron con estas, pero no le hicieron nada. Gamer rió por el triste intento de ataque de sus oponentes y les dio un puñetazo. Los héroes esquivaron y les disparó otra vez.

—¡Intenta atacar al robot con tu poder! —aconsejó Ladybug a Chat Noir—. ¡Debería dañarlo!

—¡Será un placer! ¡Probemos su resistencia! **¡Cataclysm!**

Corrió hacia el robot, saltó y le dio de lleno en el pecho, destruyéndolo y derribando a Gamer.

—Buen trabajo, Chat Noir —felicitó Ladybug chocando los cinco con él

—Chat Noir al control ¡no tiene comparación! —De repente sobre ellos apareció una gran esfera de energía roja y aterrizó entre ellos—. ¡Wow! ¡Mira lo que ganamos!

—¡El juego termino, Gamer! —dijo la catarina al villano

Pero al contrario de verlo preocupado o enojado, este rió confiado.

—Olvidaste las reglas del juego —dijo Gamer, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Tengo guardado mi último nivel! —el villano tocó sus lentes y se restauró su robot—. ¡La pelea continúa!

—Parece que uso reinicio —dijo Chat Noir

—Sí ¿pero te fijaste? —preguntó Ladybug—. Tocó sus lentes ¡Apuesto a que el akuma está ahí!

La heroína tocó la esfera de energía roja y enseguida se transformó en un enorme robot de Ultimate Mecha Strike siendo una combinación de catarina y gato negro. Los héroes abordaron el robot.

—¡Nosotros también subimos de nivel! —dijo Ladybug

—Ok, pero solo me quedan unos pocos minutos —advirtió Chat Noir a la vez que su anillo sonaba

Las compuertas del robot se abrieron y entraron, sentándose Ladybug ante los controles de armas y Chat Noir de mando.

—¡Yo manejo, tú dispara! —dijo el felino

—¿Por qué no al revés? —preguntó a catarina

—¿Quieres lanzar una moneda?

Chat Noir dio un par de pasos torpes, pero Gamer avanzó rápido y derribo al CatBug Robot*.

—Ok... tú maneja y yo disparo

—¡Cuidado, nos ataca!

Gamer golpeaba al CatBug Robot, los héroes cambiaron de puestos, listos para la batalla.

—¡Empiezan las hostilidades! **¡Reactor de puño!** —exclamó Ladybug

El golpe hizo que la pirámide del robot que funcionaba como cabeza, y donde estaba Gamer, se desprendiera del cuerpo. El robot la recuperó y la colocó en su lugar. Aprovechando eso, CatBug Robot se puso en pie.

—Round dos, Gamer

—**¡Pira-misil!**

De los hombros del robot de Gamer salieron los disparos.

—¡Campo de fuerza, Chat Noir!

—¡Entendido! ¡Campo de fuerza activado!

De la muñeca derecha del CatBug Robot apareció la protección con forma circular, cubriéndose rápidamente del ataque.

—**¡Sable láser!** —exclamó el felino

El arma la tomó de la cola del CatBug Robot. Desactivaron el campo de fuerza para poder atacar a Gamer, pero este los esquivo de un salto.

—**¡Tala-midre!**

CatBug Robot reactivó el campo de fuerza e interceptó el ataque, pero el taladro de Gamer fue más fuerte y destruyó su defensa.

—Es extremadamente poderoso —reconoció Chat Noir—. ¡Nuestro campo de fuerza está destrozado!

—¡Tendremos que hacerlo sin él! —dijo Ladybug—. **¡Lady-bombas!**

Los proyectiles de CatBug Robot salieron de disparadas de sus hombreras.

—**¡Caldera de energía!**

Un campo de fuerza rodeo a Gamer y con su láser destruyó las bombas.

—**¡Catarina hélice!**

Las hombreras del CatBug Robot se desprendieron y fueron hacia Gamer.

—**¡Golpe giratorio!**

Gamer extendió los brazos y su torso giró esquivando el ataque.

—**¡Golpe de gato!**

Los puños de CatBug Robot salieron disparados como cohetes, pero Gamer los esquivo separándose en partes su robot y volviéndose a unir. Los puños y las hombreras regresaron a CatBug Robot.

—**¡Rayo orejín!**

Gamer también también disparó un rayo con sus manos, chocando ambos ataques.

—¡Anticipa todos nuestros movimientos!

—¡Cuidado Ladybug!

Gamer lanzó un golpe, ahora la batalla se volvió cuerpo a cuerpo. En un rápido movimiento una esfera de energía apareció ante CatBug Robot, pero fue solo una distracción para que Gamer apareciera detrás de ellos y los derribará siendo después electrocutados por la esfera de energía.

—¡Hoy seré yo quién gane! —exclamó Gamer

CatBug Robot se levantó, junto las manos creando una esfera de energía y atacó al oponente.

—**¡Catouken!**

CatBug Robot lanzó una patada, tomó a Gamer de la cintura, lo giró dejándolo de cabeza y lo estrelló contra el suelo, pero se liberó del agarre separándose en piezas y armándose lejos de su contrincante.

—¡Soy el mejor jugador del mundo! —alardeó el villano

—¿Cómo podremos vencerlo si ni siquiera lo podemos atrapar? —preguntó Chat Noir

—¡Tendremos que golpearlo más fuerte y destruir sus sistema! —respondió Ladybug—. **¡Tatsu-Lady!**

CatBug Robot dio una doble patada giratoria.

—**¡Catouken!**

CatBug Robot disparó otra esfera de energía.

—**¡Trituradora-Gamer!**

El robot del villano giró con los brazos extendidos.

—**¡Shoryu Bug!**

CatBug Robot dio un par de patadas altas y bajas y un uppercut.

—**¡Catouken!**

Los contrincantes se quedaron sin técnicas, así que regresaron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que ambos quedaron a la par sujetándose las manos para impedir un nuevo ataque del oponente.

—¡Tenemos que entrar en su cabina! —dijo Ladybug

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? —preguntó Chat Noir

—Toma los controles, Chat Noir. ¡Volveré enseguida!

—Espera ¿qué? ¿A dónde vas?

Ladybug salió por la compuerta y miró desafiante al villano.

—¡Ahora es entre nosotros, Gamer!

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el villano

—**¡Lucky Charm!** —activó su poder y en su mano cayó...—. ¿Una lata de pintura en aerosol? _¿Voy a grafitear o qué?_ —Miró a su alrededor y las señales le indicaron los brazos de los robots y la ventana del robot de Gamer—. _O tal vez sí_

Corrió por los brazos de los robots hasta llegar a su objetivo, agitó el aerosol y pintó toda la ventana de Gamer con la pintura roja.

—¡Me las vas a pagar! —exclamó el villano

Abrió la ventana y buscó a Ladybug. De pronto sus lentes fueron removidos, levantó la mirada y vio a la heroína con estos en las manos.

—Game over, Gamer —dijo Ladybug a la vez que partía los lentes a la mitad y liberaba el akuma—. _Game over para ti también pequeño akuma_ —abrió su yoyo y lo hizo girar—. Je te libère du mal! —lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al bicho—. Catch! —abrió el yoyo y salió el akuma purificado—. Adiós mariposita. **¡Miraculous Ladybug!** —exclamó lanzando al aire el aerosol.

Esté brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas desaparecieron los robots y liberaron a los prisioneros del robot. Gamer volvió a ser Max Kánte.

—¡Ganamos! —exclamaron los héroes, chocando el puño

—¡Qué increíble insolencia! —exclamó Le Papillon—. No solo dejarán de desafiarme ¡sino que muy pronto seré yo quién gane este juego! ¡Nuestra confrontación está muy lejos de terminar! —sentenció Le Papillon y la ventana de su guarida se cerró, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

El día del torneo de videojuegos llegó. La competencia estaba reñida y el puntaje a vencer era de doscientos cuarenta y cinco mil. Alex y Severus miraban el lugar buscando a alguien, finalmente vieron llegar a quién buscaban.

Max entró al estadio y por la expresión en su rostro, ambos amigos dedujeron que aún seguía molesto por lo del torneo, así que por esa razón le habían insistido en que fuera. La latina se acercó al moreno.

—Max, lo he pensado mucho y... —de su bolsillo sacó el gafete con el pase para jugar y se lo tendió al Ravenclaw— bueno, en realidad decidí dejarte mi lugar

—¿Qué?

—Aclarando las cosas, tú eras quien quería participar desde el principio. Esta no es mi pasión, es la tuya. Este torneo es tu gran día; nunca quise quitártelo.

Max tomó el gafete y lo miró sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo

—Ganando el torneo con ella —Alex dio media vuelta y se encontró con Severus—. Vamos, Alex. Eres mejor que yo. —sacó su gafete de participante y se lo tendió a la castaña—. Tu lugar es en este equipo, ayudando a Max a cumplir su sueño. Ayúdalo a ganar. Ustedes pueden hacerlo.

Llamaron a los jóvenes. Alex tomó el gafete y con solo una mirada de apoyo de Severus fue más que suficiente para convencerla. Se volvió hacia Max, quien la miraba con gratitud y determinación.

—¡Vamos a mostrarles de qué estamos hechos! —exclamó Max

La latina asintió. Ambos chicos de lente subieron al escenario donde jugarían con decisión.

La competencia fue difícil, pero no imposible para qué Alex y Max ganaran el torneo de Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

====================MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN====================

**Custard — Natilla inglesa**

**Battenberg cake — Pastel de origen británico ligero y esponjoso de forma cuadrangular que se caracteriza porque al ser cortado en una sección transversal muestra un patrón distintivo de dos cuadrados de color rosado y amarillo con otros dos cuadrados encima con los colores alternados. **

**Cornish Pasty — Pastel (su forma recuerda más a una empanada) horneado de origen británico, variedad tradicional de los condados de Cornualles y Devon. Es preparado colocando un relleno crudo, generalmente de carne y verduras, sobre la mitad de un círculo de masa plana y corta, doblándose por la mitad para envolver el relleno en un semicírculo y ondulando el borde curvado para formar un sello antes de hornearlo.**

**CatBugRobot — No tengo idea si el robot que usaron Ladybug y Chat Noir en el capítulo de «Jugador» tenga un nombre oficial, así que le puse este.**


	18. Animan

Tenía que admitirlo, le daba curiosidad. Al igual que a Evans y Snape, le daba curiosidad Jones. Recordaba la expresión que puso la pelirroja al ver a la castaña y descubrir que tenía una prima y precisamente la chica que había aparecido misteriosamente a finales del curso anterior. Lo que también atribuyó fue que la chica se mostrara muy interesada en Snape e hiciera cualquier cosa para protegerlo y agradarle al azabache. Y no había que olvidar que su mejor amigo, Sirius Black mostraba un singular interés en esa chica extranjera, más que a cualquier otra chica de Hogwarts.

Observaba a las primas sentadas en el patio de la escuela leyendo un libro. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sin moverse sino hasta que alguien le llegó por atrás y le hablo.

—¿Sabes, Potter? Deberías saber que ni Lily ni Alex se interesarán en un mujeriego como tú. Mucho menos si te la pasas espiándolas.

El de lentes volteó y se encontró con Severus Snape. Sin pensarlo, lo tomó de los hombros con un brazo mientras que con el otro le tapaba la boca y se lo llevó de ahí ignorando el forcejeo y murmullos del otro. Hasta que se encontró lejos de las primas, y de cualquier otro alumno, soltó un suspiro de alivio y por fin liberó al Slytherin.

—¿¡Qué demonios fue eso, Potter!? —preguntó enojado Severus, alejándose unos pasos del Merodeador

—¡Perdón! Pero es que no quería que las chicas nos vieran —se disculpó James

—Ellas no nos vieron, pero si medio Hogwarts por tu actitud de secuestrador

El Gryffindor se ruborizó y pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello alborotándolo más. El Slytherin esperaba una explicación del león por esa extraña actitud, pero este no dijo nada así que volvió a hablar.

—¿Ya me dirás qué rayos te pasa, Potter?

—Bueno…

—¿Bueno?

—Solo estaba viendo a Jones. Es todo

—¿Qué? ¿Cambiaste a Lily por Alex?

—¡Claro que no! Lily es la única… —al darse cuenta de eso último, el Merodeador se puso pálido y señaló con un dedo a Snape—. ¿¡Cómo demonios sabes que me gusta Evans!?

Severus se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—Soy observador. Además, cada vez que te topas con ella le coqueteas. Y creo que por eso siempre me molestas ¿verdad? Para alejar a Lily a mí y ya no ser tu "competencia".

Con esa última declaración, un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Potter y apartó la vista de su compañero de clase con vergüenza. Severus observó las reacciones del chico, confirmando sus sospechas. Volvió a suspirar y le posó una mano sobre el hombro, llamando la atención del de ojos castaños.

—Tranquilo, ya no veo a Lily de ese modo. La veo como una hermana a la cual cuidar y proteger de pretendientes idiotas y prepotentes

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. —James sonrió tranquilo, pero enseguida la curiosidad apareció en sus ojos—. Espera ¿ya no amas a Evans? ¿A quién amas ahora?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Severus. Una vez procesada la información, quitó la mano del hombro de Potter, un leve rubor apareció en sus pálidas mejillas y apartó la mirada apenado. Eso confirmó la sospecha de James, quien sonrió con burla y comenzó a molestarlo, pero ahora como lo haría con Sirius, Remus y Peter.

—¡Quejicus está enamorado! ¡Quejicus está enamorado!

—¡No me digas así! ¡Y deja de picarme el brazo!

El rubor de Severus aumentó y las bromas de James también. De la túnica del ojinegro salió Plaga y flotó sobre ellos.

—El gatito-murciélago está enamorado de una catarina

—¡Plaga!

Severus atrapó al kwami con las dos manos para callarlo, pero James escuchó eso y parpadeó un par de veces; soltó una exclamación incrédula a lo que acababa de oír llamando la atención de portador y kwami.

—¿¡Estas enamorado de Ladybug!?

—¡Sh! ¡Cállate! —gritó Severus tapando la boca de James con las dos manos.

Potter vio la expresión de Snape; estaba totalmente rojo, resaltando el color debido a su piel pálida. De todas las personas de Hogwarts, el chico frente a él era el último de quien hubiera pensado que podría enamorarse… o que al menos dejara ver sus emociones.

Al ver que el Gryffindor estaba quieto y en silencio, con cuidado le quitó las manos de la boca. Ya era bastante malo que el Merodeador supiera que era Chat Noir, ahora que supiera que sentía algo por su compañera heroína…

«Solo le estoy dando herramientas para que se burle de mí» pensó Severus frunciendo el ceño

James vio su expresión y levantó las manos en señal de paz.

—Tranquilo, no voy a reírme ni nada. Solo es… extraño —Severus encaró una ceja. James se dio cuenta de que no se explicó bien y siguió—. Es que… eres de los que casi nunca dejan ver sus emociones y el saber que estás enamorado… es bueno. Muchos llegan a pensar que no tienes corazón

—Gracias por eso último —dijo con sarcasmo Severus

—Y gracias a eso puede esconder muy bien su identidad como Chat Noir —dijo Plaga, comiendo camembert—. Volviendo a lo que estaban hablando, no entiendo porque los humanos se complican la vida con eso del amor. ¡Lo único que necesitan es un buen queso para alegrar su vida!

Severus y James se miraron con una ceja arqueada, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no compartían la "idea de felicidad" del pequeño gato negro.

—Entonces ¿ahora te gusta Alex?

—La verdad no estoy seguro. Admito que me parece interesante, pero no sabría decir si es enamoramiento u otra cosa. Otro problema es… —se calló de repente para no hablar de más, pero al parecer el Slytherin estaba más informado de lo que creía

—A Black también le gusta y no quieres tener problemas con tu "hermano"

—¿Cómo…?

—La discreción no existe para él

—Eso no lo discuto. En fin, solo quiero averiguar qué es lo que siento en realidad por Jones.

Severus miró al de lentes y volvió a suspirar.

—Está bien, te ayudaré

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero no abuses de tu suerte Potter

James se abalanzó sobre Severus abrazándolo por los hombros

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

—¡Te dije que no abusaras de tu suerte! ¡Suéltame!

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

La noticia de que llegaría a Hogsmeade un circo se extendió en Hogwarts emocionando a los alumnos debido a que el próximo fin de semana sería la visita al pueblo. Los alumnos de primero y segundo estaban tristes y molestos ya que no podrían ir a disfrutar de la función. Aprovechando que James pudo separarse de sus mejores amigos, fue a buscar a Severus.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Es buena idea invitarla al circo?

Al azabache todavía le parecía extraño dar consejos de amor, en especial a James Potter, quién lo ha molestado desde que entraron a Hogwarts, pero sí de ese modo podía asegurarse de que no lastimara a una de sus mejores amigas, entonces estaba bien para él.

—No sé si le gusten debido a que ama a los animales y en esos lugares suelen maltratarlos. Pero como se supone que no la conoces bien, pues no se molestará con eso…

—¿Eso es un sí o uno no? —preguntó fastidiado James por no darle una respuesta directa

—Sí

—Gracias, solo tenías que responder eso

Severus frunció el ceño. Con esa actitud del Merodeador comenzaba a arrepentirse de ayudarlo.

Fue difícil, pero después de clases, Severus llevó a James a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sabía que a las chicas les gustaba ir a la orilla del Lago Negro a mojarse los pies y era en un punto donde se perdían de vista, así que era el lugar perfecto para que pudiera invitar a Alex.

Una vez visualizaron a las chicas, los chicos salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a ellas. Caminaban en silencio, pero a medio camino James comenzaba a arrepentirse. Esa actitud le parecía extraña a Severus debido a que él, junto a Black, eran de los chicos más populares de la escuela y también eran conocidos como Don Juanes.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor veo a Jones en otro momento

—¿Qué? ¿El famoso jugador de Quidditch, James Potter, tiene miedo de invitar a una chica?

—¡Mejor cierra la boca, gatito!

—¿¡Cómo me llamaste, Bambi!?

—¡Ese insulto no cuenta si no tengo idea de qué significa!

—¡Ahora es doble por ignorante!

Ambos chicos comentaron a forcejear, sin darse cuenta que se acercaban a las primas. Ellas al escuchar la pelea, se levantaron y vieron a James Potter peleando con Severus. La verdad eso no era nuevo, pero sí el hecho de ver solamente a esos dos y al esto muggle.

Se secaron los pies con magia y se pusieron los calcetines. Al estar ocupadas vistiéndose, no se dieron cuenta de que los chicos llegaron junto a ellas sino hasta que James chocó con Alex y la arrojó al agua.

—¡Alex! —exclamó Lily

Al escucharla, los chicos se detuvieron. Severus se acercó al lago, viendo a la castaña sentada en el agua y empapada por completo.

—¡Lo siento, Alex! —dijo Severus, tendiéndole una mano

La latina lo miró con un leve rubor y aceptó la mano del chico. Severus la levantó, la sacó del agua y la secó con un movimiento de varita.

—De verdad lo siento, Alex —se disculpó otra vez Severus. Se acercó a James y lo tomó del brazo—. ¿Cómo podrías perdonarnos? —hizo un gesto de estar pensando y después le dio un codazo en el brazo al de lentes—. ¿Tienes una idea, Potter? — James estaba tieso y sin responder. Severus estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, así que continuó—. ¿Qué te parece ir al circo este fin de semana? Dicen que tiene una gran exhibición

Les chasqueó los dedos a la cara a James para que reaccionara y contestará eso.

—Uh... se dicen que traen animales tanto del mundo mágico como del no mágico

—¡Qué gran idea! —dijo emocionada Lily y se volvió hacia su prima —. ¿Verdad, Alex? Amas a los animales

—¡Ah, sí! —contestó la latina, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al Slytherin—. Soy súper fan de los zooanimales. ¡Digo! De los mamifezoo ¡No, de los amaniles!

A este punto, Lily le tapó la boca a su prima para callarla y dejara de avergonzarse. Severus no sabía porque de repente la castaña se puso nerviosa, así que siguió con la invitación.

—Genial. Así que, ¿digamos que nos reunimos a las cuatro de la tarde? —preguntó el azabache a las chicas y después se volvió hacia el Gryffindor—. ¿Está bien para ti, Potter? —El merodeador solamente asintió. Severus regresó su atención hacia las chicas—. Así que, a las cuatro ¿cierto?

—Las cuatro... Sí, está bien —confirmó Alex, pero ella ya estaba perdida en las nubes

Severus tomó a James del cuello de su túnica y se lo llevó del lago, dejando solas a las primas. Una vez perdidos de vista los chicos, Lily se plantó frente a su prima, moviendo la mano enfrente de su cara para "despertarla".

—Uh... ¡Whoho! ¡Tierra llamando a Alex! Te das cuenta de que el chico por el que estás perdidamente enamorada te acaba de invitar a salir ¿verdad?

—Sí... —esas palabras hicieron que la latina "despertara" sintiendo ese golpe de realidad como un balde de agua fría—. Espera ¿¡qué!? ¡Ay no! ¡No así, no ahora, no hoy! ¡Tengo que arreglar mi cabello! ¡No tengo un atuendo adecuado para usar! —se volvió hacia la pelirroja y la tomó de los hombros—. ¡Ayúdame, Lily! ¡No podré hacerlo sola!

—Tranquila, Alex —dijo Lily, quitando las manos de su prima de sus hombros y mirándola cariñosamente—. La cita es hasta el fin de semana, así que tenemos tiempo suficiente para planear todo ¿de acuerdo?

Alex suspiró aliviada y agradeció a su prima. Cerca de los invernaderos, Severus y James tenían una conversación mas o menos parecida.

—Todavía no puedo creer que el gran James Potter se quedara mudo solo por pedir una cita

—¡Deja de burlarte! Sigo procesando lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Como te lo dije, tienes que ser tú mismo

—Claro, por supuesto. Excepto que, para ti, es muy fácil ¡tú la conoces! Nunca había tenido esa dificultad con las chicas

—Eso se nota. Ahora estás siendo ridículo, estarás bien. Y cuando estés a solas con Alex en el circo, tú...

—¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! ¿Cómo que "a solas con Alex"? ¡Ah no, no, no, no! ¡Vas a venir conmigo! ¡No vas a dejarme solo con ella! ¡Ah, ah!

Severus se palmeó la frente y enseguida suspiró resignado.

—Está bien, lo haré. Pero solo porque quiero verte comportarte como un verdadero tonto ante Alex

—Que gracioso

Finalmente llego el fin de semana y por ende la cita al circo. Este se encontraba a las afuera del pueblo debido a su carpa; por fuera no parecía gran cosa, pero por dentro era inmenso. Varias jaulas mostraban animales de casi todo el mundo —mágico y no— atrayendo la atención de los espectadores que venían a pasarla bien, incluso tenían entre sus números artísticos criaturas raras y únicas.

En la entrada del circo, Alex esperaba a que llegara Severus para su cita. Con cuidado, se llevó una mano a su oreja y encendió el comunicador de diadema que llevaba. Lily le había escrito a su padre pidiéndole comunicadores portátiles y discretos, y el adulto le había conseguido un par de radio comunicadores con diadema, con los cuales la latina podría disimular con su cabello el micrófono y Lily arregló lo demás para que pareciera una diadema común y corriente. Al principio habían tenido dudas respecto a esos aparatos de comunicación muggle ya que Hogsmeade era un pueblo totalmente mágico y la magia del ambiente podría hacer que los comunicadores no funcionaran; pero para alivio de las chicas (de Alex más que de Lily) estos funcionaron.

—_¡Probando! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¿Me copias, Alex?_

—Sí, alto y claro. Pero no estoy segura de que pueda hacer eso... incluso así

—_¡Claro que puedes! ¡Solo se tú misma!_

—Sí recuerdas cómo acabo la última vez ¿no?

**FLASHBACK**

_Lily le daba ánimos para hablar con Severus y pedirle una cita. Siguió al chico para preguntarle... pero no se dio cuenta a donde llegó sino hasta que los chicos comenzaron a gritarle. ¡Se había metido al baño de chicos!_

_Salió como alma que lleva el diablo sin darse cuenta, por su bien, que Severus la vio irse confundido por lo que hizo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Metstli no deja de burlarse de mi por eso

—_Bueno, eh... Se tú misma y fíjate por donde vas_

—Entendido

Alex miraba a su alrededor buscando a Severus. Estaba muy nerviosa; su época o no, era su primera cita en mucho tiempo y no sabía qué hacer. Siempre había soñado con poder salir con el azabache en su tiempo, pero debido a la diferencia de edad, y porque eran alumna y profesor, era más que imposible poder hacer cosas "normales de pareja" y verse con esa oportunidad en el pasado hacía que se le acelerara el corazón.

—¿Dónde estará? —se preguntó Alex en voz alta

—Más de una vez me dijiste que no querías interferir en asuntos sentimentales debido a que tendrás que regresar a tu época tarde o temprano. Así que ¿por qué te contradices en este momento? —preguntó Tikki

—Una sola cita no hará daño, además porque en mi tiempo no puedo hacer esto con él ¡así que pienso aprovecharlo! —con cuidado empujó a la kwami de vuelta a su bolso—, ¡Y escóndete, Tikki! No importa lo que pase ¡hablare con él sin ninguna dificultad!

—_¡Así! Me gusta escucharte decir eso_ —dijo Lily emocionada

La latina tenía que admitir que le sorprendió que la pelirroja no escuchara toda su conversación con Tikki, pero también se alegró. Miró por todos lados, buscando una larga cabellera negra; vio una a lo lejos, pero en cuanto el chico se volteó vio que tenía ojos grises en lugar de negros, además de darse cuenta que un chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados estaba con él. Eran Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

El primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de la castaña fue Remus, quien la saludó con la mano y Alex le correspondió. Al darse cuenta de que su amigo saludaba a alguien, Sirius miró hacia esa dirección y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al verla, la latina enseguida la reconoció como la "sonrisa de Don Juan" y un suspiró escapó por sus labios.

«Parece ser que Sirius en verdad era todo un engreído» pensó Alex con pesar

—¡Jones! ¡Que agradable coincidencia!

—_Lo que faltaba, el "gran" Sirius Black_ —escuchó Alex mascullar a Lily

—¿Qué haces aquí sola, Jones? ¿Dónde dejaste a tu prima Evans y al grasiento de Snape?

—En primer lugar, no le digas así a Severus. —contestó Alex enojada—. Y en segundo lugar, con tal de que me dejes en paz, estoy esperando a alguien

—¿Tienes una cita, Alex? —preguntó Remus

—Sí

—Pues tal parece que te dejaron plantada, Jones. Así que ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y con Remus?

Alex estaba por contestarle, cuando Lily le advirtió que alguien se acercaba. Logró quitarse al merodeador coqueto de encima diciendo que su cita ya estaba llegando. Sirius no le creyó, iba a decirle algo, pero Remus lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó de ahí despidiéndose de Alex.

La latina miró hacia donde le indicó su prima. Alcanzo a ver una cabellera negra ¿alborotada? Al ver acercarse más al chico, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de James Potter y no de Severus.

—¿Qué rayos…? —activó su comunicador y le habló a la pelirroja—. Es Potter ¿Dónde está Severus?

—_Ni idea. Yo tampoco me lo esperaba_

James llegó ante la castaña y la saludó. Alex respondió el saludo, todavía confundida por ver al padre de su mejor amigo llegar y no a su futuro profesor.

—Disculpa James, sonara extraño, pero ¿Severus no vino contigo?

—Eh…

Detrás de los árboles, Severus estaba escondido observando todo y hablaba con James con unos comunicadores de diadema.

Después de que el de lentes le estuvo rogando para que no lo dejara solo en esa cita, le escribió una carta a Nathalie pidiéndole unos comunicadores. A pesar de que a la asistente de su tío le pareció extraña esa petición, la mujer le envió un par de radio comunicadores con diadema. Gracias a que los aparatos eran negros, Severus pudo ocultar el de James sin problemas, además de que el cabello del Gryffindor siempre estaba alborotado.

El Slytherin encendió su comunicador y le habló a Potter.

—_Dile que estarán mejor sin mí_

—Estarán mejor sin mí —dijo James exactamente cada palabra

—¿Uh?

En los árboles, Plaga salió y se acostó sobre la cabeza de Severus, interesado en la situación.

—¡Oh, al final, esta historia es mucho más interesante de lo que pensé que sería! ¡Sube el volumen un poco!

—¡Plaga, cállate y escóndete!

—¡Quiero decir, sin él! —dijo rápido James—. ¡Claro! No necesitamos a Snape para ir al circo

—_¡Claro que sí, tonto!_ —dijo Lily

—¡Claro que sí, to…! —dijo Alex, pero se detuvo antes de soltar el insulto de su prima—. Quiero decir ¿no se suponía que iba a venir? ¿No quieres esperarlo?

—_Dile que quieres estar solo con ella_ —dijo Severus

—Más tarde —contestó James

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Alex

—Eh… ¡tienes razón! Vamos a esperarlo —contestó rápido el Gryffindor

—_¡No! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No me esperen, no voy a ir!_ —contestó enojado Severus

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

Mientras tanto, en el circo, en la atracción donde los espectadores podían observar e interactuar con los animales, Sirius y Remus fueron a la parte de los animales no mágicos y vieron a uno de los cuidadores dándole de comer a una pantera negra. El ojigris estaba aburrido, así que comenzó a alardear de que él podría correr más rápido que la pantera a lo cual el cuidador negó rotundamente diciendo que era más que imposible. Sirius estuvo a punto de decir que como un perro no habría problema, pero Remus le pellizco el brazo para asegurarse de que no hablara de más. No obstante, el mayor Black ya había ocasionado el daño haciendo enojar al cuidador cuanto él y Remus se fueron y esa prueba fue que Le Papillon sintió emociones negativas y, por ende, consiguió una nueva víctima.

De su guarida, la ventana se abrió, estando el villano listo para atacar a un nuevo civil inocente.

—A veces, tenemos que dejar que el animal dentro de nosotros hable —dijo con malicia el villano—. ¡Me encanta está idea! —extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está, la cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló—. Vuela, pequeña y maléfica akuma ¡y toma el control de ese cuidador del circo! —y la mariposa salió de su guarida.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

James y Alex se quedaron de pie cerca de la taquilla del circo esperando a Severus. Los dos estaban en un silencio incómodo. La chica revisó su reloj dándose cuenta que llevaban diez minutos esperando y ya la función había comenzado.

—Vaya, parece que se está tomando su tiempo —comentó Alex. Bajó su brazo y suspiró con resignación—. No vendrá ¿cierto? ¿Es eso?

James no la miró por vergüenza, además de percatarse del malentendido que se había hecho el día que la invitó a salir puesto que fue Severus quien lo hizo ya que él, James, se quedó petrificado como un completo idiota.

—_Repite después de mí_ —le dijo Severus—: _Sí, vendrá. Pero antes quiero aprovechar para decirte que…_

—Sí, vendrá. —repitió James, mirando fijamente a la castaña—. ¡Pero antes quiero aprovechar para decirte que…!

—_¡Que te amo, Alex!_

—Decirte que… —las palabras se le atoraron a James en la garganta y en lugar de decir lo que el azabache le dijo, salieron otras— ¡amo a una chica y no sé como decírselo!

—_¡Potter! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?_

—¿En serio? —preguntó animada Alex, teniendo una idea de quién era la chica—. ¡Genial! Si quieres, puedo ayudarte

—¿Harías eso? —preguntó James

—_¿Tú? ¿Ahora eres una especialista en declaraciones de amor? _—preguntó burlonamente Lily—. _¡Muero por escuchar eso!_

—"Muero por escuchar eso" —repitió Alex molesta

—¿Qué? —preguntó James

Alex se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y volvió su atención hacia el chico.

—Eh… muero por escuchar el nombre de la chica afortunada

—¡Oh sí!

—_Dile: eres tú_ —dijo Severus

—Es… —de nuevo se le atoraron las palabras a James y se le vino a la mente el nombre de cierta compañera suya—. ¡Tu prima, Lily!

—¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamaron a la vez Severus, Lily y Alex

El chico confundido, la pelirroja horrorizada y la latina emocionada.

—¿Lily? ¡Wow! ¡Es genial! «Era obvio, pero mejor le sigo el juego»

—_¡No, no, no, no! ¡Es todo menos genial!_ —exclamó Lily

De pronto recordó que Severus le había gritado que a James Potter le gustaba después del incidente del Sauce Boxeador y que el azabache no quiso decirle más. Sentía que se estaba poniendo pálida y las palabras de Alex tampoco ayudaban.

—¡Te preparé una cita con ella!

—_¿¡Harás qué!? ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Esto es una broma!? ¡Ni siquiera me pediste mi opinión! ¡Ah, ah! Una cita con el engreído y prepotente James Potter ¡Olvídalo! _—tomó el comunicador con fuerza y casi gritando le contestó a su prima—. _¡No! ¡Ni en sus sueños!_

—Se pondrá triste si te rehúsas —contestó Alex

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó James

—Dije que… sería triste si rechazaras esta cita

Lily gruñó deseando golpear a Alex por estar haciendo cosas sin su consentimiento.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

El cuidador estaba tan concentrado observando a su pantera que no se dio cuenta de la mariposa negra que se le acercó y se fundió en su brazalete de colmillo. El hombre levantó la cabeza y en su rostro apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada.

—Animan, yo soy Le Papillon —dijo una voz en su cabeza—. Te estoy ofreciendo los poderes para vengarte, a cambio de un pequeño servicio.

—Será un gran placer, Le Papillon —contestó el cuidador y fue envuelto en una energía negra y morada.

Tomó la apariencia de una pantera negra, a excepción de sus ojos que se volvieron morados y conservaba su brazalete. Olfateó el aire buscando el aroma del chico que se había metido con su amada pantera; lo olfateó hasta la entrada del circo.

—¡Oye, niño! —Sirius y Remus voltearon al igual que las demás personas. La gente entró en pánico al ver a la pantera y salieron huyendo de ahí mientras que los dos Gryffindor veían asustados al animal—. ¿Aún quieres competir? Comienza a correr, te daré ventaja.

Detrás de Animan fueron llegando los demás animales del circo y el caos reinó el lugar. Sirius y Remus huyeron de ahí siendo perseguidos por Animan.

Ninguno de los chicos se fijaba por donde iba, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que pasaron ante James y Alex. Ambos Gryffindor vieron confundidos al par de Merodeadores y ¿¡una pantera negra!? De pronto escucharon detrás de ellos varios ruidos. Voltearon y grande fue su sorpresa al ver más animales ir hacia ellos. James tomó a Alex de la mano y los dos corrieron, alejándose del lugar.

A pesar de encontrarse escondidos entre los árboles, Lily también huyó. Severus se ocultó mejor entre la vegetación y dejo salir a Plaga.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —dijo el azabache a su kwami, quien solamente soltó un suspiró de resignación—. **¡Plaga, las garras!** —y se transformó en Chat Noir

James y Alex siguieron corriendo, mezclándose con la gente. En medio de esa confusión, la latina logró soltarse del de lentes; James la llamó, pero debido a que era llevado por la multitud, no pudo regresar a buscar a la chica.

Alex logró llegar a los árboles y se escondió detrás de estos.

—Alex ¿por qué no escuchaste a Lily? —preguntó Tikki, saliendo de su escondite

—No pude evitarlo —contestó la latina—. No quería que James se pusiera triste

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde. ¡Es hora de pasar a la acción!

—**¡Tikki, motas! ¡Ha!** —y se transformó en Ladybug

En algún momento de la persecución, Sirius y Remus se separación siendo el ojigris perseguido por Animan hasta que este rebasó al adolescente, cortándole el paso y acercándose a él como si el chico fuera su presa.

—¡Perdiste, niño! —dijo Animan—. ¿Qué piensas de las panteras ahora?

—¿Qué ellas son más rápidas? —preguntó Sirius a la vez que retrocedía con cautela

De repente apareció Ladybug interponiéndose entre Animan y Sirius.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó desafiante la heroína—. Y tú ¿qué piensas de las catarinas?

Igualmente apareció de la nada Chat Noir, parándose junto a su compañera.

—¿Y de otros gatos negros? —preguntó desafiante el héroe

—La cadena alimenticia está a mi favor —contestó el villano

—¡Animan! —hablo Le Papillon en la cabeza del villano—. Toma sus joyas ¡Los Miraculous! ¡Y entrégamelos!

—¡Sino quieres ser aplastado, aléjate de aquí! —dijo Ladybug a Sirius—. ¡Ya!

El chico le hizo caso enseguida, corriendo al otro lado. Animan corrió hacia su presa, pero Ladybug lo atrapó con su yoyo.

—Chat Noir, solo lleva un brazalete. ¡El akuma debe estar ahí!

—Sostenlo, se lo quitare…

El héroe ni siquiera intento acercarse al villano debido a que los animales del circo aparecieron detrás de Animan.

—¡Atrápenlos! —ordenó el villano a los animales

—¿Corremos? —sugirió Chat Noir

—Yo creo que sí —concordó Ladybug

La catarina soltó su yoyo y ambos héroes huyeron de la estampida.

–¡Propongo que los regresemos a sus jaulas! —gritó el felino

—¡No! ¿En serio? —contestó sarcásticamente la catarina—. ¿Y crees que ellos aceptarán? Solo así ¿sin decir nada?

En su camino se atravesaron James Potter y Lily Evans siendo perseguidos por un Graphorn. Saltaron sobre el animal y siguieron huyendo de la estampida que tenían detrás de ellos.

—¡Digo que nos separemos! —sugirió Ladybug

En seguida ambos héroes se fueron por su lado. La catarina fue por James y Lily, los regresó al circo y los metió en la primera jaula vacía que encontró.

—¡Quédense aquí, estarán a salvo! —dijo la heroína a los adolescentes

Cerró la puerta y los dejó encerrados.

James y Lily se miraron confundidos y después incómodos ante la situación.

—Uh… ¿cómo te va, Evans? —preguntó Potter

La pelirroja soló suspiró y se palmeó la frente.

Chat Noir corrió hacia un árbol y lo trepó para mantenerse alejado de los animales. Ladybug llegó junto a él y se dio cuenta de lo complicada que era la situación.

—¡Son demasiados! ¡No podremos atraparlos a todos!

—¡Bien! ¿Pero qué propones? —preguntó Chat Noir

Vieron a la pantera acercarse hacia ellos y empezar a trepar el árbol. Saltaron de este hacia los otros y se alejaron lo más que pudieron de los animales. Una vez a salvo, la heroína le contestó.

—Regresemos al plan A: Si logramos romper su brazalete, podremos capturar el akuma y todo volverá a la normalidad

—Suena como una súper idea. Obvia y básica, pero ya es algo

Ladybug rodó los ojos por el comentario. Regresaron al buscar a Animal, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el villano ya no estaba, lo único que había en el lugar era el yoyo de la heroína.

—¿Qué? Pero… si es irrompible

Chat Noir se hincó para escoger y revisar el arma.

—Míralo bien, no está roto

Se lo devolvió a su compañera y se puso de pie.

—Entonces ¿cómo se liberó?

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar a Black… —al ver la cara de desconcierto de su compañera, se corrigió enseguida—. Ah… ¡el chico! Antes de que sea devorado

Ladybug probó su yoyo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien; al ver que no tenía ningún daño lo lanzó y comenzó a trepar por los árboles, seguida por Chat Noir, hasta llegar a Hogsmeade. Saltaron por los techos buscando a Sirius, hasta que el felino lo vio cerca de la Casa de los Gritos siendo acorralado por Animan.

—Ahora solo somos tú y yo, niño —dijo amenazante el villano, preparándose para atacar a su presa

Sirius retrocedió hasta que tropezó con una piedra y cayó de espaldas. Animan aprovechó el verlo indefenso para atacar, pero algo lo atrapó por el tobillo. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Ladybug.

—¡No escaparas de mí esta vez! —dijo la heroína, tomando con fuerza su yoyo

Chat Noir se acercó a Sirius y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Ve a esconderte en el primer edificio que encuentres ¡rápido!

—Gracias, Chat Noir —agradeció Black

El felino le dio una palmada en la espalda y vio al chico correr.

—¡Jamás me atraparán! —exclamó Animan

Se envolvió en energía negra y morada. En donde antes se encontraba la pantera, apareció un águila real, liberándose del yoyo de Ladybug y volando, huyendo de sus captores.

—¡Así es cómo escapó antes! —dijo Chat Noir, sentándose en la valla de la Casa de los Gritos

—Parece que su poder es transformarse en cualquier tipo de animal. —señaló Ladybug—. Como si de un animago se tratase, pero con más opciones. Pero ahora ese no es el problema ¿Dónde habrá ido Sirius Black?

Como respuesta, Chat Noir tomó su bastón, lo activó y le mostró en la pantalla un mapa y en este un icono de huella de gato moviéndose. La heroína miró sorprendida el bastón y después a su compañero.

—No creerás que eres la única con curiosidad respecto a lo que nuestras armas pueden hacer ¿o sí?

—¡Que buen gatito! —felicitó la catarina, rascándole la barbilla al felino como a un gato real—. ¡Vamos!

La señal del localizador llevó a los héroes al último lugar que se les hubiera ocurrido: el pub Cabeza de Puerco. Entraron con siguió y vieron al dueño del local atendiendo a un agotado y asustado Sirius Black.

—¡Vaya! Así que son ustedes ese par de locos con disfraces peleando con ese otro demente de las mariposas

—Buenas tardes a usted también —contestó irritado Chat Noir por el recibimiento

Ladybug ignoró eso y se acercó al mayor Black.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la heroína, posando una mano sobre el hombro del chico

—Ahora lo estaré, gracias a ustedes

—Pues yo no al estar con tres adolescentes siendo perseguidos por ese extraño animago, maledictus ¡o lo que sea! —dijo molesto el dueño del pub—. ¡Así que vayan a poner en peligro otro local que no sea el mío!

Ladybug y Chat Noir miraron molestos al anciano. La catarina ayudó al joven a ponerse de pie y fueron hacia la puerta.

—Como si a este lugar vinieran muchas personas —masculló el felino

El anciano lo escuchó y le gritó al héroe, pero Chat Noir ya había cerrado la puerta y no lo escuchó. Con cautela fueron por la parte de atrás de los edificios hasta llegar a las Tres Escobas. Ladybug tocó la puerta y enseguida la abrió una mujer joven atractiva.

—Hola, Madame Rosmerta

—Sirius Black ¿ahora en que te…? ¿Ladybug? ¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Disculpe la molestia, Madame —dijo Ladybug—. Pero necesitamos su ayuda. Un súpervillano viene por este chico y necesitamos un lugar seguro para ocultarlo.

La mujer vio a los jóvenes y enseguida se reflejó la duda en su rostro. Sirius comenzó a rogarle a la dueña de la taberna, pero está se mostraba reacia; con eso, la catarina estaba considerando el ir a otro lugar. En cuanto al felino, escucho pasos acercarse a ellos, Animan los estaba rastreando y pronto los encontraría así que debía hacer algo pronto.

—Madame Rosmerta —llamó el héroe—. Entendemos que este preocupada, pero de verdad necesitamos su ayuda. Solo queremos que esconda a este chico mientras Ladybug y yo nos enfrentamos al villano.

La dueña de la taberna vio a los portadores mirándola con insistencia y suplica. Suspiró y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar; cerrando la puerta a tiempo ya que en ese momento pasó Animan.

Llevó a los jóvenes a un reservado del bar y fue a la barra para traerles comida y bebida. Mientras esperaban, Ladybug le hizo un gesto a Chat Noir para hablar en privado.

—Tal parece que estaremos a salvo por un rato. Una pantera no podrá entrar —dijo el felino

—Una pantera no ¿pero qué pasará si se transforma en un animal más pequeño? —pregunto la catarina

—Tienes razón. Pero tenemos una pequeña ventaja sobre él: sabemos exactamente dónde está su presa

—Animan tiene un buen sentido del olfato, eventualmente lo encontrará. Pero tenemos algo de tiempo para prepararle una sorpresa

Afuera del local se escuchó caos. Los héroes y Sirius se asomaron por la ventana y vieron el desastre en el que estaba el pueblo mágico debido a los animales fuera de control.

—¡Tenemos que detener a Animan antes de que Hogsmeade se vuelva una verdadera jungla! —exclamó preocupado Chat Noir

La puerta del reservado se abrió y entró Madame Rosmerta con una charola en la cual traía tres jarras de cerveza de mantequilla y sándwiches. Dejó todo en la mesa y Sirius se acercó enseguida a comer y beber, todos esos problemas le habían dado hambre.

Los portadores de Miraculous solamente tomaron la cerveza de mantequilla. Mientras lo hacían, Ladybug vio que Sirius llevaba una chaqueta de piel de dragón, entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Dejó la jarra y se acercó al Gryffindor.

—Espéranos aquí, estarás a salvo. ¿Podrías prestarme tu chaqueta, por favor?

Sirius tragó su bocado de sándwich y miró curioso a la heroína.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas? —preguntó el mayor Black y enseguida puso su mejor expresión coqueta—. ¿Acaso quieres un recuerdo de este galán?

La catarina puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario mientras que el felino fulminaba con la mirada al animago, conteniendo un gruñido felino. Al ver la reacción de sus salvadores, Sirius hundió los hombros y le dio la prenda de ropa a la chica.

—Gracias. Ahora, vámonos Chat Noir —caminaron hacia la puerta y antes de salir, Ladybug se volvió hacia Rosmerta—. Comprobaré que todas las puertas y ventanas estén cerradas. Gracias una vez más por su ayuda

—Por nada, Ladybug y Chat Noir

Los héroes salieron del reservado y cerraron la puerta. La heroína fue a la parte de atrás del local, por donde entraron, y colgó en un perchero la chaqueta. Fueron a la puerta principal y se asomaron por la ventana para ver si Animan andaba por ahí. Chat Noir estaba tan concentrado en buscar al enemigo que no se dio cuenta de que Ladybug fue a la barra a buscar algo y regresó sino hasta que sintió liquido rozándole el cabello. Volteó y vio a su compañera con una botella de vidrio y atomizador en la boquilla de esta.

—¿Qué es esa cosa?

—Un ambientador. Es para ocultar nuestro olor de Animan

—Gracias. Siempre quise oler como… —olfateó el aire y miró a su compañera encarando una ceja—. ¿Perfume de brisa marina? —miró sobre el hombro de Ladybug y vio una pequeña caja de cartón en la barra. Fue hacia allá, la tomó y se la mostró—. ¿No podemos intentar atraerlo adentro de esto?

—Si se transforma escapará. Necesitamos algo más grande

Regresaron a la parte de enfrente buscando algo. Entonces para su asombro, y buena suerte, cerca de Las Tres Escobas había un autobús de tres plantas y de color morado: El Autobús Noctambulo. Era un transporte de emergencia del mundo mágico, así que alguien debió de haberlo llamado para irse del pueblo después del caos, pero al parecer el conductor y cobrador al ver lo que pasaba, huyeron despavoridos abandonando el vehículo.

—¡Eso servirá como una jaula suficientemente grande! —exclamó Ladybug

—¡Excelente idea! —concordó Chat Noir—. ¿Pero cómo haremos para que entre…?

De pronto sus orejas de gato se movieron, Animan estaba cerca. Tomó a Labybug del hombro para ocultarse. El felino se concentró en escuchar al villano acercarse, pero entonces sintió una mirada sobre él. Vio a su compañera y se sorprendió al ver la expresión de su rostro: como su estuviera tratando de contener una sonrisa y decir algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Chat Noir

—Creí que tus orejas de gato eran solo un complemento del traje, no creí que se movieran de verdad. —contestó Ladybug—, ¡Te viste muy adorable!

Chat Noir se ruborizó y se aplastó las orejas de gato. Se escuchó el sonido de un águila real; los héroes se asomaron con cuidado por la ventana y vieron a Animan volando en círculos enfrente al local.

—¡Está funcionando! ¡Olfateó el olor de Sirius…!

Ladybug sintió algo extraño cerca de su cuello, como una respiración. Bajó la mirada y vio a Chat Noir ¿olfateándola? Eso le pareció extraño a la vez que incómodo.

—Chat… bajas un poco más tu rostro y te daré un golpe que no olvidarás

El felino tardó en prestar atención a las palabras de su compañera. Cuando ella se movió, un dulce olor, que no era del ambientador, se desprendió de ella. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y olfatear, no sabía si era floral o de golosina; pero tampoco se había dado cuenta de que estaba **demasiado cerca** de ella hasta que Ladybug le habló. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba de frente a ella y a unos centímetros de su cuello, de bajar su cara estaría cerca de…

Se ruborizó, alcanzando el tono del traje de la heroína y se apartó bruscamente de ella. Ladybug también se ruborizó, pero levemente, y fue hacia la parte de atrás de Las Tres Escobas, seguida de un abochornado Chat Noir.

Escucharon ruidos detrás de la puerta, de pronto un pequeño insecto rojo pasó por esta hasta donde estaba colgada la chaqueta. Ladybug aprovechó y atrapó a Animan en la caja de cartón.

—¿Una catarina? Excelente elección —dijo la heroína

No obstante, tal como lo predijo, Animan se transformó. Los héroes corrieron siendo perseguidos por una pantera negra. Salieron del local por la puerta de enfrente y lo llevaron hacia el Autobús Noctambulo, cerrándose las puertas tras el villano.

Animan miró el vehículo y no vio a simple vista a sus presas. Avanzó con cautela hasta la parte de enfrente del autobús, en la planta de arriba se encontraban escondidos Ladybug y Chat Noir. Ya casi cerca de asiento del conductor, los héroes saltaron y regresaron a la parte de atrás; pero para su mala suerte la puerta estaba cerrada.

—¿Y el botón de las puertas? —preguntó Ladybug buscándolo—. _¡No me salgas que esta en el panel del conductor!_

Mientras su compañero mantenía a raya a Animan con su bastón, la heroína regreso a la parte de enfrente y presionó todos los botones del panel.

—_¡Tenía que ser! _¡Las llaves no están y por ende nada funciona!

Chat Noir saltó sobre Animan y se acercó a su compañera.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Como si las cosas no estuvieran mal, el villano se transformó, está vez en un oso pardo. De un solo golpe de su pata, derribó a Chat Noir y este soltó su bastón yendo a parar a los pies de Ladybug.

—¡Toma su Miraculous! —ordenó Le Papillon—. ¡Su anillo!

Animan rugió y se abalanzó sobre el felino. La catarina le pasó de una patada su bastón a su compañero, lo extendió golpeando el mentón del villano quitándoselo de encima. Ladybug lo ató con su yoyo, pero Animan se transformó en catarina para soltarse. Chat Noir le lanzó su bastón, pero al ser insecto esquivó el ataque haciendo que el arma rebotará contra el vidrio y volviera a manos de su dueño.

El villano volvió a ser una pantera y se veía agotado.

—Parece que todas esas transformaciones lo están cansando —observó Ladybug

—En ese caso, dejemos que se fatigue. Será más simple capturar su akuma. —dijo Chat Noir yendo hacia el panel del conductor—. **¡Cataclysm!** —y tocó el panel

El Autobús Noctambulo comenzó a sonar y abrir sus puertas como loco. Ladybug y Chat Noir saltaron sobre Animan y salieron del vehículo rápidamente, dejando al villano atrapado.

—No es realmente una jaula, pero servirá —dijo la catarina

Animan miró con furia a sus presas y se transformó de nuevo en oso tratando de romper las puertas.

—Parece ser que nuestro amigo se esta volviendo escandal-oso —bromeó Chat Noir

—Tú eres el escandaloso —le siguió la broma Ladybug—. Ya se está desgastando

Los dos miraron al autobús y vieron a Animan transformarse sin parar, tratando de escapar.

—¿Lista para liberar su akuma?

Animan fue a la parte de en medio del vehículo, regresó a ser una pantera y se recostó exhausto.

—¡Funcionó! —exclamó emocionada la heroína

Pero su alegría se desvaneció al escuchar un rugido que nunca había escuchado. Vieron el Autobús Noctambulo y para su asombro y horror Animan se había transformado, no solo en un dinosaurio, sino en un velociraptor. Con sus fuertes garras y dientes destrozo las puertas, liberándose de su jaula.

—¡Oye, eso es trampa! —reclamó Chat Noir—. ¡Es una especie extinta!

—El velociraptor puede haberse extinguido hace mucho tiempo. Pero, técnicamente, sigue siendo un animal —aclaró Ladybug

Animan rugió y se acercó lentamente a sus presas mostrando sus colmillos y garras amenazadoramente.

—Mi lady, si nos quedamos aquí dos especies más se extinguirán: ¡el gato y la catarina!

Dieron media vuelta y corrieron. Lamentablemente, no tenían mucha ventaja debido a que el velociraptor, como su nombre lo indicaba, era muy rápido. Entonces se le ocurrió una loca idea a Ladybug. Se detuvo y encaró a Animan, quien también se detuvo. Al ver que su lady no lo seguía, Chat Noir paró y vio a su compañera.

—¿¡Qué rayos tratas de hacer!?

La catarina no le contestó. Ella extendió un brazo hacia el velociraptor y le habló con calma.

—Tranquilo… Tranquilo. Quédate donde estas. No te haré nada

El velociraptor se acercaba lentamente a la heroína. Chat Noir la miraba sin poder creer lo que ella hacía, jalándose las orejas de gato. De todas las ideas locas que la había visto hacer, esa era la peor. Se dio cuenta de que Animan esperaba el momento para abalanzarse sobre la chica, así que corrió hacia ella, tiró de los lazos sueltos de su diadema y la apartó a tiempo de Animan, llevándola hasta los tejados.

—¿¡Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando!? —gritó el felino a la catarina—. ¡Eso fue lo más peligroso y estúpido que vi en mi vida!

—¡Oye, solo intentaba hacer algo para obtener su akuma!

—¡Sí, pero eso fue una reverenda…!

Ladybug no supo que quiso decir Chat Noir, porque de pronto detrás de su amigo una energía negra y morada apareció. El felino volteó y ambos miraron asustados que Animan pasó de un velociraptor a un tiranosaurio rex. Chat Noir iba a gritar, pero Ladybug le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra rodeó sus brazos para dejarlo quieto.

—No hables y no te muevas —le susurró la catarina a su amigo en el oído

Animan miró fijamente donde, hace unos momentos para él, se encontraban los héroes. Al no verlos dio media vuelta y se alejó para buscarlos. Lentamente Ladybug soltó a Chat Noir, tomó su yoyo, escribió en él lento para que no se escuchara el tecleo y le mostró a su compañero lo que escribió:

_Según los paleontólogos, la visión del T-Rex se basa en el movimiento, así que al quedarnos quietos fuimos "invisibles" para él. Además, también es peligroso que nos escuche._

Chat Noir terminó de leer y miró a su compañera con una sonrisa.

—Entiendo ¡Bien pensado, mi lady…!

El felino inconsciente alzó la voz y enseguida se cubrió la boca con las manos, pero ya era tarde. Animan lo escuchó.

—¡Bien hecho, Chat Noir! —reprendió Ladybug—. ¿No quieres gritar más fuerte? ¡Creo que no te escucharon hasta…!

La heroína interrumpió su regaño al ver al T-Rex detenerse detrás de su compañero. Chat Noir se volvió lentamente, gracias a sus agilidades felinas, y vio a Animan observándolos fijamente. El felino quitó sus manos de la boca y los bajo despacio, pero al hacerlo, tocó sin querer su cascabel haciéndolo sonar. Los portadores de Miraculous miraron el cascabel y después a Animan.

El villano ya estaba seguro que estaban ante él. El T-Rex rugió y los héroes se cubrieron las orejas. Animan lanzó una mordida hacia sus enemigos, pero ellos lograron esquivar el ataque; aterrizaron en su cabeza y al momento que el dinosaurio hizo levantó la cabeza, los portadores de Miraculous se deslizaron por su espalda.

«Yabba-Dabba-Doo» pensó con gracia Ladybug

Al llegar a la cola, Animan la levantó y los héroes salieron volando por los aires. El T-Rex abrió el hocico para comérselos de un bocado; pero la heroína tomó su yoyo con una mano, a su compañero del otro y con su arma los apartó a tiempo al momento de lanzar su arma a uno de los tejados y tirar de este justo antes de que Animan cerrara sus fauces.

Los héroes se escondieron detrás de unos cubos de basura y el villano se alejó de donde ellos estaban para buscarlos. Ladybug tomó de nuevo su yoyo y activó su poder.

—**¡Lucky Charm!** —en su mano cayó...—. ¿Un gato hidráulico?

—¡Que mal! Animan no tiene neumáticos reventados —comentó sarcásticamente Chat Noir

Ambos asomaron con cuidado la cabeza para ver al villano, quien se estaba acercando a la Casa de los Gritos. Ladybug observó al villano con cuidado y reparó en algo que les ayudaría.

—Sus patas delanteras son pequeñas.

—Sí. Y probablemente no sea bueno en ese deporte muggle llamado básquetbol. ¿Y qué? ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Si trepas hasta su cabeza no podrá atraparte, atraerás su atención ¡y así podré derribarlo!

—Suena bien ese plan. —se acercó a Ladybug, estando a unos centímetros de su rostro y le dijo con voz coqueta—. Soy muy bueno atrayendo la atención

La catarina puso una mano en la cara de su compañero y lo alejó a la vez que podía los ojos en blanco. De pronto apareció detrás de ellos Animan. Los héroes salieron de su escondite y corrieron por la calle. Se separaron y aprovechando la confusión del T-Rex, Chat Noir trepó al animal y se colocó en su cabeza. Animan se sacudió tratando de quitarse al felino de encima; en eso, Ladybug le ató las patas y lo derribó. Chat Noir saltó a tiempo de la cabeza del T-Rex y aterrizó junto a su compañera, quien miraba intercaladamente a Animan y el gato hidráulico.

—Que extraño. No tuvimos que usar esto. ¿Por qué será?

—Imagino que es porque somos muy fuertes —contestó Chat Noir caminando hacia Animan para quitarle el brazalete

Ladybug miró al dinosaurio y después a su Lucky Charm y entonces entendió para qué lo usaría.

—¡Chat Noir, espera! —llamó la catarina. El felino ya estaba llegando a la cabeza de Animan, pero este de pronto abrió sus fauces y otro poco mordía al héroe de no ser porque su compañera lo apartó a tiempo tirando de su cola—. ¡Ya sé qué hacer!

—¿De qué estas…? ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué haces!?

Ladybug corrió directamente hacia Animan. El villano abrió el hocico y la heroína… ¿¡saltó hacia ella!? Al ver que el T-Rex se comía a su amada, Chat Noir sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho, como su algo le estrujara el corazón. El horror paso enseguida a furia y enfundo su bastón.

—¡Vas a lamentar lo que hiciste! —amenazó Chat Noir

Corrió hacia Animan dispuesto a atacar, pero se detuvo al escuchar ruidos extraños proviniendo del villano. Poco a poco su hocico se abrió y, para sorpresa y alivio del felino, salió Ladybug de una pieza.

La heroína fue hacia el brazo de Animan, le quitó el brazalete, lo rompió y liberó al akuma.

—_Suficientes referencias a Jurassic Park, pequeño akuma_ —abrió su yoyo y lo hizo girar—. Je te libère du mal! —lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al bicho—. Catch! —abrió el yoyo y salió el akuma purificado—. Adiós mariposita. —se acercó a Animan y con mucho cuidado recuperó el gato hidráulico—. **¡Miraculous Ladybug!** —exclamó lanzando al aire la herramienta.

Está brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas, regresando al circo a los animales y reparando los daños causados por esto. Animan volvió a ser el cuidador. Ladybug fue hacia Chat Noir y le acercó el puño para chocarlo como siempre.

—¡Ganamos! —No obstante, Chat Noir no secundó el gesto, sino que estaba con la miraba en el suelo y no podía verle el rostro debido a su cabello—. ¿Chat Noir? ¿Estás…?

El felino abrazó a su compañera y ella pudo darse cuenta de que su compañero estaba temblando y lo comprobó al escucharlo.

—¡Ladybug! Creí que te había perdido

La heroína se quedo quieta unos segundos y después correspondió el abrazó. Chat Noir al darse cuenta, se separó rápido de ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que casi no se alcanzaba a apreciar debido al antifaz. Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, el anillo de Chat Noir sonó.

—Mejor me voy.

Dio media vuelta, pero su compañera lo tomó de la muñeca. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Ladybug sonriéndole con culpa.

—Perdóname por darte ese horrible susto, Chat Noir

—Tranquila, es un gaje del oficio ¿no?

—Tienes razón

Soltó a Chat Noir y este se fue. Ladybug se acercó al cuidador para asegurarse de que el hombre estuviera bien. Una vez comprobado, ella también se fue del lugar.

—¡Arruinaron todo una vez más, Ladybug y Chat Noir! —exclamó furioso Le Papillon—. ¡Así no es como se suponía que debía ser! Un día, les prometo ¡seré yo el que este en la cima de la cadena alimenticia y los aplastaré! —sentenció Le Papillon y la ventana de su guarida se cerró, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

Después de ese largo ajetreo, todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts regresaron al castillo. Estaban formados esperando su turno para subir a los carruajes; Alex estaba al final de la fila exhausta por todo lo sucedido. Tikki se asomó con disimulo y le habló a su portadora.

—Alex ¿no estas olvidando algo?

—¿Uh? Mh… No lo creo ¿por qué?

—¿Segura? ¿No olvidaste a una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes y a un chico de cabello negro alborotado con lentes redondos?

3…

2…

1…

Alex gritó y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Olvide por completo a Lily y a James! —dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el circo—. ¡Ella va a odiarme!

—Y ella ni siquiera sabe que también eres Ladybug quien la encerró en una jaula con James

—¡Agh! De saberlo me mata. Debo intentar arreglarlo.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la dulcería Honeydukes. La puerta del local se abrió y de ella salieron ¿James y Lily? ¿Riendo? Poco a poco aminoro la velocidad hasta detenerse a unos pasos de ellos. Los dos Gryffindor la vieron y James le ofreció un caldero de chocolate. Alex negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia su prima.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo?

—Ladybug nos encerró en la misma jaula toda la tarde —contestó la pelirroja. Miró de reojo a James y se sonrojó antes de seguir—. Y me di cuenta de que no es tan arrogante, engreído e inmaduro como yo creí

—Nos dimos cuenta de que tenemos mucho en común —dijo James a la chica y se volvió hacia la castaña—. ¿Sabes que, Alex? La chica de la que te hable…

—Ah, sí

—En realidad eras tú

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir que eso era lo que creía, pero después de quedarme con Lily toda la tarde…

—¡Sí, bueno! No tenemos que decirle todo ¿de acuerdo?—intervino Lily

—¡Ah, sí! Disculpa

—Lo más divertido, y no me lo vas a creer, es que en el circo mientras yo te ayudaba ¡Severus estaba ayudando a James!

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó asombrada la latina—. ¿¡Severus estaba en el circo!?

—Sí, es asombroso ¿no?

—Por cierto, Lily me dijo que estás enamorada de alguien de nuestro curso ¿cierto?

—¿¡Eh!?

—¡No tiene idea de quién es! ¡Lo prometo! —aclaró enseguida Lily—. ¿Ves como no tomo decisiones por los demás?

Alex suspiró aliviada.

—¡Pero si gustas, puedo ayudarte! —se ofreció James. La pelirroja le dio un pisotón para callarlo—. ¡Agh! ¡Claro, si lo conozco!

—¡James!

—De acuerdo, finge que no dije nada. ¡pero cuentas conmigo para hablarle de ti!

—¡JAMES!

Alex se inquieto por saber que James conocía su situación amorosa. Pero también le alegraba saber que, de un modo poco común y adelantado a su momento, ayudó a que James y Lily se unieran y así asegurar el nacimiento de su mejor amigo.


	19. La Titiritera

—¡Listo! ¡Al fin termine!

—Te quedaron muy bien

Alex y Tikki estaba en la habitación de la latina. Era viernes en la tarde, había terminado su tarea y se dedicó a terminar las muñecas de Ladybug, Chat Noir y algunos villanos akumatizados. No sabía porque exactamente había decidido hacerlos, pero resultó ser un excelente pasatiempo; Lily estaba ocupada con sus deberes como prefecta y pasaba tiempo con algunas amigas y Severus, además de sus deberes de prefecto, tenía que asistir a las clases extracurriculares que su tío lo inscribió, por lo que la chica tenía mucho tiempo a solas.

No es que la chica fuera antisocial o algo así, sino porque quería mantener el menor contacto posible debido a su situación de "viajera del tiempo". Ella misma pensaba que al estar en contacto con los Merodeadores, Lily, Severus y los profesores ya era suficiente como para involucrar a más a gente. Y ahora con su situación de súper heroína "peor".

—Ya tienes a Ladybug, Chat Noir, Lady Phone, Demoilustrador y Rogercop ¿a quién harás esta vez? —preguntó la pequeña kwami

—Mh… —la latina puso expresión pensante ante la pregunta—, hemos derrotado a varios que aún no sé con quien podría seguir

Tocaron a su puerta, Tikki se escondió y Alex fue a abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola Lily! —saludó Alex al ver a su prima—. ¿Hace cuánto terminaste?

—Hace unos minutos —contestó Lily. La castaña se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la pelirroja—. Lamento mucho dejarte sola ¿has hablado con alguien más?

—Sí, pero no se puede disfrutar de una plática con los Merodeadores ahí y más con Black encima de mí

—Es lo mismo que sufría con James, pero después de lo que pasó me di cuenta de que no es tan malo como creía. Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de Black, pareciera que él es así

«No sé si después de graduarse y unirse a la Orden maduro o qué, pero es **muy diferente** el Sirius adolescente al adulto»

—Solo espero que Black madure alguna vez en su vida —continuó Lily con cansancio

—Esperemos que pronto —contestó Alex

—En fin ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

—Ven

Alex se acercó a su escritorio y le mostró a Lily las cinco muñecas que hizo. Lily se emocionó y tomó las de los héroes.

—¡Son increíbles! No sabía que supieras confección ¿o usaste magia?

—A mano. O como dirían algunos alumnos "a lo muggle"

La pelirroja rió con eso último y observó más detalladamente las muñecas de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Si Manon los viera se emocionaría

—¿Quién?

—Es la hija de una amiga de mamá. Tiene cinco años y la señora es periodista tanto del mundo mágico como muggle. Debes de conocerla, se llama Nadja Chamack

—¡Ah sí, claro!

—¿Te molesta si le tomó fotografías a tus muñecas y se las muestro a Manon? Creo que incluso podrías hacer más y venderlas ¿no crees?

—No lo había pensado, puede ser

—Enseguida regreso

Lily salió rápido del dormitorio hacia el suyo. Una vez sola la latina, Tikki salió de su escondite y flotó hasta la altura de los ojos de su portadora.

—Parece ser que tus muñecas tuvieron mayor éxito de lo que pensabas —comentó la kwami

—Y eso es algo que no me esperaba —contestó la castaña, pasándose una mano en el cuello

A los cinco minutos regresó Lily (otro poco y Tikki no lograba esconderse porque la pelirroja no tocó antes de entrar) y acomodó todo para la "sesión de fotos" de las muñecas. Alex también se tomó unas fotografías con ellas porque Lily quería mostrar quién las hizo, haciendo que a su prima le diera pena. A mitad de semana las fotografías estuvieron listas y Lily las envió junto con una carta a la Sra. Chamack y Manon. El viernes durante el desayuno la pelirroja recibió una lechuza con la contestación:

_Querida Lily:_

_Nos alegro mucho recibir tu carta, Manon comenzaba a pensar que te habías olvidado de ella. ¡Le encantaron las muñecas! Comenzó a pedirme que te preguntara donde las habías adquirido, pero después de leer que tu prima las había hecho a mano, mi niña quedo impresionada._

_Por cierto, el fin de semana debo ir a una entrevista a Hogsmeade para _El Profeta_, me preguntaba si podrías cuidar a Manon mientras trabajo. Si puedes, por favor avísame para ponerme en contacto con el profesor Dumbledore y tu jefe/a de Casa para notificarle. Sino puedes ¿conoces a alguien que pueda cuidar a mi niña? De ser así, por favor avísame lo antes posible._

_Nos vemos el fin de semana._

_Atentamente_

_Nadja Chamack_

Lily se paso una mano por el cabello preocupada, ese día tenía un compromiso con el profesor Slughorn por el Club de las Eminencias y no podía cancelarla.

—¿Qué pasó Lily? ¿No le gusto las muñecas?

La pelirroja miró a su derecha y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su prima, entonces tuvo una idea.

—Alex ¿tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana?

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la castaña.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

—¡Aquí estoy, mi lady! ¡Estoy contenta de verte, Chat Noir! ¡Oh, eso no me sorprende! ¡Soy el gato adecuado para el trabajo!

Alex maulló y rió de su propia broma.

—Chat Noir no diría eso —la corrigió Manon

—¿Ah no?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

Ambas estaban jugando en la habitación de la mayor con sus muñecas hechas a mano. Al principio le sorprendió que Lily le pidiera que trabajara de niñera; no obstante, no le molesto ya que a Alex le gustaba jugar con los niños. Así que en cuanto la latina le dijo que sí, Lily le escribió a la Sra. Chamack recomendándole a su prima y ese mismo día durante el transcurso de este la profesora McGonagall aviso a Alex de estar al corriente de la situación y la autorización del director.

La castaña se aclaró la garganta y siguió juntando con las muñecas de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—¡Este no es momento para bromas, Chat Noir! Debemos capturar el akuma de los malos antes de que… —se interrumpió al no saber cómo seguir y le pregunto a Manon—: Por cierto ¿qué es lo que quieren los malos?

—Uh… ¡quieren ganar!

—Sí, pero ¿ganar qué?

—No lo sé ¿Usualmente qué quieren los malos?

—Depende: Lady Phone quería descubrir la verdadera identidad de Ladybug —explicó Alex señalando la muñeca de la villana—. Demoilustrador quería vengarse de una chica que se burló de él —señalo su muñeca—. Y Rogercop quería impartir justicia —señalo la última muñeca—. Pero quien los transforma en villanos es el terrible Le Papillon, que significa «La Mariposa» en francés. Él quiere apoderarse de las joyas mágicas de Ladybug y Chat Noir: sus Miraculous.

—¿Y qué pasaría si Le Pa-pi-llon los consigue?

—Los malos ¡ganarían!

—¡Ya sé que quieren los malos! —exclamó emocionada Manon y tomó las muñecas—: ¡Queremos los Miraculous! ¡Así seremos poderosos y ganaremos! ¡Denme sus Miraculous ahora mismo, Ladybug y Chat Noir, sino lo van a súper lamentar!

Se acercó con los muñecos para "atacar" a los héroes, pero Alex "esquivó" el ataque.

—¡No les daremos los Miraculous!

Pelearon con las muñecas hasta que "Ladybug y Chat Noir" derrotaron a los malos. A Manon no les gusto perder y comenzó a llorar. Alex trató de calmarla y en ese momento se escuchó que alguien tocó a la puerta. La chica atendió y vio que era una alumna de tercero diciendo que la buscaban y a Manon. Le contestó a la chica que irían pronto y la alumna de tercero de fue. Alex cerró la puerta y vio a la niña secándose las lágrimas, eso la hizo sentirse mal y se acercó a Manon.

—No llores. Sabes que Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre ganan.

—¡Pero no me dejas jugar con ellos!

—Ya sé, como compensación te prestó uno de ellos

Esa idea le gusto a la niña. Fue corriendo por la muñeca de Ladybug y la abrazó. Alex tomó la mano de Manon y ambas fueron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda donde las esperaba la Sra. Chamack.

—¡Hola Manon! —saludo la mujer al ver a su hija—. ¿Te portaste bien?

—¡Mami, Alex no me dejo ganar! —acusó la niña a su niñera corriendo hacia su madre y abrazándose a sus piernas—. Y además tampoco dejo de hacer trampa

—¡Oh, Manon! ¿Sabes? En la vida no puedes ganar siempre

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre ganan!

—Bueno, admito que tienes razón en eso. Pero ellos son súper héroes

—Ganarás la próxima vez, Manon —aseguró Alex

—¡Ahí está! Ahora, devuélvele la muñeca a Alex —dijo Nadja tomando la muñeca de Ladybug de las manos de su hija

—¡No! ¡Me la voy a quedar! —exclamó la niña, arrebatándole la muñeca a su madre

—No se preocupe —aseguró la castaña—, le dije que se la prestaba

—Es muy gentil de tu parte, Alex. Pero Manon ya tiene una montaña de juguetes en casa. Ya ni siquiera sé dónde ponerlos.

Nadja tomó de nuevo la muñeca. No obstante, en un intento por conservarla, Manon la tomó con fuerza del brazo y a causa de eso se la arrancó a la muñeca.

—¡Oh Manon, mira lo que hiciste! —le regañó su madre. Le quitó el brazo de la muñeca y miró con pena a la adolescente—. Lo siento, Alex

—No es grave, puedo arreglarla sin problema —contestó la latina recuperando su muñeca—. No hay de que preocuparse

—Me alegra. —se volvió hacia su hija y la tomó de la mano—. Vámonos Manos, despídete

—¡Yo. Quiero. Esa. Muñeca! —exigió la niña soltándose de su madre

—No, ya hiciste suficiente por hoy. Ahora, se amable y despídete

Manon estaba por despedirse cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su mochila. Le aviso a su madre y junto con su niñera regresó a la habitación de la adolescente por ella. Recogió sus juguetes mientras que Alex sacaba su costurero para reparar la muñeca de Ladybug, entonces Manon se le acercó y tiró de la manga corta de la blusa de su niñera para llamar su atención.

—¿Me prestas la muñeca de Ladybug?

—Ya escuchaste a tu mamá

—¡No lo sabrá si la escondo!

—Lo siento, pero ahora mismo tengo que coserla

—¡Por favor!

Manon puso una expresión en su cara que Alex reconoció enseguida: ojitos de cachorro triste. Trató de resistirse, pero fallo rotundamente.

—Ok… te presto a Lady Phone

Le tendió la muñeca a Manon. La niña no muy convencida aceptó la muñeca.

—¿No puedo tener la de Ladybug en su lugar?

—No, ahora hay que regresar con tu mamá

Resignada, Manon guardó la muñeca de Lady Phone en su mochila y las dos regresaron con la Sra. Chamack. Alex se despidió de ellas y regresó a su habitación a reparar a Ladybug. Sentada sobre el costurero la esperaba Tikki con los bracitos cruzados y una mirada burlona.

—¡Vaya, esa adorable Manon ya sabe como manipularte!

—¿Qué? ¡Oye, yo no…! ¡Agh! —se sentó en su escritorio y recargo los brazos en este—. Ok, lo admito, no puedo resistirme a esos…

—¿Ojitos de cachorro triste? —preguntó burlona la kwami haciendo la misma expresión—. Afortunadamente ninguno de los malos con los que peleas hacen eso, sería bastante molesto

Alex sonrió de acuerdo con Tikki.

====================MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN====================

Nadja Chamack y Manon se encontraban en el estudio de televisión, habían contactado de emergencia a la reportera y después de terminar con su trabajo en Hogsmeade y recoger a su hija en Hogwarts se aparecieron en un callejón a unas cuadras del lugar. Mientas Nadja veía una cosas del trabajo Manon sacó la muñeca de Lady Phone, tomó una revista que en su portada había una fotografía de Ladybug y se puso a jugar.

Nadja se acercó a su hija para decirle que la esperara en la recepción, pero entonces se percato lo que estaba haciendo: jugaba con una de las muñecas de su nueva niñera, Alexandra. Le confisco la muñeca a Manon y le ordenó que la esperara tranquila mientras subía al estudio a buscar un escrito. Una vez sola la niña, sacó de su mochila una varita de juguete y comenzó a agitarla molesta.

—Ni siquiera robe la muñeca. ¡Quiero esa muñeca! —gritó agitando su varita deseando que fuera de verdad y con eso aparecer el juguete mágicamente ante ella.

De la guarida de Le Papillon, la ventana se abrió, estando el villano listo para atacar a un nuevo civil inocente.

—Ah ¿qué es más poderoso que las emociones de una niña inocente y particularmente su enojo?—dijo con malicia el villano—. ¡Lo adoro! —extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está, la cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló—. Vuela, maléfica akuma ¡y consuela a esta niña injustamente castigada! —Le Papillon soltó una risa maligna mientras que la mariposa salía de su guarida.

En Hogwarts, Alex y Lily entraban a la biblioteca, ambas fueron a buscar un nuevo libro para leer en sus ratos libres. Estaban en la sección de «Literatura» buscando un título que les llamara la atención. Lily volteó hacia su prima para decirle algo cuando se percató de una persona que estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

—¡Alex, a las nueve en punto! —susurró la pelirroja

—No son las nueve —contestó la castaña revisando su reloj—. Apenas son las…

—¡No esas nueves! —Lily le bajó el brazo, tomó la barbilla de su prima y volteó su rostro hacia la izquierda—. ¡**Esas** nueve!

Alex sintió un vuelco al corazón al ver a lo que se refería Lily.

—Severus —dijo el nombre del chico en un susurro

Lily la tomó de la muñeca y siguieron al azabache. Ambas estaban seguras que o se dirigía a la sección de «Pociones» o a la de «Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras». Sea a donde sea, no perderían de vista al chico.

De vuelta a la estación de televisión. Manon se había recostado en un sillón a llorar de enojo y no se percató de la mariposa negra hasta que esta se fundió en su varita de juguete. La niña dejo de llorar de golpe, levantó la cabeza y en su rostro apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada.

—Titiritera, yo soy Le Papillon —dijo una voz en su cabeza—. Desde ahora tendrás el poder de controlar a quien quieras.

—¿Incluso a Ladybug y Chat Noir?

—Sí, con la condición de que tengas sus muñecas contigo

—¿Y finalmente podré ganar?

—¡Sí, finalmente podrás ganar! Pero a cambio, tendrás que hacer algo por mí

—Tengo que tomar sus Miraculous ¡lo sé! —y fue envuelta en una energía negra y morada.

—¡Ah, que pequeña niña tan inteligente!

Una vez la energía maligna desapareció, la Titiritera ahora tenía la piel gris, iris dorados y los escleróticos rosados. Su cabello se volvió negro con las puntas de sus coletas celestes y blancas saliendo de cada una. Usaba un antifaz negro sobre sus ojos. También usaba un vestido de hada negro con mangas, hombreras y blusa celeste. Guantes negros largos sin dedos y en sus piernas tenía mallas negras. Su varita era negra y con una estrella. La punta del mango de la varita y las puntas de la estrella eran celestes.

Asusto a la recepcionista, fue hacia el elevador y subió en este para ir en busca de la muñeca de Lady Phone. Una vez la encontró, la robo del bolso de su madre sin que ella se diera cuenta.

En Hogwarts, las primas veían de lejos a Severus revisando algunos libros de pociones. De pronto el chico se dio cuenta de que lo observaban, volteó y sonrió tranquilo al ver que se trataba de Alex y Lily. La pelirroja saludo con ánimos a su mejor amigo mientras que Alex lo hacía con pena. Ninguno de los tres sabía que en ese preciso instante pasaría algo extraño.

La Titiritera dejo la muñeca en el suelo, le apuntó con su varita haciendo que se elevara en el aire y ordenó:

—¡Lady Phone! ¡Cobra vida! —un rayo de luz salió de la varita y le dio a la muñeca atravesándola de pies a cabeza

Mientras que eso le pasaba a la muñeca, la misma luz le recorrió a Lily asustando a su prima y mejor amigo.

—¿Qué esta pasando?

—¡Lily!

—¡Se puede saber ¿quién se atreve a perturbar la paz y silencio de…?! —apareció enseguida la Sra. Pince al escuchar el grito—. ¿¡Qué esta pasando!?

Varios alumnos que se encontraban en la biblioteca al escuchar el grito fueron a ver qué sucedía. De algún modo, Lily había vuelto a ser transformada en Lady Phone. La villana se percató de la presencia de Alex y la encaró.

—Alex ¡Dame los muñecos de Ladybug y Chat Noir!

—¿Qué? ¿Lady Phone?

—¡No! ¡Soy Titiritera y quiero que me des las muñecas!

—¿Las muñecas? ¿Qué te las dé? Pero yo… ¡No puedo, están en mi habitación…! Un momento ¿por qué las quieres?

—¡Porque dijiste que me las prestarías! ¡y mamá dijo que no! ¡Así que ahora dámelas o lo vas a súper lamentar!

Con esas últimas palabras, Alex descubrió quién era en realidad La Titiritera: Manon. Lady Phone miró a todos y eso fue suficiente para ahuyentar a la bibliotecaria y a los alumnos, después regreso su atención hacia la latina.

—¡Quiero los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para así ser la más poderosa y seré quién habrá ganado!

Del Smartphone, que apareció mágicamente gracias a la magia de la villana, lanzó un icono con símbolo de dos flechas, subió a está y salió de la biblioteca. Alex corrió tras ella para detenerla, pero se escapó.

Severus al ver que tenía vía libre, fue a la Sección Prohibida y dejo salir a Plaga.

—Plaga, tenemos que hacer algo y ya

—¡Ya decía yo que esta tarde libre sin clases extras era demasiado bueno para ser cierto! Así que podemos irnos olvidando de una tarde tranquila con camembert y cerveza de mantequilla.

Severus arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más que:

—**¡Plaga, las garras!** —y se trasformo en Chat Noir

Con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, salió de la Sección Prohibida y fue a la salida de la biblioteca. Se detuvo de golpe al ver a Alex todavía ahí de pie y buscando algo en la mariconera que nunca soltaba.

—¡Tikki, debo transformarme…!

—Oye

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz y sentir que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro. Volteó y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Chat Noir, no espera que su compañero llegara a la escena tan rápido.

—¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

—Eso no importa. La que se fue era Lady Phone ¿cierto? ¿Te dijo algo?

—Ah… no estoy segura, pero… Lady Phone hablaba como una niña pequeña. Como si estuviera controlando a mi prima Lily, digo a Lady Phone y todo desde lejos. Es muy extraño.

—¿Y qué era esos de las muñecas?

—Hace poco hice unas muñecas de tela tuya, de Ladybug, Lady Phone, Demoilustrador y Rogercop, y le gusto mucho jugar con ellas.

—¿Tus muñecas? Muy bien ¿dónde esta tu habitación?

—Torre de Gryffindor, en el séptimo piso

—¡Entendido, me ocupare de eso! Mientras por favor avisa a los profesores y alumnos que no se acerquen al lugar

—¡Espera! Antes de que te vayas, se supone que no debo decirle a nadie fuera de Gryffindor, pero es una emergencia. La entrada a la Sala Común es por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y tienes que decirle la contraseña, la cual es _Miraculous_

—¿Es en serio la contraseña?

—¡Yo no la escojo!

—¡Cómo sea, gracias!

Y salió corriendo a la Torre de Gryffindor. Alex corrió por el pasillo y se ocultó detrás de una armadura a la vez que dejaba salir a Tikki.

—Emergencia o no, no me gusta la idea de que Chat Noir husmee en mi cuarto.

—Solo di la frase

—**¡Tikki, motas! ¡Ha!** —y se transformó en Ladybug

Gracias a sus aventuras nocturnas con Harry, Ron y Hermione y con la ayuda del Mapa del Merodeador, Ladybug pudo llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda antes que su compañero, quien estaba doblando una esquina cuando la heroína ya se encontraba ante la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—¡Vaya! Que rápida eres, mi lady. ¿Cómo…?

—Secreto de chicas. Ahora —se volvió hacia la Señora Gorda, quien se mostró sorprendida de ahora ver a los famosos héroes—. «Miraculous»

El retrato se hizo a un lado y ambos portadores entraron rápido a la Sala Común ignorando a los alumnos sorprendidos y animados de ver a los superhéroes en su torre. Ladybug abrió la puerta del dormitorio de chicas y Chat Noir fue tras ella. Cuando el felino había llegado al sexto escalón, sonó una especie de sirena y los escalones se unieron y formaron un largo y liso tobogán de piedra en espiral. Al principio Chat Noir intento continuar el ascenso, agitando los brazos, pero cayó hacia atrás, resbaló por el recién creado tobogán. Ladybug también se deslizó por este llegando a un lado de un derrumbado felino.

«Olvide por completo el hechizo de seguridad de los dormitorios» pensó con fastidio la catarina

—¿¡Qué demonios pasó!?

—Parece ser que hay un "sistema de seguridad" para que los chicos no entren al dormitorio de las chicas

Chat Noir se incorporó, se irguió (incluida su cola hacia arriba) mostrándose molesto e indignado.

—¿¡Y eso cómo para qué!?

—Es una norma anticuada, pero en _Historia de Hogwarts _se dice que los fundadores del colegio creían que los chicos eran menos dignos de confianza que las chicas.

—¡No es momento para eso! ¡Debemos ir por Lady Phone!

—Pues tendremos que ir por el camino difícil y peligroso

—¿Y ese es…?

Ladybug solamente tomó de la mano a su compañero y salieron de la Sala Común ante la mirada de los alumnos.

Lady Phone había tomado una mochila de Alex y guardó las muñecas ahí, estaba por salir cuando de pronto escuchó ruido detrás de ella, volteó y se molestó al ver que eran los héroes.

—¡Titiritera! ¡Que vergüenza! —dijo Ladybug sacando su yoyo y haciéndolo girar—. No es lindo robar las muñecas de tu niñera

—Y entrar en la habitación de otras personas sin permiso merece ir a la cama sin postre —comentó Chat Noir

—¡Pronto tendré sus Miraculous, ustedes chicos súper buenos no lindos! —exclamó Lady Phone/Titiritera

—¿"Súper buenos no lindos"? —repitió con burla el felino—. Pues si hay alguien así no puedo ser yo

Ladybug rodó los ojos al escuchar eso.

Lady Phone apuntó su Smartphone a los héroes y disparó un símbolo de Pausa, pero Chat Noir lo esquivó con su bastón y este se estrelló contra la pared. Ladybug giró su yoyo formando un escudo.

—¿Cómo es posible que esa cosa funcione aquí? —preguntó Chat Noir colocándose detrás de su compañera—. ¡Se supone que los artefactos muggles no funcionan aquí!

—¡Debe ser por la magia del akuma! —contestó Ladybug—. La Titiritera convirtió a esta chica en una supervillana gracias a la muñeca y recuerda que la magia de los Miraculous es más fuerte que la magia común

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

—¡Pues quitarle el teléfono!

Chat Noir saltó sobre su compañera y atacó a Lady Phone, pero la villana lo pateó hacia la ventana, la cual se rompió y el felino salió volando. Aprovechando la distracción de Lady Phone, Ladybug golpeó con su yoyo la mochila sacando las muñecas y atrapó las de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero enseguida la villana la inmovilizó con pausa. Recogió las muñecas y fue hacia la heroína para quitárselas y de paso sus aretes.

No obstante, la villana se olvido de Chat Noir, quien evito su caída clavando su bastón en la pared. Trepó y al ver que Lady Phone inmovilizó a su compañera y estaba por quitarle su Miraculous, sacó su varita y apuntó a la mano donde tenía el Smartphone.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

El aparato salió volando de la mano de la dueña y el felino la atrapó.

—¡Parece que estas fuera de servicio, Lady Phone!

Chat Noir destruyó con un pisotón el aparato liberando a su compañera, quien apartó de un golpe a la villana. La heroína se encaro a su rival, pero el felino no prestaba atención a las chicas; esperaba ver salir el akuma del teléfono, pero este nunca apareció.

—¿Qué rayos…? ¡El akuma no esta!

—¿Cómo qué no esta? —preguntó preocupada Ladybug—. Entonces ¿dónde está?

En la mente de Lady Phone se escuchaba las ordenes de Titiritera.

—¡Quiero esas muñecas, Lady Phone!

La villana cerró la mochila, tomó el buró de la habitación y se lo arrojo a los héroes, quienes lo esquivaron a tiempo, y aprovecho su distracción para escapar. Los portadores de Miraculous la siguieron hasta el pasillo fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero de pronto un portal negro con azul y con la forma de una varita mágica apareció ante la villana, la atravesó y desapareció.

—¿Cómo rayos pasó eso? —preguntó cada vez más confundido y alterado Chat Noir

—Te dije que es por la magia del akuma. —contestó Ladybug—. La Titiritera es quien la esta controlando y debe de tener el akuma, por eso Lady Phone no la tenía

—Así que Lady Phone es un títere. —de pronto el felino reparó en algo y miró preocupado a su compañera—. ¡Por favor dime que tienes la muñeca de Chat Noir

Ladybug tomó la muñeca que colgaba de su cadera y se la mostró.

—Aquí esta Ladybug y… —se revisó el otro lado de la cadera buscando la muñeca de Chat Noir, pero se puso pálida y bajo la mirada comprobando con horror que ya no estaba—. ¡Ay no! ¡Lady Phone debió tomarla cuando me pauso!

—Tenemos que encontrar a La Titiritera antes de que controle a las otras muñecas ¡y a mí!

—Creo saber dónde encontrarla

—Por favor que sea rápido porque no quiero que me convierta en un títere. Solo tus deseos son mis ordenes —con eso último guiño de manera coqueta a su compañera.

—Bueno, eso es lindo de escuchar

Ladybug tomó su yoyo, lo abrió, marcó un número y lo uso como si fuera un teléfono. Espero unos segundos para que le respondieran.

—_¿Diga? Habla Nadja Chamack_

—Hola, habla Ladybug

—_¿Ladybug?_

—¿Dónde está?

—_En la estación de televisión_

—¿Su hija está con usted?

—_Sí, está en la recepción ¿Por qué? ¿Esta todo bien?_

—¡No se mueva, vamos para allá!

Colgó y abrió su portal. Los héroes lo cruzaron y aparecieron en un edificio enfrente del estudio.

—¿Cómo supiste qué hacer?

—Del mismo modo que supe que la villana estaba en la Torre de Gryffindor. ¡Vamos!

Entraron al edificio y vieron en la recepción a la Sra. Chamack, Alec y la recepcionista. La madre preguntó qué sucedía y dónde estaba su hija. Los héroes le explicaron rápido la situación. Ladybug se acercó a la computadora y revisó las cámaras de seguridad, encontrando a La Titiritera en el estudio principal.

—Aquí sigue —se volvió hacia los civiles—. Tienen que evacuar el lugar

—¡No! —dijo Nadja—. ¡Quiero recuperar a mi hija!

Iba a irse, pero la catarina la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla y le dijo con una sonrisa:

—La traeremos de vuelta, Sra. Chamack. Pero nos ayudará saber que están a salvo

La reportera aceptó y salieron del edificio. Ladybug y Chat Noir subieron al estudio, pero de camino, La Titiritera le dio vida a los muñecos de Demoilustrador y Rogercop y les ordenó ir a su encuentro. Llegaron al estudio y entraron justo a tiempo para ver a La Titiritera usar la muñeca de Chat Noir.

—¡Chat Noir! —el felino corrió por su muñeca a la vez que Ladybug lanzaba su yoyo, pero Lady Phone se puso en medio e interceptó el ataque—. ¡Cobra vida!

—¡No! —gritó el felino a unos centímetros de alcanzar la muñeca

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la muñeca y el héroe aterrizaron de rodillas: La Titiritera ahora controlaba al héroe.

—¡Chat Noir! —gritó Ladybug. El héroe seguía quieto donde estaba, sin moverse ni nada—. ¿Chat Noir?

—¡Nya!

El felino de pronto comenzó a actuar como si fuera un gato real. Ladybug tiró de los listones de su diadema en señal de frustración puesto que era la segunda vez que controlaban a su compañero.

—¡Ay, siempre quise una mascota! —dijo La Titiritera, acariciando la cabeza del héroe

—¡Usa a Chat Noir para tomar la muñeca de Ladybug! —ordenó Le Papillon a la villana—. Una vez que la controles, ganarás el juego y Ladybug finalmente será derrotada

La Titiritera se alejó del felino, lo hizo ponerse de pie y encarar a Ladybug.

—¡Dame la muñeca de Ladybug! —dijo La Titiritera a través de Chat Noir—. ¡Quiero tu Miraculous!

—¡En tu sueño, mocosa! —Lady Phone fue contra la heroína, pero Ladybug la esquivó balanceándose con su yoyo, entonces se percató de la varita que tenía La Titiritera en la mano—. ¡El akuma debe de estar ahí!

Trató de atacar a la villana, pero uso a Chat Noir como escudo. En ese momento llegaron Demoilustrador y Rogercop a auxiliar a la villana.

—¿Cinco contra uno? ¡Oye, eso no se vale!

—¡Quiero la muñeca de Ladybug! ¡Tráiganla! —ordenó La Titiritera a sus títeres

Demoilustrador dibujó un Smartphone, apareció uno real y se lo entregó a Lady Phone. Una vez los títeres armados fueron tras Ladybug. La heroína miro su entorno buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar, encontró una cinta adhesiva canela, la invocó con su varita y salió del estudio con los títeres detrás de ella. Los llevó a la azotea del edificio, espero a que entraran, una vez llegaron encendió un farol que les dio de lleno en el rostro cegándolos momentáneamente y aprovecho para atar con la cinta a Demoilustrador y Rogercop. Chat Noir la atacó con su bastón, pero Ladybug lo esquivó y arrojó al felino del edificio, solo quedaba Lady Phone así que tomó su muñeca y se la mostró.

—¿La quieres? ¡Ve por ella!

Y la lanzó tan lejos y fue a parar al Big Ben. Lady Phone fue tras la muñeca sin darse cuenta que la catarina no la siguió. La heroína regreso al estudio, pero se sorprendió al ver que La Titiritera ya no estaba en el estudio, salió y la buscó por todo el edificio. La villana ahora se encontraba en la recepción, Lady Phone llegó y le entregó la muñeca de Ladybug.

—¡Ahora yo gane! —exclamó emocionada La Titiritera.

—¡Suelta esa muñeca, Manon! —ordenó Ladybug, llegando justo a tiempo

—¡No soy Manon, soy La Titiritera!

Movió su varita y Lady Phone atacó a la catarina lanzando símbolos de pausa. Ladybug se ocultó. Tomó su yoyo y activó su poder.

—**¡Lucky Charm!** —en su mano cayó...—. ¿Un multicontacto?

—¡Estas perdida, Ladybug! —sentenció La Titiritera.

Ladybug miró a su alrededor y su visión le resalto el Smartphone, el pie izquierdo de Chat Noir, los antebrazos de Rogercop y Demoilustrador. Salió de su escondite haciendo girar su yoyo y el multicontacto.

—¡Ustedes serán cuatro, pero yo soy doblemente peligrosa!

Los títeres atacaron. Ladybug se acercó protegiéndose con sus armas de los ataques. Chat Noir trató de atacarla con su bastón, pero la catarina se deslizó debajo de él atrapando su pie izquierdo con el yoyo y lo arrojó hacia Lady Phone, ahora fue contra Rogercop y Demoilustrador y antes de que los títeres se dieran cuenta los arrojó hacia Lady Phone quien al ver peligro apuntó su aparato hacia ellos para pausarlos, primero detuvo a Demoilustrador y después apunto a Rogercop sin darse cuenta de que Ladybug atrapó su muñeca que tenía el teléfono con el cable del multicontacto.

Mientras estaba la pelea, La Titiritera apuntó con su varita a la muñeca de Ladybug.

—¡Ladybug! ¡Cobra vi…! —la heroína desvió el ataque de Lady Phone hacia la villana pausándola

La Titiritera y sus títeres (que no fueron pausados) se quedaron quietos. Con calma, Ladybug se acercó a la villana, le quitó la varita, la rompió y libero la maligna mariposa negra.

—_Se cortaron los hilos, pequeño akuma _—abrió su yoyo y lo hizo girar—. Je te libère du mal! —lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al bicho—. Catch! —abrió el yoyo y salió el akuma purificado—. Adiós mariposita. —se acercó a Lady Phone y recuperó el multicontacto—. **¡Miraculous Ladybug!** —exclamó lanzando al aire el dispositivo.

Está brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas, regresando todo a la normalidad, los villanos volvieron a ser civiles y las cuatro víctimas se liberaron del hechizo de control. La Titiritera regresó a ser la pequeña Manon.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el felino a la catarina

—Eras un títere —contestó a heroína—. Pero tranquilo, no hiciste ninguna tontería

—¡Menos mal! Por cierto, aquí entre nos, te permito manipular mi corazón cuando y donde quieras —y le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta

Ladybug rió por la ocurrencia de su compañero antes de hablar:

—Creo que prefiero que la pequeña te haga hablar

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

—¡No! ¡estuve tan cerca! —exclamó furioso Le Papillon y la ventana de su guarida se cerró, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

Nadja y sus compañeros regresaron al edificio. La mujer corrió hacia su hija y se alegró mucho al ver que la niña estaba sana y salva en compañía de los héroes, quienes se fueron en cuanto Manon estuvo con su madre.

Al siguiente fin de semana, de nuevo la Sra. Chamack pidió autorización para que Alex cuidara otra vez a su hija.

—Siento lo que paso la última vez, Sra. Chamack —se disculpó la castaña. Las tres estaban ante el cuadro de la Señora Gorda—. No debí prestársela cuando usted no estuvo de acuerdo

—Manon sabe como ser muy convincente a veces —contestó la mujer con una sonrisa comprensiva

—Sí, cuando hace sus…

—¿Ojitos de cachorro triste? Sí, los conozco bien —prestó atención a su hija y se hincó para estar a la misma altura que ella—. Bueno, te veré más tarde. Besos, Manon

La niña abrazó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Adiós mamá!

—Hasta luego, Sra. Chamack

La reportera se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue. En cuanto la perdieron de vista, se dieron la vuelta para entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—¡Quiero jugar con Ladybug y Chat Noir! —pidió la niña

Alex estaba por decirle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo.

—Creo que tengo una mejor idea ¿qué tal si en su lugar te enseño algunas de las criaturas mágicas que hay en el castillo?

—¡Pero quiero jugar con las muñecas! ¡Por favor!

Manon empezó a hacer sus ojitos de cachorro triste, pero Alex lo previó y se puso firme.

—Ni lo intentes, Manon

Al verse descubierta, la niña solamente rió y accedió a la sugerencia. Se acomodó su mochila, tomó a su niñera de la mano y las dos bajaron a los terrenos a ver a las criaturas bajo la supervisión del profesor Kettleburn.


End file.
